Arashi Y La Profecía De Los Hermanos
by ObitoUchiha97
Summary: Arashi Takahashi es un chico de 18 años que es absorbido por un extraño portal que lo lleva al mundo Pokemon, y es convertido en un Growlithe en donde vivirá aventuras, romance, misterios y conocerá nuevas amistades mientras que averigua como llego ahí. Podrá arashi ir a su mundo o se conformara con vivir ahí.
1. Capitulo 1 Un nuevo dia

_**Capitulo 1 Un Nuevo Dia**_

Era el inicio de un nuevo dia y como siempre mi despertador sonaba a las 8:00 am, con suspiro me levante aun soñoliento. Mire hacia todos lados tratando de recordar lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, ya que mi cuarto estaba totalmente desordenado como si hubiera habido un tornado adentro. En eso alguien llamo a mi puerta sacando de mis pensamientos

-Hijo mio, ya es hora de levantarse recuerda que hoy tu primer dia en la universidad-Dijo una voz dulce detrás de la puerta

-Si mama bajare en 10 minutos-Dije aquella voz que habia sonado

Se oyeron unos pasos a los lejos bajando unas escaleras. Rapidamente me vesti con unos jeans azules, una playera blanca y una chamarra de piel de color negro, luego tome lo que pude y lo guarde en mi mochila y baje las escaleras hasta la cocina. Al llegar me tope con mi padre leyendo el periodico y con los pies arriba de mesa, iba vestido con un traje traje caqui color negro tipica vestimenta de su trabajo, me sente del lado izquierdo de la mesa mientras que mi madre prepara el desayuno sin poner demasiada atenciónen lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas.

-Mi pequeño niño ya es todo un adulto-Digo mi madre echándo en mi plato ocho o nueve salchichas y besando mi frente

-Mama ya no soy un bebe-Exclame ruborizandome

-Nuestro hijo tiene razon, quedira el ya no es el niño que conocemos-Comento mi padre bajando el peridico que leia

-Para mi seguira siendo mi bebe-Dijo mi madre con vos dulce y entregandole a mi padre uan taza de café y un rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla

Cuando habiamos terminado de comer el desayuno, mi padre y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerte que se encontraba en la sala de estar. Y ambos salimos a la calle.

-Quieres que te lleve hijo-Sugirio mi padre señalando el auto que estaba de lado nuestro

-No papa creo esta vez me ire en el transporte publico-Dije

-Bien como quieras-Dijo y entro al auto

Durante los proximos 15 minutos camine hacia la parada de autobus. Para mi mala suerte el camino que siempre usaba estaba cerrado y tenia un letrero que decia " _Cerrado por reparaciones de ultimo momento_ " suspire desepcionado y entonces decidi tomar un atajo que yo solo conocia, salte la valla de madera y segui caminando durante un par de minutos. Al llegar a la parada no habia nadie por lo que me sente en la banca de metal que estaba en la orrilla de la acera. Los minutos pasaban y no veia a ningun auto pasar o un autobus.

-Que extraño-Dije y saque mi celular el cual tenia un fondo de pantalla de pokemon (un anime que veia de niño) y observe la hora eran al dedor de las 8:45 am

-¡Mierda! perdere un dia de clases-Exclame

En eso un fuerte viento salio de la nada, soplando hojas y papeles viejos enfrente mio, luego el cielo se puso gris y comenzo a caer rayos. Y de la nada un agujero se abrio delante de mi. El clima se calmo un poco pero aun habia nubes grises cubriendo el cielo.

-Pero que carajo pasa-Dije levantandome y acercandome al agujero

Al acercarme lo suficiente al agujero, un par de raises salieron del agujero y me tomaron de las piernas arrastrandome hacia dentro. Por más que intente safarme no pude y fui absorvido por el agujero. Durante mi caida senti que mi cuerpo ardia y sufria cambios sin explicacion. Un destello aparecio segando por unos segundos y despues de seguir cayendo, al fin llegue a lo que parecia el suelo. Cuando me levante observe que estaba en un bosque.

-¡Auch! Mi cabeza ¿En donde estoy?-Dije sobandome no podia recordar nada de lo que habia pasado


	2. Capítulo 2 El Mundo Pokemon

_**Capítulo 2 El Mundo Pokemon**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Mareado, magullado y cubierto de tierra, me levante con cuidado tratando de tropezarme con algo. Estaba completamente solo, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Observe a todos lados tratando de reconocer en donde me encontraba, pero fue inútil. En eso sentí una fuerte resequedad en mi garganta para mi suerte había un pequeño lago a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Me acerque lentamente mirando a todos lados en caso de que hubiera algún animal salvaje, cuando llegue mi primera impresión fue que en el reflejo del agua había un Growlithe detrás mío. Grite y me di la vuelta pero no el Growlithe había desaparecido, volví a mirar el reflejo y me di cuenta que el realidad era yo.

-¡Oh! No, no esto no puede estar pasando esto deber ser un sueño ¡Sí! eso deber es solo un sueño-Me dije a mismo mirándome trate de despertar pellizcándome el brazo pero fue inútil no era un sueño, yo era un pokemon

Entonces de la nada se escuchó el crujir de un arbusto detrás de mí. Me coloque en posición de defensa recordando mis clases de Karate en la secundaria. De los arbustos aparecieron 3 Ekans y 1 un Arbok que comenzaron a rodearme. Retrocedí gruñéndoles y ladrando.

-Al fin tenemos algo que comer no es así jefe-Dijo uno de los Ekans con voz silbante

-Ja, ja, ja ya estoy saboreando su carne tan fresca y jugosa-Comento otros de los Ekans

-Llevamos días solo comiendo pequeños rattata y ya me aburrí de eso-Dijo el último de los Ekans

-¡Silencio!-Dijo el Arbok

-Pero jefe…-Dijo el Ekans pero fue interrumpido

-Dije ¡Silencio! Ya les he dicho una y mil veces que los Growlithe tienen carne muy dura y rancia, no nos comeremos a este pequeño en verdad lamento el comportamiento de mis subordinados pero es su primer día fuera de nuestro territorio-Dijo el Arbok

Me quede mirando al Arbok y a los Ekans, pues estos habían hablado eso era imposible ya que eran pokemons se supone que no hablan o ¿Si? Sacudí mi cabeza y luego asentí, los Ekans y el Arbok desaparecieron por los arbustos en donde salieron. Yo aún me había quedado mirando hacia donde se habían ido aún seguía impactado pues un par de pokemons me habían hablado y yo entendí lo que dijeron. Acaso saben hablar español o yo me estoy volviendo loco. Una vez se escuchó el crujir de los arbustos, pero esta vez salió un Kadabra, este llevaba un par de anteojos y un libro color rojo en su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué hace un jovencito como tú por este territorio de los pokemons salvajes?-Pregunto el Kadabra

-Yo ¡eh! Bueno pues yo…-Tartamudee observando al kadabra, otro pokemon me había hablado y esta vez no era mi imaginación

-Y bien-Dijo el Kadabra alzando su ceja derecha

-¡Etto! Yo…Dije

-Que pasa te comió la lengua un persian-Dijo el Kadabra con voz burlona

-Yo me perdí estaba buscando la salida y me perdí en este lugar-Le dije

-¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?-Pregunto el Kadabra

-Yo me llamo, mi nombre es…-Le dije pero fue no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera como llegue aquí o quien era yo

-Si no me dices tu nombre no podre ayudarte a salir de aquí jovencito-Dijo

Trate de recordar algo pero fue inútil mi menta estaba en blanco como si se hubiera borrado mis recuerdos. Me esforcé lo más que pude y en eso mi cerebro hizo un click y recordé algo.

-Me llamo Arashi Takahashi o eso creo-Respondí inseguro

-¿De dónde eres?-Me pregunto nuevamente

-No lo sé-Dije moviéndome mi cabeza de lado a lado

-¿Dónde están tus padres?-Pregunto

-Tampoco lo sé-Comente

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Dijo

-Creo que tengo 18-Le dije

-¿Crees? O en verdad no sabes qué edad tienes, ni dónde eres y donde están tus padres-Me dijo el Kadabra

-Solo recuerdo que me llamo Arashi y que tengo 18 años-Dije

-Eso si es extraño, bueno yo me llamo T obirama un gusto conocerte-Dijo presentándose

-Disculpe señor tobirama ¿Cómo es posible que un pokemon como usted pueda hablar?-Pregunte

-Que clases de pregunta es esa jovencito arashi estas muy perdido será mejor que me acompañes a mi casa pronto anochecerá y no creo que es buena idea que te quedes-Dijo Tobirama

-Espera si lo acompaño como sabré si usted no es secuestrador o un pedófilo-Dije

Tobirama sujeto su cuchara que tenía y me golpeo tan poderosamente en la cabeza que tuve cerrar los ojos tomarme con mi pata, frotándome para aliviar el dolor.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?-Pregunte

-Acaso tengo cara de pervertido o de un violador-Contesto tobirama frunciendo el entrecejo y con las venas palpitando en la cien

-Está bien, lo siento no fue mi intención decir eso-Dije lamentándome

-Muy bien ahora si tienes la amabilidad de seguirme-Me dijo Tobirama más calmado

Asentí con mi cabeza y seguí a Tobirama por un largo camino que había enfrente de nuestro hacia el norte. Después de eso, debí quedarme dormido, ya que, estaba oscuro y parecía como si estuviera cruzando el mar, me frote los ojos y mire. No era el mar sino un campo enorme y llano. Entonces vi un enorme edificio, más alto que ancho; una mezcla loca de almenas, ventanas con barrotes, torres altas, techos inclinados de pizarra gris y chimeneas de ladrillo. Voltee a todos lados y observe que estaba sobre la espalda de Tobirama, acaso me había cargado todo desde que partimos.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Tobirama acercándose a la puerta del edificio

-Bien-Dije bajándome de un salto cayendo en el suelo

Luego, la puerta se abrió lentamente con un rechinido. El primer en entrar fue tobirama luego de unos segundos meditando entre. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, me encontraban en un vestíbulo de madera de roble y cuadros al óleo mohosos. Una amplia escalera ascendía hacia unas habitaciones y el piso estaba alfombrado. El pasillo estaba iluminado por un candil aunque sin focos. En su lugar cien velas chisporroteaban y se quemaban en sus bases de bronce.

-Arriba está en los dormitorios puedes elegir el que gustes, a la izquierda está la cocina y la sala de estar, a la derecha está el comedor y la librería, la primera comida se sirve a las 10:00 am así que procura levantarte temprano-Explico Tobirama

-Gracias pero no cree que tengo que averiguar sobre quién soy yo-Le dije

-Podrás hacerlo mañana por el momento debes descansar-Sugirió

-Bueno entonces me iré a una de las habitaciones-Dije

-De acuerdo en unos minutos te llevare una taza de té y galletas para que recuperes tus energías-Dijo este último alejándose hacia la cocina

Después de eso subí las escaleras hasta el corredor de arriba y respire hondo, empuje la primera puerta y entre. Dentro había una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, algunos muebles de roble con mucho barniz, algunas velas estaban encendidas pegadas en la pared, me senté en la cama aun que este era alta logre subirme apoyándome de mis patas traseras. Unos minutos después la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro Tobirama con una bandeja en su mano derecha con una taza y una jarra de porcelana juntos a unas galletas de chispas con chocolate.

-¿Qué tal tu nueva habitación jovencito?-Pregunto tobirama dejando la bandeja al lado de la cama

-Es muy cómoda, gracias-Conteste

-Me alegra escucharlo espero disfrutes tu cena, las luces se apagaran dentro de 1 hora-Dijo este

Acto seguido tobirama se acercó a la puerta y la abrió luego hizo una inclinación y abandono la habitación. Me quede un rato mirando la puerta y después comencé a engullir las galletas y beber el té al final me quede dormido sin darme cuenta. Desperté a los primeros rayos de sol y baje a la cocina encontrándome con Tobirama.

-Veo que acabas de despertarte-Comento

-Si así es-Dije sentándome cerca de la mesa

-Qué bueno porque hoy me acompañaras al pueblo lavanda-Me dijo

Después de haber desayunado, los dos nos dirigimos al pueblo lavanda. Tardamos 15 minutos en llegar, el camino Tobirama me conto que trabaja en una escuela como profesor de historia también me conto que tenía un hijo el cual se había ido a estudiar a un pueblo lejano por lo que su casa quedo vacía después de eso. Al llegar pude observar que era un pueblo como cualquier otro solo que sus habitantes eran pokemons de todos tipo elaborando desde las más simples como recoger la hojarasca de los arboles hasta la construcción, unos minutos después de caminar llegamos a un edición tan largo como un 2 campos de futbol y tan alto como un árbol.

-Espérame aquí regreso en unos minutos, no tardo-Dijo Tobirama desde la entrada del edificio

-Bien-Le dije asintiendo con la cabeza

Tobirama entro al edificio y yo me quede afuera, suspire y me senté en una banca de madera que estaba afueras del edificio. En eso se escuchó un fuerte sonido a unos cuantos metros donde me encontraba. Voltee y vi que en la esquina de una florería había un Eevee y un Glaceon siendo rodeado por un grupo de 3 Machop. Todos llevaban un pañuelo rojo en el cuello. Uno de ellos era más grande y musculoso

-Escucha pequeña princesa he esperado mucho y ya estoy de que no te abras de piernas por tu propia iniciativa-Le dijo con enojo a la glaceon, el Machop más grande

-Ya te dije que no me interesa Ichigo-Dijo la Glaceon haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha

No podía evitar sentirme enojado por aquello que veía así me acerque con paso veloz y una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca corrí hacia el machop y logro taclearlo. Entonces sucedió, una serie de imágenes borrosas pasó enfrente de mí como una película antigua.

 _ **Flashback**_

Me encontraba en una sala totalmente blanca y luego un par de sombras grises y nubosas se formaron a unos pasos donde estaba, las sombras tomaron la forma de 4 criaturas bípedas. Una de ellas estaba en suelo con los brazos extendidos y a lado suyo había un par de libros tirados. Mientras que las últimas sombras eran más oscuras y sus brazos estaban en posición amenazadora.

-Vuelvo a verte por estos rumbos y la próxima no seré tan amable-Dijo una de las sombras con voz ronca

-Está bien lo siento-Dijo la sombra que estaba en suelo

-No vale ensuciarse las manos con basuras como el jefe-Dijo la sombra que acompañaba a las otras con voz chillona y burlona

-¡Hmp! Da igual lo que digas, no importa ya vámonos-Dijo la última sombra y luego se marchó desapareciendo como si fuera humo

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Cuando me di cuenta tenia sometido en el suelo al machop líder mordiendo su brazo con mis dientes. El machop reacción y me tiro un golpe que esquive por los pelos, luego me puse en posición de defensa delante de la glaceon y el eeeve gruñendo y ladrando.

-¡Maldito! Hijo de perra como te a través a tocarme-Me dijo el Machop líder

-Que no te enseñaron que a una dama no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa-Le dije mostrando mis dientes y gruñendo

-Ahora veras-Dijo este

En eso el machop líder hizo brillar su mano de color blanco en forma de cuchilla y me ataco para mi suerte logre rodar antes que el golpe me acertase y luego infle mi pecho y como si fuera un truco de magia salió una fuerte llamarada de fuego de mi boca causándole quemadura al rostro del machop. Los otros dos machop trataron también de acertarme un golpe pero logre esquivarlo a tiempo haciendo que estos chocaran sus cabezas y quedando noqueados. El machop líder sacudió su cabeza quitando el hollín en su rostro.

-Tu insignificante gusano recuerda bien el nombre de Ichigo porque a la próxima te hare pagar-Dijo el Machop líder apretando su puño derecho mientras que con su mano izquierda me señalaba y se marchó arrastrando a su compañeros por el suelo

-Muchas gracias eso fue muy lindo de tu parte-Digo agradecida la Glaceon

-Fue un placer-Dije sonriendo haciendo que la glaceon se sonrojara levemente

-Mi nombre es Kori y él es mi hermano menor Natsu-Dijo presentándose la glaceon y señalando al evee que estaba a lado suyo

-Yo me llamo arashi-Les dije

Estaba a punto de hablar pero fui interrumpido cuando alguien toco mi hombro con su mano. Voltee y vi que era tobirama quien me sonrió.

-Veo que hiciste nuevos amigos eso me alegra-Dijo este

-Sí, así es-Dije asintiendo con mi cabeza

-Eso me alegra pero debemos volver a casa tengo algo que contarte-Me dijo

-¡Oh! Bueno espero volver a verlos muy pronto-Les dije dependiéndome de kori y natsu

 _ **PoV Kori**_

Observe como aquel chico que conocí regresaba a su hogar, suspire y no deje de quitarle la mirada hasta que desapareció por el horizonte.

-¿Y bien?-Me dijo natsu apareciendo detrás mío con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¿Qué?-Pregunte

-Vamos hermanita te conozco muy bien para saber tu repentino interés en ese growlithe-Respondió aun sonriendo

-No digas tonterías natsu yo soy una glaceon de libros y estudios, no creo en esas cosas-Le dije

-Enserio, bueno no importara invitarlo a nuestra casa y pasar un rato a solas en privado con el ¿Verdad?-Dijo a lo que opte por un ligero rubor en mis mejillas

 _ **Regresando con Arashi**_

-Escuela-Dije incrédulo

-Sí, mientras estés aquí asistirás a la preparatoria no querrás que los demás pokemons te vean raro ¿Verdad?-Dijo tobirama

-Pero tengo 18 años ese lugar ya no es para mí-Dije

-Las universidades del pueblo lavanda necesitan que por lo menos hallas terminado tus estudios intermedios para poder aceptarte-Explico

-Yo nunca dije que me quedaría aquí lo recuerdas necesito averiguar de dónde vengo y quien soy yo-Exclame

-Asi, pero mientras lo resuelves necesitas ir a la escuela por cierto pudiste recordar algo sobre tu pasado-Me dijo mirándome

-Bueno tuve un recuerdo o eso creo-Susurre

-¿Enserio? Porque no me lo cuentas-Dijo

 _ **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo chicos espero que les allá gustado y si es así no olviden dejar su review para poder continuar con la historia, sin más que decir me despido y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo:**_

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Qué onda cuanto sin olernos :p digo cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos y si ya me di cuenta creí haberlo corregido pero ya vez un mes sin practicar creo que me oxide un poco, saludos :D

 _ **Monpoke:**_ De hecho tienes razón me inspire en ese videojuego ya que es uno de mis favoritos y tranquilo la trama la hare lo más entendible posible sin ser tan rápido bueno eso depende el apoyo que reciba, saludos ;)

 _ **Scrilop99:**_ Lo sé pero vale la pena intentarlo y no te preocupes si tiene el suficiente apoyo si la continuare de lo contrario pues no espero que si lo tengo porque pokemon es uno de mis animes favoritos, tranquilo tratare de corregir los errores, saludos ;D


	3. Capítulo 3 Primer Día De Clases

_**Capítulo 3 Primer Día De Clases**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Era de noche y el sol se había ocultado hace un par de horas. Me encontraba en mi habitación ensayando mi presentación que diría a mis compañeros en mi nueva escuela.

—Hola a todos yo soy Arashi Takahashi—Me dije a mi mismo haciendo una reverencia

En eso alguien toco mi puerta y unos segundos después entro Tobirama quien tenía una pijama a rayas de color azul y un gorro para dormir del mismo color.

—Aun no te has ido a dormir joven arashi tu voz se escucha hasta mi habitación—Dijo un poco molesto

—Lo siento es que estoy un poco nervioso por mi primer día de clases que es mañana—Dije rascando mi cabeza y sonriendo

—Es algo muy común hasta mí me ha paso hace ya un tiempo pero ya se te pasara por el momento procura descansar no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día—Dijo Tobirama alzando su ceja derecha

—De acuerdo—Le dije

Me dirigía hacia mi cama y con mis patas traseras me impulse para subirme ya que era la cama era un poco alta. Luego tobirama se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir hizo un movimiento con su mano y las velas que estaban encendidas se apagaron dejando mi habitación a oscura, pude oír cómo se cerraba la puerta seguido de unos pasos que se alejaban. Sin embargo no pude dormir pues lo nervios eran muy fuertes. Durante 2 horas estuve despierto mirando hacia la ventana que se encontraba a mi derecha, finalmente después de 2 horas con los parpados abiertos al fin pude cerrarlos y dormir. Lo que parecieron horas fueron solo unos minutos y cuando menos lo espere ya era día podía oír los cantos y voces de los pidgey. Abrí los parpados observando un viejo reloj que estaba colgado en la pared eran las 9:30.

— ¡Ay! NO SE ME HA HECHO TARDE PARA PRIMER DIA—Grite asustando saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y bajando las escaleras

—Te dije que se te haría tarde arashi—Dijo Tobirama reprimiéndome

—En verdad lo siento pero es que no pude dormir por mis nervios—Dije anchando mis orejas

—Bueno no te quedes ahí y apresúrate o se te hará más tarde—Dijo Tobirama entregándome una alforja de color café

—Y esto ¿Qué es? —Pregunte

—Son los libros que usaras durante tu instancia en la escuela me encargue personalmente de comprarlos recuerda el camino que te indique ahora así vete—Respondió

Coloque la alforja de mi lado de mi cuerpo y salí de la casa corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Tarde unos minutos en llegar al pueblo lavanda y al edificio en donde era la escuela. Para mi suerte no había muchos alumnos en ella ya que las clases iniciaban a las 10:00 am. Al llegar pude divisar a lo lejos a dos podemos los cuales reconocí de inmediato.

— ¡Ey! Por aquí—Dije en voz alta y alzando mi pata

Los dos pokemon oyeron mi voz y se acercaron a verme, ambos sonrieron cuando me vieron y cuando estuvimos lo suficiente cerca, decidí hablar-

—Tú también asistirás a la preparatoria lavanda, arashi—Dijo Kori

—Si así es mi primer año y ustedes—Les dije

—También es mi primer año parece que estaremos los dos juntos y en el mismo salón—Dijo Kori sonrojándose

—Eso parece—Dije sonriendo

—Bueno yo aún no es primer año en preparatoria ya que un estoy en secundaria pero el otro año asistiré finalmente esta escuela también es secundaria—Comento Natsu

—Es una pena oigan que tal si entramos los tres al mismo tiempo como amigos—Sugerí

—A mí me parece bien y a ti hermana—Dijo Natsu

—E…eso m…me encantaría creo—Tartamudeo Kori

Los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada mientras que veíamos como varios pokemon de todo tipo también asistían a la preparatoria. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la entrada, cuando de la nada se escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Voltee para ver que sucedía y pude ver que los pasos eran de una vulpix hembra quien corría hacia nosotros. Desafortunadamente no pude hacerme a un lado y la vulpix choco conmigo y ambos caímos al suelo con nuestros hocicos tan juntos que podía sentir la calidez de la vulpix. Ese fue mi primer beso y sentía como mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Los tratamos de zafarnos pero fue inútil pues caímos nuevamente y nuestros labios aún seguían fundidos en aquel beso. Unos segundos después al fin pudimos separarnos y pude notar que la vulpix a pesar de su pelo rojizo se le notaba que sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que las mías.

—Perdón no…no fue…mi…intención—Dije trabado

—Fíjate por donde vez ciego retrasado—Dijo la vulpix alzando la voz y sonrojándose como un tomate

—Mira quien lo dice tonta—Exclame

—IDIOTA—Grito ella enojada

—ZORRA—Le grite enojado

Estábamos a punto de pelearnos cuando de la nada una pequeña rama de árbol se incrusto en el suelo en donde estábamos. Los volteamos y vimos que aquella rama era de un grovyle quien se acercó a nosotros.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?— Pregunto el grovyle

—Discúlpeme director Asuma pero no fue culpa mía sino de el—Respondió la vulpix señalándome con su pata

—Mi culpa si la que se tropezó conmigo fuiste tú—Exclame

—Quieres desafiarme cachorro tonto—Me digo la vulpix

—Cierra la boca golfa—Dije gruñendo

—Basta ya—Dijo Asuma interponiéndose enfrente de nosotros

—Pero señor director él empezó—Dijimos al unísono la vulpix y yo

—No importa quién haya empezado joven Arashi y señorita Misa hagan las pases ahora—Digo el director con tono demandante

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos por alguna extraña razón sentí un fuerte sentimiento extraño al ver a la vulpix a los ojos. Luego acercamos nuestras patas una a la otra y nos dimos un pequeño saludo en señal de paz, no duramos mucho con las patas juntas pues al mismo contacto separamos nuestras patas y volteando nuestras miradas algo avergonzados. El director se fue y la vulpix se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Me di la vuelta y pude ver como kory tenía una mirada fría e indiferente hacia aquella vulpix

— ¿Estas bien kori? —Pregunte

—Sí, sí estoy bien—Respondió sin dejar de mirar por donde se fue la vulpix

—Bueno entonces vallamos a nuestra primera clases que se hace tarde—Dije

Después de aquel pequeño percance logramos llegar a nuestra primera clase. Natsu se despidió de nosotros y se marchó del otro lado del edificio en donde se encontraba la secundaria. Al llegar a nuestro salón el cual tenía el numero 101 nos encontramos con que el salón aún no había maestro para nuestra suerte. Kori y yo nos sentamos un par de lugares atrás en dos pupitres juntos. Unos minutos después llego el profesor, algo que me tomo por sorpresa.

—Muy buenos días jóvenes soy Tobirama Haruno su profesor de historia en este curso—Dijo presentándose el profesor

— ¡QUE! USTED AQUÍ COMO ES ESO POSIBLE—Grite haciendo que todos los alumnos voltearon a verme

—Joven arashi guarde silencio por favor—Dijo Tobirama

—Pero…pero yo—Tartamudeé

—No volveré a repetírtelo guarda silencio en mi clase—Comento Tobirama con las venas de la cien palpitando

—Bien—Bufe rendido

—Bueno prosigamos tal como había dicho en este curso yo seré su profesor de historia y cuando yo diga algo se hace he quedado claro—Dijo Tobirama

—Si señor—Dijimos todos al unísono

—Muy bien ahora quiero que abran sus libros de Historia I en la página número 8, trabajaran en equipos de 3 y al final de la clase me darán un ensayo de lo que aprendieron—Continuo Tobirama

—Si señor—Dijimos una vez más todos al unísono

—O…oye…ara…arashi te gustaría a ser equipo conmigo—Me dijo tartamudeando Kori

—Claro me encantaría pero aún nos falta un integrante más —Le dije sonriendo

Los dos comenzamos a buscar con nuestras miradas algún pokemon el cual no tuviera equipo. Unos segundos más tarde vimos a un Ivysaur sentado en un pupitre en una equina. Nos acercamos a aquel Ivysaur hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él.

—Hola yo soy Arashi y ella es Kori nos gustaría que estuvieras en nuestro equipo—Dije presentándome

—Lo dices enserio—Dijo el Ivysaur

—Claro un equipo no está completo si falta un integrante—Dije

—Bueno está bien—Dijo este sonriendo

—Entonces no se diga más por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?—Comente

—Mis amigos me dicen Botan—Dijo

Durante los próximos 10 minutos leímos la página que nos habían indicado. En eso alguien toca la puerta del salón y el profesor dijo que podían pasar. Era nadas más y nada menos que la vulpix la cual había tenido ese pequeño percance. Una vez más sentí ese raro sentimiento y también como mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora con solo verla.

—Lo siento profesor pero tuve un pequeño problema y tuve que solucionarlo—Dijo ella

—Descuida Misa aun estas tiempo para tomar la clase solo procura que no se repita—Comento Tobirama

—Me pregunto que se trae entre patas esta chica—Pensé mientras miraba como la vulpix se sentaba a un lado mío

—Es ella otra vez—Susurro Kori

—Perdón dijiste algo Kori—Le dije

—No, nada—Dijo

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido. Al terminar la clase guarde mis libros en mi alforja y le entregue una hoja a tobirama con nuestro ensayo.

—No olviden recoger sus resultados después de las 12 y que tengan un buen inicio de clases por cierto Arashi podría hablar contigo en privado—Dijo Tobirama

— ¡Ah! Bueno está bien—Dije volteando a kori quien se limitó a alzar los hombros y salir del salón

—Quería decirte esto estando a solas—Dijo

— ¿A qué se refieres? — Pregunte

—Veras, después de que te encontré en el bosque mande un mensaje al departamento de policía para investigar acerca de ti y durante la investigación encontraron esto en donde habías aparecido—Explico entregándome un collar en forma de cristal azul claro

—Ya veo—Dije observándolo

—Se te hace familiar este collar—Me dijo

—No, aun no—Dije confuso

—Bueno era de esperarse será mejor que te lo quedes, ahora regresa con tus amigos tu siguiente clase comienza en 10 minutos—Comento

—Gracias—Le dije

Me puse el collar en el cuello y salí del salón encontrándome con kori y botan sentados en una banca de madera esperándome. Al verme se acercaron.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Botan

—Sí, me encuentro bien—Dije

—Bueno tenemos unos minutos antes de la siguiente clase—Dijo Kori

—Por cierto y ese collar arashi—Dijo Botan

— ¡Oh! Eso pues algo que había perdido y el profesor me lo entrego—Explique

Los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro siguiente salón el cual se entraba a unos metros. Durante nuestro trayecto botan nos siguió algo que me tenía un poco sorprendido.

—Entonces eso significa que somos amigos—Le dije a botan

—Bueno, si no quieres pues me voy—Me dijo ofendido y molesto

—No, no es eso solo que estoy impresionado pero olvídalo solo fue una pregunta tonta—Dije disculpándome aplanando mis orejas contra mi cabeza

—Está bien te perdono y desde ahora somos amigos—Dijo Botan sonriendo

—Me parece perfecto seremos los mejores amigos—Dije

—Opino lo mismo—Dijo kori sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Las siguientes clases fueron física, calculo integral y anatomía pokemon seguido de un pequeño receso de 20 minutos. Los tres estábamos sentados en unas sillas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Oigan les gustaría comprar algo de comer, claro yo pago todo—Dijo Botan

—Estas seguro poder pagar la comida de los tres—Dije confundido

—Por supuesto—Dijo Botan sacando de su alforja una cartera la cual abrió y tenía tantos billetes que hasta podría regarlas algunos y aun así no dejaría de estar llena

— ¡Wow! De donde obtuviste tanto dinero jamás había visto esa cantidad—Dijo Kori con los ojos como platos

—Bueno mi familia es afortunada—Explico Botan

—Eso lo explica—Dije

Botan se encargó de comprar el desayuno de los tres el cual consistía de un rebanada de pay de aricoc, una vaso de leche, helado de chocolate y de postre un barra de piña. Después de haber comido lo suficiente nos dirigimos hacia nuestra siguiente clase "Filosofía" impartida por el profesor Albus que era un Noivern.

—Y así como nuestro gran filósofo Shino se convierte en el pokemon más importante entre las comunidades de filósofos unidos—Explico el profesor mientras que la mitad del salón se había dormido entre ellos yo.

— ¿Tienen alguna duda? —Pregunto el profesor

Nadie dijo nada por miedo a permanecer ahí más de tiempo debido, en eso sonó la alarma de la escuela finalizando las clases al mismo tiempo que me despertaba. Todo salimos hacia nuestra última clase Gimnasia. Al llegar nos encontramos con el profesor que era un primeape.

—Muy bien clase yo soy su profesor de gimnasia mi nombre es Daiki y hoy les tengo una sorpresa—Dijo presentándose

—Muchos deben estar felices sabiendo que gimnasia es una de clases más divertidas y por esto le tengo una sencilla prueba quien logre terminarla primero será hoy temprano—Prosiguió

—Y ¿Que tenemos que hacer?—Pregunto uno de los compañeros que era un charmander

—Lo único que tienen que esta hacer es que con los lazos que se encuentran detrás de ustedes los usaran para un compañero y ustedes amarren sus piernas o patas izquierdas mientras que la derecha caminaran hasta llegar a la meta que les marcare así aprenderán a trabajar como uno solo—Explico

—Y qué pasaría si perdemos—Dijo Botan

—Se quedaran aquí hasta el anochecer, ahora yo formare se formaran así Shikamaru con Light, Karin con Lyra, Botan con Kori, Arashi con Misa—Comento el profesor pero lo interrumpí

—Profesor yo no pienso hacer equipo con esa zorra—Le exclame

—Yo menos un idiota como el—Dijo Misa

—Nada de peros trabajaran en equipos o los llevare con el director—

—Bien—Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Después de que el profesor termino de formar los equipos. Uno por uno fueron pasando pero ninguno pudo completar el desafío. Al final solo quedaba yo y misa.

—Espero no lo arruines tonto—Dijo ella

—Lo mismo digo cerda—Dije

—Muy bien en sus marcas—Dijo el profesor

—Si pierdo por tu culpa te hare pedazos—Comento Misa

—Cállate quieres—Le dije

—Listos…—

—Tendré que llevarte arrastras si te pones lento—Dijo Misa

—Eso veremos—Dije con voz burlona

— ¡FUERA! —Grito el profesor

Los dos comenzamos a caminar lentamente y luego apresuramos el paso. Con la fricción de nuestros cuerpos la cuerda que nos tenía amarradas comenzaba a ponerse caliente y roja. Faltaban unos metros cuando la cuerda se rompió dejando apenas unos hilos que aun la unían. Ambos nos dimos cuenta sabiendo que un poco más de fricción podría romper la cuerda por completo. Entonces como si fuera casualidad se me vino una idea y voltee a ver a misa quien al parecer también tenía la misma idea, rápidamente nos pusimos en posición y dimos un salto con todas nuestras fuerzas llegando finalmente a la meta.

—Lo logramos—Dije emocionado tomando por la cintura a misa sin querer

—Sabía que podría confiar en ti—Dijo ella sonriendo y pegando su cuerpo con el mío

—Si vas besarla hazlo ahora—Dijo una voz a lo lejos

Los dos nos separamos sonrojados volteando nuestras miradas hacia otro lado. La emoción había hecho que olvidáramos nuestro odio mutuo. El profesor se acercó a nosotros sonriendo.

—Los felicito a eso se llama trabajar en equipo—Comento el profesor

—Si como sea—Dijo Misa con su típico tono de voz

—Entonces dadas la circunstancias ustedes ganan eso significa que se irán temprano, los demás se quedaran hasta el anochecer—Dijo este

Todos los alumnos dieron un suspiro de decepción mientras arrastraban los pies hacia las bancas de madera que estaban detrás de ellos. Voltee a ver a kori y a botan quienes al acercarme a ellos me dijeron. Que podía irme y que no los esperara pues ya sería demasiado tarde para eso. Salí del salón de gimnasia encontrándome con misa recargada en la pared.

—No lo hiciste nada mal para ser un growlithe—Dijo ella

—Mira quien lo dice—Le dije

—Sabes empezamos con el pie izquierda y créeme detesto tener enemigos a los cuales enfrentar—Me dijo acercándose

—A qué quieres llegar—Comente

—Qué te parece si hacemos la pases y esta vez correctamente—Dijo extiendo su pata izquierda

—Bueno está bien—Dije un poco apenado y extendiendo también mi pata

—Entonces que te parece si nos vamos tu y yo así podemos platicar para conocernos mejor—Sugirió Misa

—Bien—Le dije

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo chicos si les gusto ya saben qué hacer. Se aceptan sugerencias pero solo constructivas y antes de despedirme le agradezco a Monpoke por haberme corregido en algunas cosas. Sin más que decir me despido, deseándoles un buen inicio de semana hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Gracias a mí también me gusta esa entrega de pokemon, saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Ja, ja, ja tranquilo carnalito todo a su tiempo y claro ese arashi es un suertudo XD, saludos :D

 _ **Monpoke:**_ Gracias por corregirme eso errores y bueno pensé en que arashi fuera un absol o un umbreon pero finalmente me decide por un growlithe y nuevamente gracias por sugerencia las tomare en cuenta, saludos ;D


	4. Capitulo 4 La Expedición

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno por largo pasillo de color blanco el lugar donde me encontraba era completamente negro y oscuro. En eso enfrento de mi aparecieron dos criaturas bípedas, su cuerpo era totalmente de un color gris y de una consistencia como el humo.

—Vamos hermano, no te quedes atrás—Dijo una de las criaturas

—Sería más fácil si nos hubiéramos ido por el camino más corto—Comento la otra criatura quejándose

—No te quejes tú fuiste quien eligió este camino—Dijo la primera criatura

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia una pequeña pendiente la cual se había formado de la nada. Seguí a las dos criaturas hasta que se detuvieron. Luego ambos miraran hacia abajo.

—Mira allí, vez te dije que no lo había olvido—Comento la primera criatura

En eso de la nada salió una sombra en forma de una serpiente y tan larga como 2 autobuses con dos extremidades superiores, nueve pares de alas aparentemente rígidas. La sombra miro a ambas criaturas, luego lanzo un gruñido y se lanzó en picada sobre aquellas criaturas. Y ambas dieron un grito a todo pulmón. Y entonces me hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de despertarme de un sueño muy vívido, voltee a todos lados en busca de respuestas. Ya era de día pues había luz en la habitación aun con las cortinas cerradas. De repente se escuchó un pequeño sonido en la ventana. Me incorpore de la cama y me acerque a la ventana abriendo las cortinas. Ahí estaban una glaceon y un eevee los cuales reconocí. Los cuales habían lanzado pequeñas piedras hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Les pregunte

—Bueno pensamos que sería prudente ir a visitarte a tu casa para que los tres fuéramos a la escuela juntos—Respondió Natsu sonriendo

—Pero como dieron para encontrarme—Dije con tono curioso en mi voz

—Nuestras casas casi colidan estamos separados solo por pequeño tramo de bosque—Dijo Natsu

—Muy bien bajo en unos minutos por favor espérenme—Les dije

Aliste rápidamente mis cosas y baje las escaleras hasta la cocina encontrándome con tobirama leyendo el periódico en su silla preferida. Pase a un lado suyo y con mi hocico agarre mi desayuno que estaba en una caja envuelta en una tela roja.

—Buenos días arashi—Dijo este sin dejar de leer el periódico

—Bueno días señor tobirama—Le dije emocionado guardo mi almuerzo en la alforja

— ¿Por qué tan emocionado hoy? —Pregunto

—Es que hoy iremos a una expedición fueras del pueblo lavanda—Respondí

— ¡Oh! Si lo había olvidado, bueno cuídate y no desobedezcas a los instructores—Comento

—No señor—Dije

Camine hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta saliendo al exterior. Luego de esto me junto con Natsu y Kori y los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia la escuela. Durante el trayecto hablábamos y nos reíamos pero la emoción no dura para siempre pues en eso recordé aquel sueño extraño que tuve. Una sensación de terror y suspendo recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Oye arashi ¿Esta bien? —Me pregunto kory

— ¡Eh! Sí, estoy bien—Le respondí aun sumido en mis pensamientos

—Estas seguro—Insistió

—Si muy seguro no te preocupes—Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidarlo lo sucedido y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la escuela, en donde ya estaban ya nuestros compañeros del primer curso esperando al profesor. Los tres nos detuvimos y nos sentamos en unas bancas a esperar. Todo estaba bien hasta que alguien salto en mi espalda y tapo mis ojos con sus patas provocando que diera un grito, me di cuenta que era Misa quien se encontraba en suelo riendo.

—Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto—Le dije molesto

—Debiste ver tu cara, no tuvo precio—Dijo ella riendo

—Eso no fue gracioso—Dije gruñendo un poco

—Que chillón eres arashi—Dijo Misa burlándose

—No soy chillón—Comente

—Si lo eres—Dijo ella

—Que no—Le dije

—Que si—Me dijo

—Que no—Dije

—Que si—Dijo

—Que no—Dije

—Que no—Comento

—Que si ¡Ugh! Diablos….Dije rendido

—Hola enana—Dijo Misa a kori

—Bueno días cerda—Respondió Kori

—Un momento se conocen—Dije

—Ella es nuestra prima segunda—Me dijo Natsu

— ¿Qué? Pero si ustedes son un tipo de pokemon diferente—Le dije incrédulo

—Es una larga historia luego te la contare—Dijo Natsu

— ¡Oh! bueno—Dije

Minutos más tarde llego el profesor quien nos llevaría a la expedición. Él era un jolteon y era profesor de física II del segundo curso, su nombre era roshi. Natsu se despidió de nosotros pues sus clases comenzarían en unos minutos. El profesor indico lo que teníamos que hacer y lo que no. Caminamos durante 25 minutos fuera del pueblo lavanda y llegamos a una planicie llena de árboles y plantas de diferente color y tamaño.

—Muy bien hemos llegado, ahora sacan sus libretas y formaran un equipo de 3—Dijo el profesor

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto? —Pregunte

—Alrededor de nosotros hay muchas plantas y árboles aún por descubrir necesito que ustedes los cataloguen y tomen notas, el primer equipo se conformara por el joven botan, la señorita kori y el joven arashi —Respondió mirando su bloc de notas

—Ya oyeron al profesor chicos vamos hay que apresurarnos—Les dije

—Entonces hagámoslo—Dijo Botan sacando de su alforja de una libreta pequeña de color rojo

— ¿Que haremos primero? —Dijo Kori

—Pues podemos comenzar haciendo bocetos de las plantas que encontremos pero yo soy muy bueno dibujando—Sugerí

—Ni yo—Comento Kori

—Yo lo hare los bocetos—Dijo Botan sonriendo

— ¿Seguro? —Le pregunte curioso

—Sí, antes de asistir a la escuela yo practicaba mucho mis dibujos con mi abuelo—Contesto

—Gracias te debemos una—Dijo Kori

—No hay necesidad para están los amigos—Comento Botan sonriendo

Después de que el profesor termino de formar los equipos, cada quien se fue su lado investigando y anotando todo lo que veíamos siempre y cuando no nos alejáramos mucho. Mis amigos y yo fuimos a un lugar un poco más calmado en donde había extrañas plantas que nunca había visto.

—Todo bien por allá—Le dije a botan que estaba detrás mío

—Si—Dijo sin dejar de anotar y dibujar en aquel cuaderno

—Oye arashi no crees que nos estamos alejando mucho del profesor—Dijo Kori

—Tranquila kori si algo les pasara yo los protegeré—Dije consolándola esto provoco que se ella se sonrojara levemente

Kori estaba a punto de hablar cuando de la nada se escuchó un ruido a 15 metros en donde estaban. Los tres no ocultamos pensando que era un pokemon salvaje. Pero en vez de eso era una manada de tauros que pastaban.

—Y eso tipos de donde son—Dije

—Son tauros del pueblo Pegaso, lo sé porque leí de ellos—Dijo Kori orgullosa

—Pero ¿Porque están aquí? —Comente

—Salen a comer cada 6 horas después de los snorlax estos son los pokemon más desastrosos y tragones—Dijo ella

Me quede viendo hacia aquella manada y en eso una flashback vino a mi mente. Como si fuera una película en retrospectiva, muchas imágenes se hicieron presente.

 _ **Flashback**_

—A que no me alcanzas—Dijo una voz con tono burlón

—Te atrapare escoria ven aquí—Dijo otra voz un poco más gruesa

Entonces de la nada aparecieron 2 sombras de unas criaturas bípedas. Eran las mismas criaturas que había visto en mi sueño. Las dos criaturas corrieron entre si persiguiéndose.

—Vuelve aquí deimos—Dijo la criatura más pequeña

—No me atraparas—Dijo la otra criatura corriendo más rápido

Trate de seguirlos pero fui detenido por una barrera transparente que me bloqueaba el paso. Luego una voz retumbo en mi mente regresándome a la realidad.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

—Oye arashi estas bien—Dijo Botan que estaba a lado mío

—¡Eh! Sí, me encuentro bien—Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza

—Entonces volvamos ya tengo todo lo que necesitamos—Comento este

—Sí, si ya voy—Les dije dándome la vuelta pero sin querer pise una pequeña rama la cual se rompió provocando que los tauros se asustaran

— ¡Mierda! Estamos perdidos—Dijo Kori

—Qué tal si les propongo algo—Comente apresurado viendo como los tauros se acercaban a paso apresurado

— ¿Qué? —Dijeron Botan y Kori al mismo tiempo

—CORRER—Grite

Los tres comenzamos a correr a todo lo que podíamos mientras que los tauros nos seguían el paso. Sentí una emoción de excitación y miedo combinados recorriendo mi cuerpo. Los tauros estaban pisándonos los talones y casi nos arrollaban. Cuando observe un pequeño hueco a unos cuantos metros lo suficientemente grande para que cupiéramos los tres. Hice una señal a kori y botan para que me siguieran. Rápidamente nos escondimos en aquel hueco viendo como los tauros pasaban.

—Eso…fue…l…lo más extraño…y divertido que he vivido—Tartamudeo Kori

—Lo sé y me gusto—Dije casi sin voz

—Ustedes son extraño pero divertidos chicos—Comento Botan

—Bueno salgamos de aquí y regresemos a nuestras clases—Dije

—Me parece una buena idea—Dijo botan

Forcejeamos un poco para poder salir ya habíamos quedado un poco apretados. Después de empujar, gruñir y patear al fin salimos de aquel hueco. Sin embargo por haber hecho eso caí en suelo al mismo que lo hacia kori encima de mí. Nos rostros quedaban a unos centímetros de distancia y nuestras patas juntas. Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente y kori me miraba y yo hacía lo mismo. No podía quedar atotado por aquellos ojos azules. Lentamente nuestros rostros se fueron acercando más y más. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que iba pasar nos separamos sonrojados y excitados, afortunadamente fuimos los único que sentimos eso pues botan estaba observando una planta extraña y anotaba cosas en su libreta.

— ¡Ah! Bueno que les parece si mejor nos vamos—Dije

—Sí, hagámoslo —Dijo Kori un poco sonrojada

Seguimos con nuestro camino hasta encontrarnos con el profesor y luego nos fuimos nuevamente hacia la escuela. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad Física I, Anatomía pokemon, geografía, receso, calculo, etc. Pero había algo que no podía sacar de mí y era un fuerte sentimiento hacia kori por aquello que habíamos pasado. Al final las clases cada quien regreso a su casa.

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta el capítulo espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer. Lamentó si este capítulo fue un poco más corto de lo habitual pero bueno hoy recién comienzan las clases aquí en mi universidad y ya saben cómo son los inicios de clases :P .Me despido deseándoles un bonito inicio de semana y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **KevinDarius:**_ Pues podría decirse que si eso se verá más adelante todo dependiendo del apoyo que reciba, saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Aun falta más viejo solo espera y veras wua ja, ja, ja ok no es broma, bueno con referencia a tus preguntes pues ya sabes mi forma de escribir y de mis historias asi que tranquilo, saludos ;D

 _ **Monpoke:**_ Oye no me eches a mí la culpa todo esto es culpa de Disney y sus películas viciosas y bueno de error que me dijiste lo note y pues tratare de solucionarlo, saludos :D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Tranquilo amigos claro que habrá competencia para ver quién se queda con el cariño de arashi, habrá momentos arashi x misa y arashi x kori tu solo espera y veras, saludos ;)


	5. Capitulo 5 El faro embrujado

_**Capítulo 5 El Faro Embrujado**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Desperté a la primera hora de la mañana pues hoy era fin de semana. Hoy era mi cuarto día en este extraño mundo, después de haber aseado ligeramente mi habitación baje de las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. No vi a tobirama por ninguna parte de la casa sin embargo en una viejo nota había una pequeña nota colgada. Me acerque a ella y la tome con mi hocico colocándola en suelo para poder leer.

 _Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que salí fueras del pueblo a tratar unos asuntos y no regresare hasta mañana por la madrugada. Aun así hay comida para hoy y si saldrás del pueblo no olvides dejar cerrada todas las puertas y ventanas con llave. Ten cuidado saliendo porque hoy es temporada de cosecha y algunos beedrill estarán rondado por el camino hacia el pueblo y se te ven husmeando no dudaran en atacarte. Sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos más tarde._

 _Atte. Tobirama_

—Bueno con eso basta para mí—Dije con una pequeña sonrisa y luego decide ir al pueblo a buscar a kori, natsu o a botan

Una vez cerradas todas las puertas y ventanas salí hacia el pueblo en busca de mis amigos. Durante el camino observe que los árboles y plantas estaban más verdes que nunca. Seguí caminando durante unos minutos hasta que me sentí que alguien me seguía. Me detuve y luego me oculte detrás de unos arbustos pero nada paso, suspire aliviado y estaba a punto de salir. Cuando de la nada algo se posó sobre mi hombre y recordé lo decía de la carta de tobirama. Sentí que mi estómago se encogía hasta quedar del tamaño de un chícharo. Di un grito y asustado.

—No me hagan daño—Dije asustado y encogiéndome como un cachorro asustado

—18 años y le temes a unos beedrill—Dijo una voz burlona la cual reconocí

— ¡Aja! Eres tú—Dije enojado al mismo tiempo que volteaba

—Pobrecito espero y no te orines sobre ti mismo—Me dijo Misa con una sonrisa en su rostro

—NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO—Le grite

—A MI NO ME GRITAS PEQUEÑO TONTO—Grito ella

—Zorra—Dije enojado

—Miedoso—Dijo Misa

—Cerda—Le dije

—Cabeza hueca—Me dijo

Estábamos a punto de pelearnos cuando en eso un beedrill salió de la nada. Parecía enojado pues tenía las venas de la cien palpitando. El beedrill nos dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Ustedes ¿Que hacer aquí?—Pregunto este

—Señor nosotros caminábamos por aquí y nos detuvimos a descansar—Le explique

—Eso ser falso ustedes querer robar nuestra preciada miel—Dijo

—No señor vera nosotros…—Dije pero fui interrumpido

—Nadie quiere su asquerosa miel—Dijo Misa con enfado

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Pues el beedrill soltó sus feromonas y de unos segundos después aparecieron 15 beedrill más. Todos afilaron sus aguijones y comenzaron a rodearnos.

—Muy bien hecho idiota todo esto es culpa tuya—Comento Misa

—Mi culpa si la que los insultaste fuiste tú—Dije comenzando a retrocederse

—Oye arashi detesto decir esto pero creo es mejor si empezamos a correr—Sugirió Misa retrocediendo

—Opino lo mismo—Comente

Rápidamente comenzamos a correr hacia atrás mientras que los beedrill nos seguían con sus aguijones apuntándonos. Corrimos durante lo que parecieron horas pero solo fueron segundos. Sabía que no había escapatoria si solo corríamos así que me oculte detrás de unos arbustos y tome del cuello a misa con mi hocico. Los beedrill no se dieron cuenta y estos pasaron sin vernos.

—Demonios casi morimos allá atrás—Dijo Misa

—Lo sé—Dije volteándola a ver

Cuando me di cuenta ambos estábamos en una posición bochornosa. Ella me sujetaba de la cintura con una de sus patas delanteras. Yo la tenía recargada en árbol y nuestros rostros estaban a una palma de acercamiento. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Por el contrario misa comenzó a acercarse más a mí con los ojos cerrados. Afortunadamente ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me empujo al suelo con sus mejillas igual de rojas que las mías.

—Eres un idiota—Dijo

— ¡Hmp! Tonta—Exclame enojado

— ¿En dónde estamos? —Pregunto ella

— No lo sé—Respondí

—Pues no sería mala idea averiguarlo—Comento al mismo tiempo que se alejaba

—Oye espérame—Le dije

Caminamos durante 15 minutos buscando la salida. Sin embargo mientras más buscábamos más nos perdíamos. Al paso del tiempo el cielo se oscureció de color gris y unos segundos después la lluvia se hiso presente. Los corrimos en busca de refugio, afortunadamente encontramos un faro cerca de orilla del mar. Este estaba algo viejo y descuidado pero aún podría funcionar para refugiarnos. Cuando llegamos aparecieron 4 machop que corrieron y casi nos atropellaban. Estos últimos venían del faro.

—Los conoces—Dijo Misa

—Sí, es ichigo y su banda de patanes—Dije mirando hacia donde estos habían huido

— ¿Porque huían? —Me pregunto

—Ni la menor idea—Respondí acercándome a la puerta del faro

—Gallinas—Comento Misa detrás de mí

—No sabía que el pueblo tenía un faro ni siquiera que teníamos un mar—Dije

— ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso no sales de tu cueva? ¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —Pregunto enojada

—Ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas—Le dije un poco enojado

—Eres un ermitaño ¡Anda! Toca la puerta —Me dijo

—Y ¿Por qué yo? —Pregunte

—Porque te lo ordeno—Respondió dándome un leve empujón hacia la puerta

—Bien—Bufe

Comencé a arañar la puerta con mi patas pero fue inútil nadie abrió. Luego de unos segundos empuje la puerta con mi hocico y esta se abrió con un rechinido horrible. Los dos entramos un poco desconfiados para nuestra mala suerte la lluvia se intensifico provocando un fuerte viento y relámpagos. Hasta arriba había una puerta abierta y esta estaba iluminaba

—Parece que alguien vive aquí—Dije

—Si, tal vez si hablamos con el que está arriba no pueda dar refugio de la lluvia—Dijo Misa

—Pues puede ser—Le dije

Caminamos hacia adelante buscando algunas escaleras para poder llegar aquella puerta. En eso un fuerte relámpago ilumino el cielo y la poca luz que había ahí fue apagada.

—Genial ahora estamos a oscuras—Dijo Misa

—No te quej… ¡auch! Fíjate por donde caminas—Dije cuando ella me piso mi pata trasera

—Si ya lo sé pero estando a oscuras no veo nada —Dijo

—Bueno entonces sigamos caminando tal vez encontremos algo con que iluminar—Sugerí

Tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tropezarnos con algo. Seguí caminando con misa detrás mío hasta que sin querer me golpe con algo. Tantee en la oscuridad y note que era un candil por el simple tacto note que estaba recién usado así que posiblemente aun tenia combustible. Solté una pequeña chispa de fuego y este se enciendo.

—Bien hecho—Dijo Misa felicitándome

—Gracias—Dije sonriendo

—No te quedes ahí y avanza—Comento regresando a típico tono de voz

—Si ya se—Dije revoleando mis ojos y tome el candil con mi hocico

—Mira ahí hay unas escaleras—Dijo señalando con su pata

Caminamos hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales eran de forma de caracol. Subimos con cuidado ya estas eran de madera y estaban algo ya raídas y viejas. Todo iba bien hasta que sentí que alguien soplaba mi cuello. Baje el candil al suelo y voltee a verla.

—Muy gracioso misa pero eso no me asustara—Dije enojado

—De hablas tonto—Me dijo

—No te hagas la occisa sé muy bien que tratas de espantarme—Le dije

—Yo no hecho nada deja de quejarte como una niña—Dijo ella

Suspire y volví a tomar el candil entre mis dientes. Caminamos un rato más hasta que nuevamente sentí que alguien soplaba mi cuello. Esta vez sí me enoje y solté el candil volteando a ver a misa con una mirada asesina en mi rostro.

—YA BASTA QUIERES—Grite dándole un leve empujón

—PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA—Grito golpeándome mis costillas con su pata

—Quieres provocarme un infarto o que—Dije bajando mi voz pero aun enojado

—Deja decir estupideces—Dijo ella empujándose con fuerza

Retrocedí por el empujón y sin querer mi pata trasera quedo atrapada entre dos tablas. Trate de zafarme pero al hacerlo una parte de la escalera se rompió y caí hacia abajo. No que cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando me desperté oía los gritos de misa. Sentí como mis tímpanos silbaban y mi visión era nubosa. Unos segundos después el silbido y la nubosidad desaparecieron

—ARASHI ¿ESTAS BIEN? PORQUE NO CONTESTAS—Gritaba desesperada

—¡Ugh! Mi cabeza—Susurre a mí mismo frotando mi nuca

—ARASHI RESPONDE POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO—Gritaba Misa a todo pulmón

—Si estoy bien—Le dije mientras que en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa al saber que le preocupaba misa

—Qué demonios te pasa ¿Por qué no me respondías? —Me dijo regañándome

—Me desmaye que más esperabas—Dije

—Bueno y como piensas subir tonto—Dijo ella

—Ya veré como nos vemos más arriba—Comente tomando el candil que aun que estaba un poco roto pero aun alumbraba

—Espera no me vas a dejar aquí o si—Dijo Misa

Ignore sus palabras y camine hacia abajo hasta llegar en donde habíamos empezado. Voltee a todos lados buscando como subir, afortunadamente había una puerta a unos cuantos metros y este decía "Escaleras de emergencia". Sonreí y me acerque a está abriéndola. Lo primero que había era algunas herramientas de construcción bastante viejas y oxidadas. Cajas grandes y cubiertas de moho y finalmente una escalera de metal en forma de zigzag.

 _ **Mientras tanto con misa**_

 _ **PoV Misa**_

No podía creer que ese tonto me allá dejado aquí sola y a oscuras. Seguí subiendo las escaleras tratando de no tropezarme con algo. Sin embargo una parte de mí hacia que me preocupaba por arashi, era muy raro que me preocupara por el sexo opuesto. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidarlo

—Es la última vez que estoy cerca de tontos como el—Pensé subiendo las escaleras con cuidado

— ¿Que es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él? ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera cada vez que lo veo? ¿Por qué me da ganas de probar una vez esos labios tan suaves y cálidos? —Me pregunte a mí misma

Sin querer tropecé con algo haciendo me caer. Me levante y busque con lo que me había caído, era un pedazo de madera envuelto en la punta con un trapo viejo. Eso lo supe porque pude sentir la diferencia entre madera y tela. Encendí la punta de este e ilumino un poco.

—Bueno no es mucho pero con esto servirá—Me dije

—Nunca saldrán de aquí—Dijo una voz

— ¿Quién está ahí? Eres tu arashi—Dije

—Nunca saldrán de aquí—Repitió la voz

—Muy gracioso arashi sé que eres tú—Dije enojada pero eso no era posible porque él estaba abajo y yo arriba

Trate de oír la voz que había escuchado, sin embargo lo único que se lograba a escuchar era la lluvia y los relámpagos que caían. Pensé que era mi imaginación y decidí ignorarlo. Tome la madera encendida con mi hocico y seguí caminando

 _ **De regreso con arashi**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Después de haber subido las escaleras llegue a lo que parecía ser una sala de máquinas pues esta mostraba varios engranajes oxidados unidos entre si y cajas con dibujos de focos. También había sogas y frascos con cosas bastante asquerosas. En eso un caja salió volando hacia tratando de chocar conmigo por suerte logre esquivarlo por muy poco.

—Pero qué demonios fue eso—Pensé

—Je, je, je que pasa casi mueres con una caja—Dijo una voz burlona

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunte demandante

—Lo que no puedes ver no puedes tocar je, je, je—Dijo nuevamente la voz

—Muéstrate—Le dije a la voz

—Primero tendrás que atraparme—Comento la voz

Rápidamente recordé que el profesor de anotomía pokemon había dicho que los growlithe poseían un sexto sentido de poder ver lo que otros pokemon no podían ver. Me concentre y logre ver que enfrente de mí había un gastly.

—Te tengo—Susurre y solté una llamarada hacia el gastly pero este la esquivo

—Eso estuvo cerca—Dijo gastly

—Mierda—Dije y volví a soltar una llamara pero nuevamente el gastly la esquivo

—Muy lento—Dijo burlándose

—Una vez más—Dije y repite el paso pero el resultado fue el mismo

—Creo que es mi turno—Me dijo el gastly y de su boca forma una bola morada

La bola morada salió disparada hacia mi yo solo me limite a cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor. Sin embargo no pasó nada algo había detenido el ataque. Abrí los ojos y vi que había una escudo veré de energía cubriéndome. Observe que el collar que tenía en mi cuello estaba brillando del mismo color que el escudo. En eso el escudo devolvió el ataque al gastly haciendo este se materializara.

—Oye eso no es justo así no juego —Dijo el gastly entrecerrando los ojos debido al ataque

—Al fin de te dejas ver —Dije sonriendo

— ¡Ups! Creo que mejor me voy —Dijo comenzando a desvanecerse

— ¡Oh! No tú no te vas hasta que me expliques que pasa aquí—Dije enojado soltando una llamarada

—Bueno…yo…es que…yo—Tartamudeo

—Y bien—Dije frunciendo el entrecejo

—No quería hacerlo estábamos aburridos—Dijo el gastly echándose a llorar

 _ **De regreso con misa**_

 _ **PoV Misa**_

Continúe mi camino hasta llegar arriba en donde se había visto la luz. Al llegar me topé con que era una pequeña habitación con algunos sillones bastante viejos y una televisión antigua. La puerta de atrás de mí se cerró y las luces se encendieron. Tire el palo que tenía pues ya no era necesario. En eso varios cosas salieron de sus lugares y frotaron. Y la puerta que estaba atrás se cerró.

—Pero qué demonios pasa aquí—Dije

—Nunca saldrás de aquí—Dijo la voz que había escuchado anteriormente

—Tu otra vez ¿Dónde estás? —Pregunte

—Jamás me atraparas—Dijo con voz burlona

Las cosas que flotaban comenzaron a salir volando hacia donde estaba. Esquive todas escondiéndome detrás de uno de los sillones. Voltee a todos lados en busca del origen de esa voz y pude ver que cerca de la televisión había una manta flotando y esta tenia forma de un pokemon. Sonríe y corrí hacia la manta y taclee al pokemon que estaba debajo. Al caer la manta vi que era un Mismagius.

—Asi que eras tú quien hacia todo ese ruido—Le dije molesta

—No…n…no q…quería hacerlo…mí…hermano y yo estamos muy solos—Titubeo el mismagius

—Entonces eso explica porque ichigo y su banda huían de aquí—Dije

—No, ellos querían sobar nuestras cosas personales y los espantamos—Explico

—Era de esperarse entonces han vivido todo este tiempo aquí solos—Comente

—Si—Afirmo

Ahora todo tiene sentido—Pensé

En eso de la puerta de atrás se abrió lentamente y vi que era arashi junto a un gastly. Rápidamente me acerque a ellos.

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

—Bueno eso me convierte en tu primer amigo, raiden—Dije

— ¡Uh! ¿Enserio? —Pregunto Raiden

—Por supuesto—Conteste sonriendo

—Arashi al fin llegas—Dijo Misa

— ¡Oh! Hola tonta —Dije

—Eres un idiota me tenías preocupada—Comento al mismo tiempo que me daba un leve empujón

—Con que te tenía preocupada—Dije con tono burlón

— ¡Umm!...quiero…decir te tardaste mucho tortuga—Dijo sonrojándose

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Pasamos toda la tarde charlando y jugando con raiden y con su hermano storm. Comenzaba a anochecer cuando la lluvia paro. Asi ya no había peligro de enfermarnos así salimos.

—Bueno debemos irnos ya a nuestros hogares—Dije desde la entrada del faro

—No se van a quedar—Dijo Storm desilusionado

—Lo siento pero el próximo lunes tenemos clases, no se preocupen vendremos a visitarlos los fin de semana—Les dije

—Me parece una buena idea—Dijo Raiden sonriendo

—Sí, si ya vámonos—Dijo Misa desesperada y alejándose

—Bueno nos vemos—Les dije

 _ **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo numero 5 espero les allá gustado y si es así no olviden dejar su review y su folow, lamento si este capítulo estuvo poco flojo pero bueno no tenía mucha inspiración, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Pues más o menos viejo y tú solo espera aún falta mucho que ver con arashi x kori y arashi x misa todo a su tiempo, saludos :D


	6. Capítulo 6 Problemas En Las Minas

_**Capitulo 6 Problemas En Las Minas**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Regresaba de la escuela junto a kory y botan. Los tres habíamos pasado al pueblo a comprar un par de helados de chocolate y vainilla. Pasábamos por las tiendas observando los aparadores llenos de ropa, comida, dulce, comics e incluso una tienda para adultos la cual era de lencería. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta la salida del pueblo en donde sin haberlo notado había varios pokemon amontonados entre sí en lo que parecía ser un cartel.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunte

—No lo sé pero vale pena investigar—Respondió Botan

Deseosos de enterarnos de qué era lo que observaba la multitud, nos abrimos paso para entrar; apretujándonos entre los pokemon. Hasta que vimos que era un letrero de madera y tenía escrito en tinta roja un párrafo.

— _Atención a todos los pokemon del pueblo lavanda, el siguiente comunicado es para ustedes. Debido a problemas con la dinamita las minas de laurion permanecerán cerradas hasta nuevo aviso, esto para evitar posible problemas con algún derrumbe. Los minerales y metales preciosos escasearan durante unas semanas así que procure no gastar todo su dinero. Sin más que decir un cordial saludo de su acalde Gummy._ —Leyó Botan en voz alta

—No pueden hacernos esto yo tengo una familia numerosa—Dijo enojado un buneary a su compañero

—Gaste todos mis ahorros en una pantalla de televisión para esto—Comento un pequeño squirtle

—Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde a nuestras casas—Sugirió Kori

—Si tienes razón—Le dije

Salimos del pueblo con el aun brillando para llegar a nuestros hogares cada quien tenía que recorrer entre 10 y 25 minutos. Sin embargo durante el camino no me podía sacarme de la cabeza que pasaría al no tener los minerales y metales preciosos en el pueblo. Mi pensamiento hizo que botan y kori se dieran cuenta.

—Estas bien arashi—Me dijo Botan

— ¡Eh! Si porque lo dices—Les dije

—Estas muy callado y pensativo—Dijo Kori

—Bueno…estoy un poco preocupado —Dije

—Es por lo de las minas—Comento Botan

—Sí, me preocupa que haiga problemas económicos debido a la falta de metales preciosos—Explique

—No te preocupes estoy segura que lo solucionaran lo más pronto posible—Dijo Kori

—Eso espero—Dije

Continuamos caminando subiendo una ladera justo para llegar a la casa de botan. Sin embargo surgió un imprevisto, de la nada aparecieron ichigo y su banda de patanes. Los tres nos ocultamos detrás de unos árboles.

—Ahora que están tramando estos tontos—Susurro Kori

—Nada bueno eso te lo aseguro—Dije en voz baja

—Parece que buscan algo—Comento Botan detrás de nosotros

Ichigo inspecciono un poco lugar y luego se marchó mientras que nosotros los seguimos hasta una vieja cabaña. La cual aún estaba en uso a pesar de estar algo vieja. Ichigo y su banda entro a esta y nosotros seguimos sus pasos. Al llegar a la entrada de la cabaña observamos que tenía un letrero.

— _Entrada a la mina laurion por favor utiliza el equipo obligatorio—_ Leí en voz alta

—Tenemos que seguirlos—Dijo Kori

—Ni loco entro a ese lugar—Les dije

—No me digas que le tienes miedo a ichigo y su banda—Me dijo Botan con voz burlona

—Por supuesto que no solo no quiero meterme en problemas—Le dije retrocediendo

—Bueno no se lo diremos a nadie o si—Dijo este y me empujó hacia la entrada

— ¿Qué clase de amigos son? —Pensé

Entramos a la cabaña y lo primero que vimos es que estaba vacía solo algunos instrumentos de minería estaban colgados en la pared. Debajo de nosotros había una puerta y unas escaleras que conducían a un camino. Bajamos con cuidado ya que nos era difícil pues éramos cuadrúpedos y las escaleras estaban echas pata podemos bípedos. Nos encontrábamos en un pasadizo muy estrecho, bajo, iluminados por candiles de petróleo y cubierto de barro. El pasadizo se doblaba y retorcía, más parecido a una madriguera.

— Detesto los lugares estrechos—Dije

—Si así ¿Por qué no te quedaste aquí en vez de seguirnos? —Dijo Botan

—Porque soy su amigo—Le dije

—Entonces de que te quejas—Me dijo Kori

—Y ustedes ¿Por qué quisieron entrar? —Pregunte

—Necesito hacer bocetos de la mina—Respondió Botan

—Yo solo quería conseguir una piedra preciosa—Contesto Kori

—Para que quieres una piedra como esas—Dije frunciendo el entrecejo

— ¡Um! Bueno es que quiero regalársela a natsu pronto será su cumpleaños—Explico Kori

Suspire fastidiado y seguimos caminando. Después de una hora más o menos, el camino comenzaba a subir. Llegamos a una zona en donde se encontraban todo tipo de minerales y piedras preciosas que brillaban haciendo que la sala estuviera brillando.

— ¡Wow! —Dijimos los tres al unísono

—Miren allí—Dijo Kori señalando con su pata

— ¿Qué sucede Kori? —Pregunto Botan

—Es un mineral ciclosilicato—Comento está acercándose

—Un ¿Qué? —Dije confundido

—Un zafiro—Explico Kori revoleando los ojos

— ¡Oh! —Dije

—Es una piedra preciosa muy valorada debido a su rareza, pues desde la Antigüedad se descubrieron piedras preciosas de color verde que contiene además pequeñas cantidades de cromo y en algunos casos, vanadio que le proporcionan su característico color verde—Dijo Kori

—Entendiste algo de lo que explico—Me susurro al oído

—Ni la menor idea—Le dije

—Oigan no se queden ahí ayúdenme a sacar esto de aquí—Dijo Kori antes de sujetar el zafiro con su hocico

—No creo que se buena idea—Dije y viendo como del hueco del zafiro caía tierra

—Tranquilos no pasara nada—Dijo esta

Kori comenzó a forcejear tratando de sacar el zafiro, lo logro finalmente después de unos segundos pero esto provoco que la pared se agrietara. Botan y yo tuvimos que echarnos a correr, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vi que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante sí una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas

—Kori ¿Estas bien? kori—Grite

—Un poco llena de polvo pero estoy bien y ustedes—Dijo Kori desde el otro lado de la pared

—Estamos bien—Dije

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunto Kori desesperada

—Bueno tu estas del lado de por dónde llegamos trata de salir y nosotros buscaremos otra salida—Sugerí

—Está bien solo tengan mucho cuidado—Dijo esta

Y ambos partimos hacia un camino poco iluminado que se encontraba a unos metros de la pila de rocas. El camino serpenteaba continuamente. Sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de sus músculos en tensión quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo me aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva. Nos encontramos con Ichigo y sus 3 amigotes de siempre

—Tu—Dije mirándolo como si hubiera pisado un chicle

—Miran lo que nos ha traído el viento —Dijo Ichigo con voz burlona

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunte viendo como sus compañeros golpeaban piedras

—Eso es cosa nuestra no te metas—Respondió empujándome y tirándome al suelo

Estaba a punto de atacar pero fui detenido por el látigo cepa de botan. Luego este me alejo de ichigo y su banda. Yo estaba bastante enojado con él. Después de alegarnos lo suficiente decidí hablar

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me detuviste? —Le pregunte enojado

— Nunca discutas con un estúpido, te hará descender a su nivel y ahí te vencerá por experiencia—Me respondió

—Bien—Bufe

—Bueno tenemos que seguir o no lograremos salir de este lugar—Dijo Botan

—Ya lo había olvidado— Le dije

Continuamos caminando por aquel sendero por unos 30 minutos. El sendero no se acababa por un momento creí que no saldríamos de ahí. Y entonces el túnel empezó a elevarse, y luego a serpentear. Llegamos finalmente a una abertura en suelo la cual emanaba una tenue luz amarilla. Botan fue el primero en subir y luego este me ayudo a subir.

—Y bien ahora en donde estamos—Dije

—Parece que en la segunda parte de la mina—Dijo Botan mirando un mapa que estaba pegado en la pared

—Ósea que todavía no avanzamos salimos de aquí—Dije

—Eso parece—Explico

—Bueno podemos tomar este atajo y luego subir aquellas escaleras y llegaremos a la salida—Le dije viendo el mapa

—Si pero hay que tener cuidado en ese atajo está el almacén de la dinamita, un pequeña chispa podría encender todo y acabaría en una explosión—Comento Botan

—Y tú ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunte

—Porque hay una marca en forma de calavera y eso significa explosivos—Contesto

—Me pregunto cómo estará kori—Pensé

 _ **Mientras tanto con kori**_

 _ **PoV Kori**_

Terminaba de salir de la mina por la vieja cabaña en donde habíamos entrado. Sacudí un poco mi cuerpo pues tenía un poco de tierra.

—Arashi, Botan ¿Cómo estarán? —Me pregunte

Mire al cielo y luego suspire sentándome a esperar a que ellos dos salieran de la mina. En eso me vino a mi mente la imagen de arashi. Siempre que pensaba en el mi corazón se aceleraba y se le veía me ponía nerviosa y me costaba hablarle.

— ¿Qué es sentimiento? —Pensé mientras sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente al pensar en arashi

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar aquel pensamiento. Pasaron unos minutos rato sin saber nada sobre arashi y botan, comenzaba a preocuparme y entonces sucedió. Una pequeña explosión se hizo presente lanzando al aire rocas de gran tamaño. Alzando una nube de polvo y de esta salieron botan y arashi corriendo totalmente llenos de hollín.

— ¿Están bien? —Les pregunte acercándome a ellos

—Sí, solo un poco llenos de hollín—Respondió Arashi y tocio un poco de tierra

—Pero ¿Qué paso? —Dije

—Solo que digamos que a cierta growlithe se le ocurrió estornudar cerca de la dinamita—Dijo Botan mirando a arashi

—No fui mi culpa estornude cuando una telaraña roso mi nariz—Explico este

—Esperemos que nadie se dé cuenta de esa explosión—Les dije

—Eso espero—Dijo Botan

—Opino lo mismo—Comento Arashi

—Yo no creería eso jóvenes—Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros

Fue como sentir un balde de agua fría cayendo en nuestras espaldas. Esa voz sabíamos de quien era y los tres nos dimos vuelta bastante temerosos. Topándonos con tobirama.

—Creo que me deben una explicación—Dijo Tobirama

—No fue nuestra intención causar esa explosión fue un error—Explico Arashi

—Pudieron haber muerto ahí adentro que no pasó eso por sus cabezas—Dijo Tobirama con enfado

—La verdad nosotros…—Comento Arashi pero lo interrumpí

—De hecho todo esto es culpa mía—Dije

— ¿De que estas hablando señorita kori? —Pregunto Tobirama

—Escuche acerca de que en la mina había piedras preciosas y quería obtener una para mi hermano menor natsu ya pronto será su cumpleaños pero no sabía que había dinamita ahí adentro y se no hubiera sido por arashi y botan no hubiera salido de ahí con vida—Respondí

—A pesar de tus intenciones hiciste algo muy peligro siempre pensé que eras más prudente que tus compañeros—Dijo Tobirama regañándome

—Eso no es cierto señor tobirama ella no tiene culpa de todo eso también es mi culpa por no haberla detenido—Comento Arashi haciendo que sintiera un extraña sensación dentro de mi

—Si también es mi culpa—Secundo Botan

—Muy bien entonces todo asumen su culpa entre si—Nos dijo Tobirama

—Así es—Dijimos los tres al unísono

—Bueno entonces háganme el favor de acompañarme—Dijo Tobirama

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo numero 6 si les gusto ya saben qué hacer, me despido deseándoles un buen intermedio de semana. Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Por supuesto que si eso se verá capítulos más adelante momentos kori x arashi y misa x kori, saludos :D

 _ **Monpoke:**_ Lo se y lo lamento pero es que he estado un poco atareado con los trabajos de la universidad y eso y lo olvide :p tratare de no meter tantos personajes a la vez, saludos ;)


	7. Capitulo 7 Ayudando a los ekans

_**Capítulo 7 Ayudando a los ekans**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Pasaron dos días desde aquella explosión afortunadamente no paso a peor. Ichigo y su banda de patanes salió de casi ileso excepto por algunas raspaduras y heridas. 1 día más tarde el pueblo se dio cuenta de la explosión y trato de averiguar el origen. Pero tobirama se encargó de eliminar cualquier evidencia que nos incriminaría aunque según él no era algo grave sin embargo vale más prevenir que la lamentar. Mientras que nosotros recibimos un reprimenda por parte de tobirama y los padres de kori y botan y tuvimos que hacer nuestras tareas al doble solo con tal de mantener el secreto a salvo. Hoy era día de clases así que después de ligero desayuno fui a la escuela acompañado de botan, natsu y kori.

— ¿Entonces fueron ustedes quien causaron la explosión? —Pregunto Natsu

—Sí, así es—Respondió kori entre dientes por decimos tercera vez

— ¡Oh! Eso fue asombro debí haber estado ahí toda esas explosiones debieron verse espectaculares—Dijo Natsu emocionado

—Créeme no quieres eso—Le dije

—Lo pueden volver a repetir—Dijo Natsu con los ojos brillantes

—No, creo lo que paso fue un accidente—Comento Botan

— ¡Oh! Que mal—Dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero

—Tu hermano sí que es un poco raro—Dije en voz baja a kori

—Lo sé, está entrando en la etapa del pre adolescencia según él quiere evolucionar en un flareon—Susurro Kori

—Eso explica su actitud tan explosiva—Dije soltando una pequeña risita

—Oigan de que tanto hablan—Dijo Natsu

—No de nada cosas de adultos—Dije

— ¡Oh! De eso bueno entonces los dejare a solas—Nos dijo Natsu con tono pícaro en su voz y alejándose

Sentí mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza, voltee a ver a kori quien tenía el mismo color carmesí en sus mejillas. Los dos volteamos más rojos que nunca y tratamos de olvidar lo ocurrido. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la escuela en donde natsu se despidió de nosotros y se fue a sus clases que eran aparte. Mientras que por nuestra parte asistimos a la primera clase era anotomía pokemon seguido de historia, filosofía, gimnasia y una media hora de receso.

—Si tengo que volver a hacer un examen sorpresa, me tirare por una ventana—Dije desanimado

—Las clases no son tan malas solo esfuérzate por entenderlas—Dijo Kori

—Si tú dices—Le dije revoleando mis ojos

—Oigan quien de ustedes tomo mi onigiri _ **(bola de arroz)**_ —Comento Botan

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunte

—En mi plato tenía 3 onigiri y ya solo hay 2—Respondió este

—Estas seguro que no te comiste—Sugirió Kori

—Acaso crees que soy un tonto—Dijo Botan un poco enojado

—Tu qué crees—Le dije

—Oye—Dijo Botan enojado

—Tranquilo solo era una broma y no se quien tomo tu onigiri quizás rodo y se cayó al piso—Sugerí mientras me daba vuelta para darle una mordida a mi baya naranja

—Demonios no está—Dijo Botan

—Alguien se comió mi baya naranja—Les dije

—Yo no fui—Excuso Kori

—A mí no me veas yo no sé nada—Comento Botan

—Miren allí—Dije señalando con mi pata

Era un ekans este tenía entre sus dientes una baya naranja y un onigiri. Ambos pertenecían a mí y a botan. El ekans huía hacia fuera de la escuela. Sin pensarlo corrí hacia el ekans persiguiéndolo mientras que detrás de mí, me seguía botan y kori. A pesar de que el ekans era un poco pequeño este podría moverse muy fácilmente en suelo. Lo seguí por unos 15 minutos hasta que lo perdí entre unos árboles.

— ¿Por qué corriste de esa manera? —Pregunto Botan jadeando fuertemente

—Sí, casi nos provocas que nos de un infarto—Dijo Kori

—Lo siento chicos no debí huir de esa manera pero ese ekans tenía la comida de botan y la mía—Dije

—NOS TRAJISTE AQUÍ SOLO POR ESO—Dijo Kori alzando la voz

—Bueno yo…—Dije

—Y ahora estamos perdidos—Me dijo Botan con mirada fría

—No se preocupen por eso solo hay que como salir yo los guiare—Excuse con tono confiado aunque por dentro no tenía ni idea de donde estaba

Comenzamos adentrarnos en el bosque buscando como salir. Caminamos por casi 20 minutos hasta que llegamos a unas madrigueras las cuales de estas salieron varios ekans y nos rodearon. No teníamos escapatoria pues cada vez se acercaban.

—Alguien conoce un movimiento para acabar con ellos—Comento Botan caminando hacia tras

—Uno pero su poder no acabara con todas—Sugerí retrocediendo

—Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? —Dijo Kori

—Ni idea—Dije viendo como faltaban unos pocos metros antes de ser emboscados por los ekans

— ¡Alto! —Dijo una voz haciendo que los ekans dejaran de rodearnos

— ¿Quién está ahí? —Dije a la voz

—Soy yo—Comento la voz quien le pertenecía a un Arbok que salió entre los ekans

—Yo te conozco—Le dije mirándolo aunque su voz y fisonomía estaban decaídas tenía varias heridas en todo su cuerpo

—Tú eres el growlithe del otro día—Dijo el arbok con voz ronca

—Un momento se conocen—Nos dijo Kori

—Más o menos pero ¿Que te paso? —Le pregunte

—Un zangoose trato de saquear nuestros nidos y nuestro jefe no podía permitirlo —Comento un ekans

—No podía dejar que le hicieran daño a mis niños —Dijo el arbok antes de desplomarse en suelo

—Jefe —Dijeron todos los ekans a la vez

—Esta herido pero no es nada grave —Dijo Botan acercándose a él y examinándolo

—Sabes de medicina —Le dije

—Un poco mi padre me enseño él es médico —Me dijo

—Ahora sabemos el porqué de sus buenas notas en anatomía pokemon —Dijo Kori

—No es momento para hablar de eso, necesito que me traigan una flor azul con espinas rojas —Ordeno Botan

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunte

—Aunque sus heridas no son graves podrían infectarse y eso no sería bueno —Respondió

—Bien, kori y yo nos encargaremos —Dije

—Vale—Comento Kori

Acto seguido kori y yo salimos en busca de los que nos pidió botan. Aunque al principio no estaba seguro de ayudar a los ekans termine aceptando pues no alguien de mal corazón para dejarlo morir. Los dos caminamos por media hora buscando aquella flor, en el camino hablábamos un poco para así no ponernos nerviosos.

—Por cierto arashi jamás me has dicho si el señor tobirama es algo tuyo—Me dijo Kori

—Algo mío…. —Le dije dudoso

—Me refiero a que si es tu padre adoptivo—Dijo

— ¿Padre adoptivo?—Dije y la verdad es que tobirama no era mi padre adoptivo pues se suponía que yo tenía padres pero no podría recordar nada desde que llegue a este mundo

—Y bien—Dijo está arqueando la ceja

—Pues sí, el mi padre adoptivo—Dije nervioso y dudoso

—Ya lo sospechaba y entonces tus padres reales ¿Dónde están? —Dijo

— ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas kori? —Le dije

—¡Oh! Vamos arashi llevas aquí casi un mes y no nos has dicho nada sobre si y el pueblo comienzo a sospechar de ti—Comento

—Es que la verdad, no sé nada de mis padres auténticos fui adoptado por tobirama desde muy pequeño—Explique, porque fue lo único que se me vino la menta

—Si es así ¿Por qué nunca te vi en el pueblo hasta hace un mes? —Dijo Kori

—No hagas tantas preguntas—Dije un poco molesto

—Lo siento mucho solo una pregunta más si ¡Por favor! —Me digo agachando sus orejas y mirándome con ojos de perrito

—Está bien—Dije suspirando

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —Pregunto

— ¡Eh! Bueno…yo…es que yo…—Tartamudee

No pude terminar de responder la pregunta ya que sin querer pise terreno blanco y caí hacia abajo por una pendiente. Hasta caer en una sembradío de hojas. Sentí mi cuerpo como si hubiera sufrido una paliza por suerte no tenía heridas graves solo mi pata izquierda tenía un pequeño raspón. Cuando tuve una mejor visión, observe que estaba en un largo campo de aquellas flores de las cuales nos había pedido botan.

—ARASHI ¿ESTAS BIEN? —Grito Kori

—Si estoy bien solo fue un rasguño—Le dije en voz alta y comencé a lamer mi pata

—Encontraste algo allá abajo—Me dijo

—Si hay varias flores azules con espinas rojas—Le dije

—Son las que nos pidió botan pero ¿Cuantas llevamos? Botan no nos dijo cuanta cantidad—Dijo esta

—No lo se creó que llevare un ramillete por si acaso—Comente

—Bueno solo ten cuidado no te vayas a espinar —Dijo

—No soy tan tonto para eso—Dije con voz burlona

Me acerque a las flores cojeando pues con el raspón no podía asentir mi pata en suelo. Con mis garras de mi otra pata, corte y le quite las espinas a las flores con cuidado. Luego las cogí con mi hocico y subí hacia arriba apoyándome de algunas rocas que estaban en suelo tal como si estuviera escalando una montaña. Al llegar encontré a kori sentada esperándome

—Te tardaste—Dijo ella sonriendo

—Lo sé pero no es momento para hablar hay que llevar esto a botan—Le dije mientras cojeaba hacia ella

— ¿Qué le paso a tu pata? —Me pregunto preocupada

—Solo es un pequeño raspón no es nada—Respondí sonriendo tratando de ocultar mi herida

Ella me miro molesta y se me acerco hasta mí. De su alforja saco una venda y se dedicó a vendar mi pata herida por unos 5 minutos. Luego esta se me quedo viendo.

—No tienes por qué fingir que no te haces daño, porque me fijo en ti—Dijo regañándome

—Sí, está bien—Dije tímidamente

—Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí y le entreguemos las flores a botan—Me dijo

—Si—Dije viendo como ella se alejaba

Regresamos al nido de los ekans, al llegar vimos a botan curando las heridas del arbok. No presto mucha atención cuando llegamos solo se dedicó a observar al arbok. Entregamos las flores y botan se dedicó a aplastar las flores y ponerlas en su boca para luego soltar en una pasta azul fuerte. La pasta tenía un fuerte olor a naftalina, kori y yo esperamos a que terminara de curarlo. Un par de minutos después finalizo.

—Termine—Dijo Botan

—Y bien ¿Qué paso? —Pregunte nervioso

—Todo salió perfecto solo necesita descansar un poco y sus heridas se recuperaran rápidamente —Dijo el sonriendo

—Gracias—Susurro el arbok

—No fue nada—Dijo Botan

Todos los ekans comenzaron a agitar felices sus cascabeles de su cola. Y después de despedirnos de los ekans, regresamos a la escuela. Tardamos casi media hora en llegar sin embargo cuando finalmente estábamos a unos metros de entrar. Apareció el director Shikamaru quien nos miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Joven arashi, señorita kori y joven botan ¿Qué hacen fuera de su salón? —Dijo el director

—Director no fue nuestra intención irnos es que surgió un problema—Explique

—Saben cuántas reglas rompieron—Dijo molesto

—Prometemos que no volverá a pasar—Comento kori tratando de razonar con el director siendo inútil

—Quedan suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso y ahora…. —Dijo pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues una voz lo interrumpió

—Y ellos ayudaron un grupo de ekans—Dijo la voz esta le pertenecía a tobirama

—Profesor tobirama estos jóvenes acaban de infligir 7 reglas de mi escuela—Le dijo

—Entiendo su enojo pero como dije ellos salvaron a un arbok de la muerte creo merecen un castigo mejor—Comento tobirama con seriedad

—Bueno…pueden hacer servicio escolar por unos días—Sugirió Shikamaru

—Me parece una buena idea ¿Qué opinan? —Nos dijo

—Está bien—Dije

—No tengo ningún problema—Comento Kori

—Por mi bien—Tercio Botan

—Bien ya los oyó señor director, ahora regresemos al salón de profesores ahí hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quiero probarla—Dijo tobirama y luego se marchó junto con el director

—Como supo que habíamos ayudado a los ekans—Me dijo kori

—No sé—Dije

Después de terminar las clases que nos faltaban, regresamos a nuestras casas. Al llegar a la casa de tobirama subí a mi cuarto y me senté en mi cama durante un rato viendo hacia la ventana y pensando en otras cosas. El cielo que veía por la ventana cambió rápidamente del azul intenso y aterciopelado a un gris frío y metálico, y luego, lentamente, a un rosa con franjas doradas. Al poco tiempo me quede dormido.

 _ **Sueño de arashi (Nota del autor: Para darle más impresión reproduce en tu Pc la BSO Matrix mientras lee)**_

Caminaba por un pasillo blanco que luego se convirtió en un lugar de color negros con muchos números, letras y códigos azules tanto como en el suelo y pared. De la nada aparecieron 2 sombras bípedas mismas sombras que ya había visto antes.

—Espérame deimos—Dijo la primera sombra

—Apúrate tortuga o no lograras verlo—Dijo la otra sombra

—Crees encontrarlo a un—Dijo la primera sombra con curiosidad

—Muy seguro—Comento esta

Cada paso que daban provocaban pequeñas olas en el piso. Seguí a ambas sombras hasta que llegaron a una roca la cual tenía grabado unos jeroglíficos bastante extraños.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? —Pregunta la primera

—No lo sé estoy tratando de traducir—Respondió

Justo cuando finalmente la segunda sombra abrió la boca para decir algo. Mis vista se puso borrosa y distorsionada, el sonido de la voz se escuchaba entre cortada. Entonces sentí una fuerza que me atrajo hacia atrás. Todo empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad se hizo completa. Sentí que caía y aterrice de golpe sobre mi cama en el dormitorio. Era de noche pues se podían ver las estrellas y la luna. Me quede mirando hacia ventana hasta que me volví a quedar dormido.

 _ **Bueno muchachos hasta aquí el capítulo espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer. Ya que con eso puedo continuar con la historia, me despido deseándoles un buen inicio de semana y hasta la próxima.**_

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **TaichiKudo534:** Ja, ja, ja si y todavía falta más tu solo espera XD, no te preocupes por esos tontos ellos está bien, saludos :D

 **Lord fire 123:** Ya era hora :V te esperaba desde hace meses ¿Dónde estabas? Ok no es broma je je je y bueno lo de tus preguntas. Numero 1: No sé pero creo que se debe a la magia de los ponys… y Numero 2: Ellos está bien no te preocupes, saludos ;)


	8. Capítulo 8 Legión de exploración

_**Henos aquí con el capítulo 8 así que sin más que decir demos comienzo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8 Escuadrón de exploración**_

Al día siguiente de haber ayudado a los ekans, me desperté muy temprano. Tan temprano que todavía estaba oscuro y llovía. Con la poca luz que había observe que en reloj de la pared de mi cuarto tenia marcada las cuatro y media. Me baje de la cama con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que despertara tobirama y me acerque a la ventana mirando hacia afuera. Mire mi pata la cual aún tenía la venda que me había puesto kori el día anterior y volví nuevamente a la cama. Pero una vez despierto fue difícil olvidar el ruido de los truenos que retumbaban por encima de mi cabeza, los embates del viento contra los muros de la casa y el lejano crujir de los árboles. Finalmente tras casi media hora sin poder cerrar los parpados por fin pude conciliar el sueño. Desperté unas horas después y rápidamente me aliste para ir a la escuela, baje las escaleras y después de almorzar unos emparedados de jalea de baya naranja; salí por la entrada encontrándome con kori y botan, estos me saludaron con una sonrisa.

—Hoy es el día—Dijo Botan sonriendo

— ¿Qué? —Pregunte frunciendo el entrecejo

—Vienen a visitarnos ellos—Me respondió Kori

— ¿Quiénes? —Les pregunte

—El escuadrón de exploración uno de los equipos más importante del mundo pokemon conocidos por su gran reputación iremos a pedirle sus autógrafos después de clases—Explico Botan

— ¡Oh! Ya veo por cierto ¿Dónde esta natsu? —Dije

—Sus clases comienzan más tarde hoy así que se quedó en casa—Dijo Kori

—Bueno entonces no hay necesidad de esperarlo, será mejor irnos ahora o llegaremos tarde—Sugerí

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo. La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo nuestros pies. Nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a la escuela en donde sin previo aviso algo sucedió.

— ¡Suéltame Ichigo!—Grito una pokemon era una meloetta tirando sus libros y haciendo que todos voltearan

— ¿A dónde pensabas ir preciosa? —Dijo Ichigo tomando del brazo a la meloetta

—No otra vez—Dije revoleando mis ojos y acercándome a ichigo

—Espera a dónde vas—Dijo Kori en voz baja

Ignore las palabras de kori y me acerque a ichigo quien tenía a la meloetta a unos centímetros de besarla. Entonces acumule la suficiente de cantidad de fuego en mi interior y la expulse hacia ichigo quemando ligeramente su espalda. Este se volteo enojado y trato de darme un puñetazo pero logre esquivarlo y al mismo tiempo le di un zarpazo en su abdomen. Y luego mientras este revisaba su herida, lo taclee tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡Maldita sea! Tu otra vez—Me dijo ichigo con desprecio

—Con esa boquita besas a tu madre—Dije burlonamente

—Ahora si ya me sacaste de mis casillas—Dijo levantándose

Una vez más trato de darme un puñetazo y como la vez anterior lo esquive agachándome. Luego lo golpe con mi pata en su estómago y este salió volando varios metros hacia atrás chocando con uno de los profesores tirando su café en la cara de ichigo dejando a todos impresionados. Voltee a ayudar a la meloetta.

—Estas bien—Dije tomando algunos libros con mi hocico

—Sí, gracias a ti—Dijo ella sonriendo y tomando sus libros

—Bueno creo ese tonto ya no te molestara más—Comente volteando a ver a ichigo que estaba inconsciente

—En verdad gracias por tu ayuda espero volver a verte—Dijo la meloetta sonrojada y marchándose

—Ten lo por seguro—Le dije sonriendo

— ¡Wow! Como hiciste eso—Dijo Botan emocionado acercándose por detrás

—Si fue increíble ya era justo que ichigo probara una cucharada de su propia medicina—Respondió Kori también emocionada

—La verdad no lo sé chicos solo sucedió—Dije un poco confuso

—Bueno no importa creo que fue cuestión de suerte—Sugirió Kori

—Si eso supongo—Les dije

— ¡Joven arashi!—Dijo una voz detrás nuestro

— ¡Ay no! —Susurre sabiendo de quien era esa voz

Era el director asuma con el mismo aspecto de siempre, llevaba en su boca una pequeña ramita y en su mano un portafolio negro. Este se me acerco hasta quedar a una palma de que nuestros se juntasen. Me dirigió una mirada fría y luego se dio media vuelta.

—A mi oficina ¡Ahora! —Me dijo y comenzó a caminar

—Si señor—Dije y lo seguí dejando atrás a kori y botan

Camine por la escuela junto al director hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera. Al llegar asuma abrió la puerta y señalo hacia adentro de su oficina para que entrara. Era algo pequeño tenía una mesa de madera con una silla de tercio pelo detrás, algunos estantes con libros e instrumentos de oficina. Una ventana iluminaba la parte de atrás esta mostraba. Luego señalo un silla de madera para que me sentara. Él se sentó recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla y coloco sus brazos arriba de la mesa entrelazando sus manos. Temeroso me senté en la silla que estaba.

—Esta es la segunda vez que cometes una falta a la escuela, una más y serás expulsado—Dijo Asuma con voz melosa

—No señor vera lo que paso…—Dije

— ¡Silencio! No quiere eso o ¿Si? —Dijo Asuma con frialdad

—No señor—Respondí agachando mis orejas

—Sin embargo si fuera sido por ti esos ekans hubieran perdido a su jefe y en poco tiempo serian devorados— Dijo con un tono más calmado parándose y mirando hacia ventana

—Asi es—Le dije asintiendo con mi cabeza

—También hiciste amistad con raiden y storm los dos pokemon fantasma que les gustaba hacer bromas, si es que la información que me dio la señorita misa es correcta—Dijo sin despegar la vista de la ventana

—Si señor—Dije

—Por ultimo salvaste a la meloetta de ser acosado por el joven Ichigo—Comento dándose la vuelta

—Solo hice lo corrector—Dije

—Hable con el profesor tobirama y acordamos en darte una última oportunidad ¿La aceptas? —Dijo este

—Si—Conteste sonriendo

—Bien, ahora antes de irte ¿Quiero que le entregues esto a tus amigos? —Dijo entregándome un sobre largo de color amarillo con un sello de color rojo en forma de un pidgeotto

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunte

—Es algo que podría interesarles a ti y a tus compañeros pero no lo abras hasta que estén con ellos—Respondió sonriendo

Guarde el sobre en mi alforja y salí de la oficina del director hacia mi salón de clases. Mi primera clase era anatomía pokemon. Al llegar me senté en el pupitre junto a kori y botan quien me miraron preocupados y estaban a punto de hablar pero fueron interrumpidos cuando el profesor entro al salón. Sin embargo a pesar de que no había sido expulsado aun había algo me mantenía ocupado con mis pensamientos y era sobre la pelea con ichigo.

—Como obtuve tanta fuerza para golpear alguien más fuerte que yo—Pensé mientras escuchaba lo que decía el profesor

Después de la terminar la clase salimos hacia el salón de gimnasia que era nuestra próxima clase. Durante el camino seguía sumido en mis pensamientos y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían mis amigos.

—Me estas escuchando arashi—Dijo Botan

— ¡Eh! Que pasa—Dije confundido

—Kori y yo queremos saber ¿De que hablaran tú y el director? —Comento Botan

—De nada—Les dije entre cortado

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te dijo el director? —Pregunto Kori

—Solo unas cosas—Dije

—Estas seguro—Insistió Kori

—Bueno pero prometen no decirle a nadie—Les dije

—Si—Dijeron al unísono

—Pues estaba a punto de casi ser expulsado por haber cometido dos faltas en contra del reglamento escolar sin embargo me perdono y me dio una última oportunidad—Explique

— ¿Qué? ¿Asi nada más de perdono? ¿Qué hiciste para que te perdonara? —Pregunto Botan

—No lo sé supongo que fue por haber ayudado a los ekans y por haber ayudado a meloetta—Conteste

—Pues me alegro que no hallas sido expulsado—Dijo Kori sonriendo

—Opino lo mismo—Comento Botan

—Por cierto tengo algo que enseñarles—Les dije sacando de mi alforja el sobre amarillo

Tan pronto como saque el sobre; kori y botan tomaron rápidamente el sobre, como si supieran de que se trataba. Del sobre salió una hoja rosada con algo escrito y 3 hojas más pequeñas. Estaba un poco impresionado así decidí acercarme a ellos.

—¿Qué es? —Pregunte alzando mi ceja

—Es una solicitud—Respondió Kori con entusiasmo

— ¿Para qué? —Volví a preguntar

—Es para ingresar al grupo de exploración del que te habíamos hablado, cuando vienen a visitar algún pueblo entregan 12 sobres como este—Explico Botan

—Enserio y ¿Qué dice? —Dije curioso

— _Estimado ciudadano del pueblo lavanda; si usted está leyendo esto, felicidades ha sido elegido para ingresar al escuadrón de exploración. Le rogamos llenar su solicitud y entregarla en algún buzón el día de hoy antes de anochecer_

 _¡Atentamente! Shino Nara, jefe del escuadrón de exploración—_ Leyó Kori

—He esperado esta solicitud toda mi vida—Dijo Botan sonriendo

—Igual yo—Comento Botan

—Oigan chicos no se emocionen ¿Cómo saben que esa carta no es falsa? —Le dije

—Fácil, el sello del sobre es auténtico eso se puede saber por su ya conocida textura que es difícil que la dupliquen—Explico Kori

—Entiendo—Dije

—Y bien ¿Qué dicen? Llenamos las solicitudes —Sugirió Botan

—Por mi bien—Comento Kori

— ¡Agh! No lo sé chicos—Les dije

—Vamos arashi será divertido—Dijo Kori

—No te arrepentirás—Dijo Botan

—Bueno está bien—Dije con una sonrisa

Después de llenar la solicitud fuimos a nuestra clase y continuamos así hasta el final del día. Al salir de la escuela fuimos al buzón que ese encontraba cerca de la plaza y colocamos las solicitudes. Luego cada quien se fue para su casas, al anochecer baje de mi cuarto a cenar junto a tobirama como todos los días. Sin embargo aún seguía un poco dudoso por lo que había pasado con Ichigo.

—Te pasa algo joven arashi—Dijo Tobirama

—No nada ¿Por qué? —Dije

—Estas callado más normal y ni si quiera has tocado tu cena—Me dijo

—Bueno, alguna vez le ha pasado que hace algo extraordinario y no sabe cómo lo hizo—Le dije

—Te refieres a la pelea que tuviste con el joven Ichigo—Dijo

—Si pero como lo supo—Dije curioso

—Toda la escuela sabe lo de tu hazaña y déjame decirte que te felicito—Comento

—Gracias supongo—Dije

—Y bueno con referente a lo que te paso solo digamos que fue la adrenalina que recorrió todo tu cuerpo—Explico

— ¿Adrenalina? —Pregunte

—Asi es, la adrenalina es lo que se siente cuando algo te emociona, o te motiva, cuando algo te entusiasma mucho y es muy importante para ti, o lo que se siente en situaciones de miedo pánico o ansiedad más que todo a mi me gustaría describir a la adrenalina como eso que sientes recorriéndote las venas, a veces como calor y otras como un escalofrío, es eso que te acelera el corazón—Respondió

—Ahora lo entiendo—Dije

—¡Vamos! Termina tu cena o se enfriara—Dijo Tobirama sonriendo

—Si—Dije asintiendo con mi cabeza

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, una disculpa por apenas subirlo pero mi Pc le entro virus y tuve que arreglarla. Por suerte el capítulo lo tenía guardado en mi memoria USB aunque no estaba terminado. Pero ya está aquí, ahora si me despido deseándoles un bonito fin de semana y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Ja, ja, ja si lo sé y aún falta más problemas en lo que se verán involucrados XD, tu solo espera, saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Enserio? Y en qué hospital estabas porque no me dijiste para irte matarte…digo visitarte je, je, je ok no es broma. De hecho si fue un pequeño guiño que le dedique a esta película que marco mi infancia. Tobirama es brujo yo sé lo que digo XD, saludos :D


	9. Capitulo 9 En Busca Del Pasado

_**Capítulo 9 En Busca Del Pasado**_

Desperté a la primera hora de la mañana y como siempre baje de las escaleras hacia la cocina. Hoy era fin de semana así que no había clases. Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con tobirama quien estaba preparando el desayuno. Me senté en la silla correspondiente y espera a que tobirama terminara.

—Aquí tienes—Me dijo Tobirama entregándome un plato con rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla y jugo

—Gracias—Le dije

—Por cierto hoy vendrás conmigo afueras del pueblo—Comento sentándose en su silla

—Pero hoy iría a ver a mis amigos al pueblo—Dije

—Podrás ir mañana por el momento me acompañaras a ver una amiga—Dijo

— ¿A qué? —Pregunte

—Ella te ayudara a que averiguaremos sobre tu pasado y porque llegaste hasta aquí, ella es un pokemon psíquico —Respondió

—Pero usted es un pokemon psíquico—Dije

—Si lo soy pero ella se especializa en entrar en las mentes de los pokemons y examinarlos más al fondo y soy más de telequinesis—Explico Tobirama

—Bueno está bien—Dije un poco molesto aun que quería estar con mis amigos el saber de mi pasado era más importante

—Ahora termina tu desayuno y lleva el plato sucio al lavavajillas, luego te veré en 15 minutos en la sala de estar—Dijo

—Si señor—Dije

Después de terminar lo me dijo tobirama, ambos salimos de la casa hacia el pueblo. Al llegar nos detuvimos en un pequeño negocio el cual tenía flores en el aparador.

—Espérame aquí, no tardo—Me dijo tobirama abriendo la puerta del negocio y entrando

—Está bien—Le dije asintiendo con mi cabeza

—Pero miren quien tenemos aquí; si es el perro más rabioso y pulgoso del pueblo—Dijo una voz femenina detrás mío

—Hola tonta—Dije dándome la vuelta y sonriendo; sabia de quien era la voz

—Así que te gusta meterte en problemas con el director asuma ¿Vedad? —Dijo Misa con voz burlona

—Cállate—Le dije un poco sonrojado

—Oblígame —Dijo está sonriendo

Estábamos a punto de pelearnos cuando de la nada salió un trio de pokemons. Uno de ellos era graveler, el otro era un hitmolee y el ultimo un dwebble. Todos parecían enojados y buscaban algo

— ¿En dónde está esa pokemon? —Pregunto el graveler

—Yo fui que se fue por acá pero le perdí el rastro—Respondió el hitmolee

—Hay que buscarla para darle su merecido—Tercio el dwebble

— ¡Oh! No —Dijo Misa preocupada

— ¿Qué pasa? Los conoces—Dije

—Algo así—Me respondió

—Entonces no te importara si yo…—Dije pero fue silenciado por los labios de misa, que presionaban con los míos

Podía sentir como varias emociones dentro de mí. La primera era desesperación porque me sentía incómodo, la segunda era vergüenza por el beso, la tercera era confusión, etc. También sentía la respiración de misa la mire a los ojos y ella estaba sonrojada. Poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos y respondiendo el beso, los pokemons que seguían a misa nos ignoraron. Después de que estos se fueron, ella se separó de mí.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Dijo Misa mirando por la dirección hacia donde se habían ido los pokemons

— ¡Eh! Si, si—Dije en shock

—Eres un idiota—Me dijo dándome un empujón que me tiro al suelo

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Le pregunto enojado

—Callate tonto—Respondió

—Mujeres…—Pensé

—Bueno debo irme, luego nos vemos sarnoso—Comento Misa riéndose y alejándose

—Has lo que quieras—Dije enojado

—Bien es hora de irnos—Me dijo Tobirama detrás de mí

— ¡Ah! Dijiste algo—Le dije

—Es hora de irnos a ver mi amiga ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?—Dijo Tobirama

—No nada—Dije volteándome a verlo

—Entonces será mejor apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde—Comento

— ¿Qué es eso? — Le pregunte señalando un ramillete de flores que tenía en su mano

— ¡Eh! No, no es lo que piensas—Dijo el ruborizándose

—Ok…—Dije entre cortado

Los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia afueras del pueblo. Nos detuvimos en una estación de tren y luego caminamos hacia fila de boletos.

—Nos iremos en tren será más fácil llegar—Dijo

—Pero no tengo dinero para el boleto, ni si quiera he tenido algún pago—Dije un poco apenado

—No te preocupes yo pagare los boletos—Dijo Tobirama sonriendo

Caminamos unos metros más hasta llegar a una ventanilla en donde estaba un míster mime, entregando los boletos del tren a los pokemons que pagaban. Era una larga fila… más larga incluso que los trenes que los pokemons que esperaba abordar. Nos esperamos más de veinte minutos antes de llegar a la ventanilla. Luego de pagar el boleto ambos nos dirigimos hacia el tren el cual tenía el mismo número del boleto. Cada quien se sentó en diferente asiento, el silbato sonó el tren comenzó a moverse, mire hacia afuera. Lentamente el tren fue tomando velocidad y el pueblo lavanda corrió temblorosa y repiqueteante delante de mis ojos. Media hora después ya habíamos pasado las casas y el tren corría a toda velocidad por paisajes monótonos todos los paisajes parecen iguales a través de la ventana de un tren. Me desplome en mi asiento y me preparó para permanecer sentado hasta que llegáramos.

—Señor tobirama ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Le dije

—Claro adelante—Dijo volteando a verme

— ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado? —Pregunte

—Bueno es algo difícil de explicar pero…viene de tu ser, entonces es cuando nacen sensaciones, sensaciones de lo inexplicable, te sientes más animado, más alegre y más positivo. Pero cuando estas con ella te sientes el pokemon más feliz y deseas que las horas fueran días para que el tiempo se detenga—Respondió

—Con que así se siente—Me dije a mi mismo

—Asi es ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—Dijo

—P…por…n…nada e…en realidad—Dije nervioso

— ¡Aja! Estás enamorado ¿Verdad? —Comento con una sonrisa

—No, no por supuesto que no—Dije apenado

Me sorprendí a mí mismo mirando a tobirama y me sonroje cuando él me sonrió con una mueca. El viajo duro otros 45 minutos más y finalmente llegamos a un pequeño pueblo. El tren se había detenido en una estación, y en el pasillo se oía el bullicio de los pokemons que subía y bajaba. Tobirama hizo un movimiento con su mano indicando que era hora de salir. Los dos caminamos hasta la salida, lo primero que fue a una pokemon más precisamente una espeon. Tenía el típico color morado en su piel, un par de orejas puntiagudas, una cola larga, ojos de color verde y un poco más alta que los demás espeon. Era bastante bonita, pensé.

—Bienvenidos al pueblo zoroak—Dijo sonriendo la espeon sonriendo

—Gracias—Dije devolviéndole es gesto

—Oyuki es bueno volver a verte—Dijo Tobirama sonriendo

—Lo mismo dijo tobirama—Respondió ella

—Ten toma te traje esto—Dijo Tobirama sonrojado entregándole el ramo de flores

— ¡Aw! Eso es muy lindo de tu parte—Dijo ella ruborizándose tomando el ramo con su hocico

—Asi que tobirama tiene novia—Pensé

—Entonces este es pokemon, el que ha perdido su memoria—Comento Oyuki observándome

—Si el mismo—Dijo Tobirama asintiendo

—Jovencito ¿Puedes recordar algo? —Me dijo Oyuki

—No—Le dije

—Ni si quiera un poco—Dijo

—Nada aunque…—Dije pensando en los sueños que había tenido

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Tobirama

—No es nada, olvídenlo—Les dije

—Tal como me imagine será mejor ir a mi casa ahí tengo todo lo necesario para ayudarle—Dijo Oyuki señalándome con su mirada

Los tres emprendimos camino hacia el pueblo, caminando entre el pueblo miraba los edificios, casas y negocios. Luego de unos caminar por 20 minutos finalmente llegamos a una pequeña ladera y hasta arriba esta una diminuta sombra de una casa. No llevó diez minutos llegar a la casa. El camino, empinado y lleno de curvas, subía hasta la cima del acantilado y luego continuaba por la orilla del bosque. Mi primera impresión fue que parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por puro milagro. Oyuki se acercó a la puerta y usando su telequinesis abrió la puerta y entramos. En el centro había una pequeña sala de estar, había un calentador de gas, un tapete de colores vivos y, en las sillas, cojines hechos a mano. Unos cuadros bordados colgaba de las paredes y sobre una mesa baja había varias revistas. La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Me senté en una silla que había y luego dirigí una mirada tímida.

—Estás listo jovencito arashi —Me dijo Oyuki

—Si lo estoy pero ¿Para qué? —Le dije

— ¡Oh! Ya lo veras—Dijo Oyuki sonriendo y luego sus ojos brillaron de un color azul

Ocurrió inmediatamente, sentí como si un gancho, justo debajo del vientre, me tirara de mi hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Mis pies se habían despegado del suelo. Iba a una enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en mis oídos. El bramido era ensordecedor, intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Luego fue como si unas manos frías me pegaran bofetadas en la cara, finalmente se detuvo. Me encontraba en una pasillo tan largo que parecía no tener fin tenía el mismo color que la noche. A los lados había una serie de puertas de madera de color café. En eso se materializo Oyuki pero tenía aparecía de un espectro color amarillo exceptuando sus ojos que eran del misma color que había visto.

—Hola arashi ¡Bienvenido! —Dijo Oyuki

— ¿A dónde? —Le pregunte

—A tu subconsciente todo lo que vez en producto de ti mismo tu pasado, memorias y experiencias se encuentran detrás de la puertas—Explico

—Entonces al fin podre saber quién soy—Dije sonriendo

—Asi es ¿Por qué no lo intentas? —Sugirió haciendo a un lado y mirando hacia una de las puertas

Asentí tímidamente y me acerque a una las puertas la cual al tocarla con mi pata, esta se ilumino de color azul y fui empujado por una fuerza misteriosa que me tiro al suelo. De la puerta aparecieron un par de cadenas que la rodearon.

—Pero ¿Qué mierda paso? —Dije enojado

—Al parecer tu subconsciente lo ha hecho en forma de defensa, intenta con otra puerta—Dijo Oyuki

—Vale—Dije y me acerco a otra puerta

Pero al llegar a una puerta esa fue encadenada impidiendo abrirla y como si fuera algún tipo de medio de comunicación todas las puertas hicieron lo mismo. En eso una sombrea en forma de una serpiente larga apareció. Esta se lanzó hacia nosotros con la idea de atacarnos sin embargo fue detenida por un campo de fuerza que materializo oyuki. La sombra no cedió su ataque y continúo golpeando el campo de fuerza.

—El campo….no resistirá mucho—Dijo Oyuki señalando con cabeza una fisura, que se hacía más grande

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Pregunte nervioso

—No lo sé al parecer trata de impedirnos que veamos tus recuerdos—Contesto

— ¡Oh! No, no permitiré que eso me impida ver mis recuerdos—Me dije a mismo y salí del campo de fuerza ya que solo protegía de fuera para adentro y no dentro para afuera

—Espera no lo hagas es demasiado peligroso—Dijo Oyuki preocupada

Ignore la advertencia de Oyuki y me acerque a la sombra. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca lanza un fuerte llamarada hacia esta. La sombra volteo enojada y trato de atacarme pero cuando lo hizo el collar que me había dado Tobirama, brillo con una fuerte intensidad cegando a la sombra. Y como si fuera algún truco de magia fui transportado a una sala calmada de color verde con burbujas flotando alrededor

— ¿En dónde estoy? —Pregunte

— _Arashi—_ Dijo una voz

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?—Dije

— _Arashi…el elegido por los dioses…escucha…escucha mis palabras—_ Respondió aquella voz

— ¡Eh! _—_ Dije confundido

— _Tu viaje aun...no termina…debes detenerlo…detener al marcado—_ Comento la voz

—El marcado ¿Cuál marcado?—Dije

— _Por favor te lo pedimos desde el fondo…de nuestros corazones…tú debes detenerlo y…salvarlo a alguien muy importante…para ti_ —

—Pero ¿Qué pasara con mis recuerdos? —Pregunte a la voz

— _Para ver tu pasado necesitas_ —Dijo la voz y luego enfrente de mi apareció un mensaje escrito en estas letras "ΓΝΩΘΙ ΣΑΥΤΟΝ"

— ¿Qué tipo de mensaje es ese? —Pensé

—Cuídate del quien….controla al marcado….debes ayudarlo—Dijo la voz cada más bajo y con eco

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una fuerza misteriosa me saco de mis pensamientos y nuevamente estaba en la casa de oyuki. Mareado y adolorido me tambaleaba para poder levantarme.

—Arashi, Oyuki ¿Esta bien? —Pregunto Tobirama acercándonos preocupado

—No te preocupes estoy bien—Respondió Oyuki con un poco de esfuerzo

— ¿Y tú arashi?—Me dijo Tobirama

—Yo… ¡eh!...bueno…yo creo debo salir un momento—Le dije alejándome

—Arashi espera—Dijo Tobirama tratando de detenerme

—No, deja que el joven arashi, necesita estar a solas un rato—Comento Oyuki a tobirama

Salí de la casa aun mareado y lastimado pero poco me importaba. Al salir mire al cielo el cuan estaba casi atardeciendo; suspire y me senté a contemplar las nubes.

 _ **Bueno muchachos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer. Para aquellos nuevos lectores, les recomiendo ver mi perfil ahí tengo la fecha de publicación de los capítulos. Me despido deseándoles un buen intermedio de semana y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Pues como no me voy acordar de ti hermano :D y gracias si mejore un poco debido al apoyo de mis lectores, me alegra volver a verte después una largo tiempo. Espero y no vuelvas a fallar, saludos ;)

 _ **Scrilop99:**_ Si me acuerdo de ti tengo buena memoria y pues si no es la típica historia de un humano en el mundo pokemon bueno así es mi estilo, gracias por tu seguir mi fanfic. Saludos ;D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Eso crees tú :) ya verás como si puedo matarte ok no es broma XD. Bueno no por nada es un pokemon psíquico además de que está un poco ruco y asuma no es malo solo es muy exigente y fiel a las reglas como un profesor que tuve en la secundaria, saludos :D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Pues si esa es la idea hermano y bueno arashi es todo un galán pero no por eso abusa de su don :P veremos cómo se pone más adelante, saludos ;)

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Claro que habrá pelea por el cariño y amor de arashi, tu solo espera y veras y pues si tal vez si vuelva a su mundo aunque quien sabe todo depende del destino. Saludos ;D


	10. Capitulo 10 Un Mal Sueño

_**Bueno antes de comenzar quiero aclararles que todo lo que sucederá en este capítulo es solo producto de la subconsciente de arashi. Nada es real son solo malos sueños. Por cierto este capítulo tendrá algunas escenas con un poco de gore así que eres menor de edad te recomiendo Ahora si empecemos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10 Un mal sueño**_

Era de noche y corría sin parar a través del pueblo lavanda que anterior había sido destruido por una sombra desconocida. Todos había muerto; amigos, compañeros, conocidos, etc. Solo un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes lucha por un día más de vida esperando no encontrarse con aquel ser desconocido. Corrí con dificultad por el oscuro, frío y húmedo sendero por pueblo. Sólo mis pasos rompían el silencio; doble en una esquina y me detuve en una pared de un edificio el cual tenía una pequeña abertura en la que un pokemon podía caber fácilmente. Entre en el agujero, el lugar estaba abandonado de hace ya un tiempo. Con la poca luz que había camine por los pasillos del edificio hasta que llegue a una puerta con en el número" 113". La abrí lentamente era una habitación pequeña con una ventana que mostraba la parte de afuera esta estaba cubierta por una cortina marrón, había algunos muebles viejos, unas latas de comida vacías y otras apiladas en la pared. Una puerta de madera se encontraba en el lado derecho de la habitación, en el izquierdo había una cama algo vieja. Entonces, se oyó un fuerte ruido, seguido por un chirrido aún más potente, y mi visión quedó totalmente oscurecida por un bulto color azul. Era kori quien me había abrazado

—Arashi ¡Al fin llegas! —Dijo Ella sollozando

—Si no te preocupes—Dije

—Lamento a verte abrazado así de repente—Dijo con timidez

—No te preocupes, lo importantes es que ya estoy aquí—Le dije sonriendo

—Si tienes razón—Dijo sonriendo también

—Ahora dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta botan? —Pregunte con un tono más serio

—Fue ayer; el volvió a atacarnos cuando buscábamos vivires junto al grupo, tuvimos que dejar a la mitad de los integrantes la otra mitad murió en la persecución solo sobrevivimos botan y yo pero el trato de matarme y botan me salvo pero perdió la visión de su ojo derecho y una herida en su cabeza al hacerlo—Explico Kori agachando la cabeza

—Y ¿Dónde está botan? —Dije

—Está tomando un descanso después de lo de ayer—Me dijo señalando con su cabeza la puerta

—Iré a verlo—Comente y me acerque a la puerta

Abrí la puerta y entre encontrándome con botan quien estaba acostado en un viejo colchón con los ojos cerrados durmiendo. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente; botan abrió los ojos, su ojo derecho estaba blanco y tenía una herida en su frente la cual estaba cubierta por un parche. Su flor de su espalda estaba casi pálida como el yeso.

—Hola amigo—Dijo el sonriendo

—Hola—Fue lo único que dije

—Supongo que te impresiona mi apariencia ¿No?—Dijo con voz burlona

—Así es parece que diste una buena pelea—Le dije con el mismo tono que el

—Sí, hubieras visto esa cosa, tembló al verme—Comento orgulloso y luego se desplomo

—BOTAN ¿ESTA BIEN? —Dije alarmado sujetándolo antes de que cayera al suelo

—No te preocupes…estoy bien—Dije sonriendo casi sin voz

—Lo siento…—Comente con lágrimas en los ojos

—Lo sientes ¿Por qué? —Me pregunto

—Por haberles hecho esto por no haber detenido al marcado todo esto es mi culpa mía; tobirama está muerto por mi culpa, todos murieron por mi culpa y…yo—Conteste llorando pero fue interrumpido cuando botan me dio una bofetada

—Deja de echarte la culpa nada de esto ocurrió por ti, si nosotros quisimos dar nuestra vida por ti eso es asunto nuestro deja de lloriquear eso no ayudara de nada—Dijo alzando la voz y reprimiéndome

—Pe…pero…tobirama murió por mi…también misa—Tartamudee

—CREES QUE ESO IMPORTA PARA ELLOS ERAS MUY IMPORTANTE SOLO HICIERON LO NECESARIO—Grito Botan

—Pero yo…Dije

—Escucha en más de una ocasión tobirama decía que te quería como un hijo y misa te amaba con locura se supone que era un secreto pero creo ya era hora de revelártelo….no lo entiendes eres muy importante para nosotros—Dijo en una tono más calmado

—Gracias amigo—Le dije sonriendo

—No es nada por cierto ¿Qué fue de lo que hablaste con kori hace una 1 semana? —Me dijo también sonriendo pero este de una forma picara

—D…de nada…—Dije nervioso

— ¡Aja! ¿Tuviste sexo con ella? —Pregunto de forma burlona

— ¿QUE? ¿NO JODAS? —Dije enojado

—Era solo una broma—Me dijo riendo

—Muy gracioso—Le dije con una sonrisa y golpeando su hombro suavemente

—Disculpe que los interrumpa pero ya no tenemos artículos de medicina y necesitamos conseguirlos lo más pronto posible—Dijo Kori desde el otro lado de la puerta

—Yo te acompañare no quiero que te pase algo malo—Dije

—Y yo también—Nos dijo Botan

—No, tu iras estas herido—Dije con tono demándate

—Son solo pequeños raspones aun puedo cuidarme solo—Dijo Botan

—NO TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDAS AQUI—Le dije alzando la voz

—TU NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE HACER—Dije el también alzando la voz

Los dos nos fuimos acercando listos para pelearnos sin embargo fuimos detenidos por el rayo hielo de kori. Esta se interpuso entre nosotros evitando que reanudáramos la pelea.

—Por favor chicos no es hora de pelear somos amigos y debes permanecer unidos—Dijo Kori

—Bien está bien—Dijimos los dos al unísono

—Arashi sé que sientes culpable por todo esto pero eso no impedirá en ayudarte hasta el final de nuestros días te imploro que dejes que botan nos acompañe por favor…—Dijo Kori con tono dulce en su voz y acercándose a mí, posando su pata en mi pecho

—Bien—Dije apartándome

Después de haber salido de nuestro refugio comenzamos a caminar hacia el hospital del pueblo que se encontraba en centro del pueblo. Nos tomó 8 minutos en llegar pero finalmente llegamos, el hospital al igual que los otros edificios estaba abandonado y destruidos. Los tres estábamos a punto de entrar cuando.

—Arashi ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Kori

—No les parece extraño que durante nuestro trayecto no fuimos atacados por "el" —Respondí apresurado

—Si ¿Por qué? —Pregunto esta vez Botan

—Porque él ya está aquí—Dije dándome la vuelta

Una sombra se hizo presente arriba de unos edificios, estaba tenia forma de un eevee pero más delgado y con una orejas puntiagudas y largas. La cual no se podía distinguir su verdadera identidad. Me había quedado con la mente en blanco a causa de la impresión. Los tres nos habíamos paralizados.

—Entren—Susurro Botan

—No podemos dejarte—Dijo Kori

—Hagan lo que les dijo solo entren—Dijo Botan alzando un poco la voz

—Pero nosotros…—Dije pero fui interrumpido

— ¡AHORA! —Grito Botan golpeándonos con su látigo cepa

—Vamos kori no podemos quedarnos aquí—Le dije

—No podemos dejar que lo maten—Dijo esta

— ¡Vamos! —Dije ignorándola mientas la tomaba de la pata y la metía al hospital

Los dos entramos al hospital dejando atrás a botan. Pero kori no avanzo solo se quedó mirando hacia afuera. Afuera se podía escuchar la pelea entre "él" y botan .Hubo un silencio y luego, sin previo aviso, el inconfundible grito de botan. Las ventanas que daban para afuera de mancharon de un líquido color rojo. Tuve que cubrir los ojos de kori y llevarla arrastrando adentro del hospital.

— ¿Cómo... ha podido...? —Pregunto Kori jadeando casi como si se ahogase

—Solo camina—Dije cerrando los ojos tratando de contenerme

Continuamos caminando por los pasillos del hospital abandonados. De vez cuando miramos hacia atrás solo por si acaso no nos seguían. Llegamos a un cuarto el cual tenía el nombre de laboratorio. Después de haber tomado todos los medicamentos, salimos del laboratorio pero en eso…

—Cuidado arashi—Dijo Kori empujándome a un lado, siendo atrapado por la misma sombra que mato a botan

—¡SUELTALA! —Grite a la sombra

— _Yo no sigo tus órdenes pronto este mundo será mío—_ Dijo la sombra, hablando en una forma extraña

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Pregunte

— _Pronto lo sabrás_ —Respondió la sombra sujetando a kori del cuello

—Eres un maldito—Le dije atacándolo pero este me esquivo

— _Si yo fuera tu no lo volvería a hacer_ —Dijo la sombra apretando más fuerte el cuello de kori

—Por favor suéltala—Suplique

— _Respuesta equivocada_ —Dijo y luego con su pata forma una cuchilla

—Arashi…sé que debí decirte esto hace mucho tiempo pero temía tu reacción, tú me gustas—Me dijo Kori

—Tú también…me…me gustas kori—Dije sollozando

— _Fin del juego_ —Dijo la sombra

La sombra tensa su pata y lo estira con fuerza y velocidad hacia el pecho de kori. Esta se queda quieta como piedra y la sombra saca su pata rápidamente con su corazón aun latiendo y salpicando el suelo, kori cae al suelo sin vida.

—Maldito hijo de perra—Dije enojado

— _Era solo un estorbo ahora sigues tu—_ Dijo la sombra aplastando el corazón de kori

Fue como ser arrollado por una manada de tauros. La sombra me alzo y me estrellaba varias contra pared y suelo rompiendo cada una de mis huesos, rasgando mis músculos. Finalmente me tiro al suelo con fuerza, me levante con dificultad y mi visión era muy borrosa solo podía distinguir bultos. Solo pude ver como la sombra me volvió atacar.

— ¡NOOO! —Grite desesperado

Desperté en mi cama, jadeando fuertemente y estaba nuevamente en la habitación. Tenía mucha sed así que baje a la cocina encontrándome con tobirama quien me pregunto preocupado porque había gritado. Solo me limite a contarle que fue una simple pesadilla, pero uno no sabe si solo fue eso.

 _ **Bueno muchachos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy si les gusto ya saben que hacer, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Gracias me alegra que te allá gustado, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para continuar con ella. Todo depende del recibimiento que tenga de lo contrario no lo continuaría, pues ambas son un buen partido pero solo una se quedara con el corazón de arashi, veamos quien gana, saludos ;)

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo sé pero aun falta el beso de kori y eso se verá más adelante. La historia apenas va para el 10% del 100% le calculo que unos 20 o 34 capítulos mas, quién sabe? Todo depende del apoyo que reciba, saludos ;D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Si de hecho el fanfic es la combinación de 1 anime, 1 personaje de marvel comics y 2 videojuegos, de los cuales uno ya sabes cuál es. Yo creo que te falta entrenamiento para regresar a ser tú y bueno pues lo del beso forma parte de la historia tal como mis demás fanfics, también pensé que seria un gardeovir pero bueno ya sabes que esa pokemon pue…saludos :D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Ja, ja, ja así son las mujeres, bastante extrañas pero bueno que se la va hacer y pues no tanto tobirama ya estuvo casado hace un tiempo, el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás. Tu solo espera. Saludos ;)


	11. Capítulo 11 El Hijo De Tobirama

_**Capítulo 11 El Hijo De Tobirama**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Desperté unas par de horas después de haber tenido aquel sueño extraño. Eran alrededor de las 9:00 AM solo tenía media hora para alistarme para ir a la escuela, así que baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había alrededor. Justo cuando me iba sentar en la silla para desayunar; note que alguien estaba a un lado mío, voltee a mi izquierda y me topé con que había un alakazam sentado y este me miraba. Llevaba una chaqueta formal y unos anteojos de media luna de color negro.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunte gruñendo y bajándome de la silla

—Así que tú eres arashi en gusto en conocerte—Dijo el alakazam extiendo su mano

—Te he hecho una pregunta responde ahora—Dije con tono demandante

— ¡Oh! Disculpa mi falta de modales yo soy daken—Dijo presentándose el alakazam sonriendo

—Bien y ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está tobirama? —Le dije un poco más calmado pero sin dejar de gruñirle

—Bueno veras eso es una larga historia—Comento Daken suspirando

—Veo que ya conociste a mi hijo, arashi—Dijo una voz la cual era la de Tobirama

— ¿Hijo? —Dije algo confuso

—Tal como lo escuchaste el mi hijo Akihiro aunque él prefiere que lo llamen Daken—Me dijo Tobirama pasando a un lado mío

—Ahora que lo recuerdo el primer día que estuve aquí el me hablo sobre que tenía un hijo—Pensé

—Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo creo es mejor que te lo explique brevemente—Dijo Tobirama

—Bien—Dije calmado

 _ **Mientras tanto en el pueblo lavanda**_

 _ **PoV Botan**_

Caminaba junto a natsu por las calles del pueblo lavanda hacia la escuela, durante el trayecto conversábamos como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

—Oye has notado la rara actitud de arashi—Me dijo Natsu

—Sí, desde hace 2 días se ha pasado en la biblioteca leyendo libros muy gruesos después de clases ¿Crees que traiga algo entre patas—Dije

—No lo sé pero me preocupa y cada vez que le preguntamos él nos evade o cambia de conversación—Explico Natsu

—Tendremos que hablar con él al terminar la escuela—Sugerí

—Me parece una buena idea—Respondió Natsu sonriendo

—Por cierto hablando de arashi sabias que kori y misa están enamoradas de el—Dije

—Sí lo he notado en mi hermana, pero no solo ellas dos sino casi todas nuestras compañeras están locas por el aun que él no lo sepa—Dijo

Después de lo que le conté a natsu; este se comportó un poco raro como si tuviera celos, pero podía habérmelo imaginado. Caminamos hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, ya que solo faltaban unos minutos para iniciar las clases.

— ¿Estas bien natsu? —Le pregunte

—No te preocupes estoy bien solo estoy pensando si arashi sería un buen partido para mi hermana —Explico Natsu

—No crees que estas muy chico para pensar en eso—Comente

—Tengo 17 años se cómo funcionan esas cosas tampoco estoy tonto ¡Sabes! —Dijo un poco molesto

—Bueno en caso creo que en ese caso debería seguir con tus estudios y dejar que las cosas tomen su curso—Le dije

— ¿Qué? ¿Y no hacer nada? —Pregunto Natsu

—Exactamente—Afirme

—Supongo que tienes razón—Dijo asintiendo con su cabeza

—Oye no he visto por ninguna parte a kori ¿Dónde está? —Dije

—Anoche tuvo que ir a realizar unos trabajos en casa de unas amigas y se quedó ahí a dormir—Respondió

En eso se escucharon unos pasos apresurados detrás de mí y de natsu. Ambos volteamos y vimos que era arashi quien corría hacia nosotros. Por lo visto se le había hecho tarde.

— ¡Wow! Amigo ¿Cuál es la prisa por llegar? —Le dije a arashi cuando se acercó a nosotros

—Lo siento se me ha hecho un poco tarde tuve un pequeño contratiempo—Explico Arashi jadeando

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Natsu

—Es una larga historia la hablaremos luego ¡Sí! —Respondió

—Bueno está bien, será mejor irnos ya a clases solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que llegue el profesor—Dije

 _ **De vuelta con arashi**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Después de haberme encontrado con mis amigos; entramos a la escuela y luego natsu se despidió de nosotros y se fue a su edificio. Botan y yo seguimos caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria hasta que llegamos a nuestro salón. El cual había algunos alumnos hablando, leyendo libros, haciendo la tarea de última hora o simplemente sentados. Me senté enfrente del salón y botan a un lado mío. En eso por el rabillo del ojo note que alguien nos miraba, cuando voltee note que había algunos pokemon mirándonos. Uno de ellos era un absol, otra era un pikachu, el siguiente era miltank y el último era un fennekin, todos eran hembras.

—¡Eh! Hola chicas—Les dije un poco incómodo por la forma que miraban

—Hola guapo—Dijeron todas al unísono con tono seductor en su voz mientras mi lanzaban miradas coquetas

—Ok…eso no me lo esperaba—Pensé bastante incomodo

—Hola chicos—Dijo una voz femenina detrás nuestro

—Hola ¿Qué tal? —Dije dándome la vuelta

Cuando voltee a ver de quien era esa voz, quede impresionado. Era nada más y nada menos que kori pero esta lucia diferente. Tenía su pelaje peinado y limpio más de lo normal, su rostro tenía un poco de maquilla lo suficiente para resaltar sus bonitos rasgos fáciles. Su cuerpo desprendía un olor dulce como flores silvestre. Por ultimo en su cuello tenía un pequeño moño rosa.

—Y bien ¿Cómo me veo? —Pregunto ella

—Te vez de maravilla—Respondió Botan sonriendo

—No sé qué…decir…te…te vez muy hermo…hermosa kori—Tartamudee ligeramente sonrojado

—Gracias—Dijo ella ruborizándose

En eso entro el profesor de filosofía y todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, después de la clase todos fuimos hacia el siguiente salón ya no tocaba la materia de anatomía pokemon. Pero antes botan, kori y yo pasamos a nuestros casilleros a tomar nuestros libros.

—Entonces tobirama tiene un hijo—Dijo Botan

—Sí, pueden creerlo—Les dije

—Y ¿Cómo es el? —Pregunto Kori

—Bueno tiene un cierto parecido a el excepto que él es un alakazam y tobirama un kadabra, su nombre es akihiro—Explique acercándome a mi casillero y abriéndolo

—Es extraño que él nunca habla sobre su hijo—Dijo Botan

— ¡AH! —Grite de cuando mi casillero salió sableye bastante feo

—Pero de ¿Qué demonios eso? —Pregunto Botan

—Es un sableye inflable los usan para las fiestas de Halloween para asustar a los pokemons más pequeños alguien lo uso para espantarte—Respondio Kori

— ¿Quién es el responsable de esta broma? —Pregunte enojado

—Te ha gustado mi juguete arashi—Dijo una voz femenina burlándose a lado mío

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí—Dije volteando

—Hola tonto—Dijo Misa sonriendo

— ¿Qué hay cara de culo? —Le dije burlándome

—No te mordiste la lengua idiota—Dijo Misa

—Dudo que allá pasado después de lo que hicimos el otro día—Dije pícaramente

—Cállate—Dijo Misa sonrojada

—Oblígame—Dije sonriendo

— ¿Qué es lo que hicieron el otro día? —Pregunto Kori celosa

— ¡Oh! Ya me había olvidado de mi tonta e inútil prima—Contesto Misa

—A mí tampoco me agrada tu presciencia—Dijo Kori molesta

—Nunca se había tan arreglado primita ¿Qué tratas de hacer? Seducir a arashi—Dijo Misa con tono burlón

Los colores de kori pasaron de un azul a color rojo tanto que parecía un tomate. Entonces los libros que tenían ambas salieron volando por los aires. Kori se había lanzado sobre misa, y ésta fue a dar de espaldas contra los casilleros. La multitud de alumnos retrocedió en desbandada mirando como ambas pokemon se jalaban del pelaje, orejas y cola.

—Señoritas por favor compórtense—Dijo un alumno que era un hitmonchan

— ¡Basta ya chicas!—Dijo Botan sujetando y alejando a misa y kori usando su látigo cepa

—No vale discutir con zorras como tú—Comento Misa liberándose del agarre de botan y luego se marcho

—Aun no logre entender como ella y yo somos familiares—Dijo Kori molesta

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunte preocupado ayudándola a levantarse

— ¡Eh! Si…si…estoy…bien—Tartamudeo Kori cuando hice contacto con ella

—Bueno será mejor irnos nuestra próxima clase comienza en 5 minutos—Sugirió Botan

—Sí, tienes razón—Le dije

Después de haber tomado la clase de anatomía pokemon continuamos con la clase de historia y así consecutivamente hasta la hora de receso. Por fin me sentía libre para tomarme un descanso pero me incomodaba que algunas pokemon hembras me lanzaban piropos y miradas coquetas. Estaba sentado comiendo mi almuerzo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué tal te parecía el examen de física, arashi? —Pregunto Botan

—Pues algo difícil pero creo que pude contestar correctamente todas las preguntas—Respondí

—El examen fue como un juego de niños—Dijo Kori con orgullo

—Sí pero tú eres bastante buena en él estudio y tienes la notas más altas—Dije

—Lo que pasa es que tienen celos de mi—Comento Kori un poco molesta

—Si claro—Dijo Botan burlándose

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Kori señalando un pay que tenía en mi caja de almuerzo

— ¡Oh! Eso es un pay de baya amarga que preparo tobirama ¿Quieres un trozo?—Explique

—No lo sé qué tal si tiene un sabor horrible—Dijo Kori

—Como lo sabes si ni quiera lo has probado—Le dije sonriendo

—Bueno, está bien pero solo un trozo pequeño—Comento acercándose

Justo cuando kori estaba a punto de tomar el trozo del pay, un par de compañeros pasaron corriendo por donde estábamos y sin querer la empujaron hacia mí. Por simples reflejos la detuve con mis patas pero, ambos estábamos en un beso de hocico. Sintiendo la respiración uno del otro y como nuestra mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, ambos no separamos a los pocos segundos el contacto.

—Perdona yo…—Dijo Kori apenada pero no pude terminar de escuchar lo que decía pues me había desmayado

Después de haberme desmayado todo se puso negro, oía las voces pero no le encontraba sentido a lo que decían. No tenía ni idea de dónde me hallaba ni de por qué me encontraba en aquel lugar; ni de qué hacía antes de aquel momento. Abrí los ojos de repente, estaba en la enfermería. Voltee a todos lados pero no había nadie, en eso se escuchó una voz la cual pude reconocer

—Arashi ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Exclamo Daken, el hijo de tobirama

— ¿Qué me paso? —Pregunte

—Te desmayaste por haber besado a un pokemon —Respondió Kori

—Q…q…¿Qué? Yo hic…hice eso—Dije tartamudeando y ruborizándome

—Besar a una pokemon—Repitió Daken

—Bueno eso no me lo esperaba—Dije aun sonrojado

—Si lo se esas cosas pasan por accidente, lo más gracioso de esto es que tus compañeras hervían de celos por lo que paso—Dijo Daken sonriendo

—Así que las pokemon esta locas por mí—Pensé

—Sabes me recuerda mucho a mi en mi juventud yo también era muy perseguido por mis compañeros—Dijo Daken

— ¿Entonces tu eres el hijo de tobirama? —Le pregunte

—Su único hijo—Contesto suspirando

—Pero si eres su hijo ¿Dónde está tu madre?—Dije

—Falleció—Dijo

—Lo siento no debí preguntarte eso—Le dije agachando mis orejas

—No, es tu culpa no lo sabias; ella falleció durante mi nacimiento—Me dijo

—Entonces tobirama te ha criado solo desde que eras un bebe—Dije

—Así es, él ha sido también una madre y ha logrado vivir para contarlo—Comento

—Y ¿Por qué nunca te he visto por el pueblo?—Pregunte

—Es porque después de terminar la secundaria me fui a estudiar fueras del pueblo; los alakazam somos muy inteligentes incluso más que los kadabra y debemos llenar nuestro cerebro de información diariamente —Explico

— ¿Has estado estudiando todo este tiempo?—Dije

—Sí, mi cerebro nunca deja de crecer y el número de neuronas no deja de aumentar, los alakazam llegamos a tener un cociente intelectual de más de 5000 puntos y tenemos archivado en nuestra memoria todo lo que ha ocurrido en el mundo desde nuestro nacimiento—Comento

—Ahora todo sentido—Dije

—Pero pronto me iré—Dijo Daken entrelazando sus manos y mirando al suelo

— ¿Qué? ¿Porque? —Dije un poco molesto

—Acabo de descubrir un lenguaje muy extraño en unas ruinas muy lejos de aquí y mi responsabilidad es estudiarlo—Dijo

— ¿Cuándo te iras? —Le pregunte frunciendo el entrecejo

—En una semana más o menos primero debo pasar tiempo con mi padre—Me respondió

—Entonces te deseo mucha suerte en tu viaje—Dije sonriendo

—Gracias—Dijo el también sonriendo

Después de haber salido de la enfermería, yo me fui a terminar mis clases que faltaban y después me dirigí a casa de tobirama. Al llegar lo encontré hablando con su hijo, parecían felices así que decidí no molestarlos y subí a mi cuarto. Al anochecer baje para la cena.

—Joven arashi—Dijo Tobirama

—Señor tobirama—Dije

—Tengo que entregarte algo creo es tuyo—Me dijo y coloco en la mesa una pequeña caja de 5 cm, color negra y tenía escrito en la parte de abajo "Sony Xperia"

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunte

—La verdad no tengo idea lo encontré en el lugar en donde nos conocimos supuse que sabía que era—Dijo

—Ni la menor idea señor—Dije observando la pequeña caja

—Bueno era de esperarse será mejor que te lo quedes tú y lo examines—Dijo

 _ **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así no olviden dejar su review ya saben que con eso continuo el fanfic. Por cierto hoy es 15 de septiembre día nacional de la independencia de México y como soy de ahí. Le deseo felices fiestas patrias para mis compañeros mexicanos ;) ¡Que Viva México Señores! ahora si me despido deseándoles un buen intermedio de semana.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Ja, ja, ja claro que habla eso que dijiste pero primero debe haber un poco de romance para balancear el fanfic XD, saludos ;D

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Bueno es eso tienes razón y creo le pondré un poco más de gore en un próximo capítulo tampoco será mucho pero por lo menos lo normal y gracias por tu apoyo con este podre hacer más largo el fanfic incluso más largo que mis otras historias, saludos :D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Lo se estuve algo loco pero fue necesario para balancear el fanfic tal como le dije a TaichiKudo534 y si solo una se quedara con arashi ya estoy pensando en quién pero aún que estoy algo dudoso. Pues podría una visión o simple sueño, no se sabe aun todo depende del trama que tenga el fanfic, saludos ;)


	12. Capitulo 12 Torneo Pokemon

_**Bueno antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quiero darle la gracia a todos los dejan sus reviews o siguen mi historia; jamás pensé que llegaríamos a más de 30 reviews :D Les propongo un trato, si llegamos a los 40 reviews antes de capítulo 14 extenderé el fanfic hasta los 40 capítulos, bien si les gusta la idea ya saben qué hacer. Ahora sin más preámbulo comencemos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12 Torneo Pokemon**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Eran alrededor de las 5:50 am y me encontraba el viejo faro que anteriormente se creía embrujado. Aunque finalmente se descubrió que solo eran pokemon fantasmas que les jugaban bromas a los inocentes. Con el fin de que no volverían a las mismas andadas les prometí visitarlos regularmente; al pasar el tiempo descubrí que eran muy amigables, tolerantes, honestos sin contarlas las bromas que luego me hacían.

—Sabía que si alguien podía saber que era ese objeto serian ustedes chicos ya que tienen objetos muy extraños en su hogar—Les dije a storm y raiden

—No estoy seguro de haber visto esto en vida y tu storm—Dijo Raiden a su hermano entregándole la pequeña negra que me había dado tobirama

—Bueno no un dulce ni algo salado—Dijo Storm pasando su lengua por la pequeña caja

—¡Ey! No hagas eso—Dije molesto arrebatándole la caja

—No seas aguafiestas arashi no le paso nada —Dijo Storm con tono bromista

—Mi hermano tiene razón no seas cascarrabias—Comento Raiden

—Tan temprano y estos dos ya me estas volviendo loco—Pensé

—Aunque si quieres que investiguemos sobre esa cosa tendrás que darnos un par de días, lo consultaremos con nuestros compañeros fantasmas—Sugirió Raiden

—Bien—Bufe un poco molesto

—Oye miren ya está amaneciendo—Dijo Storm señalando hacia la pequeña ventana que daba hacia afuera en donde el sol estaba saliendo

—Bueno será mejor que regrese con tobirama, hoy tengo escuela ¡saben! —Les dije bostezando

—Está bien nos vemos luego—Dijo Raiden sonriendo

—Sí y ten cuidado por donde caminas no queremos que vayas a caer de las escaleras y te mates—Comento Storm en tono bromista

—Los veo luego chicos—Dije sonriendo alejándome

Tarde 20 minutos en llegar a la casa de tobirama, el sol ya había salido casi por completo excepto por una mitad de este. Camine por la parte de atrás hacia donde estaba la ventana de mi cuarto, subí hacia está usando agilidad por un árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana. El cual tenía algunas ramas que funcionaban como escaleras. Luego de entrar por la ventana, me acosté en mi cama para dormir. Desperté unas horas más tarde y posteriormente me apresure a preparar mis útiles. Baje por las escaleras por la cocina como de costumbre en esta ocasión no había nadie si quiera un ratón; fruncí el entrecejo curioso y me dedique a buscar a tobirama o a su hijo daken, sin embargo no encontré a ningunos de los dos. Regrese a la cocina sentándome en la silla suspire y mire a todos lados en eso me encontré con que en el refrigerador había una nota.

— _Querido arashi, he salido con mi padre a ver a unos viejos amigos al pueblo vecino espero que no te importe. El desayuno y la comida están en el refrigerador tomo lo que quieras; regresamos esta noche. Tobirama te envía un saludo, no olvides dejar de cerrar todas las puertas antes de irte y dejar limpio los platos que uses,_

 _Un abrazo de daken—Leí la carta_

Después de leer la carta, desayune y salí de la casa cerrando todas las puertas tal como me habían dicho. Al llegar al pueblo me encontré a botan y kori sentados en un mesa; afuera de una heladería, luego los tres partimos hacia la escuela.

—Han escuchado últimamente las noticas chicos—Dijo Botan

—No ¿Por? —Dijimos kori y yo al unísono

—Dentro de una semana será el torneo pokemon—Dijo Botan emocionado

— ¿Torneo pokemon? —Pregunte alzando mi ceja

—Sí, el torneo pokemon es el evento más conocido entre los pueblo vecinos —Respondió Botan

—Y ¿En qué consiste ese torneo? —Dije intrigado

—Bueno, los pokemons de todos los pueblos vecinos se reúnen como uno solo y compiten en una batalla pokemon, los pueblos eligen a sus mejores luchadores para pelear entre los demás y el ganador se lleva copa de oro y un premio de $300.000.000 yens —Explico Botan

—300.000.000 YENS—Grite entusiasmado

—Sí, lo suficiente para sobrevivir 5 años—Dijo Botan

—También hay más premios ¿Verdad Botan? —Le dijo kori sonriendo a mi amigo

—Ahora que lo recuerdo pues sí; el segundo lugar se lleva unos 150.000.000 yens y el tercero unos 50.000—Respondió Botan

—Con ese dinero podre comprarme lo que quiera—Pensé

Luego de lo que me conto botan me quede pensando en el torneo y en los premios. Continuamos con nuestro camino hacia la escuela durante nuestro trayecto se nos unió el hermano de kori, natsu quien también parecía ansiosos por el torneo pokemon. Al llegar la escuela natsu se despidió y se fue a su edificio como de costumbre. La primera clase era de anatomía seguida de gimnasia, filosofía, física y media hora de receso. Durante ese tiempo pensaba aun en lo que me digo botan a tal punto que mis amigos lo notaron.

—Arashi ¿Te paso algo? —Pregunto Kori

—No nada, solo estoy pensando—Conteste mirándola

—Supongo que es lo del torneo ¿No? —Dijo Botan

—Si así es pienso participar—Les dije

—Tu ¿Participar en el torneo? —Dijeron Kori y botan al mismo tiempo

—Sí, algún problema—Dije un poco molesto por el tono que me hablaron

—No ninguno—Dijo Kori

—Pero no crees que es un poco precipitado—Comento Botan

— ¡Oh! Vamos chicos será divertido—Dije sonriendo

—Bueno si es lo que deseas—Dijo Botan

—Por cierto donde son las inscripciones—Les dije

—Son el pueblo yo te guiare hacia a ellas pero será más tarde—Dijo Botan al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana para el regreso a clases

—Bien—Dije sonriendo

Fiel a su palabra, botan me llevo al lugar de las inscripciones después de clases. El cual era una pequeña taquilla, este se encontraba delante de un estadio el cual tenía un letrero de madera que decía "Nippon Budokany". Había una fila larga de pokemons de todo tipo y tardamos casi 45 minutos en llegar hasta la taquilla pero finalmente llegamos. En la taquilla había dos pokemons uno era un delphox hembra quien tenía un blog de notas en sus manos y el otro era un machoke.

— ¿Nombre? —Pregunto la delphox

—Arashi—Le respondí

— ¿Edad? —Volvió a preguntar la delphox

—18 años—Dije sonriendo

— ¿Cómo se llama tu equipo? —Me pregunto

— ¡Eh! equipo—Dije confundido

—Así es, para poder participar se necesita un grupo de 3 pokemons en este caso si no tiene uno, no podrás participar esas son las reglas —Explico la delphox

—Bueno yo…—Dije nervioso

— ¿No tiene usted un equipo? —Pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo

—Sí, si lo tiene—Respondió Botan sonriendo

—Oye amigo ¿Qué haces? —Le susurre

—Solo te estoy ayudando—Me dijo en voz baja

—Entonces ¿Cómo se llama su equipo? —Volvió a preguntar la delphox

—Los Outlaws—Contesto Botan

—Bien ahora pasen con mi compañero para que le den el nombre de los integrantes—Dijo la Delphox mientras escribía en su blog de notas

—De acuerdo, vamos arashi—Comento Botan

—Si—Dije

—Por aquí jóvenes—Dijo el Machoke señalando con su mano el estadio que tenía una puerta de madera de color marrón con letrero de "Asignamiento de lugares"

Los dos seguimos al machoke hasta donde nos había indicado, luego este abrió la puerta mostrando una pequeña oficina. El color de las paredes era amarillo con algunos muebles de madera, posters y fotografías de pokemon luchando entre si también una mesa de madera y tres sillas. Dos delante y una detrás, una ventana pequeña mostraba el lado trasera de la oficina sin embargo esta estaba tapada con una cortina. Ambos entrenamos y nos sentamos en las dos sillas que había.

—Muy bien jóvenes ¿Pueden decirme el nombre de los integrantes? —Pregunto el machoke sentándose en la silla que faltaba

—Si somos yo arashi, mi amigo botan y mi amiga kori—Respondí

—De acuerdo ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? —Dijo el machoke

—Si ¿Cuándo inicia el torneo? —Pregunto Botan

—Dentro de 2 semanas aproximadamente—Respondió el machoke

— ¿Cómo nos identificaremos al participar? —Pregunte esta vez

—Los equipos pueden llevar una bufanda, pañoleta o insignia con el nombre de su equipo y símbolo—Explico el machoke

—Con eso basta para nosotros—Dije

—Bien son el ultimo equipo en inscribirse en total son 42 equipos ustedes irán primero—Nos dijo el machoke

— ¿Con que equipo pelearemos? —Pregunto Botan

—Lo sabrán más adelante—Dijo el machoke

—Bueno creo es hora de irnos, kori no está esperando en la heladería—Le dije a botan

—Sí, ya lo había olvidado—Comento Botan

—Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas jóvenes—Dijo el machoke sonriendo

—Gracias, hasta luego—Dijimos botan y yo al unísono

Después de haber salido de la oficina nos dirigimos hacia el centro del pueblo en donde nos esperaba kori afuera de la heladería donde siempre nos reuníamos.

—Y bien ¿Cómo les fue? —Pregunto Kori

—De maravilla—Dije sonriendo

—Bien será mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas en el camino te contaremos algo que te gustara—Dijo Botan

—Está bien—Dijo esta

Ambos les contamos lo sucedido, al principio pensó que era una broma pero finalmente termino aceptando unirse a nosotros sin muchos rodeos. Llegue a la casa de tobirama al anochecer, sin prestar mucha atención subí hasta mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama.

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, me despido deseándoles un bonito principio de semanas y hasta la siguiente :D**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Ja, ja, ja no te preocupes viejo no eres el único que le pasa, de seguro eres de venezuela ahí falla mucho el internet ok no es broma XD, saludos ;)

 _ **TEIET:**_ Gracias amigo, saludos ;D

 _ **netrodark200:**_ Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste, saludos :D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Ja, ja, ja no te preocupes, pues si yo diría que sí, mi personaje es muy suertudo, con referencia a lo del hijo del tobirama yo te diría que es culpa de la magia de los ponis :p ok no y pues tienes razón sobre lo del celular, así soy yo, saludos ;D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo dudo en verdad pero eso es lo que tratare hacer y gracias por tu review tan puntual como siempre, saludos ;)

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Oye no están mala idea… ¡eh! Gracias por ese consejo y de hecho si tenia un hijo creo que lo mencione el capítulo 2 o 3, saludos ;D


	13. Capítulo 13 Entrenamiento: Prueba De La

_**Bueno ya lo dice el dicho "Toma chocolate, paga lo que debes" ustedes cumplieron con lo suyo, ahora me toca devolverles el favor. Extenderé el fanfic hasta los 40 capítulos y hare todo lo posible por cumplirlo, soy un hombre de palabra. Gracias por su apoyo ahora si más que sin que decir comencemos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 13 Entrenamiento: Prueba De La Fuerza**_

Después de lo sucedido ayer me acosté en mi cama sin cenar ya que estaba muy concentrado sobre lo del torneo pokemon sin embargo no parecía importarles a tobirama o su hijo ya que estos pasaban tiempo padre e hijo. Era de noche y ya había cerrado mis ojos cuando alguien me zarandeó para despertarme, me pareció que acababa de acostarme. Cuando abrí los ojos veía borroso y luego poco a poco mi vista se aclaró hasta ver un bulto amarillo es la oscuridad el cual era de tobirama.

—A despertarse, desperdicias la luz del sol—Dijo Tobirama sonriendo

— ¿A qué hora son? —Pregunte bostezando

—Las 5:00 am en punto—Respondió

—Las 5 de la mañana y me despertó el día sábado ¿Puedo saber para qué? —Dije un poco molesto

—Para tu entrenamiento—Dijo

— ¿Entrenamiento?—Dije alzando mi ceja

—Te lo explicare más tarde ahora desayuna, te veré en la sala de estar—Comento entregándome un plato de muffins de baya y una jarra leche, luego este se marcho

Cuando hubiese comido todos los muffins y leche que podía, me levante y salí de mi cuarto bajando los escaleras y tome el camino hacia la sala de estar. Al llegar me encontré con tobirama y daken, quienes tenían delante de ellos. Una par de mochilas de acampar completamente llenas de instrumentos de alpinismo, comida, libros y herramientas.

—Agarra tu mochila y sígueme—Dijo Tobirama señalando una mochila (la cual era más pequeña)

—¿A dónde? —Pregunte

—A la montaña nanga parbat para iniciar tu entrenamiento para el torneo pokemon—Explico este

—Pero el torneo es dentro de 2 semanas—Excuse

—Exacto, 14 días para poder entrenarte si es que quieres ganar—Dijo

—Bueno está bien—Dije acercándome

Al tratar de colocar la mochila en mi espalda; fue como ser aplastado por una pila de rocas, los huesos de mi espalda crujieron entre sí. Una lágrima salió de mi ojo y trate de dar un paso pero mi patas temblaba con cada paso que daba. Tobirama también cargo la otra mochila pero el si se inmuto por el peso de esta. Con dificultad camine hasta la salida de la casa.

—Podrás hacerte cargo de la casa por 2 semanas, daken—Le dijo Tobirama a su hijo

—Si padre—Dijo sonriendo

—Lamento que te deje todo a ti, sé que te iras en 4 días—Dijo Tobirama suspirando

—No te preocupes una par de días más aquí no le hacen daño a nadie—Le dijo el

—Bien te veo dentro de 2 semanas—Dijo Tobirama colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo

—Cuídense—Nos dijo Daken

—Lo haremos—Dije con dificultad ya que la mochila me impedía respirar

—Vamos arashi—Me dijo Tobirama alejándose

—Si—Dije jadeando

Quince minutos después nos encontrábamos subiendo una colina, Caminamos con dificultad por el oscuro, frío y húmedo sendero hacia la cima de la colina. Finalmente llegamos a la cima y me desplome.

—Hemos llegado—Dije suspirando desde debajo de la mochila

—Aun no, esto es solo un pequeño descanso—Dijo Tobirama, quien aún se le notaba energía de sobra

— ¿Qué? —Dije desanimado

—Ya me escuchaste aún falta mucho más que subir—Comento sentándose a un lado mío

—Señor, puedo hacerle una pregunta—Pregunte

—Claro—Dijo sonriendo

— ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que quería participar en el torneo pokemon? —Pregunte

—Ayer que regresaba del pueblo, me encontré con los padres de tus amigos y ellos me lo contaron todo—Respondió

— ¿Todo? —Dije frunciendo el entrecejo

—Sí, todo ahora continuemos—Dijo levantándose con una gran facilidad

—Está bien, señor puedo hacerle otra pregunta—Dije

—Si—Dijo cortésmente

— ¿Cómo puede usted cargar tanto peso sin estar cansado? —Pregunte

— ¡Oh! Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a las laderas de la montaña—Dijo sonriendo

Volví a levantarme y cargar todo el peso en mi espalda mientras que patas temblaban a tal punto que podían romperse los huesos de estas. Cuando emprendimos nuevamente el camino, ya no me quedaban fuerzas para hablar y a menudo tropezaba en las escondidas madrigueras de ekans o me resbalaba en las matas de hierba espesa y oscura. El cielo se iluminaba muy despacio, pasando del negro impenetrable al azul intenso, mientras llegamos a un camino que subía hasta arriba y un bosque que rodeaba el camino. Continuamos subiendo la colina durante casi 2 horas hacia arriba mientras tanto observaba el cantar de los pidgey y algunos pokemon pequeños que se perseguían uno a otros, me costaba respirar, y mis patas me empezaban a fallar cuando por fin los pies encontraron suelo firme.

— ¡Uf! Al fin llegamos ¿No?—Le dije a tobirama

—Si asi es—Me dijo este

Habíamos llegado al borde mismo del bosque, en el límite del prado, donde había largo campo. No había ni una piedra, ni poco de terreno elevado, ni un árbol, ni un arbusto. Debajo de nosotros se encontraba el pueblo lavanda y la casa de tobirama, estábamos tan alto que apenas se veía.

—Estás listo—Dijo Tobirama

—Listo ¿Para qué? —Dije

—Para el inicio de tu entrenamiento—Dijo

—Pero aquí no hay nada—Le dije confundido

—Eso es lo que tú crees—Comento sonriendo, luego hizo girar su chuchara y del cielo apareció una gran roca del tamaño de una casa, esta cayo a unos metros de donde estábamos

— ¡Wow! —Exclame

—Muy bien ahora trata de moverla —Dijo Tobirama señalando la roca

— ¡Que! Acaso está loco jamás podre mover la roca es más grande que yo—Dije exaltado

—También es más grande que yo y so si puedo moverla—Explico

—Porque usted es un pokemon psíquico—Dije un poco molesto

—No necesariamente—Dijo este

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Pregunte

— Solo mira y observa—Respondió con una sonrisa y dejando su mochila en suelo

Por un momento pensé que aquello que veía era una simple ilusión óptica pero luego fue todo lo contrario. Tobirama coloco su cuchara entre sus dientes y con ambas manos puestas en la roca, hizo un gran esfuerzo y esta fue levantada sin ningún problema. Luego sin inmutarse la lanzo y dio un salto al aire y cerro su mano formando un puño y golpeo la roca. Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando la roca se rompió en mil pedazos quedando solo polvo. Tobirama cayó en suelo con las rodillas dobladas.

—Pero…como…lo hizo…—Tartamudeo

—Fácil solo use el golpe del huracán—Contesto

— ¿Golpe del huracán?—Dije confundido

—Sí, el golpe del huracán es una técnica que extrae energía de la tierra que pasa por tus piernas o patas y la lanza contra tu enemigo pero para aplicarla debes limpiar toda tu mente de emoción o deseo—Me explico

—Bien lo entiendo—Dije asintiendo

—La técnica también es capaz del aumento de la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad del cuerpo, al igual que los sentidos de aquel que la aplique y actúa como simbionte por lo que tú dependes de ella y ella de ti es por eso que tu mente debe estar en blanco—Dijo

—Pero ¿Qué pasa si mi mente no está en blanco? —Pregunte

—En ese caso, la técnica aun funcionara pero te causara un grave daño en tu cuerpo desgarrando cada fibra de tu cuerpo hasta matarte y solo te dará la mitad de la energía—Respondió

—De acuerdo, ya entendí—Le dije

—Ahora mírame y haz lo mismo que yo—Dijo Tobirama sonriendo

—Si—Dije también sonriendo

—Por cierto cuando la energía este en tu cuerpo debes tener un gran control de tu fuerza o sino la energía se acumulara y te hará estallar en mil pedazos—Dijo

—Pudo a vérmelo dicho antes—Susurre

—Ya te escuche—Dijo tobirama

— ¡Demonios! —Exclame, olvidando que los sentidos de tobirama había aumentado y deje mi mochila en suelo

Acto seguido tobirama movió sus piernas de un lado a otro formando un Split y yo le seguí el paso. Luego el suspiro y coloco sus manos hacia adelante y finalmente se quedó quieto en esa posición. Con una gran dificultad _ **(ya que era cuadrúpedo y el bípedo)**_ copien sus movientes, después de varios intentos pude imitarlo perfectamente. Podía escuchar el cantar de los pidgey, el viento soplando, los digglet del suelo escarbando, los latidos de mi corazón y otros sonidos más. Pasaron unos minutos mientras estábamos en esa posición y luego ocurrió.

—Puedes sentirlo—Dijo tobirama

—Sí, lo siento—Dije con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que mis patas sentían una sensación de cosquillas que paso a todo cuerpo

—Muy bien ¡AHORA! —Dijo en voz alta y moviendo su cuchara haciendo aparecer rocas desde el cielo de diferentes tamaños

Doble mis rodillas y como si fuera a saltar, moví mis pies y como si fuera un rayo; ya estaba en cielo, sonreí gustoso y usando mis cuatro extremidades golpe las rocas haciendo que se rompieran. Una roca apareció detrás mío pero de alguna extra razón, la sentí mucho antes de que apareciera. Moví mis pies al aire y apareció detrás de la roca, la golpee con todas mi fuerzas y esta se rompió en mil pedazos.

—Lo haces muy bien arashi—Dijo tobirama felicitándome

—Gracias señor—Dije alagado

—CUIDADO ARRIBA DE TI—Grito tobirama

— ¡Eh! —Dije alzando mi cabeza pero no pude ver que era porque todo se puso negro

No pude recordar lo que paso después pero me encontraba en suelo. Con una nube blanca en mis ojos por un momento pensé que me quede ciego, pero alguien me dio algunas bofetadas y abrí los ojos por completo y la nube desapareció.

— ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto tobirama

—Sí pero ¿Qué me paso? —Dije un poco avergonzado

—Una roca golpeo tu cabeza por suerte no fue nada grave y caíste al suelo pero como yo estaba aquí pude suavizar tu caída evitando que te lastimaras—Explico Tobirama

— ¿Podemos volver a intentarlo?—Pregunte

—Ahora no, ya has tenido bastante por hoy—Dijo Tobirama con firmeza

— ¡Oh! — Dije agachando mis orejas

—No te preocupes mañana podrás volver a intentarlo—Sugirió Tobirama colocando su mano en mi cabeza y acariciándola levemente

—Bien, señor puedo hacerle una pregunta—Dije un poco más animado

—Por supuesto—Dijo cortésmente

—La técnica ¿Hace algo más que aumentar mis sentidos y fuerza? —Pregunte

—Sí, al aumentar tu velocidad puedes moverte fácilmente por cualquier terreno y tu oponente solo vera una mancha negra—Respondió

—Eso explica muchas cosas—Me dije a mismo

—Exacto, ahora será mejor que comamos algo, debes estar muerto de hambre—Dijo con voz burlona

—Vale—Dije sonriendo

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer. Les agradezco nuevamente por sus 44 reviews con eso continuare mis historia por unas cuantos capítulos más. Me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana, hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Ja, ja , ja está bien y pues si lo del torneo es algo así como relleno de un anime, es solo para darme tiempo para el capítulo que estoy seguro será el mejor de todos, No te preocupes por los reviews a todos nos pasa alguna vez, saludos ;)

 _ **Pichu81:**_ De hecho pero recuerda en un mundo pokemon su sociedad no están avanzada como la nuestra, yo diría que ellos apenas están cruzando los años 60 o 70, saludos ;D

 _ **TEIET:**_ Gracias pero todo es culpa de la universidad, he estado un poco presionado pero no te preocupes es temporal cuando pase los capítulos volver a la misma cantidad de palabras, saludos :D

 _ **EQUINOX YEZUE:**_ Gracias y pues ahí el tiempo lo dirá ya conoces el famoso dicho "El destino no esta escrito, nosotros los escribimos" si aparecerán pokemons muy fuertes, saludos ;D

 _ **Scrilop99:**_ Je, je, je gracias viejo y espero con ansias el capítulo de tu fanfic, saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Es una combinación de el budokai tenkaichi del anime dragon ball y dragon ball z con el examen chunin del anime naruto, lo otros no sabes que es porque no eres brony _**(fan de my little pony)**_ algún día lo entenderás joven padawan, saludos ;)

 _ **Lucario blanco:**_ Gracias y si, finalmente lo logramos. Espero que la sigas porque se pondrá interesante, saludos :D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Pues puede ser tendré que pensarlo, gracias por tu reviews, saludos ;D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Pues que esperabas el dinero es dinero :p y finalmente llegamos a la meta incluso la superamos un poco, saludos ;D


	14. Capítulo 14 Entrenamiento: La Agilidad

_**Disculpan por la tardanza del capítulo numero 14 pero no podía subirlo hasta que esta tonta página me mostrara sus reviews que me enviaron del capítulo anterior, bien más que decir comencemos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 14 Entrenamiento: La Agilidad En El Combate**_

Habían pasado solos algunas horas desde el entrenamiento con tobirama y después de haber comido y hablar durante el resto de día, ambos nos fuimos a dormir. Tobirama se había encargo de instalar dos tiendas de campaña. Una era alta y larga como el salón de química de la escuela tenía un color verde rayado con franjas blancas, la según era la mitad de la primera y su color era naranja.

—Esta es la tuya—Me dijo señalando la tienda de campaña anaranjada

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? —Pregunte

—Un par de días en lo que dura el entrenamiento pero lo suficiente para que aprendas lo necesario, porque no le hechas un vistazo—Respondió

—Está bien—Dije asintiendo

Me incline y me metí por la abertura de la tienda y me quede con la boca abierta. Acababa de entrar a la tienda pero esta no parecía lo que parecía ser. Por adentro era más larga y alta que por fuera. Tenía una chimenea en la que ardía un fuego abundante y acogedor, un tapete de colores vivos y, en las sillas, cojines hechos a mano, un saco de dormir rojo estaba debajo de un colchón y una pequeña alacena en la esquina.

—Pero qué clase de brujería o truco es esta—Pensé

—Y bien ¿Qué te pareció? —Pregunto Tobirama desde afuera de la tienda

—Está muy acogedora—Respondí sonriendo

Conforme avanzaba la tarde, la emoción aumentaba en el camping, como una neblina que se hubiera instalado allí. Al oscurecer, el aire aún estival vibraba de expectación, y, cuando la noche llegó como una sábana a cubrir la montaña. No llegaría a saber a ciencia cierta si me había dormido o no (mis sueños parecían bastante reales) lo único que supe fue que, de repente, apareció tobirama en mi tienda. Me incorpore de un salto al escuchar su voz y luego bostece aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya era hora que te levantaras—Dijo

— ¿A qué hora son? —Pregunte, ya que aún estaba oscuro

—Son alrededor de las 4:40 am—Respondió

—Es muy temprano todavía ¿No cree?—Dije un poco molesto

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para desayunar, ahora desayuna algo y nos vemos afuera—Dijo antes de salir de la tienda

Después de tomarme rápidamente media docena de emparedados de baya roja, salí de mi tienda y camine unos metros hasta donde estaba. Quien tenía ambas manos detrás de su espalda y su pose era muy recta.

— ¿Eres zurdo o diestro? —Pregunto cuando me acerque

—Perdón—Dije confundido

—Usas más tu pata izquierda o derecha—Dijo seriamente

—Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con el entrenamiento? —Le dije

—Solo responde—Me dijo

—La izquierda—Respondí

—Bien en ese caso solo falta hacer algo—Digo alzando y doblando su rodilla luego colocando su mano derecha enfrente y la izquierda atrás de el

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunte

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa; tobirama giro sobre su propio eje y con su pie trato de darme una patada que por poco y no esquivo. Luego se agacho y trato de darme una patada giratoria pero logre hacerme un lado esquivando su pie.

—No te emociones por esquivar uno o dos golpes—Dijo con una sonrisa

En eso tobirama me clavo una patada profunda en el estómago, escupí saliva y salí rodando varios metros en suelo dejando una nube de tierra. Después se me acerco y trato de darme un puñetazo sin embargo logre hacerme a un lado provocando que el puño de tobirama quedara enterrado en suelo. Tobirama volvió a repetir el mismo paso pero yo los esquive rodando.

—Pero ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Dije bastante molesto

—En el torneo pokemon se permite usar cualquier habilidad que poseas no importa si naciste con ella o la aprendiste—Contesto regresando a su posición actual

—Sí pero dolió—Dije sobándome el estomago

—No seas chillón debes aprender a aumentar tu agilidad para esquivar los golpes—Dijo antes de desaparecer de su lugar

—Mierda a donde se fue—Dije volteando a todos lados

—Lee muy bien los movimientos de tu enemigo—Dijo Tobirama detrás de mí

— ¿Qué? —Dije dándome la vuelta

—No seas tonto—Comento y luego de su mano salió un rayo multicolor que me golpeo y lanzo hacia mi casa de campaña estrellándome con los muebles

—Nunca había sido golpeado tan duro—Pensé mientras todo me daba vueltas

—Deja de dormir y sal de ahí—Dijo Tobirama con voz burlona

—Muy bien si eso quiere—Dije corriendo hacia tobirama

Imite los mismos movimientos que él había hecho y le di una serie de golpe y patadas torpes que el esquivaba o bloqueaba con sus manos o usando campos de fuerza. Aprovechando un pequeño hueco en su defensa le di una patada pero la detuvo con gran facilidad y luego me dio un rodillazo en mi barbilla y un golpe en la espalda; tirándome al suelo.

—Bien hecho—Me felicito

—Gracias señor—Le dije

—Pero no lo suficiente; debes ser más rápido y ágil para esquivar los golpes—Dijo

—Y ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? —Dije intrigado

—Coloca tu pata delantera derecha más adelante que la izquierda, lo mismo hazlo con tus patas traseras pero en sentido contrario—Sugirió

—De acuerdo—Dije haciendo lo que me pidió

—Asi será más fácil defenderte; si alguien te lanza una patada agáchate, si te dan puñetazo lo bloqueas con tu patas y si recibes un ataque físico por ejemplo una bola sombra o un lanzallamas puedes esquivarlo haciendo un flip en el aire o rodando, así como lo hiciste hace un rato ¿Entendiste? —Explico

—Supongo—Dije confundido

—Bien esa es la actitud—Dijo regresando a su misma posición

Antes que pudiera decir algo, tobirama me dio una patada giratoria que logre esquivar rodando luego me dio un puñetazo pero logre rodar a un lado. Nuevamente repitió los pasos pero yo lo esquivaba ya sea rodando o bloqueando. En eso tobirama me dio un golpe en mi mandíbula sin embargo no logre esquivarlo y quede un poco aturdido.

—Eso dolió—Dije gruñendo frotando mi mandíbula con mi pata

—Lo hiciste mejor que otros pero recuerda debes leer muy bien lo movimientos de tu oponente, ahora regresa a tu posición—Me dijo en tono firma en la última parte

—Si—Dije

Nuevamente tobirama repitió los pasos pero esta vez sus golpes eran más fácil de esquivar, así continuamos durante un largo rato. El cielo se iluminaba muy despacio, pasando del negro impenetrable al azul intenso, mientras que entrenábamos. Después de un rato de estar ahí; tomamos un descanso cuando el sol ya había salido.

—Necesitaremos agua— Digo cogiendo una tetera polvorienta que había sacado de su tienda de campaña y la observó por dentro.

— ¿Agua? —Dije confundido

—Si así es agua para la preparar el té—Dijo

—Ya veo—Dije

—Iré yo por el agua y un poco de leña tú quédate aquí y cuida nuestras tiendas—Ordeno

—Vale—Dije Asintiendo

Me senté a un lado de mi tienda a esperar a tobirama, los minutos pasaban y no regresaba algo que me empezó a preocupar aunque conociendo su fuerza sabía que podría cuidarse sol. En ese eso sin previo aviso sentí un fuerte ardor en mi cabeza y una serie de imágenes paso por mi cabeza igual que una película retrospectiva.

—No otra vez—Dije suspirando

 _ **Inicio Del Flashback**_

Me encontraba en una sala totalmente blanca y luego un par de sombras grises y nubosas se formaron a unos pasos donde estaba, las sombras tomaron la forma de 4 criaturas bípedas. Una de ellas estaba en suelo con los brazos extendidos y a lado suyo había un par de libros tirados. Mientras que las últimas sombras eran más oscuras y sus brazos estaban en posición amenazadora.

—Vuelvo a verte por estos rumbos y la próxima no seré tan amable—Dijo una de las sombras con voz ronca

—Está bien lo siento—Dijo la sombra que estaba en suelo

—No vale ensuciarse las manos con basuras como el jefe—Dijo la sombra que acompañaba a las otras con voz chillona y burlona

— ¡Hmp! tienes razón pero no importa ya vámonos—Dijo la última sombra

En eso sin previo aviso la sombra que amenazaba a la otra fue golpeada por un puño de un ser desconocido ya que solo cara está cubierta por una capucha. Las otras dos sombras ayudaron a levantar a su compañero.

— ¿Quién se atreve a golpearme?—Dijo la sombra con tono amenazante

—Fui yo—Comento la sombra que tenía la capucha

—D…e…deimos—Tartamudeo la sombra que había cambiado su tono de voz a un más temeroso

— ¿Deimos? Donde he escuchado ese nombre antes—Pensé al ver a las sombras

—Nosotros…no estábamos…haciéndole algo a…a—Dijo la sombra de la voz chillona pero fue interrumpida

— ¡FUERA DE AQUI—Grito la sombra encapuchada

Las tres sombras no lo dudaron ni un segundo y comenzaron a correr desvaneciéndose en el aire. La sombra encapuchada sonrió por debajo de su capucha y volteó a ver a la sombra que estaba en suelo.

—Cuantas veces tendré que salvarte el trasero—Dijo la sombra reprimiendo a la primera

—Lo siento deimos jamás tendré tu valentía o tu coraje—Se lamentó la sombra

— ¡Tch! Da igual siempre estaré ahí para ti—Dijo la segunda sombra extendiendo su brazo y mano

—Gracias—Dijo la primera sombra sujetando la mano de la segunda para levantarse

—Sera mejor que regresemos a casa pronto caerá una fuerte tormenta—Sugirió la segunda sombra al ver que una gota cayó al suelo

—Le has contado a nuestro padre del campamento—Dijo la primera

—No aun no esperaba decírtelo cuando estuvieras a mi lado como siempre—Respondió

—A qué te gano en una carrera—Dijo riendo la primera sombra comenzando a correr

— ¡Ey! Vuelve aquí cobarde—Comento la segunda en tono burlón

 _ **Fin Del Flashback**_

—Arashi—Dijo una voz a un lado mío

— ¡Eh! Sí, si—Dije sacado de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta la que la voz era de tobirama

— ¿Esta bien hijo? —Me pregunto

—Si eso creo—Respondí

—Bien ayúdame a poner el té en la brazas por favor hazme el sabor de encender el fuego—Dijo sonriendo

—Vale—Dije aun un poco confuso

Esperamos unos 20 minutos en lo que él estaba listo mientras que yo estaba sentado en mi cama tratando de recordar lo del flashback que había tenido. Después de que el té estuviera listo; tobirama me llamo para el almuerzo.

—Has avanzado mucho en tan solo días, arashi—Dijo tobirama sirviendo el té

—Muchas gracias señor—Dije mientras tobirama untaba jalea de baya a un bollo

—Come arashi pareces desfallecido—Me dijo acercándose una bandeja con bollos

Tobirama me sonrió por encima del borde de la taza. Parecía un padre contemplando a su hijo favorito, abrí la boca para hablar; pero no se me ocurrió nada que decir; así que la volví a cerrar.

—No te preocupes por el entrenamiento arashi aún falta 12 días —Comento

—Lo sé—Le dije

—Bueno entonces come un poco necesitaras conseguir energía para el siguiente entrenamiento—Insistió

Luego de haber comido lo suficiente hasta saciarme; tobirama indico con su mirada que nos levantáramos y fuéramos hacia el campo donde entrenamos las veces pasadas.

—Muy bien arashi para el siguiente entrenamiento yo usare psicorrayo y tú lo esquivaras—Me dijo

— ¿Cómo se supone que hare eso? —Pregunte

—Usando la técnica del huracán que te enseñe—Respondió

Asentí con mi cabeza e hice los pasos que había enseñado tobirama, a continuación tobirama uso su psicorrayo pero logre hacerme a un lado. Tobirama volvió a usar psicorrayo y yo lo esquive corriendo en zigzag hacia él. Era como ir en cámara lenta podía ver como todo se movió muy lento, di una vuelta sobre mi eje y desaparecí y volvió a aparecer detrás de tobirama; usando mis garras lo golpe en su mejilla pero él se cubrió con su manos sin embargo logre hacerle una pequeña herida. Ambos dirigimos una mirada y repetimos el paso un par de veces más hasta el atardecer

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer, les agradezco a todos por su reviews, es la primera vez después de casi 4 años que no tenía tantos reviews desde que deje escribir fanfics. Me despido deseándoles un bonito fin de semana y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **LoveX YedenZ:**_ Ja, ja, ja gracias me alegro que te guste XD, saludos ;)

 _ **EQUINOX YEZUE:**_ Esperemos que no ja, ja, ja y pues si el parecía el típico maestro que aburre con su clases pero bueno ya lo dice el dicho "No juzgues a un libro por su portada" saludos :D

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Lo sé pero gracias a ti y los demás he continuado y espero seguir así, no te preocupes por lo que me dijiste con solo que leas el fanfic está bien, no me enojo por eso, saludos ;D

 _ **Pichu81:**_ De hecho es una espeon :p pero si tiene razón ella le sigue el paso para ver si recuerda algo, saludos ;)

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Esperemos que si colega y bueno los demás entrenamientos se verán mas adelante solo hay que esperar, saludos ;D

 _ **TEIET:**_ Gracias colega y tienes razón maldita página estúpida :v , saludos :D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Exactamente es una combinación de esa técnica con otras más de algunos animes lo se pobre de arashi XD pero no te preocupes le ira bien, saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Sip es una técnica de anime, supongo que ya sabes cual je, je, je y gracias hago lo mejor que puedo con su ayuda, saludos ;)


	15. Capítulo 15 Entrenamiento: Estrategias

_**Henos aquí con el capítulo número 15 de mi historia, sin más que decir demos comienzo**_

 _ **Capítulo 15 Entrenamiento: Estrategias**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Era medianoche y me encontraba completamente aturdido, sentía los miembros como si fueran de plomo, mis párpados eran demasiado pesados para levantarlos. Entonces una luz blanca se hizo presente y el lugar donde estaba se volvió completamente azul oscuro. El suelo se volvió blanco y nuboso y una silueta cuadrúpeda se hizo presente.

— _Arashi el elegido por los dioses escucha mis palabras_ —Dijo la silueta con tono grave pero a la vez calmado, esa voz era misma que había escuchado tiempo atrás

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunte

— _Soy el pokemon alfa y el creador de todos lo que vez_ —Respondió

—No, eso es imposible tú eres…—Dije pero fui interrumpido

— _Asi es yo soy el dios pokemon; A.R.C.E.U.S_ —Dijo palabra por palabra en lo ultimo

—Pero tu desapareciste hace mil años y nadie te ha visto—Le dije, recordando lo que había leído en un libro de historia

— _No me he ocultado solo me he mantenido al margen de las cosas y cuidando a todos desde un lugar a salvo de ustedes_ —Me dijo

—Entonces el de la de la voz extraña eras tú —Dije intrigado

— _Exacto_ —Comento Arceus y luego golpe el suelo con sus patas revelando su verdadera forma

La nubosidad en donde se encontraba arceus; desapareció y reveló una especie de standler pero con una estatura mucha más alta y sin su asta, tenía una especie de arco en el torso de color amarillo. Su cuerpo era casi blanco excepto que su torso y gran parte de su cara eran de color negro. Tenía ojos de color verde con su iris roja, las puntas de su pata eran amarillas. Su fisonomía era igual al de los dibujos de los libros de historia.

—Eres tal como lo describen los libros—Dije boquiabierto

— _Sorprendido_ —Dijo riéndose

—Si—Le dije asintiendo

— _Bueno basta de charla es hora de que sepas algo_ —Dijo cambiando de tono

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunte curioso

— _Debes detener al marcado y salvarlo de "el"_ —Me respondió

—Pero ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? ¿Quién es el marcado?—Dije

— _Conócete a ti mismo y tu pasado será revelado_ —Dijo comenzado a desvanecerse en el aire

— ¡Ey! Espera no te vayas—Dije tratando de acercarme a arceus

Intente mover mis patas pero no pude. Una niebla espesa y blanca me rodeaba. No podía ver nada y luego desperté de un sobresalto con la respiración agitada y cuerpo tullido, adivine que era de noche porque todo estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna era la única compañera. Me baje de la cama recordando que tobirama tenía libros sobre la historia de arceus, tome una linterna y la encendí usando una chispa de fuego; con cuidado salí de mi tienda de campaña con la interna en mi hocico.

—Espero que el señor tobirama este dormido—Me dije entre dientes acercándome a la tienda de campaña de tobirama

Lentamente me acerque a la tienda de campaña y la abrí una vez que estaba lo suficiente cerca. Me aproxime cautelosamente a la cama de tobirama quien se encontraba totalmente dormido

— ¡Eh! Señor….disculpe señor tobirama—Dije en voz baja dejando la linterna en suelo

El dormido no se inmutó y suspire más calmado, con cuidado camine de puntillas hasta un baúl de color verde el cual tenía un círculo rojo y una sombra negra de un spearow; como simbolo y tenía unas letras de color dorado con el título E.D.E , cuidadosamente abrí el baúl el cual estaba oscuro y use la linterna para iluminar. En el baúl había muchas cosas cartas, fotos, medallas, artefactos muy extraño y papeles a por mayor.

—Ojala no se despierte o estaré en problemas—Pensé mientras examinaba el baúl

Me rendí después de no encontrar nada interesante y estaba a punto de cerrar el baúl cuando accidentalmente algo cayó en mis patas. Lo examine y vi que era un libro con la pasta color roja y algo desgastado

—Arceus ¿Real o mentira? —Lo leí susurrando

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto una voz la cual reconocí

— ¡Oh! mierda—Exclame dándome la vuelta

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo Tobirama

—Lo siento vera yo…—Dije pero me di cuenta que tobirama estaba seguía durmiendo

—Helado de chocolate—Comento Tobirama sonriendo y dándose la vuelta

—Asi que habla entre sueños—Dije en voz baja

—Un helado napolitano por favor—Susurro tobirama y quedo totalmente boca arriba roncando

—Sera mejor que regrese—Dije tomando el libro con mi hocico y apagando la linterna

Al llegar a mi tienda de campaña guarde el libro debajo del colchón y me fui a dormir. Horas más tarde fui despertado por la voz de tobirama quien se encontraba afuera de la tienda de campaña, ya había amanecido y eran alrededor de las 9:00 am. Salí de la tienda algo apenado pues me había quedado dormido para el entrenamiento de hoy.

—Lo siento señor no fue me intención—Le dije ruborizándome

—Descuida hijo hoy no habrá entrenamiento—Me dijo

—No habrá entrenamiento, entonces ¿Qué haremos hoy? —Pregunte

—Entrenaras a tu cerebro jugando con eso—Dijo señalando un tablero de lo que parecía ser era de ajedrez

— ¿Qué clases de entrenamiento es este?—Pensé mirando el tablero

—Bueno dejemos de perder el tiempo y vallamos—Comento acercándose al tablero

—Bien—Dije asintiendo y siguiéndolo

—Supongo que conoces como se juega esto ¿Verdad? —Me pregunto cuando me acerque al tablero

—Si, kori me enseño como jugar—Le Respondí

—Asi que kori te enseño a jugar, eh! —Dijo en tono picaresco

—Si ella me enseño todo—Dije emocionado a lo que tobirama pensó en otra cosa

—Pasas mucho tiempo con ella y no puedo evitar que tú y ella están…—Dijo pero lo interrumpí

—Eh, claro que no, somos amigos nada mas—Dije totalmente ruborizado a tal punto que parecía un tomate

—Discúlpame si pensé mal fue solo una suposición—Se disculpo

Era difícil ocultar mi sonrojo por lo que me dijo tobirama, por alguna extraña razón me sentía incómodo al pensar en ella y no era la primera vez que pasaba algo como esto. Siempre me sentía nervioso y tímido en la presencia de kori y misa.

—Es amor o amistad ¿Qué demonios este sentimiento? Debo descifrarlo—Pensé

—Oye arashi ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Tobirama

—Eh, si estoy bien—Dije un poco nervioso

—Bueno entonces empecemos con el juego—Me dijo

—Vale—Dije con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro

 _ **Mientras tanto con kori**_

 _ **PoV Kori**_

Estaba practicando junto a mi padre para el torneo pokemon que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos días, después de un calentamiento finalmente pasamos a la pelea. Mi padre al ser un jolteon, yo tenía una cierta desventaja ya que no estaba muy experimentada a las peleas.

—Muy bien; una vez más kori—Me dijo mi padre

—Si padre—Dije asintiendo

Lance rayo hacia mi padre pero el esquivo fácilmente usando agilidad y luego el uso inpactrueno hacia donde estaba y lo esquive por los pelos. Después ambos nos dirigimos una mirada retadora y atacamos, yo use nuevamente rayo de hielo y el inpactrueno causando que ambos ataques chocaran y levantaras una gran nube de polvo.

—Mierda ¿A dónde está? —Dije alarmada al no ver nada

—Me buscabas—Dijo una voz detrás de mí

— ¿Qué? —Dije tratando de darme la vuelta pero fue inútil

Sin previo aviso recibí una doble patada de mi padre que me hizo salir rodando en suelo unos varios metros y luego el uso pin misil que por poco no esquivo. Volví a usar rayo de hielo, que mi padre esquivo usando agilidad y trato de taclearme sin embargo materialice una barrera que lo detuvo y aprovechando que estaba un poco aturdido para usar canto helado provocando que mi padre recibirá el ataque dejándolo con algunos heridas. A los pocos segundo del ataque el uso colmillo trueno haciendo que quedara paralizada.

— ¡Ag! demonios—Exclame

—Ahora toma esto—Dijo mi padre en voz alta mientras usaba inpactrueno

Al recibir el ataque quede inconsciente, desperté unos segundos después cuando sentí una sensación húmeda en mi rostro. Me di cuenta que estaba en suelo y estaba empapada de agua, observe que aun lado de mi padre estaba mi tía lucy quien era un vaporeon.

—Muchas gracias lucy—Le dijo mi padre a mi tía

—Fue un placer ayudarte, usopp —Dijo ella alejándose y desapareciendo de la vista

—Hija ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto mi padre

—Si estoy bien solo un poco a penada por perder la pelea—Dije con tristeza

—Oye lo hiciste bien—Dijo el sonriendo

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunte

—Si así es— Dijo asintiendo

—Me pregunto cómo les ira a arashi y a botan—Pensé

 _ **Entretanto con botan**_

 _ **PoV Botan**_

—Ahora es tu turno, hijo—Dijo mi madre señalando un saco de entrenamiento colgado en un árbol, el cual está algo desgastado

—Si—Dije

—Recuerda mantener tus pies en suelo para aumentar el ataque—Sugirió mi padre

Cargué toda mi energía en la flor que tenía en mi espalda y luego la dispare un rayo solar hacia el saco de entrenamiento, el cual ni se inmuto por el ataque. Volví a atacar un par de veces pero el saco seguía intacto. Respire agitadamente tratando de recuperar energías.

—Es inútil jamás podré hacerlo—Dije rendido

—No lo estás haciendo bien, lo que tienes que hacer es esto—Dijo mi padre y uso rayo solar haciendo que desintegre el saco ya que su ataque era más fuerte al ser un venusaur al igual que mi madre

—Vez que tan fácil es—Comento mi padre

—Es porque ustedes son venusaur y son más fuertes—Exclame

—Jamás permitas que tu estado te desanime—Me dijo mi madre

— ¿Cuándo evolucionare?—Pregunte

—No seas impaciente pronto llegara tu evolución—Respondió mi padre

—Tu padre tiene razón—Dijo mi madre

—Bien entonces volveré a intentarlo una vez más—Dije emocionado

—Asi me gusta—Dijo mi padre

 **Horas más tarde y de vuelta con arashi**

 **PoV Arashi**

—Y así es como me convertí en miembro de legión de exploración—Termino de explicarme tobirama

—Impresionante ¿Quién lo diría? Tobirama fue miembro de legión de exploración—Pensé observándolo

—Bien ¿Tienes alguno pregunta? —Comento tobirama moviendo una pieza de ajedrez

—Sí, ¿Por qué estamos jugando ajedrez en vez de entrenar? —Pregunte haciendo lo mismo que el

—El ajedrez genera responsabilidad en la toma de decisiones, como el tiempo es un factor limitante en las partidas de ajedrez deben también tomarse importantes decisiones sobre la estrategia a seguir bajo presión de tiempo—Respondió mientras movía alguna piezas de ajedrez

—Entonces el ajedrez mejora tu capacidad cerebral—Dije moviendo un pieza de ajedrez

—Exactamente, al participar en el torneo pokemon tendrás que tomar decisiones que te ayudaran a ganar o perder eso depende de ti—Me dijo

—Interesante—Le dije emocionado e imaginando como serian de las posibilidades de ganar

—He ganado ¡Jaque mate!—Dijo sonriendo colocando su alfil en donde estaba mi rey

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? —Le pregunte enojado

—Debiste poner más atención y ahora sabes los beneficios de jugar ajedrez—Comento

—Supongo que si—Dije avergonzado

—Bien creo es hora de comer ¿No crees? —Dijo

—Si—Afirme

Era casi medianoche y estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo tapado con las mantas hasta la cabeza, con la linterna en mi hocico y abierto sobre la almohada, el libro que había tomado de tobirama " _Arceus ¿Real o mentira?"_ Con mi pata libre la usaba para pasar de hoja a hoja con mucho cuidado ya que el libro era algo viejo y podría romperse una página, me detenía de ven en cuando para escuchar los sonidos de afuera en caso de que tobirama se hubiera despertado. Cada página mostraba un dibujo o imagen de cómo era arceus y después de unos laboriosos minutos me encontré con una página bastante interesante, acercó la linterna al libro y leí:

— _Cuenta una leyenda que un huevo habitó en la nada y al eclosionar este nació Arceus, considerado el Pokemon creador o Pokemon alfa con sus 1.000 brazos dio forma al mundo y creó al resto de los Pokemon, con el mundo creado, pero aún inhabitable, nacieron Kyogre, Groudon y Riqueza quienes crearon los océanos, ríos, lagos y demás fuentes de agua, la tierra, continentes, islas y demás masas de tierra firme, y el cielo. Durante décadas reino la paz pero la tranquilidad no duro para siempre y una maldad se apodero del lugar; los pokemons dioses crearon un espejo para que todo mal fuera sellado casi irrompible. La paz reino una vez más pero se dice que si el espejo es roto el mal reinara sobre el portador elegido junto a su_ …—El resto no lo pude leer debido a que la tinta estaba borrosa

Trate de buscar alguna página siguiente pero el resto del texto era igual borroso como si alguien hubiera borrado las letras a propósito. Suspire rendido y picaban los ojos de cansancio. Me puso de pi y me estire luego guarde el libro debajo del colchón y fue a dormir.

 _ **Bueno muchachos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer. Esta vez fue un poco más largo de lo habitual a petición de un lector, me despido deseándoles un buen inicio de semana y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **TEIET:**_ Nike :v , saludos ;)

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Me alegra escucharlo y te entiendo aquí en mexico nuestro presidente también es un hijo de puta disfrutando y gastando el dinero del pueblo; lo odiamos a muerte pero bueno dejemos eso a un lado, espero verte seguido por aquí, saludos ;D

 _ **EQUINOX YEZUE:**_ Lo sé pero ya sabes cómo son los pokemon psíquicos y pues más o menos aún le falta práctica, es obvio que tengo que dejar pistas de eso se trata, saludos :D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Ja, ja, ja también pensé lo mismo pero ya vez en este fanfic no existe reglas como esa, todo es fluido así como el agua XD. Pues creo que tu pregunta ha sido contestada, saludos ;)

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Mucho más de lo que crees por eso lo elegí como maestro de arashi y lo se pero todo protagonista pasa por eso y luego se vuelve un chingon en los putazos. Deimos es un personaje que estoy incluyendo que pronto se sabrá su identidad, algún día amigo algún día, arashi dejara de sufrir XD, saludos ;D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Asi es amigo y gracias por tu apoyo, saludos :D


	16. Capítulo 16 Entrenamiento: La Última Pru

_**Nos leemos de nuevo con el capítulo número 16 del fanfic, lamento la tardanza de este capítulo pero he estado ocupado con asuntos escolares y familiares pero no les aburriré contándoles eso así que sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 16 Entrenamiento: La última prueba**_

 _ **PoV Narra Arashi**_

Han pasado casi 2 semanas desde que inicio el entrenamiento con el señor tobirama desde el primer día he trabajado arduamente pero finalmente lo he logrado. Aunque mi cuerpo recibió una gran cantidad de golpes, cortadas, rasguños y caídas se ha recuperado milagrosamente como si tuviera una capacidad de sanación rápida sin embargo el señor tobirama me he explicado que es debido a mi coraje y ganas de seguir adelante. Hoy es el último día del entrenamiento, la última prueba. Ambos estábamos dentro del bosque de la montaña

—Finalmente has llegado hasta aquí joven arashi—Dijo tobirama

—Me ha costado mucho trabajo pero es cierto finalmente lo he logrado señor—Dije sonriendo

—Es un gran placer escucharlo sin embargo aún te falta una última prueba—Me dijo

— ¿Una última prueba? —Pregunte inclinando mi cabeza a un lado

—Debes vencerme en una pelea—Respondió

— ¡Q…Que! —Dije sorprendido

—Si en verdad piensas participar el torneo debes demostrarme que eres apto para defenderte tu solo—Explico poniéndose en posición de ataque

—Bien—Le dije asintiendo y colocándome en posición de ataque

Antes que pudiera reaccionar tobirama desapareció de mi vista y luego apareció detrás usando psicorrayo sin embargo yo lo contrarreste usando lanza llamas, ambos ataques chocaron entre si levantando una nube de polvo. Rápidamente aprovecho la oportunidad y corro hacia recibiéndolo con golpes y patadas que él esquiva fácilmente detiene, en eso el me da una patada pero yo la bloqueo y me envía a algunos metros de donde estábamos. Tobirama rápidamente corre contra mi recibiéndole con golpes, que yo salto hacia atrás con acrobacias. Los dos nos detenemos, tobirama me patea en el costado izquierdo, pero yo detengo la patada y le da un golpe pero lo esquiva.

—Lo haces bien hijo—Dijo felicitándome

—Gracias señor—Dije sonriendo

—Pero no ganas con eso—Dijo él y desapareció

—No otra vez—Dije tratando de seguirlo con la mirada

 _ **¡Puuuuum! ¡Poooow! ¡Zaaaaz!**_

Sin previo aviso tobirama me golpea con sus rodillas en mi estómago hasta mandarme a volar varios metros chocando con algunas rocas, pero logro recargarme en un árbol seco. Luego el me ataca con psicorrayo que logra chocar conmigo dejándome aturdido ligeramente. Sacudí mi cabeza y luego imite los movimientos que me había enseñado tobirama para hacer el golpe huracán seguido corrí hacia él y lo golpee con mi pata pero él lo esquivo sin embargo el volvió a esquivarlo, continúe golpeando pero él lo esquivaba. Luego tobirama salto al aire y yo hice lo mismo y le di un golpe pero él lo detuvo con su mano y rio como si se trata de una broma.

— ¿Qué pasa arashi? Creí que eras más rápido—Comento y luego me dio un rodillazo seguido de un golpe en la espalda

Caí al suelo como un saco de papas y luego de unos segundos sumido entre con mi pensamientos decidí levantar respirando con dificultad debido al golpe. Me dolía cada parte y fibra de mi cuerpo era la primera vez que sentía ese dolor. Tobirama apareció enfrente de mí con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo, en unos de sus manos tenía su cuchara.

—Te rindes—Dijo riendo

—Jamás—Negué moviendo mi cabeza lado a lado

—Bien como quieras—Dijo usando psicorrayo

—Otra vez esa técnica—Pensé rodando en suelo para esquivar el ataque

—Crees que vas a ganar con ese nivel de poder tan bajo—Me dijo volviendo a usar psicorrayo

—Mierda—Exclame saltando esquivando el ataque por los pelos

—Ahí te va una vez más—Dijo

—Es ahora o nunca—Pensé y use lanzallamas contrarrestando su ataque

Ambos ataques chocaron uno con otro sin embargo ninguno de nuestros ataques cedió al contrario permanecieron ahí formando así una esfera de color morado que soltaba chipas de color amarilla haciendo volar en trozos del suelo, los segundos pasaron y el ataque de ambos no se detenía. En eso tobirama uso su otra mano para atacar con psicorrayo aumentando la fuerza de su ataque. Yo correspondí aumentando la llama del fuego y el ataque supero al de tobirama.

—Eres muy fuerte pero con eso no ganaras—Dijo tobirama en voz alta y expulsando una gran ataque de energía

—No puede ser—Pensé

—Vamos arashi admítelo aun no estas apto para esto—Dijo tobirama sonriendo

—Eso nunca—Me dije a mismo

 _ **Flashback Arashi**_

Por alguna extraña razón había telestransportado a una sala totalmente blanca y lejos de pelea, adivine que estaba dentro de mi subconsciente. En eso dos sombras se materializaron las cuales ya eran conocidas para sin embargo su rostros estaba oculto en una densa nubosidad.

—Muy bien, hazlo una vez más—Le dijo la sombra deimos a su acompañante

—Si—Dijo asintiendo y acertándole un golpe que deimos esquivo agachándose

—Muy mal—Dijo está poniendo su pie para que la sombra se tropezara

—¡Ey! Eso es trampa—Exclamo la sombra enojada

—No es trampa si eres astuto para esquivarlo—Dijo deimos

—Me estás diciendo que soy tonto—Dijo la sombra

—Quizás—Dijo deimos alzando sus hombros y riendo

—Hijo de…—Gruño la sombra

—Ven y trata de golpearme si es que puedes—Comento deimos haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el golpe de su compañero

—Cállate—Dijo esta y le dio una patada

—Nunca ganaras—Le dijo deimos a la sombra bloqueando su patada con su brazo

— ¡SILENCIO! —Grito la sombra dijo dándole un rodillazo

—Luchando hasta el final de los tiempos—Dijo sujetando su pie y tirándolo al suelo

—Ahora veras—Dijo la sombra levantándose y acertándole dos golpes

—Si tú quieres derrotarme inténtalo una vez más—Exclamo deimos sonriendo bloqueando los golpes

— ¡Morirás! —Comento la sombra golpeando a deimos

—No importa cuanto lo intente, tú sigues atacando—Dijo deimos sujetando el puño de su compañero y dándole un rodillazo que lo deje sin aire

—Soy más fuerte que—Continuo deimos burlándose

—Yo tengo la culpa de ser un niño débil y ya no quiero—Dijo alzando la voz la sombra en la última parte y corrió acertándole un duro golpe en el estómago de deimos

— ¡Ugh! —Fue lo único que dijo deimos

—Toma esto—Dijo la sombra dándole una patada en sus pies

—Pero que—Exclamo deimos cayendo al suelo

— ¡Gane! —Dijo agotada la sombra

—Si lo hiciste y te felicito—Comento deimos levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado

— ¿Podemos volver a intentarlo? —Pregunto la sombra

—Quizás otro día—Respondió deimos

— ¡Oh! —Dijo sin ánimo

—Vamos no pongas nuestra madre a preparado nuestro platillo favorito—Dijo deimos abrazando por el cuello a su compañero y luego dos se alejaron corriendo

—Oigan esperen—Les dije pero ya era tarde

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Rápidamente el panorama cambio y me encontraba nuevamente en el lugar de la batalla. Estaba a punto de perder la pelea ya que el psicorrayo superaba mi lanzallamas, unos segundos más y perdería pero no fue así algo sentía por dentro. Un sentimiento de ganar sin importar lo que pasara, use toda mi fuerza e intensifique mi lanzallamas superando el psicorrayo de tobirama y al ataque logro aturdirlo por un unos segundos.

—Es ahora o nunca—Me dije y corrí hacia el golpeando en el rostro

El golpe acertó justo en su mejilla izquierda de tobirama que queda un poco adolorido de dicho ataque. Luego, le doy un puñetazo debajo de su barbilla, levantándolo hacia arriba, después, le doy un codazo en el estómago. Tobirama trata de golpearme pero yo esquivo su golpes sin dificultad alguna y finalmente giro sobre mi propio eje y lo golpe en ambas piernas para terminar con un tacleo tirándolo al suelo

— ¡Gane! —Dije casi sin aliento

—Sabría que lo lograrías arashi pero creo te pasaste—Dijo tobirama sobando su barbilla por el golpe que le di

—No sea llorón—Le dije con burla

—Ja, ja muy gracioso hijo—Me dijo sonriendo

—Gane eso significa que supere la prueba final—Dije esperanzado

—Exacto—Afirmo el

—AL FIN—Grite emocionado y me deje caer en suelo

— ¿Te encuentras bien arashi? —Pregunto tobirama

—Si…solo necesito un descanso—Respondí haciendo pausa en la última parte debido al agotamiento

—Está bien—Dijo tobirama sentándose a un lado mío y luego se recostó

—Señor le puedo hacer una pregunta—Dije

—Por supuesto—Dijo sonriendo

—Bien aquí vamos—Pensé

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, les deseo a todos un bonito inicio de semana y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Lo sé pero que se le va hacer así es el gobierno y gracias por tu apoyo, saludos ;)

 _ **Monpoke:**_ Ja, ja , ja no entendí muy bien lo que me querías transmitir pero veré si logre captar algo de tus consejos. En primera lo de la ortografía me disculpo por eso errores pero es que escribo los capítulos ya sea en casa o en mi universidad y ahí los teclados son diferentes y por eso los errores. Segunda pues según tengo entendido se llama manada a un grupo de animales terrestres y no fue por una liebre porque en pokemon no hay solo buneary **(espero haberlo escrito bien)** y otros pokemon de la fisionomía de un conejo. Por ultimo pues el personaje que cuida a arashi es su maestro o tutor algo así como en los animes o películas **(ya sabes lo clásico)** en este caso tienes razón se parece al de pokemon mundo mega misterioso, saludos ;D

 _ **EQUINOX YEZUE:**_ Lo sé pero bueno como escritor de fanfics no voy revelar todos los detalles o ¿Si? Ya no tendría chiste XD, pues si es lo que trato de hacer para aclarar algunas de sus dudas eso es ser un buen escritor y también al mismo tiempo engancharlos con las historia. Es casi lo mismo que en el juego pero con diferencias las cuales revelare más adelante tu solo espera, saludos :D

 _ **TEIET:**_ Enserio? No me digas :v ja, ja, ja no te creas es broma, saludos ;)

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ De eso trata viejo no por nada soy un buen escritor XD ¡na! Es broma no te creas je, je ,je y pues si arashi es un suertudote yo no tengo a ninguna chica que me siga por mi fealdad extrema, saludos ;D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Enserio? No me digas :v ja, ja, ja no te creas es broma, lo sé pero el ajedrez tiene sus ventajas tal como dijo tobirama y te entiendo en la última parte yo también estoy así en la universidad, saludos :D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Pues si el no dejaría así las cosas sin resolverlas y lo se pero ya le llegara el momento tu solo espera y pues si veremos que pasa, saludos ;)


	17. Capitulo 17 Contratiempos

_**Capítulo 17 Contratiempos**_

 _ **PoV Narra Arashi**_

 _ **1 días después a unas horas del inicio del torneo pokemon**_

Regresaba con tobirama de la montaña nanga parbat después de haber entrenado arduamente por 2 semanas, al llegar al pueblo pocas cosas habían cambiado excepto que la mayor parte de las calles estaban adornadas con banderas y accesorios del torneo pokemon. Caminamos durante un rato hasta que llegamos al centro.

— ¡TOBIRAMA!—Grito una voz femenina

— ¿Pero quién demonios grita de esa forma? —Pensé girándome hacia donde estaba la voz

—Tobirama—Repitió la voz pero esta vez más calmada

La voz le pertenecía a una delphox quien llevaba una sombrilla de color rojo en su mano izquierda y una rama de árbol en la otra mano, la delphox corrió hacia nosotros y se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros míos y de tobirama esta parecía desesperada o asustada.

—Señorita Nami ¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunto tobirama la delphox

—Es mi hija fue secuestrada por una banda de machop y se la llevaron al bosque aranja—Respondió Nami preocupada

—Debes reportarlo con la policía y ellos se harán cargo de encontrarla—Dijo Tobirama

—Lo he hecho ya pero ellos dicen que hay que esperar un máximo de 48 horas para iniciar una búsqueda—Comento Nami y frunció el ceño en la última parte

—En ese caso te ayudare a encontrarla lo más pronto posible—Dijo Tobirama

— ¿D…de verdad? —Pregunto ella

—Si—Afirmo Tobirama

—Muchas gracias—Dijo Nami sonriendo

—Bien arashi tú la buscaras —Me dijo a mí

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? —Dije confuso

—Así es, ya es hora de que me demuestres los frutos de tu entrenamiento—Explico

—Si pero yo… —Exclame aun confuso

—Por favor te lo pido de rodillas es mi pequeña, ella asiste al mismo salón que tú y te admira mucho—Suplico nami agachándose y sujetando unas de mis patas mientras me miraba con ojos de perrito

—Bien lo hare—Dije sonriendo

—Gracias—Me dijo dándome un abrazo que me dejo congelado

 _ **Flashback Arashi**_

En algún lugar de mi subconsciente escuche un par de voces que pertenecían a una sombra con fisionomía femenina y otra masculina, la segunda era un poco más pequeña pero podía reconocerla fácilmente.

— ¿Cuántas veces te has metido en problemas? —Pregunto la sombra femenina con un tono enojado

—En verdad lo siento pero yo no busco problemas, los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí—Excuso la sombra masculina

—Eres idéntico a tu padre—Suspiro la sombra femenina

—Lo sé y siempre protegeré a los débiles—Comento con orgullo la sombra masculina

—Solo quiero que me prometas algo—Dijo la sombra femenina

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunte el

—Que nunca dejaras de seguir tus sueños sin importar lo que pase—Respondió ella

—Lo prometo—Dijo la sombra asintiendo

—Gracias—Dijo la sombra femenina abrazando a la masculina con un gran afecto

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Salí de mi trance con una mirada ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién eran esas sombras? ¿Por qué sentía esas sensaciones? ¿Quién soy? Eso y miles de preguntas rondaron por mi cabeza pero me sacudí olvidando aquello. La delphox se separó de mí y miro de una forma cariñosa, tierna y con amor como si tratase de un hijo y su madre.

—Muy bien nami si tienes la amabilidad de seguirme—Dijo tobirama posando su mano en su hombro

—Si—Afirmo ella y luego ambos se alejaron

—Supongo que no tengo alternativa—Dije suspirando y luego me aleje en sentido contrario

Corrí lo más rápido que mis patas me permitieron y me dirigía aquel bosque que ya conocía tiempo atrás al leer los libros de geografía en la escuela. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos entre al bosque el cual se encontraba totalmente vacío, olfatee un poco y mi nariz capto un olor peculiar.

—Asi que ichigo es el responsable de esto—Me dije a mi mismo

Seguí olfateando durante unos segundos hasta que capte otro olor, el cual le pertenecía a un fennekin hembra y camine en dirección al origen del olor. Me tomo unos 20 minutos llegar a lo más profundo del bosque pero la búsqueda había rendido sus frutos, pues encontré un pañoleta azul en suelo.

—Esto debe pertenecerle a la fennekin—Dije

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arashi? —Pregunto

Me gire rápidamente, olvidando por la pañoleta. Un Arbok se encontraba ahí mismo, en la habitación, tenía una cicatriz desde su ojo derecho hasta su barbilla y le faltaba un colmillo, el resto de su cuerpo tenía más cicatrices de dientes tamaños. Su mirada era tranquila pero tenía un aspecto sombrío.

—Je…jefe—Le dije recordando aquel arbok que habíamos salvado kori, botan y yo tiempo atrás

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arashi? —Volvió a preguntar

—Yo estaba buscando a alguien—Respondí

— ¿Asi? ¿A quién? —Dijo el

—A una fennekin que se perdió en el bosque, es una amiga mía—Dije

—Ahora que lo mencionas vi a una pero esta era acompañada por unos machop—Me dijo

—Si es ella ¿Por dónde se fue?—Le dije

—Si no mal recuerdo se fueron por ahí—Dijo el arbok apuntando con cola al este

—Gracias—Dije sonriendo

—Fue un placer ayudar a un amigo—Comento el

—Oye de casualidad tú no eres aquel arbok que mi amigos yo salvamos hace tiempo de una infección —Dije cambiando de tema

—Si soy yo—Me respondió con una sonrisa

— ¿Enserio? Pero su cuerpo esta…—Dije omitiendo la última parte para no ofenderlos

—Los errores son las cicatrices del aprendizaje y por eso tengo un millón de cicatrices—Explico

—Bueno será mejor que me siga a la fennekin, lo veo luego—Dije dándome la vuelta y marchándome

—Quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarla—Sugirió el jefe

—No, gracias puedo hacerlo yo solo—Le dije volteándome hacia el sonriendo

— ¿Seguro? —Insistió

—Sí y disculpe que corte la plática pero debo alcanzarla—Dije

—Bueno pero ten mucho cuidado—Me dijo

—Lo tendré—Dije asintiendo con mi cabeza

Minutos más tarde me encontraba caminando hacia el este y aun que mis patas me dolían de caminar durante un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente llegue a la raíz del olor, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos ya había escuchados algunos voces detrás de mí. Al poco tiempo salieron 2 machoke que se me hacían conocidos

—Solo dices puras estupideces frank—Le dijo el machoke a su compañero

— ¡Que! Lo golpe 2 veces, 2 —Dijo el otro machop

—En verdad no sé por qué hago equipo contigo—Suspiro el primer machoke

—Vamos no te esponjes estoy seguro que Ichigo regresara pronto y ya sabes que viene después de eso—Dijo Frank el machop

—Si tal vez tengas razón—Dijo el primer machoke y luego ambos se alejaron

Espere hasta que los dos machop se perdieran de mi vista para salir de mis arbustos, después 30 segundos de haberse alejado salí de mi escondite y me sacudí un poco por las hojas que se me habían quedado pegadas.

—Asi que el cabeza de alcornoque está detrás de todo esto—Pensé observando por donde se fuero los machop

Camine en dirección en donde habían salido los dos machop hasta que me topé con una prisión hecha a mano con rocas y ramas gruesas, dentro de ella estaba una fennekin que reconocí esta tenía un bozal en su hocico. Cuando me acerque la fennekin retrocedió gruñendo.

—Tranquila ya estas a salvo—Le dije tratando de sonar calmado

Vi como la fennekin meditaba lo que le acababa de decir; luego de unos segundos se relajó y se acercó a los barrotes, tenía algunas heridas. La analice un momento pero no era nada grave.

— ¿Cómo... cómo? —Pregunto la fennekin casi sin voz

—No hay tiempo ahora hazte a un lado—Le ordene

—Si—Dijo ella

Con cuidado mordí los barrotes hasta romperlos cada uno, me tomo unos segundos para quitar todos los barrotes. Hice una señal para que la fennekin se quedara quieta para quitarle el bozal. Tan pronto como le quite el bozal, la fennekin se me abalanzo y comenzó a lamer mi cara a lo que yo me quede en blanco sin moverme.

—Muchas gracias—Agradeció ella

—Fue un placer pero crees que podría levantarme—Dije sonriendo

—Lo siento la emoción me gano—Dijo ella ruborizada y bajándose

—Descuida no es la primera vez que me pasa, tu nombre es nojiko ¿Cierto?—Le dije recordando que ella asistía al mismo salón que yo

—Si esa soy yo—Me dijo ella

—Bien entonces sígueme—Dije alejándome

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunto nojiko

—Saldremos de este lugar—Comente

Después del pequeño contratiempo ambos nos alejamos poco a poco del bosque cuidando de no ser descubiertos por los machop. Nos tomó algunos minutos salir del bosque pero finalmente estábamos a unos metros de la salida y todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que.

—En verdad creíste que te saldrías con la tuya—Dijo una voz burlona detrás mio y de nojiko

—Ichigo—Dije mientras me daba la vuelta

—Dime una cosa te hace sentir bien ser el héroe del pueblo lavanda—Me dijo Ichigo

—Y a ti te hace sentir bien ser el cabeza dura—Le dije burlándome

—Pagaras por eso—Dijo Ichigo enojado y luego chasqueo sus dedos

De la nada aparecieron 3 machoke quienes nos empezaron a rodear, sabía que si no hacía algo este podría ser nuestro fin. Los tres machoke sonrieron y poco a poco se iban acercando. Luego Ichigo chasqueo sus dedos una vez más y los machoke se detuvieron

—Ríndete ya tonto—Dijo Ichigo

—Nunca lo hare—Dije sonriendo

—Bien como quieras ¡abraham, frank! Hagan lo suyo—Les dijo ichigo a dos de los machoke

—Nojiko mantente alejada de esto—Dije

—Si—Afirmo ella alejándose

Entonces estos dos machoke y se acercan confiadamente hacia mí. Abraham y frank intentan darme un golpe, un codazo y una patada pero los detengo con facilidad, dándole un golpe a cada uno haciendo que se caigan al suelo aunque estos se vuelven a poner en pie enseguida. Los se enfadas y tratan de volver atacarme sin embargo esta vez a abraham le doy un codazo en el estómago y frank un golpe debajo de la barbilla dejándoles inconscientes.

—Pero cómo es posible—Dijo Ichigo

—Sorprendido—Dije burlándome de el

—No se preocupe jefe yo me encargare de el—Dijo el tercer machoke

—Muy bien goyle hazlo tuyo—Dijo Ichigo

—Si jefe—Asintió Goyle

Rápidamente goyle trata de atacarme usando golpe karate pero logro bloquearlo con mi pata y después le doy una patada en sus pies tirando el suelo y finamente le doy cabezazo en el estómago provocando que se desmayara. Sin previo aviso ichigo me ataca con un puñetazo que por poco no esquivo y este roza mi mejilla.

—Hasta aquí llegaste—Comento Ichigo

—Eso crees—Dije con una sonrisa

— ¡CANALLA! —Grito Ichigo hacia mí

Ichigo vuelve a atacarme pero esta vez lo contrarresto con un lanzallamas provocando que todo su rostro se quemara. El lanzallamas es tan potente que ichigo sale volando por los aires y desapareciendo en cielo y lo último que se logró ver es un punto blanco a lo lejos.

—Lo lograste—Dijo nojiko boquiabierta

—Fue muy fácil—Le dije con orgullo

—Gracias—Dijo ella

—No fue na…—Dije pero fue sorprendí cuando ella lamio mi mejilla muy cerca de mi hocico

— ¿Y eso porque fue?—Pregunte confundido

—Tenías una herida y yo solo trate de parar el sangrando—Respondió ella sonrojada aunque sabio que ella mentía porque no tenía yo ni una herida

Antes de que pudiera decir algo nojiko salto sobre mí y me inmovilizo luego me planto un beso de hocico a hocico sin embargo yo no correspondí el beso. Duramos así unos segundos hasta que ella se separó de mí para tomar aire.

—Y eso fue por haberme salvado de esos bravucones—Dijo nojiko con tono coqueto y bajándose de mi

—Bueno será mejor que regresemos tu padre está preocupada por ti—Dije cambiando de tema

—De acuerdo—Dijo ella y luego me guiño el ojo seductivamente

—Esta es la 4 vez que me pasa—Pensé

 _ **Bueno muchachos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer y bueno me despido deseándole un buen fin de semana y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Pue es cierto viejo y gracias por esperar prometo que no se repetirá muy seguido solo cada fin de mes XD y me alegro que te guste la historia, saludos ;)

 _ **EQUINOX YEZUE:**_ Cierto cada vez es menos pero es normal y el poco a poco recobrara su memoria y tienes razón si funciono el entrenamiento él se volvió muy fuerte, saludos ;D

 _ **Le faltan algo:**_ Ja, ja, ja me recuerdas a un personaje de una película XD pero tú tranquilo o será tranquila? Eres chico o chica? Bueno no importa y no te preocupes habrá tortugas muy pronto XD, saludos :D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Si finamente lo logro y bueno lo que vio puede ser un recuerdo de su pasado o será una visión? La verdad no lo revelare hasta mas adelante je, je, je si soy muy malo XD y pues si tal vez si ganen el torneo, saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Pues puede ser o tal vez no, la verdad no lo revelare hasta más adelante je, je, je si soy muy malo y pues con el resto del entrenamiento se verá en el siguiente capítulo; espéralo, saludos ;)


	18. Capítulo 18 La Gran Inauguración

_**Henos aquí con el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Capítulo 19**_

Tras salvar nojiko de Ichigo y su banda; tobirama y yo regresamos a la casa a preparar las vendas, ungüentos, parches, etc. por si acaso se necesitaban el torneo pokemon. Después de haber alistado todo lo necesarios, fuimos afuera para despedirnos de su hijo akihiro que regresaba a sus investigaciones. Era una pena porque comenzaba a caerme bien.

—En verdad tienes que irte—Le dije un poco triste

—Lo siento pero el deber me llama—Me dijo akihiro

—Cuídate hijo—Dijo Tobirama abrazando a su hijo

—Lo hare padre—Respondió el correspondiendo el abrazo

—Oye arashi cuida muy bien de mi padre él te quiere mucho—Dijo Akihiro

—Por supuesto—Dije sonriendo

—Y cuando regrese espero verte como pareja de kori o de misa—Me dijo Akihiro guiñándome el ojo

—S…si—Dije ruborizado

—Bien entonces me voy—Dijo él moviendo su mano de lado a lado y acto seguido se teletransportó a algún lugar

—Muy bien será mejor que vallamos al torneo; la inauguración será dentro de unos minutos—Comento Tobirama dirigiéndose a mí

Los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo lavanda, nos tomó unos 15 minutos llegar al estadio del torneo pokemon. Lo primero que note fue que había varios pokemon de diferente tipo ya sea hablando, jugando, corriendo o entrenando también había pokemon vestidos con traje formal u otros con trajes de construcción. El estadio había sido adornado con banderas, serpentinas, adornos etc. por todas partes Era la primera vez que veía tanto pokemon sin embargo solo me importaba encontrar a mis amigos; los buscaba con la mirada sin resultado alguno **(** _ **eran tantos pokemon que me confundía con solo vernos)**_ estaba a punto de rendirme cuando alguien gritó mi nombre y me voltee.

— ¡Arashi! —Dijo una voz femenina que era la de kori

Allí estaba ella junto a tres pokemon mas uno era un jolteon, otro era silveon y el ultimo un flareon. Kori lucia diferente pues su cuerpo era un poco más robusto y fuerte tenía una pañoleta verde con el símbolo kanji "amistad" amarrada en su cuello. Me acerque a ellos sonriendo junto a tobirama

—Al fin llegas—Dijo Kori emocionada

—Lo sé y ya estoy listo para el torneo pokemon ¿Y tú? —Le dije

—También—Me dijo

—Entonces solo nos falta esperar a botan—Comente

—Si, por cierto te presento a mis padres—Dijo señalando al jolteon y a la silveon

—Mucho gusto—Les dije con respeto

—El placer es mío—Dijo el jolteon

—Hola—Dijo la silveon

— ¿Cómo va todo colega? —Tercio el flareon que estaba con ellos

—y tu ¿Quién eres? —Pregunte al flareon

—Soy yo colega, natsu—Me dijo presentándose con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué? Eres tu natsu ¿Pero cómo? —Dije totalmente confundido

—Evolucione hace unos días en un flareon ¿No es grandioso?—Dijo Natsu con entusiasmo

—¡Felicidades!—Dije sonriendo

—Gracias colega—Dijo el

—Qué raro no he visto a botan por ningún lado y el torneo comienza en unos minutos—Comente

—Tienes razón ¿Dónde estará?—Dijo Natsu

—No sé pero iré a buscarlo—Sugerí

—Yo te acompaño—Dijo Kori

Antes de que pudiéramos dar un paso, el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y como si fuera instinto todos volteamos hacia dónde provenía el temblor. Al hacernos nos topamos con 3 venasaur caminado hacia nosotros, los primeros dos eran machos y el ultimo hembra. Los venasaur se detuvieron a unos escasos centímetros de donde estábamos.

—Hola chicos—Dijo el primer venasaur con voz gruesa

—B…botan—Titube

—El mismo—Respondió el venasaur

—Increíble evolucionaste pero ¿Cuándo paso? —Pregunte en la última parte

—Anoche—Me dijo

—Entonces será mejor que vallamos adentro del estadio; el torneo está a punto de comenzar—Dije

—Muy bien hagámoslo—Dijo Kori

—Estoy listo—Comento Botan

—Bien patas a la obra—Dije}

Nos despedimos de los padres de botan, kori y del señor tobirama para luego irnos hacia dentro del estadio para prepararnos para la gran inauguración del torneo pokemon. Nos tomó 5 minutos llegar a la taquilla en donde había una fila de varios pokemon esperando a ser atendidos y tuvimos que esperar otros 5 minutos hasta que fueran nuestro turno.

—Oigan chicos les tengo una sorpresa para ustedes—Dijo Kori

—¿Así que es? —Pregunte

—Esto—Nos dijo y nos entregó un par de pañoletas del mismo color y símbolo del que ella tenía en su cuello

—¡Wow! No hubieras molestado—Dijo Botan emocionado

—Si son muy bonitos—Dije también emocionado

—No fue nada ¿Qué tal si se los prueban? —Sugirió Kori

—Si—Dijimos los dos al unísono

Después de habernos puesto la pañoleta; nos acercamos al principio de taquilla en donde estaba un Míster Mime dentro. Aquel regalo resaltaba a nuestro equipo, los demás equipos también tenían sus pañoletas, bandas, bufandas e insignias que los representaban a cada uno sin embargo el diseño que hiso kori era más bonito.

—Lamento que no te allá quedado la pañoleta jamás pensé que evolucionarias —Se disculpó Kori a botan

—Descuida kori, se ve muy bien en mi abrazo que en el cuello—Dijo señalando la pañoleta

—Botan tiene razón además a mi gusto el diseño ¡Gracias! —Le dije con cariño a kori

—No fue nada—Dijo ella ruborizándose y dándose la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo

— ¿Nombres? —Pregunto el míster mime cuando nos acercamos a la taquilla

— ¡Ah! Sí, yo soy arashi y ellos mis amigos kori y botan—Respondí

—De acuerdo ustedes son el equipo Outlaws ¿Cierto? —Dijo el míster mime examinando un bloc de notas

—Así es—Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

—Bien, ahora pasen por la puerta numero 6 sus cosas ya están ahí y no lo olviden la inauguración es dentro de 15 minutos

—Gracias—Dije

Acto seguido los tres comenzamos caminar por la puerta indicada aun que nos costó un poco de trabajo ya que la puerta era pequeña y solo kori y yo podíamos pasar; botan no pudo por su nueva evolución así que tuvo que pasar por la puerta en donde estaban los materiales de construcción. Lo primero que vimos fue una gran, enorme y larga plataforma de piedra seguido de las gradas en donde se sentaban los pokemons también había grandes bocinas y luces que de seguro eran para dar un mejor vista, las paredes estaban cubiertas con 5 banderas con símbolos muy extraños; uno de ellos eral escudo del pueblo donde estaba el lugar está lleno de todo tipo de pokemons algunos que conocía y otros que no, estábamos a punto de entrar cuando alguien dijo mi nombre.

— ¡Pst! Arashi—Dijo una voz que reconocí

—Señor tobirama ¿Qué hace usted aquí?—Dije volteándome a donde estaba escuchado la voz

—Quiero presentarte a alguien—Me dijo

— ¡Eh! ¿A quién? —Pregunte

De la nada salió un pokemon con fisonomía de un sapo con su cuerpo color azul fuerte y amarillo en pecho y brazos. Tenía es muy larga, la cual tenía rodeando su cuello a modo de bufanda, cubriendo su boca y nariz, su brazo izquierdo tenía vendajes. Usaba un sombrero café y su forma de caminar era bípeda

—El mi mejor amigo greninja o como yo le digo fistwater—Dijo Tobirama presentando al pokemon

— ¿Mejor amigo? —Pregunte confundido

—Asi es; el padre de greninja y el mío eran buenos amigos y debido a esto también nosotros los somos, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños—Explico Tobirama

—Hola mucho gusto—Dijo sonriendo el greninja

—Hola—Dije también sonriendo

—Mi amigo tobirama me hablado mucho sobre ti y me siento cautivado por tus hazañas—Me dijo Fistwater

—Bueno si algo así—Dije un poco apenado por el alago

—En verdad te felicito jovencito eres muy fuerte para ser un growlithe y me gustaría conocerte más a fondo—Dijo el

—Greninja en un excelente peleador y atlético hemos hablado y decidimos que él te entrenaría si tu ¿Quieres? —Comento Tobirama

—Me encantaría—Dije emocionado

—Bien entonces te veré después torneo pokemon y espero que ganes tú y tu equipo—Dijo el greninja

—Por supuesto que ganare—Dije con orgullo

—Asi me gusta—Dijo Tobirama

—Bueno tobirama será mejor ir a las gradas—Comento el greninja dándose la vuelta

—Si tienes razón por cierto estaré ella ahí—Le dijo tobirama al greninja también dándose la vuelta

— ¿Cuál ella? —Pregunto Fistwater alejándose

—Tu novia adelia—Respondio Tobirama alejándose

—NO ES MI NOVIA—Grito a lo lejos el greninja

—Sera mejor que regrese con mi equipo—Pensé

Comencé a regresar hacia la plataforma en donde estaban ya varios equipos entre ellos el mío. Todos parecían asustados y nerviosos incluyo lo estaba pero no dejaría que eso me controlara. Alrededor estaban el resto de los pokemon sentados en las gradas y la mitad estaba tobirama, su amigo fistwater y una delphox que suponiendo era la pokemon de la que hablo tobirama.

— ¿En dónde estabas? —Pregunto Kori cuando me acerque a ellos

—Con tobirama y un amigo suyo—Respondí

— ¿Amigo? —Dijo Botan

—Si su amigo es un greninga o algo así—Comente

—Es greninja—Me corrigió Kori

—Bueno como sea—Dije

—Oigan miren allí—Dijo Botan señalando a unos metros hacia adelante

Kori y yo volteamos y vimos que delante de nosotros estaba misa junto a otros dos pokemon. El primero era un graveler y el segundo un blastoise. Estos tenían una capa de color rojo con el símbolo de espada y escudo. Era de sorprenderse verlos ahí pero justo cuando iba a hablar se escuchó una voz por las bocinas.

— _Hola, ¿hola? Uh, probando 1, 2,3. Si me escuchan—_ Dijo la voz por las bocinas

— ¿Quién es ese? —Pregunte

—Es el réferi —Dijo Botan

— _Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la parte del torneo pokemon que se supone que debo leer. Bien pues ¡Bienvenidos sean al torneo pokemon número 422! Nuestros mejores pokemon del pueblo lavanda competirán junto a los demás equipos de los otros 4 pueblos y bueno como sabrán el ganador se llevaran un premio y así consecutivamente hasta el tercer lugar—_ Dijo el réferi

—Muy bien chicos es ahora o nunca ganaremos esta—Les dije a mis amigos

—Ten por lo seguro—Dijo Kori

—Ganaremos—Comento Botan

— _Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, enfrentarse entre compañeros fortalece la amistad así que bueno comencemos el primer equipo conocido como los T-X está conformado por chouji, luffy y trunks se enfrentaran al equipo los iluminados_ —Continuo el réferi durante algunos minutos

— _Bien último equipo conformado por misa, papyrus y albert se enfrentara a los outslaw así que sin más que decir el torneo da inicio y recuerdan no hacer trampa, bueno entonces mi compañeros y yo eligiéremos al azar los enfrentamientos por lo que le recomiendo estar listos entonces iré a hablar con mis compañeros y unos minutos empezaremos_ —Comento el réferi

—Muy bien—Dije

—Ya es hora—Secundo Kori

—Nuestro momento ha llegado—Tercio Botan

— ¡Ganaremos! —Dijimos los tres

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste y casi llegamos a la mitad del fanfic pero no se preocupen aún faltan otros 24 o 27 capítulos más. Me despido deseándoles un buen mitad de semana y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **EQUINOX YEZUE:**_ Ja, ja, ja creo que se entenderían tú y arashi viejo, pues si pero bueno quien se lo iba a imaginar y no te preocupes viejo por eso les do días para que lean el fanfic y luego subo el siguiente capítulo, saludos ;D

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Lo sé y todo se debe a que he leído libros y fanfics lo que me ayuda a inspirarme y mejorar aunque bueno no soy un excelente escritor pero hago lo mejor que puedo, saludos ;)

 _ **TEIET:**_ Pronto amigo pronto XD, saludos :D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Que suerte la de el :v yo siempre que trato de besar una chica termino golpeado :p pero bueno que se la va hacer, saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Sip pero no te preocupes arashi no siente nada por nojiko ya que solo ama a kori y botan sin embargo tiene razón, ese arashi es un suertudo. Ja, ja , ja eso veremos amigos veamos si puedes contra un kratos o goku :p, saludos ;)


	19. Capítulo 19 El Primer Enfrentamiento

_**Henos aquí con siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Capítulo 20 El Primer Enfrentamiento**_

 _ **PoV Narra Arashi**_

Tras aquella inauguración, se dio paso a la elección de combates y tuvimos que esperar aproximadamente 20 minutos para que dieran los resultados. Minutos más tarde apareció un combusken en la plataforma quien era el juez y presentador, este tenía en su ala izquierda una hoja y en la otra un micrófono.

— _Uh, ¿hola? Hola, ¿hola? Uh, hola y sean bienvenidos al primer enfrentamiento del torneo pokemon que se llevara a cabo entre el joven arashi y el integrante del equipo los nightmare, papyrus, recuerden que si todos integrantes de su equipo de rinden o pierden la batalla quedaran expulsados—_ Dijo el presentador atreves del micrófono

—Muy bien creo es mi turno chicos—Les dije a kori y botan

—Suerte amigo—Dijo Botan

—Patéale el trasero a ese papyrus—Comento con firmeza kori

—Lo hare—Dije sonriendo

— _Se solicita la presencia de los integrantes de cada equipo en el centro de la plataforma—_ Ordeno el presentador

—Aquí voy—Suspire acercándome a la plataforma

—Tu puedes con ellos arashi—Dijo una voz femenina

—¡Eh! ¿Pero quien fue? —Pregunte volteando a todos lados

—Acaba con ellos—Dijo nuevamente la voz

— ¿De quién esa voz? —Dije tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz hasta que lo logre

—Yo creo en ti—Comento la voz lo más alto que pudo aquellos sonidos le pertenecía a nojiko; la fennekin que había salvado hace unas horas

—Gracias—Le respondí con el mismo entusiasmo

Camine poco a poco hasta aquella plataforma en la que estaba el presentador. Los pokemon gritaban y aplaudían mi nombre algo que me incómodo y alegro al mismo tiempo, nunca había recibido esa clases de apoyo. Al llegar al centro me encontré con el combusken y un graveler este último tenía una sonrisa de confianza dibujada en su rostro.

 _ **PoV Narra Tobirama**_

Miraba como arashi se acercaba a la plataforma y no podía sentirme orgulloso por él, había avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo y se había vuelto más fuerte que yo. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando alguien dijo mi nombre.

—Tobirama—Dijo greninja

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede? —Dije confundido

—Toma—Me dijo greninja entregándome una bolsa de palomitas y un jugo

—Gracias—Le agradecí tomando la comida

—Y bien ¿Cómo va todo? —Pregunto este sentándose a un lado mío

—Hasta ahora todo bien—Respondí

—En verdad él es growlithe que encontraste hace 3 meses—Comento una delphox que estaba al lado de greninja

—Si es el adelia—Le dije a la delphox

—Dices que ha avanzado mucho en tanto poco tiempo ¿Verdad? —Dijo greninja tomando su jugo y dándole un sorbo

—Si es el—Dije tomando una palomita y metiéndola en mi boca

—Increíble—Dijeron adelia y greninja al mismo tiempo

—Por cierto ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos? —Les pregunte

— ¡Eh! —Exclamo ruborizada adelia

—De que hablas—Dijo greninja nervioso

—Ya entendí greninja estás enamorado de adelia es muy bonita ¿No es así? —Dije

—No seas tan directo—Dijo greninja con la cara enrojecida al mismo tiempo que golpeaba mi cabeza

— ¿PORQUE ME PEGAS? —Pregunte enojado

—Idiota—Dijo greninja

— ¿A quién le dijiste idiota? —Dije

—A ti idiota—Contesto greninja

—Repetí eso—Dije dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla

—Idiota—Dijo el golpeándome en el estomago

—Ahora veras—Comente mientras le daba golpes en su cuerpo y cara

 _ **De vuelta con arashi**_

— _Muy bien chicos están son las reglas: Los golpes en la entrepierna, jalones de cabello o pelaje e insultos no está permitidos aquel que no obedezca esto será eliminado del torneo, si su oponente se rinde o se cae de la plataforma automáticamente pierde y por ultimo las trampas están prohibidas ¿Han entendido? —_ Explico el combusken

—Lo entiendo—Dije

—Yo también—Dijo papyrus

— _Me alegro entonces ¡QUE INICIE EL PRIMER COMBATE!_ _—Dijo en voz alta en la última parte el presentador_

—Estás listo para perder enano—Exclamo papyrus golpeando sus puños uno con otro

—Claro será un placer patearte el culo—Dije

La batalla comienza con papyrus enrollándose a sí mismo y usando embestida hacia mí sin embargo logro hacerme a un lado y el graveler por su velocidad se pasa derecho y casi se sale de la plataforma. Pero él logra dar la vuelta y nuevamente choca contra mi aunque yo logro esquivar haciendo volteretas en el aire y caigo detrás de él. Rápidamente uso lanzallamas contra el dejándolo un poco aturdido y con sus cuerpo totalmente rojizo y con vapor por un momento creí haber ganado pero no fue así; papyrus seguía intacto y sin ningún rasguño

— ¿Qué? —Pregunte extrañado

— _¡Oh! Parece que nuestro querido arashi se le olvido que algunos pokemon tipo roca son inmunes al fuego dependiendo de su nivel de combate—_ Comento el Combusken

—Mierda—Exclame

—Je, je, je ahora veraz ¡Ataque de roca volcánica! —Dijo Papyrus rodando hacia mí con cuerpo totalmente envuelto en llamas

—Esto me va doler—Dije

Por más que trate de esquivar el ataque no lo logre y fue golpeado por papryus, salí volando por los aires y caí dando varias vueltas en suelo. Mi visión era un poco borrosa pero se normalizo a los pocos segundos sin embargo eso no fue todo lo que paso; sentí un fuerte ardor cerca de mi cintura. Revise lo que tenía y vi que era una corta algo grande aun que era inmune el fuego por ser un pokemon del mismo elemento, el golpe fue el que lo abrió mi herida.

— _Un golpe efectivo por parte de papyrus ¿Lograra el joven arashi recuperarse de esto?_ _—Dijo el presentador_

—Joder—Dije colocando mi pata sobre mi herida

—Ríndete enano—Comento Papyrus mientras apaga el fuego que tenía en su cuerpo

—Eso nunca—Dije

—Bien como quieras—Dijo este y golpeando con su puños el suelo

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —Pensé

—TERREMOTO—Grito el Graveler

 _ **PoV Narra Greninja**_

— ¡Ugh! Eso no se ve bueno—Dije

—Lo sé; si arashi no hace algo perderá la batalla—Comento Adelia

—Tobirama ¿Arashi perderá la batalla? —Le pregunte a mi amigo quien parecía estar calmado a pesar del golpe que recibió su alumno

—No lo hará—Respondió el totalmente calmado

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Dije

—Solo mira—Dijo este

Efectivamente arashi seguía en pie a pesar del golpe y del terremoto que provoco el graveler. El segundo ataque de papyrus había sido tremendo pero arashi ni se inmuto cuando el ataque ceso; arashi hizo un par movimientos raros que para cualquier pokemon eran difíciles de entender pero para mí un ojo entrenado como el mío no lo era.

— ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo arashi? —Pregunto adelia

—Está usando la técnica del huracán—Respondí

—La ¿Qué? —Dijo confundida

—El golpe del huracán; esta técnica trae como resultado un aumento del poder base del usuario, aumento de la fuerza, velocidad y agilidad del cuerpo, al igual que los sentidos es una técnica que usan los monjes shaolin por más de 400 años—Explique

— ¡Oh! —Exclamo adelia

—Tobirama ¿Le enseñaste esa técnica a arashi? —Le pregunte a mi amigo

—Efectivamente—Respondió este cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo

—Es muy chico para eso—Comente

—Te sorprenderías de lo resistente que este jovencito, no te preocupes greninja él sabe dominarla esta técnica—Dijo Tobirama con las más calma posible

—Si pero…—Excuse

—Tú solo calla y observa—Dijo Tobirama interrumpiéndome

La batalla comienza con arashi corriendo rápidamente contra papyrus recibiéndole con golpes, que este lo bloquea con su manos. Los dos se detienen y nuevamente arashi va hacia papyrus corriendo pero este se protege para no recibir daño sin embargo arashi lo atraviesa como si fuera una ilusión y desaparece. Papyrus queda sorprendido. En ese momento aparece arashi detrás del dándole un golpe poderoso a papyrus en el estómago después lo ataca con arañazo una y otro vez haciendo que el graveler casi se cayera de la plataforma.

— ¿Qué clases de entrenamiento recibió este chico? —Pensé

 _ **Regresando con arashi**_

Después de haber atacado a papyrus con la técnica del huracán este quedo ligeramente lastimado sin embargo seguía de pie. En eso volví a sentir el ardor en mi cintura pero esta vez más fuerte que la anterior ocasión. Gemí un poco por el dolor pero no me iba a dejar vencer por algo como eso así que volví a mi posición anterior.

—Me sorprende que no seas tan débil como yo pensé—Dijo Papyrus

—Gracias supongo—Dije extrañado

—Sin embargo no ganas con eso por cierto sabes luchar sobre hielo—Me dijo el graveler

— ¿Qué cosa? —Dije

— _Ha sido una batalla pareja por parte de ambos oponente sin embargo no es suficiente, es hora de la segunda parte de este enfrentamiento así prepárense por las cosas se enfriaran—_ Dijo el presentador

El suelo comenzó a vibrar y del suelo abrieron un par de aberturas por las cuales salió una gran cantidad viento muy frio. Del otro lado de la plataforma salió agua a chorros y lentamente el lugar se enfrió y grandes bloques de hielo se formaron. El piso se volvió resbaladizo llenándose de escarcha.

— _Seas los primeros en ver el proyecto de cambio de escenario 2.0 ahora con el clima helado un gran trabajo por parte de nuestros amigos del pueblo portugal—Comento el combusken_

—Listo para segundo round—Dijo Papyrus

—Mas que el listo —Dije sonriendo

 _ **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer. Por cierto les quiero recordar que a partir del 29 de octubre, tardare en escribir más lo capítulos y en publicarlos ya que su servidor ósea yo empezare a trabajar en un restaurante fino como camarero pero no se preocupen seguiré continuando el capítulo aunque más lento.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Scrilop99:**_ Gracias colega y si pobre greninja por suerte yo estoy bien soltero así que no me preocupo por cosas como esas. Y no te preocupes mi personaje no perderé te lo juro por la garrita, me alegra que te allá gustado, saludos ;D

 _ **KRT215:**_ Exactamente, saludos ;)

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Por supuesto que pertenece a otro fanfic, es al de Scrilop99 aun que claro el no supo hasta hace poco digamos que era un sorpresita también tengo una sopresita para ti ;) solo espera nada mas tantito y ya veras, pues si ya que era lo que natsu quería y también botan, saludos :D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Asi es viejo ya era ¿No lo crees? XD y pues si fue una sorpresa las evoluciones de natsu y botan, saludos ;D

 _ **TEIET:**_ Sexo, sexo sexo 7u7 ok no :p, saludos ;)

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Enserio tan difícil es ser de Venezuela, oye no es por ser grosero pero esto parece unas de esas típicas películas apocalípticas de Hollywood por cierto si tan serio es su vida de tu país porque no se levantar armas e inician su revolución así como aquí en mexico en 1810 y 1910, bueno eso una sugerencia, saludos ;D


	20. Capitulo 20 El Poder Del Fuego Interno

_**Nos volvemos ver con el siguiente capítulo y antes de empezar les tengo dos grandes noticias, una mala y una buena. Comencemos con la mala para liberar la tensión, bueno a partir del día mañana los capítulos tardaron en subirse esto se debe a que he conseguido trabajo como camero en un restaurante de un amigo pero no se preocupen seguiré subiendo los capitulo solo les pido paciencia, es por esto que tarde es escribir este capítulo y bien la última noticia que es la buena; lo hará brincar de felicidad o tal vez no. Debido a que mi historia es más larga de lo que pensé, he decidido extender 5,10 o 15 capítulos más dependiendo del apoyo que reciba. Ahora si más que decir comencemos.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20 El Poder Del Fuego Interno**_

 _ **PoV Narra Arashi**_

Llevaba 15 minutos luchando contra papyrus y durante ese tiempo transcurrido había recibido 5 cortadas menores, 3 heridas fuertes, algunos ligamentos dañados, 2 moretones y una pata lastimada. Definitivamente la técnica huracán me hacía más fuerte y veloz pero a cambio recibía una gran cantidad de daño por usarlo mucho tiempo. Sin embargo a pesar del dolor aun permanecía de pie y no me iba a dejar vencer tan fácil. El lugar se había vuelto helado como un refrigerador algo que me incomodo pues me encontraba en desventaja por ser un pokemon tipo fuego y la cosas empeoraba ya que papyrus ni se inmutaba por el terreno helado.

—No tienes remedio, no importa cuántas veces recibas daño siempre te mantendrás en pie—Gruño Papyrus

—Es porque yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra—Le dije sonriendo

—Sí que eres una molestia—Dijo este y tomo un gran bloque de hielo para luego lanzarlo hacia mí

— ¡Mierda! eso estuvo cerca—Exclame al mismo tiempo que rodaba para esquivar el golpe

—Deja de moverte enano—Comento Papyrus y luego tomo varios bloques del hielo y los lanzo

—Joder—Dije dando varias volteretas hacia atrás para esquivar las rocas heladas

Los ataques de papyrus no cesaban y conforme los esquivaba más rozaban mis músculos y articulaciones con mis heridas; lo que a su vez me provocaba un gran dolor solo me limite a ignorar el dolor y seguir esquivando los ataques. Pero en una de esas, sin querer por esquivar un bloque de hielo me resbale por accidente y caí al suelo totalmente aturdido por golpe.

— _Eso ha sido un golpe certero por parte del luchador papyrus_ —Dijo el presentador

—Justo lo que quería—Dijo emocionado papyrus y con brazos arranco un bloque de hielo 3 veces más grande que el

— ¿Que va hacer? —Pensé

—Hasta luego enano—Exclamo papyrus lanzando con todas sus fuerzas la roca de hielo

Logre salvarme por los pelos rodando hacia un lado pero al hacerlo mis heridas se abrieron más, poco a poco mi visión se fue poniendo oscura, nubosa y borrosa hasta al punto que no veía nada. Cerré mis parpados y respire profundamente e hice un split y junte mis manos para prepárame para el golpe huracán. Sentí como mi cuerpo recibía una gran cantidad de energía atreves de mi patas, abrí mis parpadas y localize a papyrus, sin pensarlo corrí hacia el a una gran velocidad golpeando en su mejilla izquierda lo que lo hizo rodar algunos metros.

—He podido usar la técnica del huracán una vez más aún que esto signifique que sufra un gran daño—Dije en voz alta

— ¿Técnica del huracán? —Pregunte papyrus frotando su mejilla izquierda

—Sí, es algo que aprendí durante mi entrenamiento lo que me permite elevar mi fuerza física por un momentos— Explique

— Mierda —Bufo Papyrus

— ¡Allá voy! —Dije corriendo hacia el

Aparecí atrás de papyrus quien lo noto unos segundos después y trato de golpearme pero lo esquive retrocediendo y luego corrí hacia su izquierda, después a su derecha. La velocidad con la que corría era difícil de ver para cualquiera que no estuviera entrenado. Nuevamente aparecí detrás de él.

—Por aquí—Le dije sonriendo

— ¿Qué? No pude ver nada—Dijo papyrus

— _Parece que las cosas se han inclinado hacia el joven arashi ¿Resulta ser el ganador? El público espera que si_ —Comento el presentador

—Ahora veras—Dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

—Hijo de…—Dijo papyrus

 _ **PoV Narra Tobirama**_

Veía como arashi le daba una tremenda paliza a papyrus gracias a la técnica que le había enseñado durante su entrenamiento, no podía evitar sentirme orgullo por aquel acontecimiento incluso mi amigo greninja estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de energía que contenía el chico; en sus ojos se reflejaba una mescla de asombro y confusión.

—Arashi ha superado mis poderes desde aquel día sobrepaso todo límite pokemon—Pensé

 _ **Flashback**_

Continuaba entrenando a arashi para el torneo pokemon que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos días; el entrenamiento consistía en la agilidad del combate y para mejorarla le había puesto un par de pruebas. Esta prueba consistía en tener los ojos vendados y balacear troncos para que pudiera esquivarlos a ciegas usando sus otros sentidos como el tacto y el oído, hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bien sin embargo en una de esas no logro esquivar uno de los troncos y este lo golpe lanzando algunos metros por el aire y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Oh! No, creo me he sobrepasado—Pensé

—¡Ugh! —Se quejó arashi

—Bueno arashi vamos a dejarlo así hemos entrenado casi todo el día creo que nos merecemos un justo descanso—Comente más aliviado y dándome la vuelta para descansar en la casa de campaña

—Se…señor tobirama—Tartamudeo Arashi

— ¿Si? —Dije

—Ya no vamos…a seguir entrenando—Dijo levantándose poco a poco mientras temblaba

— ¿Que es te sentimiento? ¿Qué gran poder tiene supera al mío con facilidad? —Me dije

Arashi di un fuerte grito al mismo tiempo que salían llamas desde su cuerpo, su pelo se erizaba como el de zigzagoon, sus ojos cambiaron a un tono rojizo y su musculatura aumento. Por un momento se mantuvo en esa extra forma sin embargo al cabo de uno segundos perdió ese gran cantidad de energía y cayo rendido al suelo.

—Acaso será posible—Dije acercándome a él para levantarlo y llevarlo a su cama

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

—Es…esa determinación, tobirama tú…—Dijo greninja

—Si sé que lo que piensas y créeme lo que has visto eso la punta del iceberg—Le dije

 _ **De vuelta con arashi**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

—No sé qué demonios estés jugando pero esto se acabó para ti—Dijo Papyrus con una sonrisa confiada

—Tienes razón se acabó pero para ti—Dije poniendo en posición de ataque

Tal como si tuviera una fuerza misteriosa, todo mi cuerpo fue consumido por las llamas igual al de un infernape o el de un magmar pero superior ya me a pesar de las increíble temperatura no sentía ningún dolor excepto un cosquilleo, un gran sentimiento surgió en mí.

—No voy a perder en este lugar; no permitiré que mis amigos carguen con toda esa responsabilidad para proteger y cuidar de ellos—Dije con todas mis fuerzas

Levante mi cabeza hacia el suelo y solté una lanzallamas con todo la energía que tenía provocando que el ambiente se calentara como una volcán y un vapor quemante cubriera el lugar. Los bloques de hielo se derritieron e hicieron el suelo aún más resbaladizo.

— _No…no podemos ver nada; el humo nos impide ver más allá de nuestras narices pero si me teoría es correcta el joven arashi está ganando este enfrentamiento_ —Dijo el combusken

—Es ahora o nunca—Dije soltando un lanzallamas hacia papyrus haciendo que retrocediera

—UNA VEZ MAS—Grite

El siguiente lanzallamas hizo retroceder más a papyrus; su cuerpo se patinaba a causa del hielo, repetí el ataque otra vez y otra vez consecutivamente hasta que me quede sin energías. El vapor se fue desapareciendo hasta que la visibilidad se normalizo. Mi ataque había hecho retroceder a papyrus hasta el punto de…

— _Arashi…el joven arashi derroto al combatiente papyrus_ —Dijo incrédulo el presentador

—Lo logre—Dije emocionado

El lugar se llenó de euforia, aplausos, gritos, silbidos de la emoción. Papyrus había caído de la plataforma. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien me tomo por la cintura y me trajo hacia fuera del campo de batalla. Note que había sido botan quien lo hizo, alguien me abrazo pero no pude ver quien era solo divisar un bulto azul.

—Ganaste—Dijo Kori

—Felicidades amigo—Me felicito botan

—Gracias—Dije casi sin aliento

Ambos me abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, solo me limite a gemir un poco por el dolor. Permanecimos así unos minutos juntos mientras que los pokemons aplaudían de felicidad

—Chicos…su abrazo me lastima y no puedo respirar—Dije ahogado

—Lo sentimos—Dijeron los dos al unísono

—Oye enano—Dijo una voz detrás de mí

—Tu—Dije entre enojado y sorprendido

—Buena pelea—Comento Papyrus sonriendo e extendiendo su brazo y mano

—Gracias supongo—Dije aun confundido y haciendo lo mismo que el

Luego papyrus se marchó hacia donde estaba su equipo misa y arbert. En eso sentí una mano en mi brazo y vi que era tobirama y greninja; los dos estaban sonriendo. El siguiente combate seria anunciado dentro de unos minutos pero por lo mientras fui a la enfermería a tratar las heridas.

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y lamento la tardanza de este pero como les dije mañana entro a trabajar en un restaurante de un amigo y además me deprimí un poco por la muerte de gleen y abraham de la serie the walkin dead. 2 x 1 muertes, maldito negan te deseo la muerte :v ojala y te pudras en el infierno o te viole rick por lo que hiciste, bien chicos ahora si me despido y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Netrodark200:**_ Ja,ja,ja oye tranquilo viejo ya puse a un tortuga a blastoise y también al principio del fanfic también estaba un suerte…oye creo que necesitas un examen de la vista con una gran urgencia ¿?, saludos ;D

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Te comprendo perfectamente y no eres el único aquí también en mexico ha sucedido pero bueno que se la va hacer espero que se solucione y como diría yoda de stars wars "Que la suerte de acompañe" saludos ;)

 _ **TEIET:**_ Muy pronto amigo mío, muy pronto solo espera je, je, je 7u7, saludos :D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ De eso trato amigo si no me crees pregúntale a animes como dragan ball, naruto u one piece. Lo sé y lo admito no soy muy bueno inventando nombres :v, saludos ;)

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo sé no es emocionante, al fin veremos el potencial de arashi, saludos ;D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Te comprendo perfectamente ¡Malditos estudios! Pero de eso viviremos no? Y pues si en verdad tiene superpoderes ¿Dime quien ganara las elecciones en estados unidos trump o hilary? A ver si muy chingon ok no XD, saludos ;)

 _ **Scrilop99:**_ Sip se ve fuerte ese papyrus pero no como nuestro amigo arashi y si también me recuerda tobirama y greninja, a un amigo y su hermano…un momento, será posible que encontré a otro hermano brony ¡Yay! Ya somos tres bronys y una pegasister, saludos ;D


	21. Capítulo 21 Misa Vs Kori

_**Les debo una disculpa por no actualizar casi durante 1 semana pero como sabrán trabajo en un restaurante como camarero y además estudio la universidad por lo que me es muy difícil tener un tiempo libre pero no se preocupen esta historia no está abandonada solo tardare más en subir los capítulos. Bien sin más que decir demos comienzo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 20 Misa Vs Kori**_

 _ **PoV Narra Arashi**_

Después de haberme enfrentado a papyrus y ganar; me encontraba en la enfermería con el cuerpo totalmente vendado en pecho, patas y cadera también tenía un parche en la mejilla izquierda e ojo derecho. A un lado mío estaban mi amiga kori y mi maestro tobirama, botan se encontraba afuera mirando por una ventana ya que su tamaño era muy grande por su reciente evolución.

—Me alegra que ganaras este combate hijo—Me felicito tobirama

—Gracias—Le dije con una leve sonrisa

—Sin embargo fue muy arriesgado usar la técnica del huracán más de una vez conoces los riesgos—Dijo tobirama en forma de regaño

—Perdón…solo quería demostrar que soy fuerte y demostrar que puedo ganar—Dije agachando mis orejas y haciendo una pausa en la última parte

—Y con el riesgo de morir—Comento un poco enojado

—Fue un tonto, lo sé —Pensé bajando la mirada

—Recuerda muy bien de lo que hablamos arashi—Dijo Tobirama colocando su mano en mi hombro

—Lo sé—Dije recordando las palabras de tobirama

 _ **Inicia del flashback**_

—Muy bien arashi te ensañare una técnica usada por los monjes shiaolin del templo donde aprendí artes marciales—Me dijo Tobirama

—Vale—Le dije

—Sin embargo debe saber algo muy importante—Comento

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunte

—Esta técnica te permite liberar una gran cantidad de energía para que puedas golpear a tu oponente pero esto con lleva a la causa que los músculos comiencen a desgarrarse podrias morir si la usas muchas veces—Explico

—Entonces moriré si usa esa técnica —Dije

—Lamento decirlo pero así es—Dijo seriamente

—Y hasta penas me lo dice—Susurre

—Recuerda unas cosa arashi; solo usa esta técnica un máximo de 2 veces o de lo contrario morirás—Dijo

—De acuerdo señor tobirama—Le afirme

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

—4 veces—Pensé, ese era el número de turnos que use para la técnica del huracán

—Bien te dejare a solas con tus amigos estaré afuera esperándote—Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Después de que tobirama salió de la enfermería; hubo un silencio incomodo que duro aproximadamente unos minutos. Miraba a botan y kori y ellos hacían lo mismo, duramos así unos minutos más hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Botan desde afuera de la ventana

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? —Dije

— ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste acerca de ese entrenamiento que te enseño tobirama? —Volvió a preguntar botan

—Se lo iba a contar al final del torneo—Les dije

—Arriesgando tu vida en ello—Dijo Kori con el mismo tono que tobirama

—Tranquilos al menos no morí—Dije

—Pero lo estuviste; acaso no viste la cara que puse el doctor cuando te reviso en ese estado—Dijo Kori

—Casi pierdas el ojo derecho—Dijo Kori

—Tus costillas estuvieron a punto de perforarte los pulmones—Comento Kori

—Tus heridas pudieron haberse infectado—Bufo Botan

—Vamos, ya tranquilos al menos estoy consiente —Dije un poco apenado

—No vuelvas a cometer algo tan arriesgado como eso—Dijo Botan

—Está bien lo prometo—Jure

—Bien así me gusta —Dijo Kori

—Por mi bien—Comento Botan

—Estos dos—Pensé

—Oye por cierto ¿Que fue esa transformación o cambio que tuviste durante el round final?—Preguntaron los dos al unísono

— ¿Transformación? —Dije confundido

 _ **PoV Del Lado De Tobirama**_

Esta afuera del salón, recargado en la pared esperando a que arashi saliera. A la vez me sentía emocionado pero también enojado por el reciente acto inesperado de arashi, suspire y mire hacia arriba luego hice aparecer una vieja fotografía entre mis manos. Esta contenía una versión más joven mía junto a dos pokemon más; un froakie (Fitswater) y una fennekin (Adelia). Greninja sonreía en la foto y tenía sus dedos extendidos en señal del símbolo de paz su posición era la izquierda, adelia también sonreía pero este tenía los ojos cerrados; ella estaba en centro, y finalmente yo estaba del lado derecho con una mirada entre feliz y sorprendida. De pronto escuche unos pasos detrás de mí los cuales podía reconocer

—Tobirama—Me llamo Greninja

—Greninja—Dije en el mismo tono y guardando la foto

— ¿Podemos hablar?— Dijo

—Por supuesto—Le dije

—Es el ¿Cierto? —Pregunto mi amigo

—Si es el—Dije

—Ya le dijiste el ¿Por qué de su transformación? —Comento este

—No aun no—Dije suspirando

—Lo debe saber es por su bien—Dijo

—Todavía no—Le dije

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? —Me pregunto

—Al final del torneo—Dije

—Y ¿Alguien más lo sabe? —Volvió a preguntar

—No solo tú y yo—Respondí

—La profecía tarde o temprano se cumplirá—Me dijo

—No, si puedo evitarlo—Dije

— ¿Crees poder logarlo? —Comento

—Hare mi mejor esfuerzo—Dije suspirando

 _ **De Vuelta Con Arashi**_

—El siguiente resultado será en unos minutos—Dijo Botan desde atrás de la ventana

—Iré para allá —Dije bajándome de la camilla

—Espera es muy peligroso recuerda lo que dijo el doctor—Me dijo Kori

—Pues el doctor puede chuparme el culo, nada me impedirá ver los resultados ¿Qué tal si ustedes son los siguientes?—Les dije

—Déjame ayudarte ¡Apóyate en mi! —Sugirió Kori un poco sonrojada

—Estoy bien—Dije apoyándome de la mesa donde estaban los instrumentos

—Aun no puedo creer que tus heridas se curen más rápido que las de un pokemon normal—Dijo Botan

—Lo se mis heridas sanaran en tan solo unas horas—Dije arcándome a la puerta para abrirla

La plataforma se encontraba a 5 minutos de la enfermería pero nos tomó 10 minutos debido a que mis fuerzas estaban agotadas y mis músculos desgarrados. Al llegar a la plataforma, notamos que los resultados se darían a cabo en unos segundos. Tomamos cada quien nuestros lugares a esperar al juez, el cual llego un par de segundos después.

— _Hola, ¿hola? Eh, ¡lo están haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de los equipos no duran tanto tiempo. Pero parece que este año hay luchadores muy fuertes, Uh...bueno el siguiente combate se llevara a cabo entre kori del equipo outlaws y misa de los nightmare, así que ambos pokemon se les solicita su presencia_ —Dijo el combusken

—Suerte kori—Le dije a mi amiga

—Sí, mucha suerte kori tu puedes lograrlo—Comento Botan

—G…gracias—Dijo ella

 _ **PoV Kori**_

Estaba sorprendida pero feliz, recibía el apoyo del pokemon que más amo y de mi mejor amigo. Camine hasta la plataforma y me posición en medio de esta, mi prima misa ya también estaba ahí tenía una sonrisa socarrona y no dejo de seguirme con la mirada hasta que llegue a la plataforma. El juez llego tiempo después y se posiciono delante de nosotros

—Bien conocen las reglas chicas no se permites golpes bajos ni jalones de pelaje ¿Han entendido?—Dijo el juez

—Si—Asentí

—Igual—Dijo Misa

—Listos pueden comenzar cuando quieran—Comento el juez

—Antes de hacerlo una advertencia primita será mejor que rindas tu no ganaras este encuentro—Dijo Misa burlándose

—No…no lo hare e…enorgulleceré a mis amigos—Tartamudee

— ¡Hmp! como quieras, no digas que no te lo advertí—Me dijo Misa

—Pelea querida prima—Le dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

—Bien—Dijo esta

Ambos nos miramos fijamente y ella rápidamente me tacleo y me tiro al suelo. Justo cuando me daría el golpe final yo use mis patas trasera y me impulse para empujarla hacia arriba haciendo que cayera en orilla de la plataforma. Nuevamente nos volvimos a colocar en posición y atacamos; ella uso lanza llamas y yo rayo de hielo. Los ataques chocaron entre si y se mantuvieron Asi hasta el lanza llamas de misa supero el mío y este me golpeo con toda la fuerza. Logre soportar el ataque sin embargo este dejo mi cuerpo ligeramente quemado. Mi prima sonrió como si trata de un simple juego.

—Ahora lo vez estoy completamente fuera de tu alcance eso demuestra que yo soy superior a ti kori y ahora está acabada date por vencida de una buena vez—Dijo Misa

—No….voy a perder….tan fácilmente—Dije con un poco de esfuerzo

—Si es lo que deseas —Dijo ella

Volví a atacar usando rayo de hielo y misa usando lanza llamas. Como era de esperarse ambos ataques chocaron el uno el otro provocando neblina por el rose de dos elementos diferentes. Ninguno de los parecía rendirse y nuestros ataque se consumían entre sí sin inmutarse, el ataque duro asi unos minutos sin detenerse hasta que algo sucedió…

 _ **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es asi ya saben qué hacer. Me despido deseándole un buen fin de semana y hasta la próxima lectores de fanfics, me despido deseándole un buen intermedio de semana.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Monpoke:**_ Muchas gracias por la información que me has otorgado y si tiene razón en algunos errores que tuve pero bueno tampoco voy hacer que arashi u otro pokemon cuadrúpedo de patadas estilo chuck norris o bruce lee XD pero bueno me deje guiar por un fanfic el que estoy leyendo que se llama "El dolor y satisfacción del corazón" te lo dejo para que lo leas. Bueno pues recuerda algo amigo; cosas como helados, trenes, luz, etc. No es muy nuevo que digamos si no mal recuerdo el primer tren que existió fue en 1827 o 1829 asi no es nada nuevo y el helado creo que fue en 1660. El año en el que se ubica el fanfic no te lo puedo decir porque aún no sé qué década seria la correcta XD, saludos ;)

 _ **EQUINOX YEZUE:**_ No te preocupes viejo y pues si tiene razón pobre arashi pero aún le falta más sufrimiento, sabes a lo que me refiero XD y gracias al menos con eso podre comprar lo que tanto he deseado una PlayStation 4, saludos ;D

 _ **Pirata:**_ Gracias amigo, saludos :D

 _ **Monpoke:**_ No es que te reprimiendo amigo pero tu necesitas leer mas fanfics, el amor es una arma del doble filo y no lo digo yo lo dice los animes, caricaturas, películas, libros, videjuegos ¿Qué paso viejo? Ponte más atento en eso y no te enojes, lo que estas viendo es tolo el aperitivo luego llegara el plato principal y el plato fuerte, saludos ;D

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Como siempre gracias amigo y bueno como le dice a equinox; el trabajo es para comprarme lo que mas he deseado eso y otras cosas como ropa, libros de la universidad, etc. Saludos :D

 _ **Monpoke:**_ Lo se fue un error que tuve pero de todos modos gracias por ese consejito espero y no se me olvide XD, saludos ;)

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Oye eso es una buena idea y vere si puede ya vez como es nientiendo, digo nintendo XD, eso suena genial otro brony en la familia eres bienvenido, saludos ;D

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Hijo de puta le atinaste ¡Coño! Pinche profeta XD, gano ese pendejo de donald trump, ahora si ya nos tocó bailar con las más fea ¡Mierda! Esto es difícil de creer, pues si del algo le sirvió el entrenamiento aun que un falta más tu solo espera, saludos ;)

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ De hecho la transformación está inspirada en la fruta del diablo que se comio Portagas D. Ace del anime One Piece, que por cierto te recomiendo ver, gracias amigo por el apoyo, saludos :D

 _ **KRT215:**_ Lo se y gracias al menos con eso podre comprarme lo que quiera, saludos ;D

 _ **Scrilop99:**_ Era de esperarse amigo y bueno la transformación que viste…lo repito está inspirada en la fruta del diablo que se comio Portagas D. Ace del anime One Piece y ligeramente la tenica en el kaioken de DBZ y las ocho puertas internas de Naruto. Genial otro brony *choco mi casco contigo* BROHOOF, saludos ;)


	22. Capitulo 22 Recuerdos Ardientes

_**¡Eh! Quiero felicitarlos a todos por los 111 reviews; que me han mandado no estoy acostumbrado a decir eso pero gracias de corazón por todo este apoyo sin ustedes este fanfic no continuaría recuerden que ustedes son mis jefes y solo les doy lo que me piden, bien sin más que decir comencemos**_

 _ **Capítulo 22 Recuerdos Ardientes**_

 _ **PoV Narra Kori**_

Luchaba con todo lo que tenía sin embargo la pelea era muy pareja por parte de ambas y por más que quería acertarle un golpe ella lo esquivaba; de la comisura de mis labios brotaba un poco sangre así que me limpie con mi pata y veía como esta se entintaba de color rojizo. Tenías algunas heridas en la patas y el resto del cuerpo, mis energías estaban llegando a su límite.

—Debo hacer algo o no lograre ganarle a misa—Pensé mientras que mi respiración era un poco agitada

—No importa cuántas veces seas derriba siempre te levantaras con más ganas de luchar ¿Acaso te gustar ser humillada primita? —Se burló Misa

— ¿Por qué…porque me odias? ¿Qué te hice yo para que me odiaras de esa forma? —Pregunte

—No importa de todos modos no lo sabrás; este encuentro se acabó para ti—Respondió esta

—Tiene razón se acabó de una forma u otra ¡No seré la única que pierda aquí!—Dije preparándome para usar rayo de hielo

—Tú jamás entiendes ¿Verdad? —Dijo

Ambas atacamos usando rayo de hielo y lanzallamas como era de esperarse ambos ataque chocaron entre sí. El poder ambos elementos provocaron que el lugar se volviera cálido y frio al mismo tiempo, nos mantuvimos así durante uno segundos hasta que una serie de recuerdos invadió mi cabeza tal como una película en retrospectiva.

 _ **FlashBack Kori**_

 _ **PoV Narrador**_

12 años antes de los acontecimientos de la llegada de arashi. Una pequeña eevee se encontraba junto su padre un espeon en una versión más joven y a un lado suyo se encontraba un joven ninetales de la misma edad que el padre de kori quien era acompañada por una pequeña vulpix de 6 años de edad. Ambos pokemon hablaban y se reían entre sí como un par de viejos amigos mientras que sus hijas miraban a todos lados asustadas, producto de que era su primer vez fuera de su hogar.

—Jo, jo, jo que alegría verte aquí de nuevo mi quiero y viejo hermano—Dijo el espeon

—No tan viejo como tu ussop—Exclamo sonriendo el ninetales

—Eso fue un insulto fugaku—Bufo ussop

—¿Tu que crees? —Pregunto Fugaku

—Nunca cambiaras siempre serás el viejo bromista y troll de la familia—Comento Usopp

—Y tu seguirás siendo el pervertido de todos—Dijo Fugaku

—Gracias—Agradeció este con una sonrisa

—Oye que te parece si vamos por una cerveza yo invito—Sugirió el ninetales

—Me parece una buena idea hermano; kori, misa no se alejen mucho de nuestra vista ¿De acuerdo?—Dijo Ussop

—Si papa—Dijo la pequeña kori

 _ **PoV Narra Kori**_

Era difícil de pensar que el señor fugaku era hermano de mi papa a pesar de ser de dos tipos de pokemon diferente. Pero eso importaba, finalmente tenía a alguien con quien jugar siendo hijo única de mis padres. Me acerque animada a mi prima misa quien parecía la más nerviosa de la dos por lo que me dedique la tarea de quitarle esos nervios aun que me costare todo el tiempo.

—Hola—Le dije a mi prima

—H…hola—Contesto Misa algo tímida

—Yo soy kori—Me presente con una sonrisa

—Y…y…yo soy misa—Comento la vulpix; aunque claro yo ya sabía su nombre tiempo atrás

—No seas tímida ¿Quieres jugar? —Dije con una sonrisa confiada

—No lo…se—Dijo

—Vamos será divertido—Le dije

—Está bien—Me dijo un poco más confiada

—Jueguemos atrapadas ¿Te parece? —Sugerí

— ¡Atrapadas!—Dijo Misa confusa

 _ **(Nota del autor: Las atrapadas es un juego tradicional mexicano que consiste en que un grupo de niños se persiguen entre si y si uno de ellos es tocado, este tendrá que tocar a otro niño y así consecutivamente, ahora ya casi nadie lo juega)**_

—Sí, acaso no lo conoces—Dije volteando mi cabeza a un lado

—Lo conozco pero el juego es entre más pokemon y no solo entre 2—Comento Misa

—Descuida eso importancia, entonces ¿Jugamos?—Dije emocionada

—Si—Afirmo

—Bien entonces ¡Atrapada! —Comente tocando en la espalda y corriendo

—Oye no es justo—Dijo ella sonriendo y comenzando a perseguirme

—Alcánzame si puedes tortuga—Le dije burlándome

—Te tengo—Dijo ella sujetando mi cola entre sus dientes y alejándose

— ¡Kya! Ahora veras primita—Dije corriendo tras ella

—No puedes tocarme ¡Na, na, na! —Dijo Misa haciendo a un lado justo cuando iba a caer sobre ella

—Que rápidas eres—Comente

—A que no me tocas—Me dijo misa moviendo su cola de un lado a otro y sacando su lengua en forma de burla

—Ahora veras—Dije soltando una risita

Las dos jugamos durante todo el día mientras nuestros padres estaban en el bar, después llego el atardecer y entonces mi padre y el mi prima salieron del bar algo ebrios. El tío fugaku tenía a mi padre cargado en su espalda y este tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas, ojos cerrados y con la baba saliendo de su hocico. Mi padre parecía ser el afectado de los dos y el tío fugaku aun que se le notaba su estado ebrio aun resistía como un roble. Este nos dirigió una sonrisa satisfactoria y nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos.

—Por lo que veo ustedes dos se divirtieron ¿Verdad pequeñas? —Nos dijo fugaku

—Si así tío—Le dije

—Fue muy divertido papa podemos volver a repetirlo—Comento Misa

—Por supuesto que mi querida niña, cuando veces quieran—Dijo

— ¡Yay! —Chillamos las dos de alegría

—Bueno pequeñas será mejor al tío ussop a casa; su esposa debe estar esperándolo con el sartén el hocico—Dijo fugaku riendo en la última parte

—Tío fugaku—Lo llame

—Sí, kori—Dijo este

—Puedo hacerle una pregunta—Dije

—Adelante—Dijo sonriendo

—Usted y mi papa son pokemon diferentes ¿Cómo es posible que sean hermanos? —Pregunte

—Si papa explícanos—Exigió mi prima

—El tío ussop y yo fuimos un par de huérfanos en el orfanato del pueblo lavanda; ambos éramos inseparables y nos queríamos como si fuéramos hermanos ya que desde más pequeños, llegamos al orfanatos siendo apenas unos cachorros—Respondió Fugaku

—Asi como nosotras—Comento Misa

—Correcto mi niña, con el pasar del tiempo crecimos hasta llegar a la adolescencia fue entonces cuando ambos fuimos adoptados por una pareja de mightyenas quien buscaba otro pokemon a los cuales cuidar ya que se sentían muy solos después de que sus hijos se fueron a estudiar al extranjero —Explico el tío fugaku con un tono diferente al anterior

—Los abuelos kurenai y sanji no son sus padres reales—Comente

—Exactamente, tu padre y yo aún que somos pokemon de diferente raza o clases; ambos nos queremos como si fuéramos hermanos de sangre, la familia es la que se nace con ella pero también es la que se conoce, así como ustedes que no son primas de sangre pero sí de lazos—Finalizo el ninetales

—Ahora todo tiene sentido—Pense

—Bueno pequeñas hemos llegado a la casa del tío ussop—Comento Fugaku deteniéndose frente a mi casa

— ¿Qué raro donde mama? —Susurre

Como si tratara de invocación se escucharon un par de pasos detrás mío y de misa y fugaku, era mi madre y parecía furiosa tenía un sartén sujeto en sus listones. Las venas de su cien palpitaban sin par y usando su poder psíquico bajo de la espalda a mi padre. Azotándolo con enojo el suelo a lo que este despertó asustado mirando a todos lados.

— ¡USSOP! PEDAZO DE BURRO LEPROSO, VOLVISTE EBRIO OTRA VEZ—Grito mi madre a mi padre

—Querida…no lo tomes a….a mal solo fueron un par de cervezas—Tartamudeo mi padre

—Me estás diciendo mentiroso y exagerada—Dijo alzando la voz mi mama

—Por supuesto que no querida—Comento mi padre agachándose para esquivar el sartenazo de mama

—Si claro un par de cervezas; huelas a alcohol y hembras ¡Ven aquí idiota!—Dijo mi madre persiguiendo a papa por toda el exterior de la casa

— ¡AHHH! ¡AUXILIO!—Gritaba mi padre corriendo

Aunque mi padre era uno de esos pokemon; macho, recio, valiente y difícil de intimidar. Cuando se enfrentaba a mama no era más que un cachorro asustado jamás se atrevía a llevarle la contraria o lastimar debido al gran amor que le tenía a ella y a mí, era divertido verlos pelear era como ver a unos cachorros juguetones. Los tres nos quedamos un rato viendo como mama perseguía a papa con el sartén golpeándolo en su cabeza.

—Oye pequeña está seguro que puedes controlar esto—Me dijo el tío fugaku

—Si no se preocupe tío—Le dije

—Bien entonces nos veremos otro día—Comento Fugaku

—Hasta luego primita—Dijo con alegría misa

—Nos vemos—Me despedí de ellos

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Ambas estábamos muy cansados para poder continuar sin embargo no íbamos a perder tan fácil, un último ataque de rayo de hielo y lanzallamas fue expulsados de nuestros hocicos. Provocando que las dos saliéramos volando por las aires fuera de plataforma; me sentía totalmente cansada, lastimada y magullada para poder continuar y cuando trate de levantarme todo se puso oscuro y borroso. Lo único que pude ver es que el lugar se había envuelto en una neblina por la reciente explosión de ambos ataques

 _ **PoV Del Lado De Arashi**_

—Misa, kori ¿Qué pasa allá abajo? —Pense sentado desde las gradas

— _¡Cof, cof! Es difícil ver qué sucede con esta neblina_ —Comento el presentador

—Vamos chicas ¿Qué sucede?—Susurre

— _Un momento creo que logro ver algo espectadores_ —Dijo el presentador haciendo una pausa en la última parte

— _Y…si…la señorita kori está fuera de plataforma_ —Continuo el presentador

— ¡Maldición! —Exclame enojado

— _Esperen un momento…la señorita misa también está fuera de la plataforma, ambas quedan descalificadas_ —Dijo el presentador

— ¡KORI! —Grite bajando de las gradas de un salto

— ¡MISA! —Grito el blaziken; compañero de misa

—Kori ¿Estas bien? Oye despierta—Dije moviéndola con mi hocico y abrazándola

—Esta inconsciente pero no es nada grave—Comento Botan examinándola

—Sera mejor llevarlas a ambas a la enfermería—Dije refiriéndome a kori y misa

—Bien—Dijo Botan mientras construía una camilla improvisada con sus hojas navaja

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer me despido deseándoles un buen inicio de semana y hasta la próxima lectores de fanfics**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Scrilop99:**_ Lo sé y todo héroe se lleva una golpiza por más pequeña sea y arashi no es la excepción pues creo que te equivocaste hermano…saludos ;)

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Pues si pero que le va hacer; ya estuvo que nos tocó bailar con la más fea, bueno tampoco exageres XD lo que yo deseo es que el imbécil muera eso sería gratificante para mí, saludos ;D

 _ **Monpoke:**_ Te entiendo viejo yo también estoy muy fascinado pero con One Piece por lo que mis fics tardan en salir y no te preocupes, saludos :D

 _ **Pirata:**_ Sangre, sangre, sangre 7u7 _ok no XD_ , pues lo dudo viejo kori no tiene ese poder oculto que tiene arashi y puede ser, no lose, a lo mejor, quien sabe XD, saludos ;)

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Lo sé; siempre complazco lo que me piden mis seguidores después de todo ustedes son lo que me apoyan, pues si y pobre arashi. 2 Hembras lo aman osea podrían hacer trio pero mejor no 7w7 XD, si tu ¡Maldito trump cara de culo!, saludos :D

 _ **TaichiKudo53:**_ Bueno la transformación fue piloto osea es una muestra de como seria o será la transformación de arashi, tal vez a la próxima se parezca a la Portagas D. Ace que es mi personaje favorito después de Roronoa Zoro y si pronto rebelare ese secreto


	23. Capitulo 23 Juramento De Lagrimas

_**Capítulo 23 Juramento de lágrimas**_

 _ **PoV Narra Arashi**_

Era alrededor de medio día y me encontraba en la enfermería pero esta vez no era yo el paciente, si no kori y misa quienes habían sufrido algunas heridas menores tras haberse enfrentado en su anterior batalla. Ninguna de los dos decía ni una palabra y solo se limitaban a mirar hacia pared, el único sonido en la enfermería era el tic tac del reloj que estaba colgado cerca de un estante de medicinas e instrumentos médicos.

—Y bien ¿Piensan decir algo o permanecerán calladas? —Les dije pero ninguna respondió

—Entonces es así como terminara esto—Dije

—Sera mejor que ellas lo resuelvan solas—Dijo una voz proveniente de mi cabeza

—No tienes la idea lo que se siente—Respondí a esa voz de mi cabeza

—Claro que lo se soy tu—Comento aquella voz

—Qué difícil es estar enamorado de dos pokemon —Susurre lo más bajo que pude

—Tenemos que elegir a una, no podemos quedarnos con las dos —Me dijo la voz

—Eso será en otro momento —Le respondí a la voz al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a la puerta y la abría

Justo en ese momento en que abrí la puerta, entraron 4 pokemon a la enfermería. Los dos primeros eran los padres de kori y los otros eran dos ninetales; al no conocer a la familia de misa, supuse que deberían ser sus padres. Camine por el pasillo sumido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente choque con alguien, baje mi vista y vi que era un flareon.

—Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunte

—Estaba siguiendo a mis padres pero me detuve para ir al baño —Me respondió

— ¡Oh! Bueno entonces solo sigue caminando y luego dobla a la derecha, ahí está la enfermería —Dije

—Gracias—Dijo

—No fue nada —Le dije volviendo a mis pensamientos

—Oye arashi ¿Estas bien? —Dijo Natsu

—Me podrías explicar porque kori y misa se odian —Comente

—Eso es una larga historia —Me dijo

—Bueno tenemos tiempo antes del siguiente combate —Dije

—Todo fue por amor —Dijo

— ¡¿Amor?! —Dije confundido

—Sí, yo era muy joven para entenderlo pero ambas se enamoraron de un riolu bastante presumido lo que provoco ese odio —Explico

—Pero ¿Cómo paso eso? —Pregunte

—Todo comenzó tiempo atrás cuando yo era un poco más joven —Me conto

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _ **Narra Natsu**_

Me encontraba sentado fuera de mi casa leyendo un libro "El mentiroso norland" cuando a lo lejos divise un bulto rojo corriendo hacia nuestra casa, minutos más tarde note que era mi prima misa. Ella se acercó hasta mí; se veía un poco agitada como si hubiera recorrido un maratón en la madrugada.

—Hola natsu —Dijo ella alegre

—Misa ¿Cómo estás? —Dije

—Yo bien por cierto esta tu hermana en casa tengo algo que contarle —Me dijo

—Si está en su cuarto haciendo sus típicas cosas de chicas —Le dije

—Bien muchas gracias—Dijo Misa antes de entrar a la casa

—Que estarán tramando misa—Pense

Al cabo de unos minutos misa salió de la casa junto a mi hermana quienes ni si quiera se tomaron la molestia de decir a donde iban y continuaron caminando hacia este. Me quede mirando unos segundos cuando escuche una voz proveniente de la entrada de la entrada principal de la casa, cuando voltee note que era mi padre.

—Natsu, acércate—Dijo mi padre

—Papa ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunte

—Necesito que me hagas un favor—Comento

— ¿Qué tipo de favor? —Le dije

—Tu hermana y tu prima están tramando algo entre patas y no creo que se algo bueno—Me dijo

—Aja, quieres que yo las espié—Dije

—Espiar suena malo mejor dile vigilar—Sugirió

—Entiendo—Asentí

—Puedes hacerme ese favor—Dijo

—Bueno estas bien—Dije

—Bien entonces cuando sepas lo que estás haciendo ven a verme—Comento

—Entendido—Le dije

Camine hacia donde se había ido kori y misa, el cual el camino se dirigía al pueblo lavanda. Me tomo unos minutos llegar al pueblo y lo primero que vi fue a misa y kori afuera de una tienda. Por poco soy sorprendido por pero logre esconderme detrás de un anuncio de venta de libros cerca de donde estaban. Pegue mis orejas al anuncio que era de madera para poder escuchar lo que decían.

—Lograste verlo—Dijo una la cual era de mi prima

—Si lo vi—Respondió otro voz perteneciente a mi hermana

—No te parece lindo—Chillo de alegría misa

—Si es todo un caballero—Comento mi hermana

— ¿Lindo, caballero? De que estas hablando—Pensé

—Sera mejor ir a verlo dicen que está cerca del centro oliendo rosas—Dijo mi prima

—Si vamos—Le dijo mi hermana

—Bien veamos a donde van—Dije lo más bajo que pude para no ser escuchado

Con cuidado de no ser visto, comencé a seguirlas por todo el pueblo hasta el centro en donde se detuvieron en un círculo de hembras pokemon quienes rodeaban a otro pokemon macho. Era un riolu llevaba un sombrero negro y un moño del mismo color alrededor de su cuello. Parecía algún profesor de historia o alguien de mucho dinero. Para no ser visto me oculte detrás de unos arbustos y así pude ver y escuchar con claridad.

—Las rosas son rosas, las gardenias blancas y el corazón rojo—Canto el riolu

— ¡Ay! Que feo canta—Pensé

—Eso fue hermoso senpai—Dijo una fennekin

—Tan hermoso como su sonrisa—Comento un miltank

—Por favor deléitenos con más poemas—Sugirió mi prima

—Está bien señoritas solo porque ustedes me lo piden—Dijo el riolu

—Poemas, yo pensé que eran palabras sin sentido—Susurre riéndome

—Tu sonrisa es sensual cuando tú cantas conmigo—Canto nuevamente el riolu

—Eso ni si quiera rima—Me dije

El riolu sonrió y le entrego a cada una de las pokemon una rosa lo que provoco que todos se desmayan. Eso me incomodo un poco y quería abalanzarme sobre él y golpearlo hasta dejar su rostro inconfundible para todos sin embargo me contuve. En eso vi como mi hermana le entregaba una caja de chocolates a lo que el rechazo.

—Discúlpeme mi bella dama pero soy alérgico al chocolate—Le dijo el riolu a mi hermana

—No, no se preocupe senpai-kun…lo entiendo a mí tampoco me gustan—Dijo mi hermana un poco ofendida

—Además de cantar mal también es un payaso ¿Qué demonios le ven las hembras a estos bobos?—Comente

—Senpai porque no viene con nosotras por un helado—Sugirió una pokemon la cual era kirlia

—Me encantaría—Dijo el riolu

Luego de esto todas las pokemon llevaron al riolu por un camino el cual se dirigía a una heladería, el grupo fue avanzando y solo misa y kori se quedaron ahí mirando como bobas al riolu que se iba por el camino, estaba a punto de salir cuando ambas comenzaron a hablar.

—Es muy apuesto—Dijo mi prima

—Y guapo—Suspiro mi hermana

—¡Agh! Hembras—Susurre

—El será mi primer novio—Dijo mi prima

—Sí, espera tu novio creí que sería mi novio—Dijo mi hermana

—Querida primita tu ni siquiera has evolucionado en verdad crees que se fijara en ti—Le dije mi prima a mi hermana en forma de burla

—Él no se fijara en un zorra como tú—Dijo mi hermano empujando a mi prima

—Eso crees—Dijo ella empujando a mi hermana pero con más fuerza provocando que cayera en una fuente

—¿Qué pasa boba? —Pregunto mi hermana

—Escúchame bien cerda yo seré el primer beso de ese riolu—Le dijo mi prima

—No, esa seré yo—Comento mi hermana tacleando a misa

—Fea—Dijo Misa dándole una bofetada a mi herman

—Zorra—Dijo ella regresándole el golpe

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _ **PoV Narra Arashi**_

—Después de esa pequeña confrontación ambas juraron entre lágrimas que algún día se enfrentarían en una pelea y cuando esa pasara solo una seria la ganadora —Me termino de contar natsu

—Pero ¿Que paso con ese riolu?—Pregunte

—Regreso a su pueblo de origen y todo regreso a la normalidad excepto que…—Respondió natsu

—Ellas terminaron su amistad ¿Verdad? —Le dije

—Exacto, ahora sabes porque ellas se odian—Dijo

—No puedo creer que arruinaron su amistad por algo tonto como eso—Pensé

—Bueno será mejor que valla a la enfermería—Me dijo

—Nos vemos luego—Dije despidiéndome de el

Cada quien continuo con su camino, natsu fue a la enfermería y yo regrese con tobirama para poder preguntarle algo que me tenía en duda. El siguiente combate no daría hasta después del medio día por lo que tenía bastante tiempo para hacer otra cosas.

 _ **Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, me despido deseándole un buen fin de semana y hasta próxima colegas.**_

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Monpoke:**_ Bueno como te explico lo del avance tecnológico en mi fanfic ¡Um! Has visto el anime one piece si no te recomiendo verlo ahí la tecnología es avanzada y el tiempo en el que viven es ahí por el año 1500 o 1600 algo muy similar a mi fanfic, pues el jolteon es padre de kori; no sé dónde sacaste eso de padrastro creo que no me entendiste bien colega, bueno no te preocupes es normal y gracias por tu reviews con eso me doy cuenta de mis errores y trato de corregirlos, saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Ja, ja, ja se lo sé y te entiendo malditos estudios :v pero que se le va hacer, bueno son familiares de lazos mas no de sangre pero pues tu teoría puede ser cierta aun que quien sabe, saludos ;D

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Lo sé y es una pena como había dicho yo quería ganara hilary creo que ya era una hora de una mujer tomara la presidencia para un mejor equilibrio de género y espero que a trump le den un tiro en la cabeza eso sería hermoso ok no XD, saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Pues no suena tan mal ji, ji, ji, ji 7u7 ok no pero no te preocupes no importa quien elija arashi, la otra pokemon no se quedara sola eso lo veras más adelante y bueno quería que fuera un empate para poder explicar este capítulo, pues kori y misa no son adoptadas sus padres si…creo que confundí a muchos en esa parte luego se lo explicare más adelante, saludos para ti también ;)

 _ **Pirata:**_ Por falta de inspiración colega eso fue lo que causo que este capítulo fuera un poco corto y pues botan sabe hacer manualidades porque sus padres son médicos así que es algo de familia XD pues aún no se si kori aprenderá algún movimiento tendré que pensarlo, saludos ;D

 _ **Scrilop99:**_ Ja, ja, ja tampoco es para tanto colega XD no exageres y pues si me descubriste esos nombre son de one piece, he estado viendo este anime desde hace 3 meses y me ha gustado es por eso que puse esos nombres y bueno algún superaras esos 100 reviews, solo trata de subir los capítulos más seguido ¡Hijo de p#$%&! Ok no es broma no te lo vallas a creer XD y pues creo cada país le dice diferente nombre a las atrapadas, saludos ;)

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo sé y bueno ya sabes porque el capítulo termino así _**( revisa la respuestaque le di shadow silveon para que me entiendas mejor)**_ y pues si creo ahora sabes porque el pleito entre ellas dos, saludos :D


	24. Capitulo 24 Batalla De Gigantes

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ ¡Eh! Ya llego por quien lloraban, lo se me quieren matar con hacha y luego quemaran mi cuerpo por haber tardado un poco en este capítulo pero antes de que afilen sus chuchillos y enciendan sus antorchas les pido disculpas por la tardanza; no me mi culpa se los juro, la tardanza esta vez es porque mis profesores de la universidad adelantaron los exámenes finales y bueno estuve bastante ocupado tratando de mantener mi calificación de 8.5 algo que me es un poco difícil pero bueno no los aburriré con eso así que sin más que decir comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 24 Batalla De Gigantes**_

 _ **Punto De Perspectiva Arashi**_

Han pasado 40 minutos desde el enfrentamiento entre kori y misa; ahora ellas son estaban en la enfermería recuperándose de sus heridas menores, por suerte no fue nada grave y podría estarme tranquilo pero no del todo tranquilo ya que me sentía bastante confundido por el sentimiento de ambas pokemon estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no sentí que alguien lamia mi mejilla izquierda hasta poco después reaccione.

— ¿Qué has sido eso? —Pregunte tratando de moverme pero fue inútil debido a estaba paralizado

—Enamorado de tus amigas jamás han pensado en hacer un trio—Dijo una extraña voz

—Pero ¿Quién demonios dijo eso? No te escondas cobarde—Dije un poco ruborizado

—Ahora no me vez y ahora si ¡Boo!—Comento aquella voz que luego se materializo en un gastly

— ¡AH! —Grite y caí al suelo haciendo que todos los pokemons presentes voltearon a verme

—¡Watsaaaaaap! —Dijo el gastly sacando su lengua y haciendo gestos graciosos

—Ra…raiden—Dije confundido

—Y quien más iba a ser el fantasma de la opera ¡Duuu! —Me dijo Raiden

—Pero que haces aquí y ¿Dónde esta storm? —Le dije

—Justo detrás de ti—Respondió una voz detrás de mí

—Mierda—Exclame dando un salto de susto

— ¿Qué sucede no te da alegría vernos? —Pregunto Raiden haciendo un puchero

—Bueno yo…. —Dije

—No le da alegría vernos hermano que triste—Dijo Storm comenzando a llorar

—Espera no llores—Le dije

—Arashi es muy malo—Comento Raiden también empezando a llorar

—Tú también por favor arceus dame paciencia—Pensé suspirando

Me tomo casi 20 minutos calmar a ambos pokemon fantasma, luego de esto se anunció el próximo enfrentamiento que se llevaría cabo dentro de unos minutos por lo que regrese a las gradas, al llegar me topé con kori sentada mirando hacia a la plataforma. Tome asiento a un lado de ella; storm y raiden se sentaron del otro lado de las gradas en donde había sombra debido a que eran pokemon tipo fantasma les afectaba el sol. Al poco tiempo llego el señor tobirama junto a su amigo greninja y adelia quienes se sentaron arriba de nosotros y unos segundos después se escuchó la típica voz del presentador.

— _Hola y más hola querido publico sean bienvenidos al 3 enfrentamiento del torneo pokemon que se llevara a cabo entre botan del ya famoso equipo los outlaws contra albert de los nightmare_ —Hablo el presentador

—Botan va a pelar—Dije volteando a ver a kori quien tenía la misma expresión de rostro que yo

—Eso parece—Comento ella

—Bueno supongo que no tenemos otra alternativa más que apoyarlo es nuestro amigo—Le dije

— ¡ADELANTE BOTAN ACABALO! —Grito Kori muy cerca de mis orejas tuve que cubrirme por aquel grito

—NO TE DEJES VENCER AMIGO TU PUEDES—Grite al igual que kori

En la plataforma estaba botan quien al escuchar nuestros gritos se dio media vuelta y nos sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos, parecía que iba a llorar sin embargo no lo hizo y luego se medió vuelta para mirar a albert quien subió a la plataforma. Los dos se miraron y el presentador se colocó en medio de ellos para explicarles las reglas.

— _Muy bien ya conocen las reglas chicos nada de golpes bajos o trampas me he explicado bien_ —Comento el presentador

—Si—Asintieron los dos

— _Asi me gusta ahora a pelear_ —Dijo el presentador saltando fuera de la plataforma

 _ **PoV Botan**_

Rápidamente use látigo cepa hacia albert pero este contrarresto usando mordisco. Solté un gemido de dolor al sentir sus dientes, luego este se ocultó en su caparazón y uso giro rápido junto con pistola de agua creando una bala de agua que me golpeo haciendo que retrocediera hasta el final de la plaforma. Nuevamente repitió el ataque pero esta vez los esquive agachándome y este por poco cae fuera de la plaforma para después hacer un giro repentino y golpearme en el costado izquierdo. Sentí un fuerte dolor seguido de un ardor sin embargo sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar el dolor.

—Este dolor se ha extendido y me esta produciendo molestias musculares generales que provocara a su vez un cansancio necesito un tratamiento para contrarrestar el dolor—Pensé cuando fui golpeado por ese blaistose

— _¡Ugh! Parece que botan tiene problemas para reaccionar y albert ya está listo para atacar de nuevo_ —Comento el presentador

—Mierda ese idiota está listo otra vez, no voy a perder ni defraudare a mis amigos —Me dije colocándome en posición de defensa

Nuevamente albert ataco usando giro rápido pero esta vez ataque con rayo solar y lo combine usando látigo cepa golpeando en la parte superior de su caparazón haciendo que chocara contra el suelo dejando el piso con algunas fisuras. Albert salió de su caparazón un poco aturdido y sin previo aviso le di una cabeza en su estómago mandándola a volar a casi fuera de la plataforma.

—Usaste rayo solar y látigo cepa te felicito por esa perfecta combinación—Me dijo albert con los ojos entrecerrados debido al golpe

—Gracias—Le dije

—Fue un placer—Dijo este

Ambos asentimos y corrimos uno al otro chocando nuestras cabezas pude sentir como mi cráneo se rompía por el impacto. De mi frente salió un pequeño rio de sangre que recorrió desde la parte superior de mi cráneo hasta la mejilla. Los dos empujábamos haciendo que el otro retrocediera y en eso en un rápido movimiento albert me golpeo con su puño en mi cara haciendo que me volviera hacia atrás.

—Crees que podrás ganarme con ese nivel de pelea tan bajo—Se burló albert

—No lo creo…yo te ganare—Dije entrecortado

—Respuesta incorrecta—Dijo este

Albert corre hacia mí y en parpadeo muerde mi hombro para luego alzarme unos centímetros en el aire y lanzarme al suelo repetidas veces. Después me suelta lanzándome hacia el lado izquierdo de la plataforma en donde casi caigo fuera de esta con la visión muy borrosa logro ver que él se acerca y está a punto de darme un puñetazo en mi costado derecho pero en ese logro interceptar usando látigo cepa y sujetando su brazo derecho.

—Pero qué demonios—Comento albert tratando de zafarse de mi agarre

—Sorpresa—Le dije sonriendo

—Maldito hijo de…—Dijo dándome un puñetazo en la cara pero logro sujetar su otro brazo con látigo cepa

Luego de esto con la fuerza que tenía estiro sus brazos en sentido opuesto haciendo que ambos hombros se disloquen y provoque un fuerte dolor a albert. Este trata de gemir por el dolor pero lo evita cerrando su boca y lanzándome un gruñido de enojo. Rápidamente le doy un cabezazo en la parte blanda de su caparazón haciendo que salga volando fuera de la plataforma automáticamente pierde la batalla; una nube de polvo se alza por todo el lugar evitando ver que sucedía, en eso el presentador habla.

— _El combatiente albert ha caído fuera de la plataforma esto significa que_ …. —Comento el presentador con los ojos entrecerrados por la nube polvo

—G…gane—Dije con la respiración agitada

— _Esperen un momento el combatiente albert aun no fue descalificado_ —Dijo haciendo que todos dieron un grito de sorpresa

—Imposible—Dije

Efectivamente albert estaba fuera de la plataforma o eso parecía ser; en ambos pies estaban pisando dos pedazos de concreto de la plataforma de la anterior batalla, haciendo que este no cayera de la plataforma. El presentador se acercó a albert y saco una cinta métrica de quien sabe dónde y midió la distancia de donde estaba albert y la plataforma.

— _Tal como sospeche el combatiente albert no está fuera de la plataforma eso significa que la batalla continua_ —Explico el presentador

—Mierda—Exclame enojado

Nuevamente albert regresa a la plataforma de un salto y con mirada orgullosa se dirige a mí con unas palabras.

—En verdad creíste que me habías ganado—Dijo

—Aun que tengan mis brazos lastimados aún tengo otros medios de ataque—Comento y acto seguido cargo sus cañones de sus costados con agua

—No me queda otra alternativa—Dije abriendo la flor de mi espalda y llenándola de energía solar para atacar

—Es ahora o nunca—Dimos los dos al unísono al mismo tiempo que nuestros ataques eran disparados al lado contrario

El ataque de ambos choco levantando a su vez polvo y un fuerte viento haciendo que retrocediéramos un poco pero eso no nos detuvimos y volvimos a atacar con hidropulso y rayo solar varias veces.

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer. Nuevamente me disculpo por esta gran tardanza pero bueno ya estaré disponible hasta e de enero para compensar esto subiré un capitulo el jueves y luego uno el domingo _**(si es que la esta página tonta no tenga problema mostrando su reviews porque he estado leyendo algunos fanfics y no aparecen sus reviews a pesar de que la descripción dice el número de estos)**_ así que más que decir me despido y hasta la próxima, chao ;)

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Bueno solo una se quedara con el cariño y amor de arashi la ganadora será su pareja y madre de sus hijos ji ji ji 7u7 pues si natsu es buen pokemon es por eso que trato de darle una buena personalidad, saludos ;)

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Lo sé ¿Quién lo diría? No te preocupes siempre seras bien recibido aquí en mi país :D y tranquilo si habrá un final feliz para ambas pero para eso aún falta como 20 o 25 capítulos más XD pues…la ya los estás viendo je je je y gracias amigos, saludos ;D

 _ **Scrilop99:**_ Lo sé pero así son las hembras pokemon… _ ***le pegan con sartén***_ Auch! Lo siento mightyena, bien te decía así son las hembras ¿Qué esperabas? XD y sip sus poemas están peor que Donald Trump XD…el martes…EL MARTES, CABRON HIJO DE PU#%& LLEVO ESPERANDO DESDE OCTUBRE Y NADA ESPERA QUE LLEGUE TU PADRE A CASA POR QUE MAS A VER….¡Nah! no te creas viejo es broma XD, saludos ;)

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Pues si pero te confieso algo, ese hijo de puta no va durar mucho en la presidencia con esa actitud llevara al estados unidos a la bancarrota ¡Um! Pokemon tipo alola pues si habrá pero más adelante tu tranquilo y espera je je je, saludos ;)

 _ **Pirata:**_ Pues algo asi amigo algo asi…tranquilo ya lo resolverán adelante y no, no es que arashi se volvió loco XD solo tiene el síndrome de deadpool de hablar consigo mismo XD ¡Oshe ke riko! Pornografia, zoofilia y pokefilia ok no es broma XD, saludos ;D


	25. Capítulo 25 ¿La Batalla termino el ganad

_**Nota del autor:**_ _Hola_ ¿Cómo están pubertos calenturientos de mierda? 7u7 aquí los saludo nuevamente con el siguiente capítulo que sería el numero 25; quería avisarles que la historia va un 35% de completarse por lo que no se preocupen aún le faltan como 30 capítulos más, este fanfic será el segundo más largo que he escrito aunque claro eso dependerá del apoyo que reciba, bien no los aburro más y vamos con el capítulo.

 _ **Capítulo 25 ¿La Batalla termino el ganador es?**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Los ataques de botan y albert habían provocado que la plataforma se agrietara debido a al rayo solar de botan y el hidrobomba de albert, ambos se veían agotados pero ninguno parecía ceder, el siguiente movimiento fue de botan quien cargo energía en su espalda y le apunto a albert. Quien hice lo mismo pero usando hidrobomba, el ataque de botan ilumino todo el lugar con la misma intensidad que el sol. Estaba usando rayo solar pero no libero el ataque rápido sino siguió cargando más y más.

—B…botan—Dije preocupado

—Parece que aun quiere enfrentarse a albert—Comento Kori desde a un lado mío

—No podrá ganarle botan está muy cansado y albert aun parece tener energía—Dije viendo como botan respiraba agitado y albert no

—Eso significa que nuestro amigo perderá—Me dijo kori

—Posiblemente; las probabilidades de que gane son de un 20%—Le dije

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer cálculos como esos? —Pregunto Kori

—El señor tobirama me enseño algunas cosas sobre batallas—Conteste

—Tenemos que pensar en algo para ayudarlo o botan perderá—Dijo esta

—No podemos hacer nada recuerda es un pelea 1 vs 1 sería ilegal ayudarlo—Dije

—Entonces nos quedaremos así sin hacer nada—Me dijo Kori un poco molesta

—Claro que no—Dije frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Y entonces? —Pregunto nuevamente

— ¡Agh! No sé, déjame pensar—Le dije

—Pues hazlo rápido—Demando Kori

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? Piensa, piensa—Me dije a mismo

 _ **PoV Botan**_

Estaba algo cansado por la batalla que había tenido sin embargo no permitiría que perdiera defraudaría a mis amigos. Una vez cargado toda la energía solar en mi espalda, lance el ataque al mismo tiempo que albert hacia lo mismo con hidrobomba. La energía de ambos ataques provoco que retrocediéramos unos metros hacia atrás, trate de levantarme después de aquel movimiento pero mis patas temblaban del cansancio y cada me sentía más cansado y pronto perdería la conciencia, este sería mi fin y la batalla acabaría aquí, sino fuera porque escuche unas voces dentro de mi cabeza.

 _ **(Nota del autor:**_ Les recomiendo que reproduzcan esta canción para que sea más emocionante " watch?v=E8oFiJgsyEc "en caso de que no aparezca el link de la canción; busquen por el nombre que es "Naruto OST 1 Bad Situation" bueno sigamos con el capítulo _ **)**_

— _No te dejes rendir tan fácil botan yo que se tu puedes derrotar a albert_ —Dijo una voz masculina dentro de mi cabeza

— _Nunca permitas que los demás te pisoteen_ —Comento una segunda voz esta vez femenina

—Chi…chicos—Dije al mismo que reconocía la voz de arashi y botan

— _Demuéstrale de lo que está hecho el equipo de los outlaws_ —Me dijo arashi

— _Restriégale en la cara nuestra victoria a esa presumida de misa_ —También me dijo kori

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible que me pueda comunicar con ustedes? —Pregunte

— _Estamos usando telepatía con ayuda del padre de arashi_ —Respondió Kori

—No creo poder derrotarle, lo siento chicos—Me lamente

— _Discúlpate luego amigo yo sé que aun te queda algún truco bajo la manga_ —Comento Arashi

—Tie…tienes razón—Me dije a mismo

Apunte en dirección hacia donde estaba albert y use el movimiento drenadoras que dio justo en el blanco y en parpadeo rápido, sentí que mis energías volvían y podía levantarme. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a ganar sea cual sea el precio. Albert había perdido una parte de su energía pero no hico notar y solo se sacudió y se puso en posición de defensa tal como lo haría los peleadores de sumo e hizo señas para que lo atacara.

—Muy bien aquí voy—Dije usando látigo cepa

—Te tengo—Comento albert sujetándose del látigo cepa con su hocico

— ¡Oh! mierda—Exclame

En eso albert me atrajo hacia él y luego me dio varias vueltas para después darme un cabezo y tirarme al suelo, tosí un poco por el polvo levantado. El golpee había sido lo suficiente para dejarme un poco aturdido.

— _¡Uf! Eso fue un golpe crítico para el combatiente botan ¿Podrá levantarse después de esto?_ —Comento albert

—Parece que la batalla la he ganado, ríndete—Dijo albert apuntando con su cañones hacia mi

—Eso jamás—Le dije

Sin previo aviso las energías de albert fueron absorbidas por las drenadoras y estas se transmitían hacia mí así que rápido me levante y use látigo cepa para golpearlo en el estómago. El golpeo dio en el blanco y lo mando a volar algunos metros de la plataforma, nuevamente lo golpe haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

 _ **(Nota del autor:**_ Les recomiendo que reproduzcan esta canción para la parte final " watch?v=5kQWQiMypjc" en caso de que no aparezca el link de la canción; busquen por el nombre que es "Naruto OST 1 Turn Over" ahora si más que decir continuemos _ **)**_

Volví atacar pero esta vez use hoja afilada y luego látigo cepa, ambos ataques hicieron retroceder a albert. Seguí atacando una y otra vez hasta hacerlo retroceder cada vez más y más, solo faltaban unos centímetros para que albert cayera fuera de la plataforma. Sin embargo no fue así; en el último ataque albert lo esquivo y uso hidrobomba la cual me golpeo y me dejo un poco aturdido, el ataque de albert lo había agotado también eso se notó en su respiración.

—Patético, nunca podrás ganarme—Se burló albert

—Cállate ¡Te pateare el trasero y saldré victorioso! —Dije un poco molesto

—Veamos si puedes lograrlo, mocoso—Dijo este

Comencé a cargar mi último ataque de rayo solar y espere el siguiente movimiento de albert quien se escondió en su caparazón y empezó a girar en su propio eje listo para usar giro rápido. Seguí cargando toda la energía que tenía disponible, finalmente la flor de mi cuerpo se ilumino de un brillo intenso cegador.

—Si no te rindes terminaras perdiendo por la fuerza—Dijo Albert empezando a rodar más veloz y luego se dirigió a mí

—Ya me has colmado la paciencia—Dije atacando con rayo solar

Nuestros movimiento chocaron uno con el otro y ninguna cedía, albert seguía girando y sobrepasando el rayo solar mientras que lo hacía retroceder. El lugar empezó a brillar con más intensidad y parecía que no se detendría.

—Yo ganare este encuentro—Dijo albert dentro de su caparazón y usando hidrobomba

—Mierda—Exclame

—Botan—Dijo en voz alta arashi

—AMIGO—Grito kori

—Mi pequeño—Comento mi madre

—Hijo—Exclamo mi padre

Expulse mis últimas fuerzas haciendo retroceder a albert y este choco contra el muro de las gradas levantando una gran nube de polvo. La fuerza del ataque lo hizo seguir retrocediendo agujerando el muro y llegando hasta el otro lado de la pared en donde estaban los pasillos. La nube de polvo se levantó y el presentador corrió a examinar a albert, salió unos momentos después.

— _Albert ya no puedes continuar el ganador es botan del equipo de los outlaws_ —Comento este

—G…gane —Dije aun sin poder creérmelo

Trate de caminar pero fue inútil, todo esa fuerza me había dejado muy agotado así que me limite a solo acostarme en el suelo y a descansar. Al poco tiempo llegaron mis amigos y fue como con un poco de ayuda fui conducido a la enfermería al igual que albert

 _ **PoV Narrador**_

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de aquí en una cueva entre el bosque se encontraba una sombra pokemon de un umbreon mirando hacia un esfera de cristal que mostraba a nuestro protagonista arashi y sus amigos. De la nada salió otro pokemon en forma de sombra este parecía una serpiente larga con cuernos en la cabeza y dos pequeños brazos.

—Tranquilo ya casi es hora deimos—Le dijo la serpiente al umbreon

—Si maestro—Dijo este sonriendo

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y disculpen la tardanza he estado un poquito ocupado con las fiestas decembrinas espero que les guste y si es así ya saben que hacer por cierto hoy es casi noche bueno por lo que. En estas épocas la navidad es el momento de unidad deseado, que se unan todos tus parientes y amigos para celebrar en una fecha tan especial. Sea esta navidad el inicio de un nuevo comienzo en tu vida donde el amor reine. Feliz navidad y feliz Año Nuevo; los quiero a todos y gracias por acompañarme y apoyarme durante todo este año, los quiero amigos ;)

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Pirata:**_ Ja, ja, ja lo siento no fue mi intención XD y bueno no es que botan sea medio sádico es solo que él tiene conocimientos básicos de medicina por lo que él sabe cómo podría derrotar su oponente, saludos ;)

 _ **Lord fire 123:**_ Bueno pues algo así ¿Cómo lo supiste? Y ja, ja, ja que buen chiste XD, pues outlaws no es un anime sino un banda de motociclistas de los estados unidos fue ahí donde me inspire en el nombre del equipo de arashi, saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Un trio no suena tan mal 7w7 creo que lo pensare en futuros capítulos je, je, je….un sylveon macho y luego que sigue un tauros hembra XD ok no es broma, saludos :D

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Lo se amigó por eso estoy dando al de tiempo para que la gente se cuenta de eso y pues lo del spolier…bueno eso se arriesgaron y no me preocupo XD, saludos ;)

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Si lo se ambos son muy fuertes pero solo uno gano y gracias por esperar amigo por el momento tratare de actualizar los mas pronto posible, saludos ;D


	26. Capítulo 26 ¡Aparece Rayquaza!

_**Nota del autor:**_ Muy buenas las tengan chicos ¿Cómo se pasaron la navidad? Espero que bien; yo me la pase súper con toda mi familia reunida y en especial la cena y recalentado aquí en mexico es algo muy tradicional volver a comer lo del día anterior, bueno si son de mexico no necesito que se los explique pero si no lo son pues ahora lo saben XD. Bien ya no los entretengo más y continuemos con el capítulo.

 _ **Capítulo 26 ¡Aparece Rayquaza! El Pokemon Legendario**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Desperté a media noche en una camilla de la enfermería en donde anteriormente había sido atendido aun que mis heridas no eran graves o peligrosas; la enfermera que era una gardevoir insistió en que me quedara por lo menos una noche al menos hasta asegurarse que no me sucediera algo más grave. Habían pasado unas horas desde el enfrentamiento de botan y albert por suerte sus heridas no eran malas como se pensó excepto por albert quien su equipo quedo descalificado y eso hizo enfurecer a misa y juro que volvería más fuerte el otro año. El edificio de artes marciales era de 2 pisos, el primero era en donde estaba la plataforma, comedor y baños mientras que el segundo piso era una serie de habitaciones de descanso para los participantes del torneo, botan al ser un pokemon de tamaño mayor tuvo que quedarse afuera y kori quien perdió el enfrentamiento decidió quedarse para apoyarnos en los siguientes enfrentamientos. Parpadee un poco para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad y luego me bajo de la camilla debido a que sentía la garganta como lija y debería satisfacer mi sed; camine hacia la entrada y abrí la puerta. Luego camine hasta el comedor el cual estaba vacío y después de beber agua rápidamente salí de ahí en donde me encontré al amigo del señor tobirama, greninja fitswater.

—Joven arashi ¡Buenas Noches! —Dijo greninja

—Señor greninja ¡Buenas Noches!—Le dije también

—Excelente batalla contra papyrus en verdad me tienes sorprendido para ser tan joven —Dijo este

—Gracias supongo—Dije confundido

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —Pregunto

—18—Respondí

—Increíble aprendiste la técnica del huracán con solo 18 años a muchos usuarios les toma años antes de dominarla y normalmente la aprenden a los 24 a ti solo te tomo unas semanas—Me dijo

—Creo fue suerte—Dije un poco alagado

—Yo creo que fue algo mas—Comento

— ¿Eso piensa usted?—Le dije

—Por supuesto, yo creo que tiene un gran potencial dentro de ti—Me dijo

—Todo potencial deber ser pulido ¿No? —Comente

—Exacto—Dijo greninja

—Disculpe puedo hacerle una pregunta—Dije

—Adelante—Asintió con la cabeza

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí si no un participante? ¿No debería estar en algún hotel o algo?—Pregunte

— ¡Oh! Bueno veras…yo...mi amigo tobirama, tu padre…—Tartamudeo un poco cuando le pregunte algo que me confundió un poco

—Señor greninja—Dije esperando una respuesta pero cuando voltee a verlo él había desaparecido

—Adonde demonios se fue—Me dije a mismo tratando de buscarlo

Alze mis hombros y regrese a la camilla de la enfermería, al llegar me acosté y me dispuse a dormir pero no lo hice debido a que sentía a alguien detrás de mí; voltee pero no nadie. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando la ventana que daba hacia fuera se abrió de golpe, mi corazón salto y comenzó a latir rápidamente, me baje de nuevo de la camilla y me acerque a la ventana. Con mi hocico cerré la primera puerta de esta y justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la otra, observe a los lejos un sombra en forma de un pokemon bípedo, pequeño y de orejas puntiagudas.

—Oye tu vuelve—Dije en tono demándate saltando por la ventana

La sombra soltó una risita y se alejó a toda prisa por el pasto recién rociado; seguí a la sombra por todo el edificio exterior, después de correr, saltar y hacer una que otra pirueta finalmente logre alcanzarla. Esta se refugió en una esquina pero a pesar de haber recorrido 700 metros, la sombra no se inmuto y parecía tener demasiada energía.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunte

—Yo soy tu—Respondió está sonriendo

— ¡Eh! Que clase se respuesta es esa—Le dije un poco molesto

—Ninguna respuesta he dicho solo te hecho una pregunta—Me dijo

—De que demonios estás hablando—Comente

— ¿Quieres jugar? —Pregunto la sombra sonriendo

—No—Dije molesto

—Es una pena porque yo si quiero jugar—Respondió y debajo del salió un pentagrama negro

—Pero qué demonios es eso—Pensé colocándome en posición de defensa

—A jugar—Dijo y del pentagrama apareció un fearow de color negro

—Miserable—Gruñí

—Ataca juguete mío—Ordeno la sombra

—Hijo de…—Exclame lanzado una bola de fuego que el fearow esquivo

—Muy lento—Sonrió la sombra

—Demonios—Dije a punto de saltar hacia el fearow y usar mordisco

Sin embargo fue inútil ya que justo cuando lo hice, una fuerza misteriosa me atrajo al suelo. El fearow ataco y logro herirme en el costado izquierdo; una vez más intente atacarlo pero el procedimiento se repitió, logre notar que mis patas estaban enredadas en tipo de látigo de cepa pero de color morado.

—Pero qué demonios—Dije tratando de liberarme

—Fearow usa pico taladro—Comento la sombra

—Esto me va doler—Dije cerrando los ojos

Justo cuando el fearow estaba a punto de atacar se escuchó una voz que murmuro algo y en eso tanto como fearow como la sombra desparecieron, abrí mis ojos de golpe y note que era ya era de día y no solo eso sino que me encontraba en la camilla del hospital y la ventana por donde había salido estaba cerrada como si nada hubiera pasado. Voltee a todos lados pero no era normal o eso parecía y justo cuando me iba a bajar de la camilla, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y de esta entro la enfermera gardevoir.

—Joven arashi veo que acaba de despertar—Me dijo la enfermera

—Si—Asentí

—Le sucede algo—Me dijo

— ¿Disculpe no ha notado algo raro por la noche?—Le dije a modo de pregunta

—No nada extraño—Respondió esta

—Entonces fue un sueño—Pensé

—Joven arashi ¿Está usted bien? —Pregunto

—Si todo bien—Dije sonriendo

—Bien será mejor que le quite los vendajes del cuerpo, tus amigos te están esperando afuera—Comento

—De acuerdo—Asentí

Quince minutos después salí de la enfermería casi completamente curado excepto por una pequeña herida en mi mejilla izquierda la cual la enfermera coloco una curita para que esta cicatrizara más rápido. Camine un rato hasta que me encontré a mis amigos debajo de un árbol quienes estaban leyendo 1 libro cada uno, me acerque a ellos y aclare mi garganta para me prestaran atención.

—Arashi al fin sales de la enfermería—Comento Botan

—Asi es—Dije sonriendo

—Nos tenías preocupados cuando peleaste con papyrus—Dijo Kori

—Ustedes también me tenían preocupado cuando pelearon con albert y misa—Les dije

—Chicos quiero disculparme—Dijo Kori en un tono triste

— ¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué? —Pregunte

—Debí ser más fuerte para vencer a misa pero les falle—Se disculpó Kori

—No tienes por qué disculparte kori diste lo mejor de ti—Le dije

—No te odiamos ni nada de eso después de todo lograste demostrar estar al mismo nivel que misa—Completo Botan

—Gracias chicos—Agradeció Kori ruborizada

—Bueno el siguiente combate será dentro de unos minutos ¿Qué tal si vamos a apoyar alguno de los equipos?—Sugerí

—Me parece una buena idea—Dijo Kori

—Bien entonces que esperamos—Comento Botan

Comenzamos a caminar a la plataforma la cual se encontraba a 10 minutos de donde estábamos; durante el trayecto hablábamos y hacíamos apuestas sobre quién sería el equipo ganador, sin embargo me sentía muy extraño ese día tenía una sensación de como si estuviera siendo vigilado y más de una vez observa la sombra de una serpiente en cielo. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidarlo y continuar hablando con kori y botan.

—Oye arashi ¿Te encuentras bien? —Me pregunto botan

—Si lo estoy ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Dije

—No has dejado de mirar el cielo desde hace un buen rato—Comento Kori

—Descuiden es solo mi imaginación no le tomen importancia—Les dije sonriendo levemente

Continuamos caminado hasta que llegamos a la plataforma de combate; la cual era 2 veces más grande que la anterior. Poco a poco fueron llegando los espectadores y cada quien tomo su asiento. Yo me senté en medio, kori a lado derecho, tobirama a un lado izquierdo, botan por su tamaño se sentó abajo en bancas especiales para pokemon de su tamaño y el resto de nuestros amigos y familia tomaron asiento en otros lugares.

— ¿Quién será el siguiente equipo en pelear? —Pensé

—Mira allí—Dijo kori señalando la plataforma

En eso aparecieron dos pokemon quienes tenían una pañoleta en su brazo izquierdo. El primero era un frogadier su pañoleta era morada y tenía el símbolo de un fearow y el otro pokemon era un lucario su pañoleta era naranja con un símbolo de un raichu. Ambos pokemon subieron a la plataforma e inclinaron su cuerpo en señal de respeto al poco tiempo que llego combusken quien era el presentador de las anteriores batallas. Justo cuando el presentador estaba a punto de hablar de la nada el cielo se oscureció y el cielo empezó a destellar igual que una tormenta de rayos.

—Pero ¿Qué esta pasando? —Dije

—El clima está empezando a cambiar drásticamente —Respondió Tobirama

—Hace mucho frio—Dije temblando un poco debido a la baja temperatura

Entonces del cielo cayó una bola de fuego y este golpeo la plataforma haciendo añicos también levanto una gran nube de polvo. Los tres pokemon que estaban ahí lograran apenas saltar fuera de la plataforma, voltee a ver tobirama quien me miro y asintió con su cabeza.

—Bajemos ayudar—Comento este

—Si—Dije

Salte hacia la plataforma seguido de tobirama y greninja; los tres nos acercamos para ayudar a un posible herido, la nube de polvo desapareció al poco tiempo que bajamos a la plataforma. De la nada aparecieron 2 sombras. Aquellas sombras que había visto en mis sueños anteriores y la noche anterior de hoy. El primero era un umbreon un poco más alto de lo normal tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y su parpado estaba cerrado tenía otra cicatriz en labrio hasta su pecho. El segundo pokemon era parecida a una serpiente de color verde y dos extremidades como manos en su pecho, sus ojos eran amarillos y por ultimo tenía una línea amarilla que le recorría parte de cuerpo; según tobirama él era rayquaza un pokemon legendario.

— ¿Quien…quien son ustedes? —Pregunte tosiendo un poco por la reciente nube de polvo

—Hola arashi ¿Cómo has estado hermanito? —Dijo el umbreon dirigiéndose a mí

—He…hermano—Tartamudee

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAA! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy shavos espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer. Les un buen fin de semana y un próspero año nuevo gracias por acompañarme durante todo este año y ser paciente con los capítulos, me despido y hasta la siguiente.

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Bueno ahora sabes quién son esos personajes misteriosos XD y si quieres ayuda con fanfic pues puedes usar a arashi te lo presto un tiempo solo que avísame cuando lo usaras para estar atento con tu historia, saludos ;)

 _ **Omegafire:**_ Gracias amigo y feliz año, saludos ;D

 _ **Pirata:**_ Gracias amigo y no, umbreon no es bruja porque los umbreon siempre son macho XD en caso de que fuera seria brujo :p pues la de bola de cristal es algo muy peculiar en películas, animes o series por eso lo agregue aun que pensaba usar cámaras de video pero eso sería muy avanzado XD, no deimos no es tipo planta es siniestro como todos los umbreon. Kori y misa arreglaran sus problemas en capítulos más adelante tu solo espera ;) ja ja ja muchas gracias, saludos :D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Gracias agente 64 XD…oye no serás pariente de la nintendo 64 ok no es broma no te lo creas :p y lo del trio si aparecerá en una próxima fantasía de arashi 7u7 espera y veras :3 Mutante? Que fumas cilantro :p ok no es broma no te lo creas y te entiendo que ser rechazado duele pero que se la va ser, saludos ;)


	27. Capítulo 27 ¡Arashi y Deimos!

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ Hola a todos ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal se la pasaron el año nuevo? Espero que bien y me alegra verlos de nuevo un año más conmigo en verdad les agradezco por seguir leyendo la historia casi llegamos a los 150 reviews jamás pensé llegar a esa cantidad de comentarios, seguidores y favoritos; bueno también quería decirles que si superamos los 200 reviews antes de terminar el fanfic les juro que habrá 2 continuación mas pero claro eso depende de su apoyo, bien no los aburro más y continuemos.

 _ **Capítulo 27 ¡Arashi y Deimos! Lazos Del Pasado**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

—He…hermano—Tartamudee aun sin creérmelo

—No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Era de esperarse—Me dijo el umbreon

—Yo tengo un hermano eso es imposible—Pensé

—Al parecer no te acuerdas de mí—Dijo el umbreon

—No—Dije moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado

—Tal vez esto te lo haga recordar—Comento

Acto seguido abrió el ojo que tenía cerrado mostrando que este tenía una iris rosa fuerte y su pupila era morada; sentí como mi cerebro se reiniciara y poco a poco una parte de mis recuerdos volvían en una seria de imágenes que pasaban a una increíble velocidad, luego apareció una luz blanca cegadora que me teletransporto a una imagen mía de un tiempo atrás. En esta mostraba una versión joven de mi junto a otro persona que recocí que era mi hermano, ambos llevábamos una par de sudaderas, azul y roja, unos jeans azules, un par de bufandas rojas y debajo de sudadera una camisas blancas térmicas.

 _ **Flashback 3 De Marzo Del 2017, 7 Meses Antes Del Día 0**_

Caminaba junto a mi hermano por un sendero de árboles y plantas los cuales estaban cubiertas de nieve hasta las rodillas. Al caminar se oía el crujir de la nieve, ambos llevábamos las manos metidas en los bolsillos por el frio. Luego de caminar un rato; nos sentamos junto a un rio el cual su mayor parte estaba congelado, debido a la temperatura cada vez que hablábamos salía un vapor caliente de nuestras bocas.

—Oye deimos alguna vez han pensado en lo que nos sucedió hace un par de años atrás —Le dije a mi hermano

—Solo fue un producto de nuestra imanación hermano ¡Ya! Corta con eso—Me dijo deimos en un tono un poco molesto

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo? —Pregunte alzando un poco mi voz

—Y tú ¿Por qué piensas que fue real? —Pregunte el

—Porque fue algo real tan real como la nieve debajo de nuestros pies—Respondí

—No lo fue deja repetirlo, te comportas como un niño—Comento Deimos

—Y tú pareces un adulto—Dije

—Es porque soy un adulto yo soy mayor que tu—Me dijo

—Si pero por 5 minutos—Le corregí

—Mira olvidemos esto y mejor continuemos nuestro camino—Dijo Deimos

—Bien—Dije volteando mí mirada algo molesto

Cruzamos el rio congelado con extremo cuidado de no caer al agua y después continuamos caminado durante unos minutos hasta que llegamos a un muro de roca cubiertas de una ligera capa de nieve y hielo. El muro ascendía hasta los 7 metros de altura lo que hacía difícil escalarlo en épocas de nieve por las estalagmitas que estaban en suelo; al lado del muro había una pequeña cascada que ahora estaba congelada.

—Parece que tenemos que escalar arashi espero que aun recuerdas la clase se parkour que te enseñe la semana pasada—Me dijo mi hermano

—Si aún lo recuerdo—Comente

—Bien iré yo primero y luego tu—Dijo colocándose el gorro de la sudadera en su cabeza

Deimos subió por una rama de árbol que estaba a lado suyo, luego con cuidado salto al muro sujetándose de unas rocas que sobresalían de este. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar la cima y luego con sus dos manos se apoyó para subir y seguido de esto continúo su camino. A los poco segundos yo imite los movimientos de deimos con poco de esfuerzo llega a la cima y subir. A uno pocos metros estaba deimos esperando.

—Muy bien hecho arashi aprendes rápido—Me felicito

—Gracias—Agradecí sonriendo

—Sera mejor entrar antes que nuestro culo se enfrié—Comento con voz burlona

— ¡¿Qué gracioso!? —Exclame riendo

Ambos nos agachamos para entrar por una pequeña madriguera que estaba al lado de deimos esta nos conducía por un camino de 20 metros en donde tenías que pasar a gatas por el tamaño reducido de esta; al llegar al final te topabas con una tabla de madera que se movía a un lado. Y al mover aquella tabla había una abertura y dentro era una pequeña habitación de 9 metros de largo y 12 metros de ancho, esta habitación era una antigua sala de calderas que se usaba como refugio. Actualmente era de nuestra propiedad debido a que la encontramos tiempo atrás.

— ¿Tienes la caja de fósforos que usa nuestro padre?—Pregunto Deimos

—Si aquí tienes—Respondí lanzándole la caja de fósforos

—Gracias—Comento al mismo tiempo que las atrapa y se disponía a encender una de las viejas calderas que aun funcionaba

Me dispuse a sentarme en un viejo sillón que usaba nuestro padre tiempo atrás. La habitación aun que era algo pequeña tenía muebles algo viejos que habíamos encontrado en un desguecadero abandonado en el pueblo donde vivíamos, en el centro estaba una mesa de madera de roble bastante deteriorada y encima de estaba había algunos comics y revistas, en la esquina derecha había una mesa de madera semi nueva llena de utensilios de reparación como martillos, desarmadores entre otras cosas. A un lado estaban tres viejas calderas las cuales solo aun funcionaba, del lado opuesto había otro sillón un poco más grande pero igual de viejo que el otro. En las paredes había varios poster de autos, animales y superhéroes recolectados de nuestra antigua casa por ultimo detrás de nosotros había dos ventanas y una puerta que daba hacia una arboleda la cual en estos momentos estaba cubierta de nieve.

—Nos falta carbón para encender este cacharro ¡Hay! media bolsa afuera ¿Por qué no vas por ella? —Me dijo

—De acuerdo—Le dije parándome y saliendo por la puerta trasera

Camine unos metros hasta que llegar a algunas tablas y cajas apiladas unas con otras, a un lado estaba una bolsa de papel. Con cuidado la cerré para evitar que su contenido se dispersara en suelo, luego la cargue en mis hombros; estaba un poco pesada y justo cuando iba a dar el primer el paso, escuche el crujir de la maleza a atrás de mí. Baje la bolsa y voltee hacia dónde provino el sonido

— ¡Um Hola!—Dije esperando alguna respuesta

Esta vez el crujido aumento y se oían pasos en la nieve; deje la bolsa de carbón recargada en una de las cajas y me acerque lentamente. Con cada paso que daba el crujir de la maleza aumentaba al llegar separe la maleza con mis manos y de esta salió un conejo.

— ¡GAH! —Grite, cayendo al suelo

—Maldito conejo—Exclame enojado

—Oye arashi el carbón era por hoy—Dijo Deimos desde adentro

—Sí, si ya voy—Le dije levantándome y acercándome a la caja donde había dejado la bolsa

Al momento que me llegue a la puerta por puro instinto voltee hacia el cielo y en eso logre ver una serpiente apenas visible y larga de color verde que volaba entre las nubes y luego desapareció en una especie de portal. Talle mis ojos en señal de confusión.

—Pero ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Me pregunte

Alze mi hombros unos segundos después y luego entre a la sala para contarle a mi hermano lo que había visto pero él no me creyó y dijo que fue producto de mi imaginación. Entonces sentí como si una fuerza mayor me atrajera afuera devolviéndome al mundo real.

 _ **Fin Del FlashBack**_

—Deimos tu eres un umbreon—Dije

—Exacto—Comento

Sin previo aviso deimos apareció enfrente de mí y antes de poder reaccionar este me golpeo con su pata lanzándome contra la pared de las gradas. El golpe me dejo un poco aturdido, sabía que tenía defenderme y responder a su ataque pero él era mi hermano.

 _ **Nota Del Autor:**_ Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer me despido deseándole un buen jueves o lo queda de este XD, hasta la siguiente lectores de fanfics ;)

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Bueno pues ya era hora de ponerle un poco de acción al fanfic amigo de hecho su aparición ya la tenía planeada pero decidí esperar en lo que arashi se acostumbrara al mundo pokemon. Si te refieres a que si arashi crecerá ósea en tamaño, madures y todo eso como cualquier adolecente. Pues sí, si crecerá no se quedara como un growhlite para siempre XD solo que aún falta para eso, saludos ;D

 **Pirata:** Ja, ja, ja gracias viejo y pues no tenía otro pokemon al que poner así que puse a una gardevoir; no el umbreon no usa artes oscuras sola usa su habilidad nata el tipo psíquico y siniestro y tampoco exageres no estamos en la santa inquisición XD, lo de las katanas no es mala idea pero creo esa habilidad será de arashi XD, saludos ;)


	28. Capítulo 28 La Venganza De Deimos

_**Notal de autor: *Entro vestido con una esmoquin negro y guantes blancos***_ Sean bienvenidos al capítulo número 28 de "Un Humano En El Mundo Pokemon" _***Aplausos del público***_ lo sé; es una sorpresa a ver llegado al 33% del fanfic en verdad creí a ver pensado que nunca llegaríamos hasta aquí y pensar que este fanfic iba a ser tan malo como el gobierno de peña nieto _***Risas Del Público***_ pero bueno era de esperarse que este fanfic tendría un buen recibimiento por parte de mi querido y amado publico _ ***Silbidos y aplausos***_ bueno antes de terminar quiero aclarar que a partir del capítulo 30 el fanfic dará un pequeño giro, no se preocupen por eso el fanfic no cambiara en lo absoluto se los juro solo que… _ ***Pausa y redoble de tambores***_ agregare algunas escenas un poco violentas, suspenso y una que otra escena lemon je, je, je _***Aplausos de los hombres y jóvenes pubertos***_ bien ya no los aburro más y comencemos con este capítulo.

 _ **Capítulo 28 La Venganza De Deimos, Fuego Vs Oscuridad**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Salí de los escombros un poco aturdido por el golpe de deimos y me sacudí el polvo del cuerpo, el golpe me había dejado un zumbido en mis orejas y un dolor de cabeza. Mire hacia la plataforma en donde se encontraba mi hermano dirigiéndome una mirada de pocos amigos; tobirama y greninja aparecieron de la nada detrás de mí, ambos parecían algo sorprendidos debido a la aparición del famoso pokemon legendario rayquaza. Dirigí mi mirada a este y note algo diferente en el como si una aura maligna lo rodeara sus ojos eran diferentes, la pupila estaba dilatada y blanca al igual que el iris. Mi hermano también tenía el mismo aspecto sombrío y con sus ojos diferentes.

—Greninja, tú y adelia saquen a todos de aquí y manténgalos alejados, yo me encargare de mi maestro—Comento Tobirama dirigiéndose a su amigo

—No voy dejarte—Exclamo Greninja

—Greninja Fitswater hazme caso yo me encargare de marcus sino los ayudamos muchos inocentes saldrán heridos —Dijo Tobirama alzando la voz

—Está bien—Asintió este y luego desapareció usando pantalla humo

—Arashi hagas lo hagas no mates a tu hermano él está en un trance —Me dijo

—Entonces dejare que me mate el a mí—Dije con burla

—No es momento para bromas para sacarlo del control metas debes golpearlo fuertemente en su nuca eso reiniciara su cerebro liberándolo del trance—Explico

—De acuerdo—Dije asintiendo y poniéndome en posición de ataque

—Y arashi, ten mucho cuidado—Dijo Tobirama desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a rayquaza

Trague saliva y mire a mi hermano quien en un parpadeo apareció frente a mí; di un salto hacia atrás y ataque con un potente lanzallamas. El lanzallamas choco contra el pero un escudo lo protegió luego este uso bola sombra hacia mí. Rodee en suelo esquivando y volví atacar con lanzallamas sin embargo el contrarresto usando nuevamente bola sombra. Ambos ataque chocaron uno con otro manteniéndose ahí durante unos segundos hasta que la bola sombra de deimos supero mi lanzallamas y este me golpeo dejándome un poco aturdido y lastimado. Trate de volver a recuperarme pero fue en vano y antes de poder reaccionar deimos apareció frente a mí y se paró con su patas traseras y me golpeo con doble patada mandándome a volar hacia una columna por poco esta me aplasta debido a que el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romperla. Sin embargo logre hacerme a un lado con algo de dificultad me levante, el golpe fue lo suficiente para dejarme en suelo.

— ¡LEVANTE! ¡LUCHA! —Demando Deimos gritando

Con la respiración agitada y entre cortada ataque usando una bola de fuego que deimos esquivo sin dificultad, volví a atacar usando bola de fuego pero él siguió esquivando. Deimos apareció arriba de mí y uso derribo tirándome al suelo. Este se subió arriba de mí y luego me dio la vuelta para verlo cara a cara.

—Nos abandonaste—Me dijo comenzando a golpearme fuertemente en cara

—Demonios es más fuerte que yo—Pensé tratándome de cubrirme pero los golpee me lo impedían

—TE ODIO ARASHI—Grito regresándome nuevamente golpes en la cara

La sangre que brotaba de mi me impedía ver lo que pasaba sin embargo por puro instinto use mordisco agarrando lo que parecía su pata lo que provoco que el gimiera del dolor. Le di la vuelta sin soltar su pata y lo solté, me limpie la sangre de cara. Luego puso mis garras en su cuello y me acerque a su cara.

—No me obligues deimos—Le dije

— ¡Yo…te odio! —Me dijo con la respiración un poco agitada

Antes de pudiera reaccionar deimos me golpeo con sus patas traseras en el estómago tumbándome en suelo. Me levante y ataque con lanzallamas y el contrarresto con hiperrayo. Los dos movimientos chocaron entre si y se mantuvieron retrocediendo uno del otro debido a que ambos usábamos la misma fuerza. El ataque se detuvo cuando ambos agotamos nuestras energías o eso parecía.

—Interesante sujeto aun no puedo creer que es mi hermano—Pensé

—¡Hum! Es una lástima que no pueda matarte querido hermanito—Dijo Deimos

—Si quieres podemos pasar un buen rato—Comente

—Lo sé—Dijo el

En un parpadeo deimos apareció frente a mí y uso cabezazo mandándome a volar hacia las gradas chocando contra ellas. Sacudí el polvo de mi cuerpo y baje de un salto hacia la plataforma; corrí hacia deimos con mi pata doblada y este se puso roja luego esta fue envuelta en fuego, luego lo golpe estrellándola contra la esquina de la plataforma.

—Pero qué demonios—Dije mirando mi pata la cual aún estaba en vuelta en llamas

—Se siente como fuego pero no quema es como un cosquilleo—Dije pensando

—Ja, ja, ja eso es todo lo que tienes, eres tan patético—Dijo deimos levantándose

—Aún no he mostrado mi verdadero poder deimos—Dije pensando en cómo vencerlo

—Personas como tú no merecen vivir—Me dijo

—Por última vez ¿Porque me odias? ¿Qué te ha pasado hermano? —Pregunte

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—Respondió formando en su pata una especia de hacha que luego coloco en hocico

Nuevamente deimos apareció enfrente mí y me ataco con su hacha tratando de cortar la cara por suerte logre agachar. Otra vez deimos desapareció pero esta vez apareció detrás mi atacando de forma vertical con el hacha tuve que rodar en suelo para esquivarlo a duras penas. Volvió a atacar esta vez de forma horizontal y vertical tuve que saltar hacia arriba dando varios vueltas en el aire y luego caí lejos de él. Desgraciadamente al esquivar su ataque no logre hacerlo a tiempo y fui herido levemente en mi hombro, la sangre broto de la cortada que tenía.

—Demonios es muy rápido debo estar más atento o su próximo ataque podría matarme—Pensé

— ¿Qué sucede arashi en tus anteriores peleas eras más hábil? —Comento

—Muy bien creo es hora de usar mi nueva técnica—Reflexione observando que ya me estaba quedando sin ideas

Infle mi pecho cargando energía en este y luego lance pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia deimos, el ataque había servido, deimos no logro esquivar todas las bolas de fuego y estas impactaron en su cuerpo quemándolo ligeramente. Pero de alguna forma aquellas bolas de fuego fueron envueltas en humo negro y estas se apagaron, deimos se levantó con una sonrisa en su cara, se sacudió el hollín del fuego y luego me miro.

—Parece que tu maestro te ha ensañado bien pero no lo suficiente—Sonrió de oreja a oreja

— ¿Asi pues tu tampoco estas tan mal sea quien te halla entrenado? —Le dije

—Sin embargo yo soy mucho mejor—Dijo y luego en su pata forma una especia de agujero negro

—Pero qué demonios es eso—Dije sorprendido

—El fuego es un elemento poderoso pero la oscuridad absorbe hasta el fuego más ardiente, ahora serás testigo de mi nuevo movimiento—Me dijo y luego de su pata salieron una par de manos humanas negras que me atraparon rápidamente

—Demonios no puedo moverme—Me dije tratando de zafarme del agarre

Poco a poco fui perdiendo mis energías y sin previo aviso fue golpeado en estomago con la pata de deimos. El golpe fue tan duro que incluso escupí sangre y me estrelle en columna. Esta cayó encima de mí aplastándome. Tuve que envolverme en un círculo de fuego y expulsarlo en forma de una erupción volcánica para salir de los escombros.

—Parece que todavía tiene fuerzas—Dijo Deimos

—Aun no has visto nada—Dije al momento en que mi cuerpo se cubría en llamas

—Fuego vs oscuridad me gusta tu idea—Dijo mi hermano haciendo lo mismo que yo pero en vez de fuego fueron unas llamas oscuras

—Es ahora o nunca—Pensé corriendo hacia en vuelto en llamas; deimos hizo los mismo

Ambos ataques colapsaron al hacer contacto uno con el otro y ambos caímos al suelo exhaustos, la onda del choque destruyo la mayor parte de la plataforma y las gradas. Trate de levantarme pero había usado todo mi poder y estaba demasiado cansado sin embargo deimos logro levantarse con algo de esfuerzo como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Te confiaste en que el fuego es un elemento muy fuerte? Aunque seas un pokemon tipo fuego, la oscuridad desintegra todo incluso el fuego—Comento

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué dejaste que la oscuridad te dominara? —Pregunte

—En verdad crees que te lo voy a decir; tal vez rayquaza me impida matarte pero el no dijo nada de torturarte —Respondió con una sonrisa altanera

—Ya no puedo moverme creo que este el fin—Pensé cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor

Sin embargo no pasó nada y pasado unos segundos abrí mis ojos para mi sorpresa alguien estaba frente a mí. Su cuerpo era azul con blanco, tenía una lengua que le rodeaba el cuello y era un poco alto cuando tuve mejor note que era el amigo de tobirama, greninja me había salvado. Voltee a un lado y vi a mi hermano con su hocico y nariz ligeramente machados de sangre.

— ¿Tu? —Pregunte

—Acaso el gran arashi se deja vencer por algo como esto—Me respondió ayudándome a levantar

—Por supuesto que no—Dije frunciendo el ceño

—Ya has peleado lo suficiente será mejor que tome un descanso y dejes pelear a los adultos—Dijo

Justo cuando iba a hablar; alguien me topo por la cintura y me sujeto entre sus brazos, con la poca visión que tenía note que era adelia y en una parpadeo ambos no alejamos del lugar. Adelia había corrido fuera del campo de batalla usando agilidad. Nuevamente voltee hacia donde estaba mi hermano y note que greninja y el estaban en posición de ataque listo para pelear de nuevo.

 _ **Notal de autor:**_ Bueno jóvenes lectores hasta aquí el capítulo 28 espero que les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, me despido deseándole un buen intermedio de semana y hasta la siguiente, nos vemos ;D

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo se viejo pero a veces los escritores nos quedamos sin ideas y tenemos que recurrir a esto aunque es solo temporal no te preocupes, bueno ya era hora de que arashi recordara un poco de él y pues la pelea entre hermanos es muy bien visto en animes, videojuegos incluso películas no es novedad XD, bueno en caso con lo de tu fic pues adelante no tengo problema en prestártelo solo que no lo quieras matar XD, saludos ;D

 _ **Pirata:**_ Ja, ja, ja es lo mismo que pensó TaichiKudo534 XD y pues si rayquaza es parte de los recuerdo de arashi pero se verá más adelante no te preocupes solo se paciente, saludos ;)

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Ahora resulta que eres un zombie como los de residente evil ok no es broma XD ¡Na! No te preocupes amigo te entiendo perfectamente y entonces si fumas cilantro 7u7 lo sabia, bueno en parte si tiene parecido con sans y papyrus pero solo una pequeña parte están basados en ellos, un silveon macho no suena mala idea podrias aprovecharte de esto 7w7 sabes lo que me refiero, saludos :D


	29. Capítulo 29 Acabemos con esto

_**Notal Del Autor:**_ Hola y más hola a todos mis lectores, seguidores y demás XD, nuevamente nos vemos con otro capítulo del fanfic, bueno he decidido hacer este capítulo un poco más de lo normal para acabar más temas claro sin afectar la historia. Bien sin más que decir comencemos y espero que sea de su agrado.

 _ **Capítulo 29 Acabemos con esto, Mega Tobirama Vs Rayquaza**_

 _ **PoV Tobirama**_

Mire a todos lados viendo el desastre que habían causado esos dos y sabía que después de este enfrentamiento habría mucho que limpiar. Suspire entrecerrando mis ojos para concentrarme y luego me coloque en posición de ataque esperando el movimiento de rayquaza quien no dudo en atacarme usando su cola sin embargo logre atrapar su golpe entre mis dos manos y luego lo lancé al aire. Rápidamente use teletransportacion y aparecí enfrente de él usando megapatada seguido de megapuño provocando que rayquaza chocara contra la plataforma, nuevamente use teletransportacion; apareciendo a un lado suyo.

—Te felicito joven tobirama has aprendido muy bien durante todos estos años —Dijo Rayquaza

—Gracias maestro—Comente asintiendo

—Sin embargo no ganas con eso—Me dijo

—Eso lo sé—Dije colocándome en posición de defensa nuevamente

En un parpadeo el suelo comenzaba a vibrar incluido los muros, gradas y plataforma; rayquaza atacaba usando hiperrayo, rayo solar u otro ataque y yo los esquivaba o bloqueando sin mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo nada dura para siempre y por haberme confiado recibí un golpe con punta de cola de rayquaza, este golpe me hizo escupir saliva y salí volando rompiendo los muros del dōjō estrellándome en suelo y produciendo un gran cráter. Rayquaza apareció a los pocos segundos a un lado del cráter, me levante tosiendo debido a la nube de tierra que se había alzado al estrellarme.

—Como en los viejos tiempos hace tiempo que quería un enfrentamiento con mi viejo maestro—Le confesé

—Lo mismo digo al parecer la edad no te afectado mucho—Comento Rayquaza

—Bien basta del calentamiento es hora de mostrar mi verdadero potencial—Dije

—Adelante—Dijo Rayquaza sonriendo

Suspire y me concentre durante unos segundos entonces mi cuerpo se ilumino de un color blanco, poco a poco fui evolucionando a un alakazam. La cola que tenía desapareció, mi cuerpo se alargó un poco, la cuchara que tenía en mi mano fue remplazada por otra y una más en mi otra mano. Un par de segundos después había evolucionado a un alakazam. Rayquaza parecía estar impresionado pero trato de ocultarlo fingiendo una calma total.

—Me tiene impresionado—Comento Rayquaza

—De acuerdo porque no comenzamos ahora—Respondí sonriendo

Rápidamente use teletransportacion y aparecí frente a rayquaza con un movimiento rápido le di una megapatada. Volví a usar teletransportacion atacando esta vez por arriba de su cabeza con megapuño y éste adolorido me ataca con un poderosa garra dragón. El golpe fue lo suficiente para dejarme un poco aturdido, ambos vamos hacia adelante; en un movimiento cambio de dirección y comienzo atacarlo con una serie de golpes y patadas que rayquaza, fácilmente detiene. En eso rayquaza reacciona por unos minutos y ataca con cola férrea, que aguanto por muy poco. Esta vez uso teletransportacion y mega puño contra rayquaza y lo envía hacia edificio estrellándose contra este, nuevamente vuelvo a usar el mismo movimiento sin embargo lo atravieso como si fuera una ilusión y desaparece. Comienzo a seguirlo con la mirada y en eso momento aparece rayquaza nuevamente con un poderosa garra dragón dejándome aturdido y casi sin aire. Usando mi telequinesis arranco un tronco de palmera y lo coloco como si fuera un espada y empiezo a golpear a rayquaza con el tronco; primero de lado horizontal, luego vertical y después en forma inclinada. Los golpes son tan fuertes que hacen sangrar un poco la cabeza de rayquaza sin embargo este sujeto el tronco con su cola enrollándolo entre este y en un movimiento rápido lo destruyendo apretujándolo

— ¡Impresionante! Ni siquiera greninja o arashi me habían puesto tanto a la expectativa—Pensé al mismo tiempo que usaba telequinesis para repeler el hiperrayo de rayquaza

—Peleas bien a pesar de tu estado—Comento

—Siempre estuve esperando este momento, maestro—Le dije

Rápidamente de mis brazos coloque un brazalete gris con agujero en el centro, luego coloque una esfera de color amarillo y café. De pronto el suelo debajo de nuestros pies comenzó a vibrar, las nubes se esparcían y comenzaron a caer relámpagos en la zona en donde estábamos. El cielo se ilumino de una luz blanca hasta que esta se fue desvaneciendo. De mi mentón salía una prominente barba blanca, mis muñequeras se volvieron más grandes, tomando la forma de grandes mangas, mi cabeza había crecido adquiriendo una forma triangular y en la frente aparece un órgano de color rojo. Ahora tenía 5 cucharas en vez de 2, que levitaban.

—Una alakazamita, muy astuto de tu parte joven tobirama—Dijo Rayquaza

—Se lo dije maestro aún no he demostrado todo mi potencial—Comente

—Es una gran batalla pero solo uno debe ganar debo admitir que solo estoy usando el 60% de todo mi poder

—Yo tampoco, solo estoy usando el 50%—Dije

—Asi que te has estado absteniendo para no matar a tu maestro —Dijo Rayquaza

—Soy un miembro del escuadrón de exploración yo no mato esa en nuestra regla—Le dije

—Eso veremos—Respondió

 _ **Mientras tanto del otro lado del campo de batalla**_

 _ **PoV Greninja**_

Acaba de dar el primer golpe contra deimos lo que lo había dejado bastante aturdido y en un movimiento rápido aparecí frente a él, golpeándolo en el rostro por sorpresa. Luego comencé a darle una serie de patadas y golpes que el umbreon no podía esquivar debido a la velocidad de los golpes al poco tiempo se formó un camino de sangre en su nariz y hocico. Me detuve a los pocos segundos del combate.

—No eres tan fuerte como creía mira la rapidez en que te hice sangrar—Le comente con sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— ¡Maldito! —Dijo Deimos tratando de golpearme con su pata

Con un dedo logre detener su puño y en un movimiento rápido lo golpe usando patada giratoria dejándolo en suelo, luego lo tome con mi lengua por el cuello y le di un potente puñetazo en el estómago estrellándolo contra uno de los muros de las gradas. Deimos salió de los escombros totalmente enojado y ataco con bola sombra para su sorpresa ya tenía calculado su movimientos y contrarreste con una shuriken de agua. Ambos ataques colapsaron al hacer contacto uno con el otro.

—Parece que perdí; perder era lo último que me imagine —Comento Deimos

—Disculpa que tenga que hacer esto—Dije golpeándolo en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente

Luego dirigí mi mirada hacia tobirama quien había uso una alakasita y evolucionado a un mega-alakazam, había oído de él que tenía un secreto bajo la manga para vencer a oponentes más fuertes pero jamás pensé que usaría una mega piedra. Rápidamente use mi sigilo y velocidad para posarme a un lado de tobirama.

—Estas detrayendo todo lo que los demás legendarios construyeron—Dijo Tobirama frunciendo el ceño enojado

—Tómalo con calma amigo —Le dije posando mi mano en su hombro

—Es difícil enfrentarse a quien fue tu maestro—Comento Tobirama más calmado

—Descuida puedes continuar con mi ayuda tobirama—Dije amistosamente

—Gracias—Asintió este

— ¡Oh! Ya veo piensas usar a greninja como tu peón, bueno creo será una batalla justa ¿No crees?— Dijo Rayquaza

Del suelo salió un pentagrama de brujería de color rojo y de la nada apareció el hermano de arashi, deimos. Quien se encontraba ya totalmente curado de la batalla que tuvo con arashi y conmigo. Su ojo único que tenía abierto se puso y del suelo aparecieron unas especies de hilos como los de un títere que sujetaron a deimos de sus patas, cabeza y cuerpo. De su hocico salió un vapor caliente.

—Listo para la segunda ronda—Dije

— ¿Por qué ya estás cansado? —Pregunto en tono de burla

—Bien—Dije colocándome en posición de ataque

—Yo lo distraerá tu atácalo sigilosamente—Me dijo

—Está bien—Comente lanzando una bola de humo para desaparecer entre esta

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Fui alejado del campo de batalla, adelia me llevaba cargado en sus brazos debido a las heridas que tenía mi visión era semi borrosa. Trate de zafarme del agarre de este; quería ir con tobirama, no quería verlo morir ni tampoco a greninja a manos de mi hermano y rayquaza. Finalmente después de unos minutos logre liberarme y caer en suelo, con algo de pesadez logre poner en pie; pudiendo sentir un hormigueo en patas. Comencé a correr lejos de adelia sin embargo a algunos metros después caí rendido, adelia corrió a socorrerme.

—Por favor joven arashi usted no está en condiciones de luchar—Comento Adelia preocupada

—No me importa solo quiero ver a tobirama—Dije, en ese momento sentía un gran cariño hacia aquel kadabra. Después de todo él me había cuidado durante 8 meses

—Entiéndalo joven arashi, si va ahí pondrá en aprietos a tobirama y greninja—Me dijo

— ¡NO DEJARE QUE ELLOS MUERAN POR MI! —Dije alzando la voz

—Ellos no morirán no por nada su fuerza es la de legendario—Respondió Adelia con una voz calmada

—Lo sé pero—Insistí

—Confié en mí—Dijo

—Está bien—Suspire

Me senté en suelo totalmente herido y cansado; mire hacia donde era la pelea y suspire esperando que no sucediera algo malo. A unos pocos segundos llegaron misa y kori, estos me ayudaron a poner de pie; sentía ganas de vomitar y tenía cara cubierta por un sudor frío.

Todo mi energía la había usado en ese ataque contra mi hermano, me cuestione durante un rato pensando en lo ocurrido y porque deimos me odiaba si anteriormente no era así pero fue inútil solo podía recodar los aquel día de nieve.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Botan asustado

—Si—Dije limpiándome la sangre de la nariz y hocico producto de la batalla

— ¿Seguro que estás bien arashi? —Pregunto Kori con preocupación mirándome

—Lo estoy—Comente

Al limpiarme el sudor de la cara note que este se había teñido ligeramente de color rojo. Mire al suelo en donde había un charco de agua y pude ver que tenía cicatriz que corría por el lado izquierdo de mi cara, la que fue producida luego de haber sufrido varias lesiones durante la lucha contra deimos.

—Diste una buena pelea—Dijo Kori

—Gracias—Agradecí

— ¿Asi que tienes un hermano? —Pregunto Botan

— ¿Por qué nunca no lo dijiste? —Reprocho Kori

—No lo sabía perdí mi memora la gran parte —Les respondí

—Entonces tobirama no es tu padre adoptivo—Comento Kori

—No—Dije comenzando a contarles lo ocurrido hace meses atrás

 _ **Notal Del Autor:**_ Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana y hasta la siguiente.

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Pirata:**_ Ja, ja, ja tranquilo ya casi llegamos al capítulo 30 y estaremos a la mitad de la historia :P bueno pues lo hidropulso solo hay una respuesta "Aliens" ok no XD, nadie matara a nadie al menos por ahora je, je, je saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Lo sé pero es lo que más quieren los lectores se vende como pan caliente XD y pues algo asi greninja es fuerte pero antes necesito la aprobación de scrilop para poder usarlo al 100% XD, entonces si no eres un zombie eres un vampiro :D ok no es broma y lo sabía si fumas cilantro pero del más barato XD, saludos ;)

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo se esas cosas pasan :p pues que querías? No dejaría que mi personaje muriera y menos en las manos de su hermano y el resto de la historia de arashi y demos se vera mas adelante solo hay que esperar, bueno revisando tu Mp ¡umh! Está bien puedes usar a arashi un rato solo dime cuando publicarías el fanfic, saludos :D


	30. Capítulo 30 ¡Orgullo de guerreros!

_**Nota del autor:**_ ¡Whatsapp! Lectores de fanfics ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí yo presentándoles como siempre un nuevo capítulo, esta vez el número 30. Bueno como sabrán este el capítulo es más largo de lo habitual pero solo por muy poco en verdad les agradezco a todos por continuar mi historia; aún nos falta mucho por completar y si preguntan si habrá lemon o gore en los próximos capítulos, pues déjenme decirles que si solo que aún no tengo previsto en que capitulo lo mostrare sin embargo no se desesperen pronto mis amigos pronto incluiré lemon y gore 7u7. Bien sin más que decir comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 30 ¡Orgullo de guerreros! Tobirama y Greninja**_

 _ **PoV Tobirama**_

—Ahora este mundo también es mío ahora—Comento Rayquaza

—Eso no será posible mientras yo este aquí—Dije calmadamente

—Tobirama te ayudare lo más que pueda recuerda no matar a tu maestro, él está poseído por el espejo de crepúsculo pero aún podemos regresarlo a la normalidad—Me dijo Greninja

—De acuerdo—Asentí

Ambos usamos nuestra velocidad y nos ponemos detrás de rayquaza atacando con una shuriken de agua y psicorrayo pero este que es mucho más rápido y esquiva ambos ataques dejándonos sorprendidos. Rápidamente los dos cambiamos de lugar y cada uno se posiciona del lado izquierdo y derecho para atacar usando cada quien un ataque distinto. Greninja usa lengüetazo mientras que yo megapatada sin embargo con toda tranquilidad y sin esforzarse al máximo rayquaza se cubre con escudo psíquico. Este último siendo más veloz golpea con la cola a greninja para luego atacarlo con rayo solar en la cara y re-matarlo con un garra dragón haciendo que se estrelle con una casa. Rápidamente uso teletransportacion y me posiciono a un lado de greninja y ayudo a levantarlo.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunte preocupado

—Si—Respondió este quien solo se sacudió el polvo de los escombros

—Como en los viejos ¿No? —Le dije

—Lo sé—Dijo sonriendo

—Bueno creo que podemos…—Dije, pero no pude de terminar de hablar cuando recibí una llamada de atención de greninja

— ¡TOBIRAMA CUIDADO! —Grito greninja

Demasiado tarde y recibo una patada por parte de deimos y termine chocando contra unas rocas; el golpe fue tan fuerte que me saco de mi posición de meditación, en una movimiento rápido deimos ataca con bola sombra y yo bloqueo haciendo brillar mis ojos formando un escudo de energía levantando una nube de polvo y aprovechando el momento le doy una patada a deimos junto con un golpe en la cara lo cual lo hace enfadar y este intenta atacar con un golpe pero lo detengo sin problemas y se lo de vuelvo con una patada en la cara y un golpe en el estómago, deimos; enfurecido, empieza a lanzar una serie de golpes y patadas, lo cual todos los bloqueo sin problema. En eso doy una señal y greninja me remplaza y logra detenerlo por unos minutos, rápidamente uso teletransportacion y me coloco frente a rayquaza atacándolo con hiperrayo sin embargo este no había recibió ningún daño, luego rayquaza ataco con cola férrea haciéndome caer al subterráneo lanzando todas las rocas que había ahí por suerte logro cubrirme con un escudo. La batalla me estaba dejando agotado debido a un gran tiempo sin pelear y poco mis fuerzas disminuían.

—Veo que aun te resistes a tu derrota joven tobirama—Comento Rayquaza

—No permitiré que destruyas lo que nuestros ancestros construyeron—Dije molesto

—Es inútil que sigas peleando tu fuerza ha disminuido a las mitad—Dijo con burla rayquaza

—Demonios se dio cuenta—Pensé

La batalla se reanuda conmigo intentando hacer un ataque de golpes a gran velocidad el cual rayquaza bloquea fácilmente y en un movimiento desprevenido rayquaza logra acertarme golpes en la cara y varios en el estómago. En ese momento lo sorprendo con una patada al estómago y otra en la cara muy fuerte, greninja me vuelve a remplazar por un par de minutos.

 _ **PoV Greninja**_

—Muy bien si mis cálculos son correctos rayquaza ha usado el 25% de su poder en la batalla contra tobirama, esto nos deja un 75% del poder que aún le queda así si logro usar todo mi fuerza lograre mantenerlo a la raya por unos minutos

—Es inútil que sigas pensando en cómo vencerme porque yo soy más fuerte que tu—Dijo orgullosamente

—Eso lo veremos primero—Dije colocándome en posición de ataque

La batalla comienza con cola férrea de rayquaza dirigida hacia mí pero logro esquivarla, ambos intercambiamos golpes, estando iguales en ataques físicos. En eso rayquaza ataca con garra dragón pero lo bloqueo con mi mano derecha sin dificultad, rápidamente sujeto a rayquaza y le doy una patada en la cabeza a este, pero él la esquiva agachándose. Rayquaza desaparece y aparece de nuevo desde arriba e intenta atacar con rayo solar desafortunadamente no logro esquivarlo y este logra acertarme sin embargo eso no funciona, nuevamente rayquaza se teletransporta pero esta vez por detrás y me tira un hiperrayo pero logro esquivarlo sin dificultad y aprovechando le doy una patada en el abdomen y este cae herido sin embargo se levanta y la pelea se detiene por un momento.

—Yo me encargaré de derrotarte rayquaza —Le dije

—Sí, ya veo, tienes un poder estupendo, te felicito debo aceptar que tú me superas bastante pero tú nunca me ganarás con esas técnicas porque yo soy invencible—Comento orgulloso

—Alardeas mucho—Pensé

La pelea continúa conmigo atacando con una shuriken de agua pero rayquaza la esquiva todos mis ataques con demasiada facilidad. Luego de varios esquivos, rayquaza ataca con garra dragón y yo la bloqueo materializando una espada de agua. Y aprovechando el momento le doy un martillazo en la espalda y un codazo en la cara mandándolo a volar; rayquaza queda tirado y herido en el suelo, pero todavía no se rinde y se levanta, se vuelve a poner en posición de pelea, rápidamente voy hacia él y le pego un tremendo puñetazo y lo mando a volar.

 _ **PoV Tobirama**_

La batalla comienza con varios puñetazos de deimos pero los esquivo sin problemas luego deimos le me da una patada sin embargo la bloqueo con mi brazo. Después, se dan varias combinaciones de puñetazos. En esto deimos intenta pegarme con un golpe pero lo detengo sin problemas, luego lo sujeto de su cola y lo empieza a girar y lo lanzo muy lejos causando que se golpee contra el suelo. Deimos enfurecido ataca con bola sombra sin embargo yo la desvió con facilidad y entonces deimos empieza a lanzar una serie de ataques pero todos los esquivo ,luego yo lanzo a deimos hacia arriba y aparezco hacia él y le doy un golpe en el aire lo cual causa que caiga. En ese momento termina la pelea por unos momentos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —Pregunto Deimos

En eso este intenta pegarme con un golpe pero lo bloqueo con facilidad; aprovechando el momento le doy una patada junto con un golpe en la cara lo cual lo hace enfadar más. Luego lo sorprendo con una patada al estómago y otra en la cara muy fuerte. Deimos intenta atacar enojado pero lo detengo y contrarresto. Nuevamente ataca con bola sombra sin embargo logro bloquear con un escudo. Rápidamente le doy un puñetazo en el mentón, levantándolo hacia arriba, después, le da un codazo en el estómago. Deimos cae y yo sigo dando puñetazos este intenta atacarme a pero me dirigió diagonalmente; lo agarra de su pata y lo rebolea hacia abajo, cayendo deimos en el suelo. La pelea se detiene por un momento.

— ¿Qué sucede, creí que matarías? —Comente

—Morirás, morirás; te voy a matar—Repitió deimos

La pelea continúa y deimos va hacia mí con la intención de pegarme pero esquivo sus movimientos sin dificultad después le arrojo un puñetazo a este hacia . Luego hacia le tiro con un codazo en la espalda, en eso este trata atacarme con doble patada sin embargo logro esquivarlo y luego le doy varias trompadas en el mentón después una patada en el cachete y otra patada en la columna para esto deimos se enfurece mucho más y se teletransporta detrás de mí y cuando está detrás, intenta pegarme un puñetazo, afortunadamente reacciono agarrándolo de la pata y reboleándolo hacia otra parte. Para finalizar le doy un rodillazo en el estómago y un patada en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

—Muy bien será mejor ir a ayudar a greninja—Pensé

Rápidamente me teletransporto hacia donde estaba greninja; quien a pesar del enfrentamiento con rayquaza él lo tenía dominado. Aparecí a los pocos segundo a un lado de greninja parecía que estaba agotada y tenía algunas heridas menores.

—Qué bueno verte—Comento Greninja

—Lo sé—Respondí

—Nunca podrán conmigo, no cabe duda que son unos imbéciles—Dijo Rayquaza

— ¡¿QUE SOMOS UNOS IMBECILES?! EL UNICO IMBECIL QUE HAY AQUI ES GRENINJA—Dije con enojo

—Oye—Dijo greninja ofendido

—Basta de tonterías es hora de mostrarles mi verdadero potencial—Nos dijo rayquaza

Sin previo aviso rayquaza hiso flotar una perla de color arcoíris y la coloco en uno de los brazalete de su manos. El cuerpo de rayquaza comenzó a transformarse poco a poco; las líneas amarillas de su tronco sobresalieron convirtiéndose en una especie de alas. Su cola se dividió en dos casi tocando la punta, los cuernos inferiores de su cabeza, se expandieron y retorcieron hacia adelante en forma de tenaza y de ellos sobresalen las marcas amarillas dando impresión de ser unas líneas de fuego que se alargan como cintas resplandecientes, además su cráneo adquirió una forma más afilada y fina y en sus ojos apareció una marca negra de aspecto tribal. En ese momento rayquaza había mega-evolucionado.

— ¡Oh! Santa mierda—Comentamos greninja y yo

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Estaba terminando de contarles a kori y botan sobre lo que había sucedido en mis recuerdos, cuando por alguna extraña razón sentí que el ambiente del lugar había cambiado como si se hubiera vuelto más oscuro. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a tobirama y greninja así que corrí hacia era el campo de batalla aun con mis heridas.

— ¡ARASHI! VUELVE AQUÍ EN UN INSTANTE—Grito adelia demandante

— ¿Arashi a dónde vas? —Pregunto kori

—Es muy peligro arashi regresa—Dijo Botan

Opte por ignorarlos y correr hacia el campo de batalla que se encontraba a algunos metros de donde estábamos. A pesar del dolor en mis patas y cuerpo por mi reciente pelea con mi hermano tuve que también ignorarlo e ir en ayuda de tobirama y greninja, sentía que ellos estaban en peligro y debería brindarles aunque sea mi apoyo. El lugar estaba casi en total destruido; escombros, nube de polvo, el cielo negro y un frio helante igual que mi sueño que tuve tiempo atrás.

 _ **PoV Tobirama**_

La batalla contra rayquaza ahora se encontraba dispareja y a pesar de unir nuestras fuerzas. Los golpes que le dábamos a este, los esquivaba sin dificultad alguna y los golpes de él eran difíciles de esquivar. Ambos no encontrábamos con algunas heridas de gravedad y otras no tanto sin embargo rayquaza se había recuperado y aún tenía todas sus fuerzas. Justo cuando le iba a propinar una megapuño, él lo bloqueo con su cola y luego me sujeto del brazo y me lanzo contra el suelo.

—Te equivocaste cuando pensaste que tu mega evolución era la más fuerte pero yo soy pokemon legendario mi mega-piedra es más fuerte que la tuya—Comento Rayquaza

—Demonios—Pensé levantándome con dificultad

—Y creo que ya se con quién probar mi nueva mega evolución—Dijo este

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Dije

Rayquaza volteo hacia a un lado del campo de batalla y justo en ese momento observe que un bulto naranja se acercaba. Me tomo unos segundos hacer reaccionar a mi cerebro y notar que era arashi, rayquaza cargo toda su energía en sus mandíbulas para usar hiperrayo y una vez hecho esto lanzo su ataque hacia arashi. Hice brillar mis ojos y me teletransporte hacia arashi usando mi cuerpo como escudo justo cuando el hiperrayo impacto en mi cuerpo; quemando y hiriéndome en su totalidad.

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo y disculpen la tardanza pero he estado un poco resfriado sin contar los trabajos universitarios acumulados pero bueno ya estoy de regreso y esta vez muy emocionado porque hemos llegado a los 30 capítulos algo que como ya saben, jamás paso por mi cabeza y solo quiero decir gracias chicos, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Bien sin más que decir me despido y hasta la siguiente :D

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Scrilop99:**_ Ja, ja, ja gracias hago lo mejor que puedo y lo sé a veces me pasa pero que se va hacer, yo digo que le hagamos competencia. Con que estuviste muerto XD entonces moriste y luego reviviste que eres…Kenny Mckormick de south park ok no es broma XD, saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Lo se :p todo es producto de dedicarle horas y horas a películas, series y animes y si soy panadero de hecho iré a venderle pan a Donald Trump…por cierto si el lunes sale las noticias que trump murió envenenado y la poli va a tu casa a preguntar algo…tu no digas nada 7u7 sabes a lo que me refiero XD, saludos ;)

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo se amigó, lo sé; aún falta mucho por ver y bueno lo que habíamos hablado pues estaré esperando cuando salga mi personaje je, je, je y gracias por tu apoyo amigo, saludos :D

 _ **Pirata:**_ Asi es amigo y también de deimos y pues no; rayquaza no usa magia negra solo use psíquico, oscuridad, etc. Pues lo de greninja tendré que hablarlo con scrilop y ver qué sucede ¿Umh? Por cierto ¿Que es prota? Amm pues lo del sexo si lo habrá pero más adelante tu solo espera 7w7 y creo que adivinaste tobirama tal vez…si muera, saludos ;D


	31. Capítulo 31 Último Aliento

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ Buenas las tengan querido publico 7u7 ¿Cómo Están? Espero que bien; bueno hoy los vengo con el capítulo número 31 y también quiero aclara que este es uno de capítulos más tristes que he escrito después de" El Legado De Ame" y verdad no quisiera hacer esto pero créanme más adelante entenderán porque. Bueno así que sin más que decir comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 31 Último Aliento Y La Furia De Arashi**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Observe como rayquaza había dirigido su mirada a mí y luego ataco con hiperrayo; sabía que ataque era lo suficiente para matarme con facilidad así que cerré los ojos esperando lo peor pero pasado unos segundos no pasó nada, entonces abrí mis ojos y note que tobirama se había interpuesto entre rayquaza y yo recibiendo el ataque el en vez de yo. Su cuerpo recibió tanto daño que la su espalda tenía quemaduras d grado, su ojo estaba entrecerrado, había perdido su mega evolución regresando a su ultima evolución, sus cucharas estaban el suelo, su pecho tenía una abertura mostrando sus órganos internos y los lentes de media luna estaban rotos a la mitad. Este cayó en mis hombros y pude sentir por el tacto que sus latidos estaban disminuyendo.

—Señor tobirama ¿Por qué me salvo? —Pregunte mientras me brotaban las lágrimas

—No lose mi cuerpo se movió solo—Respondió este escupiendo una bocanada de sangre

—Por favor señor tobirama no se muera se lo suplico—Dije insistiendo

—Arashi tú fuiste como un segundo hijo y al tener tan cerca de mi comencé a desarrollar sentimientos paternos hacia ti, cuando te vi por primera vez sabía que tenía que protegerte aun que me costara la vida—Explico

—No se muera señor tobirama aun puedes ganarle a rayquaza—Le dije mientras mis lágrimas decían por mis mejillas

—Mi momento ha llegado; ya no puedo alzar la voz para ser escuchado, arashi necesito que les pases este mensaje—Me dijo con la respiración agitada

—No, no por favor no se rinda —Comente

—Amigos, hijo, novia y tu arashi a pesar de los problemas, el dolor y hacerles daño; ustedes me quisieron y…se…los agradezco —Comento empezando a llorar

—Tobirama…oye…tobirama…tenemos que tratar tus heridas—Dije desesperado

—Lo siento arashi…por mi culpa estás viendo mi propia muerte—Dijo

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¡No digas esas tonterías! —Dije abrazándolo

Al abrazarlo pude sentir como mis patas se humedecían de un color rojo, era su propia sangre y estaba me había machado una parte del cuerpo y aun que no tenía conocimiento médicos sabía que su herida no se trataba a tiempo podría morir desangrado. Del rostro de tobirama comenzaban a salir lagrimas era la primera vez que lo veía llorar. Tenía que llamar a un médico lo más pronto posible.

 _ **Mientras tanto del otro lado del campo de batalla**_

 _ **PoV Greninja**_

La batalla contra rayquaza se encontraba muy dispareja por parte mía cada ataque que le daba este lo esquivaba o bloqueaba con facilidad. En eso le doy dos puñetazos y dos rodillazos hacia rayquaza pero éste los bloquea con mucha facilidad, entonces sigo dando combinaciones de puñetazos pero él los sigue bloqueando con facilidad. Luego le doy una patada sin embargo rayquaza la esquiva nuevamente y me sujeta del pie y comienza a dar vueltas, en eso trato de darle una patada circular hacia arriba pero rayquaza lo esquiva agachando su cabeza para después soltarme contra un muro. Después le doy una combinación de puñetazos sin embargo el los bloquea sin dificultad.

—Solo estas atrasando esto fitswater, yo soy mucho más fuerte—Comento Rayquaza riéndose y a fanfarreando

—Si consigo ganar solo un segundo a costa de mi propia vida, no tendré de que arrepentirme—Le dije comenzando a forcejear

—Ahora conocerás mi verdadero potencial—Dijo

En un movimiento rápido rayquaza usa cola ferra golpeándome en la cabeza dejándome herido casi por completo, con algo de dificultad me levante del suelo y note que mi mano estaba muy herida. En esta pelea había usado casi toda mi fuerza y estaba casi agotado

—Demonios, no puedo ganarle—Exclame

—Acaso no lo vez esto ya es demasiado tarde yo dominare este mundo y ni siquiera tobirama podrá detenerlo solo míralo

—To…tobirama ¡No! —Dije volteando a ver a mi amigo que se encontraba muy herido

Rápidamente le lanzo un golpe al estómago que no le hace daño y este ataca con cola férrea que con algo de dificultad esquivo agachándome. Luego, le doy una patada nuevamente y rayquaza se aleja y en ese momento rayquaza usa su cola para enrollarme con este y atraparme; después me acerca cara a cara.

—Creo que he ganado—Comento y comenzó a cargar hiperrayo

 _ **De Vuelta Con Arashi**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Tenía entre mis brazos a tobirama al borde la muerte, solo pedía ver como su vida se desvanecía sin poder hacer algo. Mi cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre producto de las heridas de tobirama la cuales eran muy graves, no tenía otra opción más que pedir ayuda.

— ¡Que alguien lo ayude! Vengan rápido—Grite alzando mi voz lo más alto que pude

—No…ya…no—Respondió tobirama

—Pero ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto por mí? Sacrificar tu vida por mí—Le dije con la visión borrosa debido a las lagrimas

—Por fin entiendo este sentimiento, de dar la vida por alguien; lucy, padre al fin los encontrare—Dijo y luego este cayo lentamente al suelo

—Oye, tobirama; aguanta tobirama ¡Oye! —Dije moviéndolo con mi pata pero fue en vano

Una mescla de ira y tristeza se acumulaba en mi interior haciendo incontenible, el viento soplaba mi cara sacudiendo mi pelaje; arañe el suelo con mis uñas, tratando de resistirme pero fue inútil. Mi cuerpo se envolvió en fuego y mis pupilas se volvieron delgadas y finas y luego acto seguido solté un gruñido que hizo estremecer todo.

— ¡Yo!…yo…lo matare—Dije con enojo

Dirigí mi mirada hacia rayquaza quien tenía atapado a greninja y comencé a correr hacia este expulsando bocanadas de lanzallamas. Y justo cuando este a unos cuantos centímetros lo golpee en su rostro liberando a greninja el cual logro caer al suelo de pie, mi golpee había sido lo suficiente para dejar aturdido ligeramente a rayquaza. Expulse humo de mi hocico y luego gruñí con todas mis fuerzas.

—Te voy a destrozar y luego te quemare—Dije con enojo

Rápidamente golpee

con mucha fuerza a rayquaza el cual causa la ira y me devuelve los ataques usando garra dragón o cola férrea sorprendentemente logro mantenerme de pie y bloquear los ataques de rayquaza; ambos nos mantenemos igualados hasta que este ataca con hiperrayo y me provoca algunas heridas menores, nuevamente vuelve atacar dejándome más heridos y repite el ataque 3 veces más quedando bastante herido.

—Juro que te matare—Dije

—Veamos si puedes hacerlo mocoso—Comento este

Recordé lo que me había enseñado tobirama tiempo atrás sobre la técnica de huracán y me puse en posición concentrando mi energía en mi pata izquierda y esta se volvió roja y se envolvía en fuego luego le di un puñetazo de lleno en el estómago sin embargo este se protegió con un escudo psíquico. Ambos ataques chocaron entre si levantando una nube de polvo y comenzaban a salir chispas, pero la defensa de rayquaza no duro mucho y me golpee logro atravesar su escudo y lo golpeo con una fuerza increíble; haciendo que este supuestamente, muera. El golpee me había dejado un fuerte dolor y un hormigueo en mi pata izquierda. Estaba bastante cansado y mi visión se distorsionaba y se ponía borrosa, había usado tanta fuerza que me había encontrado solo en las reservas hasta el punto que estaba tendido en suelo.

—No puedo moverme….creo que este es el fin….ya estoy—Exclame respirando agitadamente

—Me hiciste perder el tiempo y ahora morirás de la misma forma que tu maestro—Dijo rayquaza comenzado a cargar energía en sus mandíbulas para atacar

—Sera un honor ser eliminado por el gran rayquaza—Comente sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

—Eso fue muy halagador, ahora sufrirás por tu incompetencia—Dijo preparando su ataque

Cerré los ojos pensando en todo lo que había vivido y como todo fue tan corto que jamás logre apreciarlo a su totalidad, escuche el ataque de rayquaza dirigirse hacia mí pero en una fracción de segundo ya no se escuchó nada. Abrí los ojos temeroso y vi que rayquaza estaba estrellado contra un edificio y enfrente de mi había dos pokemon. El primero tenía una postura humanoide pero con muchos rasgos físicos felinos. Su cuerpo era grisáceo con el vientre púrpura, que se extendía hasta su larga cola, también púrpura; tenía tres dedos en cada mano con una especie de almohadillas, como las de los pokemon cuadrúpedos. Sus ojos eran púrpuras y su brazo derecho era totalmente metálico idéntico a los de un robot, en ese brazo portaba una katana la cual tenía hoja ornamentada muy larga con una longitud total de al menos el mismo tamaño que el pokemon y su empuñadora era de tamaño medio con una yoga en el centro. El segundo pokemon tenía forma de un cetáceo de proporciones colosales y su cuerpo tenia manchas blancas, con líneas rojas y sus ojos eran amarillos.

—Lo has hecho bien joven arashi—Dijo el primer pokemon

—Has arriesgado tu vida por tus amigos ahora descansa —Secundo el otro pokemon con voz grave

—Pero son mis viejos compañeros—Comento rayquaza con desprecio.

—Sera mejor que retires Indra esta pelea ya no es tuya—Dijo el primer pokemon a rayquaza, revelando finalmente su nombre

—Eso veremos—Dijo rayquaza quien ahora era indra intentando atacar

Los pokemon que estaban enfrente de mí hicieron brillar sus ojos y un parpadeo tanto como ellos y yo desparecimos del lugar. Segundos más tarde aparecimos en un lugar nevado, con mi pobre visión logre ver varios bultos de varios color y supuse que eran todos los pokemon del pueblo lavanda, en eso dos bultos se acercaron a mí; el primero era azul y otro era verde. Después de eso no supe que paso ya termine por desmayarme.

 _ **Notal del autor:**_ ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y espero que les allá gustado, si es así ya saben qué hacer. Me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo pero bueno tenia asuntos escolares y familiares que atender; afortunadamente logre hacerlo a tiempo y con esto me despido y nos vemos hasta la siguiente lectores de fanfics ;)

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Por supuesto que habrá lemon 7u7 pero aún faltan com capítulos más XD, tu no desesperes solo espera un poco más y lo sé pero así es arashi además sin él no había trama del fanfic XD y gracias por echarme la mano con lo de trump aun que falle en el intento :v, saludos ;D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo sé y lamentablemente así sucedió :p pobre de arashi eso si le dejara una horrible cicatriz. Pues que esperabas…típica pelea de hermanos XD, saludos ;)

 _ **Eflex:**_ Ja, ja, ja, XD ese era mi plan desde capítulos atrás y gracias por interesarte en mi fanfic, espero que le sigas la historia porque se pondrá interesante, saludos :D

 _ **Pirata:**_ Lo sé pero esto es parte de la historia XD aunque duela pero tenía que hacerlo para poder continuar el fanfic y no, lo del espejo de crepúsculo no es de mierda de películas de vampiros homosexuales y lobos de peluche…lo del espejo lo saque del juego The Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess que por cierto te recomiendo jugar ;) y bueno deimos si recuperara su conciencia sin embargo aún falta como 12 o 15 capítulos más o tal vez falte menos…aun no lo se, saludos ;D


	32. Capítulo 32 ¡Arashi en apuros!

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ ¡Hola! Querido publico ¿Cómo Están? Espero que bien; aquí yo nuevamente con otro capítulo de "Arashi y La Profecía De Los Hermanos" así que sin más que decir comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 32 ¡Arashi en apuros!**_

 _ **PoV Greninja**_

Habíamos sido teletransportados a las montañas kailash; hogar de los pokemon legendarios y en donde el clima descendía a los 15 grados bajo cero. Un lugar que solo los pokemon tipo hielo podrían soportar sin embargo a pesar de esto estar aquí era más seguro que el pueblo lavanda. Los pokemon del pueblo comenzaban a preguntarse ¿Por qué estaban aquí? Entre otras preguntas, todas esas dudas serian respondería por los 8 legendarios lo más pronto posible. Voltee a un lado y vi a mewtwo cargando al joven arashi entre sus brazos mientras que kyogre tenía levitando el cuerpo sin vida de tobirama; estaba decidido a acercarme para despedirme de mi amigo cuando sin previo aviso recibí un abrazo de cierta zorra roja.

— ¡Greninja! —Dijo Adelia casi gritando

—Ade…adelia—Tartamudee un poco al sentir el cálido abrazo de adelia

—¡Que alegría! ¿No te lastimaste? —Pregunto Adelia preocupada

—Adelia, discúlpame por a verte preocupado—Respondí correspondiendo a su abrazo

—Lo dices ¿Enserio? —Me dijo separándose de mí un poco y limpiándose algunas lagrimas

—Si—Respondí con la mayor sinceridad posible

Ambos nos volvimos abrazar por unos segundos más y en verdad deseaba permanecer así un buen rato sin embargo eso fue posible debido a que fuimos interrumpidos por mewtwo quien se había acercado a donde estábamos.

—Joven fitswater es un gusto ver lo por aquí—Comento Mewtwo

—Lo mismo opino—Le dije haciendo una reverencia

— ¿Cómo se encuentra arashi? —Pregunto Adelia

—Muy mal, su cuerpo recibió tanto daño que tiene algunas hemorragias internas y su pata izquierda está muy dañada podría perderla—Respondió Mewtwo con un suspiro

— ¿Morirá? —Dije con miedo

—La verdad no lo sé; nunca había visto un cuerpo tan dañado y soy el único medico de los 8 legendarios, necesitaría a otro compañero médico que me ayude en salvarle la vida—Explico

—Yo lo hare—Se ofreció el padre de botan

—Bien será mejor llevarlo rápido a emergencias—Asintió Mewtwo

Luego los dos pokemon desaparecieron usando la teletransportacion de Ichiji _**(Mewtwo)**_ seguido de este decidí acercarme a Niji _**(Kyogre)**_ el cual tenía levitando el cuerpo sin vida de tobirama. Al acercarme este se dio la vuelta ya que se encontraba de espaldas mostrando la parte delantera de su rostro la cual tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y una más en su pecho.

—Joven greninja—Comento Niji

— ¡Hola! —Dije

—Supongo que vienes a despedirte de tu amigo ¿Verdad?—Me dijo

—Si—Respondí

—Bueno entonces podrías hacerme al favor de acompañarme al templo, ahí podrás despedirte de el en privado—Dijo

—Por supuesto—Asentí

—Yo también iré—Dijo Adelia decidida

—Vamos, seguidme—Nos dijo

 _ **Mientras tanto en la mente de arashi**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Estaba acostado en suelo y sentía mi cuerpo como de piedra y no podía moverme por más que intentaba; abrí mis ojos y pude ver ya no era más un growlithe sino era un humano. Tenía el pelo castaño, de apariencia delgada un poco frágil, con la tez blanca, ojos color platino. Mi vestimenta consistía en una camiseta blanca con cuello en V con un chaleco marrón y pantalones marrones, un reloj de mano lucia en mi brazo derecho. Mire hacia arriba y observe un punto negro a lo lejos apenas visible y parpadee un par de veces aclarando mi vista, fue entonces como una serie de recuerdo paso frente a mí pero hubo que me intereso. Estaba frente a un comedor y en este había 4 personas, la primera era una versión joven mía pero estaba vestido con uniforme escolar, a un lado estaba mi hermano y por primera vez pude ver cómo era; tenía el pelo platino, era un poco más robusto y de tez blanca con ojos marrones por ultimo su vestimenta era la misma que la mía. Las dos personas eran mis padres, mi madre tenía el pelo castaño y largo, de ojos verdes con tez blanca, tenía un vestido hogareño de color rosado con un delantal naranja, unos jeans azules y zapatos marrones. Mi padre era un poco más robusto que nosotros pero no porque tenía sobrepeso sino porque en su juventud practicaba mucho deporte, sus ojos eran negros y su pelo platino con combinación de negro y llevaba una vestimenta de un traje de trabajo el cual era negro con zapatos marrones. Mi padre, hermano y yo estábamos desayunando y mi madre lavaba los platos.

—El baile de graduación de la secundaria será dentro de unos días y no veo que ninguno de los dos haya comprado un traje—Comento mi padre con cierta seriedad en su voz

—Yo no iré—Respondí mirando mi tazón de hojuelas

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto mi padre frunciendo el ceño

—Es porque no ha invitado al baile, el muy tonto—Contesto mi hermano

—Eso no es cierto—Le dijes arrastrando mis palabras mientras le daba un puntapié a mi hermano

—No le tienen miedo a las chicas o ¿Si?—Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa burlona

—Por supuesto que no pero arashi es tímido con una de ellas—Comento mi hermano vengándose del puntapié que le di

—Mientes con todos los dientes—Gruñí molesto con las mejillas rojas

— ¿Y cómo se llama?—Pregunto mi madre uniéndose a la conversación

—Su nombre es... —Dijo Deimos tratando de responder pero le tape las bocas con mi mano y lo lleve fuera del comedor

Sonreí ante aquella escena cómica y luego volví a tratar de moverme sin embargo fue inútil, a pesar de esto no me sentía incómodo estando acostado al contrario me sentía calmado y tranquilo. Sin embargo sin previo aviso recibí un choque eléctrico, seguido de otro más fuerte haciendo que me estremeciera del dolor.

— ¿Pero qué carajo? —Pregunte enojado

—Rápido lo perdemos—Dijo una voz desconocida

—Sube la potencia y vuelve a intentarlo—Dijo otra voz que reconocí como el padre de botan

— ¿Qué demonios sucede allá afuera? —Pensé

Una vez sentí otro choque eléctrico aún más fuerte que el otro, lo que me hico gemir del dolor y cerré los ojos, recibí otro par de choques fuertes y pude oír mi corazón latir vagamente, lo que me daba entender que estaba muriendo, trate de gritar o pedir ayuda pero mi voz se perdía en un eco. Luego de otro par de choques, todo se puso negro.

 _ **De vuelta en el mundo exterior**_

 _ **PoV Greninja**_

Caminamos durante un par de minutos más hasta que llegamos a un viejo templo situado en lo más profundo de las montañas que a pesar del tiempo este encontraba en casi perfecto estado excepto por algunos detalles menores aquí y allá. Entre junto con adelia y niji. El templo era de piedra por dentro con 4 columnas a los lados, 3 ventanales del lado izquierdo y derecho y uno más arriba. Enfrente había unas escaleras y una cama de piedra en el centro de esta; niji dejo el cuerpo de tobirama en la cama de piedra.

—Les daré tiempo para que se despidan—Comento Niji

—Gracias—Le dije

Los ojos de tobirama estaban cerrados, pero a pesar del extraño ángulo de sus brazos y sus piernas, podría haber estado durmiendo. Extendí la mano, enderece sus gafas de media luna sobre su nariz y le limpie un hilillo de sangre de la boca con mi mano, mi gran amigo y compañero estaba ahí tendido en suelo, baje la mirada al suelo evitando no llorar.

—Todo mi entrenamiento, toda mi preparación no sirvió de nada—Dije apretando un poco mis puños

—No fue culpa de nadie greninja; tobirama fue quien decidió sacrificarse—Dijo Adelia

—Nunca olvidare sus bromas pesadas que me jugaba de más joven—Dije

—El siempre animaba a todo mundo y jamás se mostró preocupado ante ninguna circunstancia—Comento

— ¿Greninja? —Llamo Adelia

—Si—Dije volteando a verla

— ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué los pokemon dan su vida por otros? —Pregunto

—Bueno, cuando alguien se muere es el final; su pasado y su futuro todo los sueños que llego a tener desaparecen junto con él aunque allá muerto de forma honorable en batalla al igual que muchos, todo lo que lo ata a la vida es desconectado—Explique

—Asi que es algo obligatorio, lo entiendo pero aun así me da tristeza—Dijo con melancolía

—Imagina lo triste que hubiera si su fuerte hubiera sido en vano—Comente

—Lo sé—Dijo

 _ **Entretanto del otro lado de las montañas**_

 _ **PoV Botan**_

Arashi había entrado a emergencia hace 35 minutos y aún no había ninguna respuesta de su estado. Kori y yo estábamos esperando algún indicio sobre arashi; también nos acompañada los padres de kori y su hermano natsu, mi madre, algunos compañero de clase e incluso el archienemigo de arashi, Ichigo, en eso llego misa junto a papyrus y albert.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —Bufo molesta Kori

—No lo sé—Respondí

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? —Pregunto Kori

—Misa estaba preocupada por arashi y vinimos a visitarlo—Contesto Papyrus

—Y desde cuando te preocupas por alguien, prima —Le dijo kori a misa

—Cuida tus palabras llorona, solo hago esto por un favor que le debo—Gruño Misa

—Pues no te creo—Comento Kori un poco molesta

—No me importa tu opinión—Dijo Misa

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, kori comenzó a gruñir y estaba lista para atacar a misa pero antes de que lo hiciera, logre detenerla enrollando en su cadera mi látigo cepa. Kori me miro enojado y yo le dirigí una mirada para que se calmara esta opto por suspirar y mirar hacia otro lado.

—Oye misa ¿Podemos hablar? —Dijo Kori más calmada

—Bien pero que sea rápido—Respondió Misa

 _ **Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo…**_

 _ **Pueblo Hoenn, Colegio Jaén de arqueología.**_

 _ **PoV Daken**_

Estaba dando clases al tercer año de la materia de asignatura de historia antigua como era de costumbre cada miércoles. Mientas que yo dictaba lo que estaba escrito en un libro, los alumnos ponían atención o anotaban en sus libres lo que decía. En eso alguien alzo la mano, era un lucario; di la señal para que se pusiera de pie.

—Profesor ¿Qué es el espejo de crepúsculo? —Pregunto

—Es un purificador de todos aquellos pensamientos negativos de nuestro mundo y sirve para evitar alguna posible guerra reduciendo la maldad en los corazones de los pokemon—Respondí

— ¿Cuál es su ubicación? —Volvió a preguntar el lucario

—Eso es confidencial—Conteste

—Alguna vez lo ha visto usted—Pregunto esta vez una zoroak hembra

—No nunca—Negué

—Disculpe profesor podría hablarnos sobre el joven arashi, el que apareció en los periódicos hace unos días: brook nos contó que usted lo conoce—Dijo una delphox poniéndose de pie

—Bueno deben saber que…—Dije pero fui interrumpido cuando alguien me llamo por mi nombre

—Profesor daken—Dijo una voz la cual pertenecía a una Octillery

—Subdirectora Karla ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunte

—Necesito que vengas conmigo a la sala de los maestros—Comento con una voz un poco apagada

—De acuerdo—Trague saliva nervioso

Ambos salimos de la clase para ir al sala de los maestros, caminamos durante unos minutos hasta que lleguemos a una puerta de madera con el número 203 escrito en centro. Los dos entrenamos al mismo tiempo y en eso pude notar que la mayoría de mi compañeros de maestros estaban ahí incluidos el director charles quien era un golem, todos tenían una expresión de seriedad.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Dije

—Hubo una pelea en el pueblo lavanda con muchos heridos—Dijo Charles quien sostenía una carta entre sus manos

— ¿Cuántos pokemon murieron? —Pregunte preocupado

—Solo uno su nombre era Tobirama Dragneel—Respondió Charles

— ¿Qué? —Dije sin poder creérmelo

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora; arrebate la carta a charles y con dedos ligeramente temblorosos la abrí completamente, comencé a leer la carta la cual la escritura era de greninja, un amigo de mi padre. Mis latidos aumentaron y algunas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos cayendo en la carta.

—No puede ser cierto—Dije mientras que más lagrimas brotaban, mojando el papel de la carta

—Daken ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto uno de mis compañeros

Arrugue la carta con enojo y golpe una mesa que estaba a un lado mío haciendo que esta se rompiera por la mitad. Luego caí al suelo y empecé a llorar de forma descontrolada.

 _ **De regreso en las montañas kailash**_

 _ **PoV Greninja**_

Estábamos esperando alguna respuesta sobre el estado de arashi cuando al poco tiempo aparecieron ichigi y el padre de botan los cuales parecían estar preocupados. Todos nos acercamos para poder escuchar mejor el diagnóstico del médico.

— ¿Cómo se encuentras arashi? —Pregunto Kori

—Su estado ha mejorado a este paso podrá recuperarse de sus heridas en unas semanas sin embargo existe un problema—Respondió Ichigi

— ¿Cuál problema? —Pregunte

—Su pata izquierda quedo muy deteriorada por golpe que le dio a rayquaza y por más que tratamos no pudimos saberle su pata, tuvimos que amputársela por completo—Contesto el padre de botan

—Eso significa que se quedara así—Dijo Kori preocupada

—No aún podemos hacer algo—Comento el padre de botan

— ¿Qué cosa? —Dije

—Una pata biónica—Respondió Ichigi

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Nota Del Autor:**_ Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, me despido deseándole un buen intermedio de semana y hasta la siguiente ;D

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Omegafire**_ : XD esas cosas pasan incluso a mi sucedió una vez, estuve sin internet durante 2 semanas y ¡Boom! Un escritor actualizo su fanfic como por 8 capítulos y yo con cara de ¡WTF! Lo sé pero tobirama tenía que morir aunque eso me doliera porque era mi personaje y que bueno verte de nuevo amigo, saludos ;)

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Lo siento amigo tenía que pasar de todos modos :P y creo que a todos les caía bien tobirama, bueno ahora sabes quién son esos dos nuevos personajes y no te preocupes si habrá trio aunque solo sea un sueño húmedo 7u7, saludos ;D

 _ **Pirata:**_ Es que me guie un poco en su muerto XD eso y en otra muerte de otro personaje de anime, pues yo no diría que fuera nombre solo lo cambie debido a que el fanfic llego a mis expectativas y por eso el cambio de nombre y si abra secuela también será así el nombre XD y no creo que tobirama reviva con el edo tensei XD, saludos :D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo es algo triste pero así tenía que ser :P lo siento viejo, bueno pues quien no intentaría desafiar a quien mato a tu maestro, todos lo hacían arashi solo quería ser popular XD, saludos ;)


	33. Capítulo 33 Funeral Blanco

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ Muy buenas, las tengan y mejor las pasen 7u7 ok no XD, bueno nuevamente nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo que sería siendo el numero 33 superando a "El Legado De Ame" y casi igualando a "Alpha y Omega VI" convirtiéndose en el primer fanfic más largo que he escrito en mis 2 años como escritor así que más que decir comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 33 Funeral Blanco**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Estaba completamente aturdido y tendido en una cama, las palabras que oía parecían viajar muy despacio hasta mi cerebro de forma que le costaba un gran esfuerzo entenderlas. Sentía los miembros como si fueran de plomo; mis párpados eran demasiado pesados para levantarlos y quería quedarse allí acostado en aquella cómoda cama para siempre. Luego hubo una pausa. Y mi cerebro parecía funcionar un poco más aprisa, al hacerlo una sensación punzante se acentuaba en mi estómago. Abrió los ojos y todo estaba borroso, lentamente me levante de la cama pudiendo sentir un gran ardor en todo mi cuerpo por lo que me deje caer nuevamente en la cama y luego mire al techo el cual era blanco, voltee a todos lados y pude ver que el cuarto donde estaba acostado y observe que estaba lleno de aparatos e instrumentos médicos.

— ¿Cuándo estuve inconsciente? —Me pregunte, viendo como mi cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas

En eso la puerta que estaba a lado mío se abrió, mostrando un bulto rojo borroso que luego se volvió más nítido. Era misa quien estaba en el entrada, al verme casi dio un salto de susto; esta retrocedió un poco negando con la cabeza y luego en un parpadeo se encontraba abrazándome y frotarse su cabeza con mi pecho algo que me hizo sonrojar ya que esa no era su comportamiento.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! Estaba preocupada por ti—Dijo golpeando levemente con su patas

—Pero, no tienes por qué ponerte así—Le dije

Hubo un silencio entre ambos y luego voltee a verla; ella hizo lo mismo. Se veía linda cuando se enojaba y casi por puro instinto, los dos comenzamos a acercar lentamente nuestros rostros inclinando ligeramente nuestros hocicos dejando llevarnos por el momento. Estábamos a unos escasos centímetros, cuando reaccionamos y nos separamos ruborizados.

—Oye idiota casi mueres allá afuera—Comento Misa regresando a tu tono habitual

—Sí, casi muero—Dije suspirando

—Es una pena yo quería bailar en tu tumba—Se burló misa

—Sarnosita, no hubieras dicho eso —Comente con un sonrisa

—Acaso quieres pelear tonto—Dijo Misa alzando la voz

—Perfecto si quieres ir a un funeral hoy, será el tuyo—Me burle

— ¿Y crees lograrlo en tu condición? —Pregunto

—He vencido a insectos más pequeños que tú, saco de pulgas—Le dije

Los dos empezamos a gruñir y a retarnos con la mirada, estábamos a punto de pelearnos cuando alguien más abrió la puerta de la enfermería; era greninja y al verme despierto no puedo evitar quedarse paralizado y luego dar un grito casi agudo.

— ¡Despertó!—Grito

En una fracción de segundo entro kori, adelia, natsu, algunos compañeros de mi escuela, botan, los padres de kori y botan. Kori, natsu y botan se acercaron para darme un abrazo que casi me rompe una costilla por la fuerza de este. Luego adelia quien beso mi frente; al parecer greninja se puso un poco celoso y finalmente mis compañeros quienes me saludaron con una sonrisa.

—Arashi ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Exclamo Botan

—Estoy bien, pero ¿Qué paso? —Dije

—Recibiste un daño muy fuerte en todo cuerpo y tenías algunas hemorragias internas que fueron curadas—Explico Botan

—Creímos que no sobrevivirías—Dijo Kori, temblando

— ¿Dónde está tobirama? —Pregunte volteando a todos lados

Nadie respondió, la horrible verdad cayó sobre mí como un balde agua fría. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago; baje mis orejas y mire hacia la sabana de la cama. Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos hasta que greninja rompió el silencio.

— ¡Ay! Otra cosas que debes saber—Comento

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte

—Tu pata…quedo muy dañada por la sobre carga de fuerza—Contesto

— ¿Y? —Dije

—Bueno, trataron de hacer lo más que pudieron pero no lo lograron y tuvieron que amputártela—Dijo

— ¿Qué cosa? —Dije

—Lo mejor será que tú lo veas—Me dijo

Greninja tomo un espejo que estaba a un lado y luego le dio la vuelta mostrando mi reflejo. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes por casi todo el cuerpo, en mi ojo derecho tenía una cicatriz profunda en forma de garra; el resto de mi cuerpo lucia normal excepto que cuando greninja bajo el espejo, pude notar que mi pata izquierda no estaba y en su lugar estaba un pedazo de carne vendado conocido como muñón. Al verlo dio un salto hacia atrás golpeándome en la espalda contra la cabecera.

—Mi pata—Dije asustado

—No es tan malo—Dijo Kori

—No podré volver a pelear ni a hacer otro actividad con una pata—Dije un poco molesto

—Descuida, ya tenemos la solución para eso—Comento Kori

— ¿Así? ¿Cuál? —Pregunte

—Una pata biónica—Respondió Botan

Después de unos diez minutos, el padre de botan y ese extraño pokemon que había visto aparecieron para mandarles que me dejaran descansar. Todos salieron por la entrada, el padre de botan cerró la puerta detrás del último. Kori y botan se acercaron un poco más a mi cama.

—El cuerpo de tobirama será sepultado aquí mismo por la mañana—Dijo Nami con voz temblorosa

—Tal vez será mejor que te quedes aquí acabas de despertarte—Comento Botan

—No, yo iré después de todo él fue como un padre—Dije

—Estas muy herido, no podrás ni levantarte—Dijo Kori con preocupación

—No importa estoy decidido a ir—Les dije tratando de poner de pie pero fue inútil, estaba sin energías

—Lo vez, kori tiene razón; quédate aquí—Dijo esta vez botan

—Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que verlo por lo menos una ultima vez—Comente muy decidido

—Muy bien te ayudaremos a llevarte al funeral solo porque eres nuestro amigo —Dijo Botan

—Por ahora descansa un poco, necesitaras todas tus fuerzas para mañana—Dijo Kori

—Estas bien—Suspire, recostándome en la cama

A la mañana siguiente me levante con un poco de esfuerzo, kori y botan se quedaron conmigo toda la noche cuidándome de que no me pasara algo. Después de un chequeo largo y tedioso por parte del padre de botan finalmente estuve libre por un rato. Ya a medio día los preparativos para el funeral de tobirama estaban casi listo y con algo de ayuda de botan fuimos al lugar en donde seria sepultado. El lugar donde se seria sepultado tobirama era un viejo templo entre las montañas, adentro de este; estaba adornado con tela negra y cortinas también negras, el cuerpo de tobirama estaba enfrente en una caja de cristal y a pesar de todo su cuerpo lucia tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado. En aquel lugar asistieron muchos pokemon, algunos amigos de tobirama entre ellos greninja y adelia, los dos pokemon que vi en el campo de batalla, el hijo de tobirama, el director asuma y su amante oyuki. En eso el pokemon que tenía el brazo biónico se paró enfrente de nosotros.

 _ **(Notal del autor: Para esta escena les recomiendo esta melodía: watch?v=o231fOo8cNg o también si no lograran encontrarla así, búsquenla como Mother Sea del anime One Piece**_

—Estamos aquí para honrar la vida de un gran pokemon que dio su vida por el bien de los demás y para proteger al joven arashi —Comento

— ¿Quién es él? —Pregunte

—Su nombre es Niji fue uno de los maestros de tobirama—Respondió Greninja

—¡Oh! Ya veo—Exclame

—Tobirama Dragneel, un gran pokemon, amigo, alumno, padre, amante, soldado, hijo y profesor—Continuo Greninja

—Ahora estoy solo—Dije cabizbajo

—Eso no es cierto nos tienes a nosotros—Dijo Kori

—¿De verdad? —Pregunte

—Sí, somos tus amigos y tu segunda familia—Contesto Botan

—Gracias chicos—Sonreí

—Por eso somos tus amigos—Comento Kori

De repente comenzó a caer nieve en donde estábamos producto de un snorunt que había enfriado el lugar usando aliento de hielo. La nievo comenzó a caer en nuestros cuerpo dando un mejor ambiente a pesar de lo ocurrido.

—¿Nieve? —Dije

—Tobirama siempre deseo que nevara el día que lo sepultaran, así que se lo dije a ese snorunt como un último capricho de mi amigo—Dijo Greninja

— ¿Esto termina aquí?—Le pregunte

—No aun debemos vencer a rayquaza y a tu hermano—Me respondió

—Si—Asentí

—Creo que debemos decir algo, iré primero ¿Puedo? —Comento Kori

—Adelante—Dije

—Muchas gracias tobirama por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros; es tan injusto que tuvieras que morir cuando eras tan bueno y valiente, siempre recordaré lo que hiciste por nosotros, espero que seas feliz ahora—Dijo acercándose la tumba de tobirama

—Creo que es mi turno—Dijo Botan

—Hazlo—Dije

—No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento. Pero permíteme tratar de ayudarte a cargar con este dolor—Comento

—Muy bien creo que ahora voy yo—Dije acercándome a la tumba de tobirama

—Tobirama, yo quiero disculparme por todos los problemas que te cause y que por mí culpa, tú te hayas sacrificado para salvarme, lo siento por no haber sido más fuerte para vencer a mi hermana o a rayquaza y sobre todo lo siento por haber sido una carga para ti—Dije con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

El funeral de tobirama duros 20 minutos más y luego de haber terminado, cada quien regreso a la parte central de las montañas en donde se encontraba una pequeña villa y donde sería el hogar temporal mientras que se planeaba como derrotar a rayquaza. El día transcurrió con toda normalidad y al llegar el anoche, me dirigí a la enfermería a descansar. Me tomo 3 horas finalmente poder conciliar el sueño.

—Arashi—Dijo una voz femenina

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunte

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ Muy bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy; espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, me despido deseándoles un buen inicio de semana y hasta la siguiente lectores de fanfics ;)

Respondiendo Reviews:

 _ **Pirata:**_ Ok…eso sonó como el nuevo meme de bob esponja XD, lo sé; muy loco ¿No? ¿Salvaje? ¿No? Ok no es broma :p lo de la alquimia tal vez si lo use pero será más adelante tal vez en la secuela del fanfic…claro si es que lo tiene XD y no quien sea winy…saludos :D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Lo se…de todos modos se iba a enterar y es una lástima pero así tenía que ser :p pues si habrá un trio y solo será en un sueño 7u7 pero ya te compensare más adelante XD…Que chiste más malo he escuchado ¡ Ba Dum Tss! Saludos ;D


	34. Capítulo 34 Sueños Húmedos

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ Bueno antes de comenzar quiero confesar que me encuentro muy decepcionado con ustedes chicos ¿Qué paso? ¿1 o 2 reviews? Nos es que me importe porque puedo continuar con 1 solo review pero si en verdad quieren que este fanfic tenga alrededor de 54 o más capítulos y una secuela, necesito más que un 1 review de lo contrario el fanfic lo reduciré a 45 capítulos. Ahora si me quedaron mal chicos, bien sin más que decir comencemos

 _ **Capítulo 34 Sueños Húmedos**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Desperté cerca de media noche debido a que se colaba un fuerte viento por las ventanas de la enfermería, voltee a todos lados y no vi señal de vida de botan o kori por ninguno lado, algo que me extraño un poco. Me baje de la cama y me acerque a la ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama; me tomo el doble de tiempo llegar ya que tenía mi pata izquierda había sido amputada, con un poco de esfuerzo abrí la ventana y me acerque al balcón. Al poco tiempo de estar ahí, escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre

—Arashi—Dijo una voz femenina

—Kori, misa pero ¿Que hacen aquí? —Les dije

—Te vimos levantarte de tu cama ¿Te pasa algo arashi? —Pregunto Kori

— ¡Oh! No es nada solo tengo la costumbre de ver el cielo nocturno antes de dormir—Respondí sin dejar el cielo

—Oye tonto, te conocemos muy bien para saber que algo te ocurre—Dijo Misa

—Bueno estoy confundido—Dije

— ¿Confundido? —Dijeron Kori y Misa al mismo tiempo

—Si, 9 meses en este mundo y olvide que tenía un hermano de mi misma edad—Dije

—No te preocupes arashi ambas estamos seguras que podrás recuperar a tu hermano—Comento Kori

—Gracias—Respondí con una sonrisa

—No fue nada, saco de pulgas—Dijo Misa golpeando mi hombro con su pata

—Cambiando de tema ¡ay! Una cosa de la quiero hablar—Dije volteándolas a ver

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto Kori

—Yo las amo a los dos—Conteste acercándome a ellas

—Que…que has dicho—Dijo Kori tímidamente

—Que las amo chicas, mi corazón late a mil por hora cuando las veo—Explique

—Eso fue una buena broma cabeza hueca—Dijo Misa

—No me creen ¿Verdad? —Les dije en un tono divertido

Ninguna dijo algo como respuesta pero de algo estaba seguro, así que me acerque a kori y con mi derecha la sujete del mentón y la acerque a mi hocico cerrando en un beso. Kori se quedó quieta con sus ojos cerrados y al parecer si le gusta que la besara, su corazón comenzó a latir. Después ella correspondió al beso, nos separamos después de unos minutos para tomar aire.

—Te amo—Le dije a kori casi sin aliento

—Yo también te amo—Dijo ella lamiendo mi mejilla

En eso escuche un gruñido de enojo y voltee hacia y vi que misa estaba echando humos enfurecida, así que sin darle tiempo para que reaccionara también la bese. Al unir nuestras bocas note que la forma de besar de misa era más salvaje que la de kori, su lengua estaba caliente ocasionando que mi miembro su pusiera erecto, algo que no fue desapercibido por misa. Poco a poco esta fue acostándome en suelo sin dejar de besarme, ella se separó por la falta de aire y luego lamio mi mejilla y siguió hasta mi pecho y finalmente a mi miembro. Esta tomo mi miembro entre sus patas y luego lo introdujo en su hocico enrollándolo con su lengua haciéndome gemir. Luego ella comenzó a subir y bajar con rapidez haciendo que gimiera de placar, kori no se quedó atrás y se acercó a besarme. Seguimos así durante unos 10 minutos hasta que pude aguantar más y termine corriéndome en lo boca de misa, ella trago todo y luego se lamio los labios de una forma provocativa.

—Eso…fue fantástico—Dije respirando agitadamente

—Pero aún falta la mejor parte—Comento Misa poniendo su pata en mi hocico

Misa se puso en posición levantando sus colas mostrando su intimidad quedando embobado por unos segundos, luego reaccione y me acerque a ella montándola. Después de varios intentos logre hacer entrar mi miembro en su intimidad, era una agradable sensación; su intimidad se sentía caliente y húmeda. Comencé a moverme de atrás hacia adelante haciendo que ambos gimiéramos excitados, la tome del cuello con mi hocico haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda, al cabo de unos minutos me empezó a costar trabajo moverme así que empuje con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que misa gritara del dolor.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunte preocupado

—Sí, solo dame unos segundos—Respondió ella

Después de un rato continúe moviéndome de atrás hacia adelante haciendo que misa comenzara a gemir de la excitación. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que unas estocadas más y termine en ella marcándola por primera vez como mía con mis fluidos. En eso misa se quedó dormido debido al cansancio, luego voltee a ver a kori quien me miro de una forma seductora y esta salto sobre mí para después acercarse a mis orejas.

—Ahora eres mío—Dijo de una forma que me hizo erizarme

—Si—Asentí

Sin pensarlo se montó sobre alineando su intimidad y comenzando a bajar lentamente hasta dar la primera estocada. Luego me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Es mi primera vez así que se gentil—Comento ella

—No te preocupes hare lo mejor que puede—Le dije besándola en los labios

Esta correspondió al beso y empezó a moverse de arriba hacia adelante haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Yo por otro comencé a gemir pero fui callado cuando kori coloco una de sus patas en mis labios y me dirigió una sonrisa. Acto seguido empezó hacer el bombeo de arriba hacia adelante sincronizando nuestros movimientos.

— ¡Sigue no pares! Te amo —Exigió Kori entre gritos

Aprovechando la oportunidad le di la vuelta haciendo que esta quedara debajo de mí y yo encima de ella y la mire para después besarla por unos minutos, nos separamos para recuperar el aire.

—Es hora que lo goces—Dije sonriendo

Kori sonrió y lamio mi hocico en forma de agradecimiento. Comencé a moverme y gemir excitado mientras que kori al ser tan grande la excitación que comenzó a arañar mi espalda con su patas machándome con un poco de sangre. Duramos unos minutos así hasta que termine en ella con mis fluidos en su intimidad, inmediatamente ella se quedó dormida y yo salí con cuidado de no lastimarla. Acomode a ambas pokemon en la cama de enfermería y yo me acosté en medio de ella, las dos al sentir el contacto de mi cuerpo; me abrazaron y se durmieron. Después de todo poco me importaba si los demás sabían sobre lo que había pasado, cerré mis ojos y me quede dormido al poco tiempo. Sin embargo fui despertado cuando alguien me llamo.

—Oye despierta—Dijo Botan

— ¿Qué, que pasa? —Dije aun adormilado

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunte

—Si lo estoy—Respondí mirando a todos lados

—Me alegro—Comento

—Oye ¿Había alguien más en la habitación antes de que me despertaras? —Pregunte

—Pues estaba yo desde ayer y kori quien salió por tazón de agua ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Dijo Botan extrañado

—No, por nada—Dije frotando mis ojos con mi pata derecha

—Bueno será mejor que te prepares—Me dijo Botan

— ¿Para? —Volvió a preguntar

—Hoy te implantaran tu pata biónica—Contesto

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ Disculpen por lo corto de este capítulo, chicos, pero no estoy acostumbrado en escribir capítulos lemon y en especial la pokefilia, bueno sin más que decir me despido deseándoles un buen fin de semana y hasta la siguiente.

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Esta bien no te preocupes por el review amigo e ignora lo que dije al principio del capitulo XD y si ya paso aun que un poquito cortito :p pero la intención es lo que cuenta XD, saludos ;)

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Esta bien no te preocupes por el review viejo e ignora lo que dije al principio del capítulo XD pues lo de daken se verá más adelante en los siguientes capítulos y pues si XD eso idea me saque del manga 600 de naruto shippuden y del juego metal gear solid v the phantom pain, saludos ;D


	35. Capítulo 35 El Diario De Tobirama I

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ Qué onda chavo rucos ¿Cómo están 7u7? Ok no es broma XD, bueno yo aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo de "Arashi y La Profecía De Los Hermanos" espero que sea de su agrado y sin más que decir comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 35 El Diario De Tobirama I**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Después de haber despertado de aquel extraño sueño que tuve, fui llevado a la sala de operaciones en donde me anestesiaron y al poco tiempo me quede dormido. Desperté horas después; me sentía fatigado y adolorido, me levante de la camilla en donde estaba y aun lado mío estaban kori y botan como siempre esperando.

—Hola—Dije con voz apagada

—Arashi, despertaste—Dijo Botan acercándose

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Kori también acercándose

—Si pero ¿Cómo resulto mi operación de mi pata? —Les dije

—Bueno, compruébalo tú mismo—Comento Botan sonriendo

Con mi pata derecha quite la sabana que me cubría y finalmente pude notar que el muñón que tenía había sido remplazado por una pata metálica. Esta era de titanio y de color gris, desde el humero hasta falange era de titanio su color era gris; su diseño era idéntico a una pata excepto que en vez de pelaje, carne y músculos era remplazado por metal y tornillos. La pata robótica había sido insertada desde mi hombro dejando una placa metálica en la espalda.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunto Botan

—Estoy bien sin embargo siento la sensación de que me falta la extremidad a pesar de que puedo verla—Respondí

—A eso se le conoce como sensación fantasma—Comento Botan

— ¿Sensación fantasma? —Dije confuso

—Sí, eso ocurre después de que una de sus extremidades ha sido amputad se puede sentir como si la extremidad aún estuviera ahí, a esto se le llama sensación del miembro fantasma—Explico Botan

—Ya veo y de que materiales esta hecho—Comente moviendo mi pata izquierda

—La mayor parte de la pata está hecha de titanio con aleación de carbono y oro para darle una mayor resistencia y durabilidad—Explico esta vez kori

En eso alguien toco la puerta justo cuando iba a decir algo, era greninja quien llevaba un libro café entre sus manos. Este se acercó a mi cama y se santo en la esquina.

—Me permiten hablar con el joven arashi en privado—Nos dijo Greninja

—Por supuesto—Dijo Botan

—Nos vemos más tarde arashi—Dijo Kori

Una vez que kori y botan salieron del lugar, greninja se acercó un poco más a la cama y luego me entrego el libro raído y viejo; esta remendado y sumamente sucio de color café y sus páginas amarillas. Lo abrí y en la primera página tenia escrito _"Diario De Tobirama Dragneel"_ con letra cursiva, me sorprendí un poco al tenerlo en mis patas.

—Es el diario del señor tobirama—Dije sorprendido

—Sí, me lo dio poco antes de muerte creo que él quería que lo conservaras—Dijo Greninja

— ¿Pero porque yo? —Pregunte

—No tengo ni la menor idea—Respondió Greninja

—Este diario es de hace varios años—Dije hojeando el libro

—Si—Asintió Greninja

Le di la vuelta a la primera del página del diario mostrando en la otra hoja una fecha con un texto escrito debajo de esta, rápidamente deduje que era la letra de tobirama por la perfecta ortografía de este, de alguna forma el señor tobirama tenía una buena ortografía desde que lo conocí. Luego comencé a leer mentalmente lo que estaba escrito.

 _ **PoV Recuerdos De Tobirama**_

 _ **20 De Junio, Pueblo Lavanda.**_

Me levante como siempre a los primeros rayos de sol, hoy iría con mi padre a visitar a un amigo suyo de la infancia. Después de un desayuno rápido y un beso de despedida de mi madre, nos encaminamos hacia el centro.

—Oye papa ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ver a ese greninja? —Pregunte

—Bueno, veras tobirama, ese pokemon fue mi mejor amigo cuando yo era un joven abra así igual que tu—Respondió

—Y en ¿Dónde vive ese pokemon? —Dije

—Se encuentra a 45 minutos de aquí—Me Dijo

— ¿Qué? ¿45 minutos? Nos iremos caminado hasta allá—Le dije sorprendido

—Por supuesto que no hijo—Dijo riéndose mi padre

— ¿Entonces? —Volví a preguntar

—Iremos en una carroza—Contesto

— ¿Una carroza? ¿Debe ser un pokemon millonario? ¿Su familia debe estar nadando en dinero? ¿Por qué no le pides que te preste un poco de su fortuna? —Dije bombardeándolo con preguntas

—Tranquilo tobirama, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos—Sonrió mi padre, colocando su mano en mi cabeza

Caminamos durante un rato más hasta que llegamos al centro del pueblo lavanda, el cual estaba constituido por un pequeño parte lleno de árboles y postes de faros encendidos con llama debido a que una parte de la ciudad aún se encontraba a oscuras. El parque estaba lleno de pokemon sentados, parados, caminando o vendiendo bayas, pokecubos, etc. También pokemon jóvenes jugando a saltar la cuerda, a la raya u a la matatena.

 _ **(Nota del autor:**_ _Para los que no son mexicanos, las matatenas es un juego muy peculiar en México en el que influye principalmente la destreza de los participantes, y en mucha menor medida el azar. Su nombre se deriva del Náhuatl "matetena": llenar la mano de piedras; y viene de ma-itl (mano), te-tl (piedra) y tena-lia (llenar). Se juega sobre una superficie lisa, dura y plana como lo es el piso o la superficie de una mesa_ _ **)**_

Al llegar al parque nos topamos con una carrosa de madera con adornos dorados, dos puertas a cada lado, cuatro llantas de metal cubiertas de hule que era jalada por un trio de rapidash, enfrente y atrás había dos ventanas con cortinas de terciopelo. En la puerta izquierda se encontraba un lucario vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, pantalones del mismo color y un moño negro, este al vernos acercarnos hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes señor dragneel y joven tobirama, su carroza esta lista—Comento el lucario abriendo la puerta de la carroza

—Gracias, vamos hijo—Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

—Si—Dije poniendo mi pie en el escalón de la carroza

Los dos entramos a la carroza y nos sentamos en la parte trasera, al cabo de unos segundos la carroza comenzó a moverse a paso rápido. El viaje duro aproximadamente 1 hora pero finalmente llegamos a mansión la cual era de piedra, tenía muchas ventanas y parecía en buen estado a pesar de su antigüedad. El conductor de la carroza, abrió la puerta y justo enfrente estaba un greninja y un delphox esperando.

—Greninja viejo amigo—Dijo mi padre sonriendo

—Ashura Dragneel, un gusto verte —Dijo el Greninja

—Señor Harrison es un placer visitar su hogar—Comento mi padre haciendo una reverencia

—El placer es mío y no es necesario la cortesía—Dijo el delphox soltando una risita

—Gracias señor—Respondió mi padre un poco ruborizado

—Entonces eres amigo de greninja—Comento Harrison mirando a greninja

—Sí, señor él y yo fuimos buenos amigos en la academia—Explico mi padre

—Me alegra escucharlo, ahora porque no pasamos a por un té y bocadillos—Sugirió Harrison

—Me parece buena idea—Dijeron mi padre y greninja al unísono

Los 4 entramos por la puerta principal de la mansión, la cual era de madera y al estar dentro note que su diseño era por lo menos de la época victoriana. Con algunos cuadros de pokemon serios y de cara de pocos amigos, jarrones de porcelana antigua, pisos y paredes de madera, etc. Algunos pokemon limpiaban o sacudían el polvo del lugar. Luego de entrar, doblamos a la derecha y entramos a una pequeña sala adornada de un viejo papel tapiz, algunos muebles polvosos, sillones de terciopelo, una ventana que daba hacia un jardín y en el centro una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas.

—Seas libres de sentarse donde deseen—Dijo el señor Harrison

—Gracias señor, vamos hijo—Comento mi padre tomando del brazo y jalándome hacia una de las sillas

—Si papa—Dije sentándome en la silla que estaba en la izquierda

Mi padre se sentó enfrente de mí, el señor greninja se sentó a un lado donde estaba yo y finalmente el señor Harrison se sentó frente a greninja. Al poco tiempo llego una zoroak vestida de sirvienta y llevando una bandeja con muffins y una jarra de té con tazas, las coloco en la mesa y luego hizo una reverencia y se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Bueno, señor dragneel ¿Qué tal su viaje? —Pregunto el señor Harrison, sirviendo el té

—Muy placentero—Contesto mi padre tomando una de los muffins

Después de haber comido lo suficiente, mi padre me dijo que saliera del lugar debido a que iban a hablar cosas de adultos. A regaña dientes obedecí ya que me encontraba muy cómodo en la silla y mirando hacia el jardín, al salir accidentalmente tropecé con pies y caí encima de un estante con varios jarrones que debido al golpe se cayeron de su lugar por suerte logre detenerlos usando mi telequinesis y volví a ponerles en su lugar.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Dije aliviado

—No tan cerca—Comento una voz detrás mío

Voltee un poco nervioso ante aquella voz y al hacerlo, pude ver que había un froakie y un fennekin mirándome, los dos pokemon se me acercaron a paso lento.

—Ho…Hola—Dije tímidamente

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Notal De Autor:**_ Muy bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, me despido; no sin antes, desearles un bonito fin de semana y hasta la próxima lectores de fanfics.

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Xonwa2016:**_ Gracias me alegra que te guste mi fanfic y espero sigas su historia, saludos ;D

 _ **Pirata:**_ Es exactamente lo que yo iba a decir 7u7 y de hecho lo de la pata robótica o biónica fue inspirada en Bucky, el amigo del capitán américa que aparece en el soldado del invierno excepto que la pata de arashi no tiene la estrella roja que tiene bucky en su brazo XD, saludos ;)

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Exactamente viejo, fue solo un pequeño sueño húmedo y pues esperemos ver cómo le va a mi personaje con su nuevo implante, saludos :D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ XD, Lo siento hermano y si febrero tampoco es mi mes favorito de hecho lo detesto :v , lo se tenía que compasártelo por seguir el fanfic casi desde el principio 7w7 y me alegra que te gusto, pequeño pervertido :3 y si te entiendo nadie nos quiere, todos nos odios mejor me como un gusanito, ok no es broma XD, saludos ;D


	36. Capítulo 36 El Diario De Tobirama II

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ Buenas las tengan y mejor las pasen 7u7 Ok no es broma chicos, bien aquí yo de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo del fanfic siendo el número 36 y disculpen por la tardanza de los capítulos pero hoy es mi último año en la universidad ósea que ya casi me graduó a nivel licenciatura, solo me faltan 4 meses y medio pero qué más da, ya no los distraeré con eso. Bien sin más que decir comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 36 El Diario De Tobirama II**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Luego de haber leído una parte del diario de tobirama, decidí leer la siguiente para más tarde ya que tenía otros planes para hoy. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y después de unas horas me había acostumbrado a mi nueva pata robótica aun que aun sentía un cosquilleo y dolor pero botan dijo que era algo temporal y que pronto se detendría. El día llego a su fin y empezó a oscurecer, después de mis labores llego la noche y me dispuse a dormir como siempre botan y kori se quedaron a cuidarme, algo bochornoso pero me sentía agradecido. Las luces del lugar se apagaron y solo quedo la luz de luna como la única fuente de alumbramiento, kori y botan se quedaron dormidos así que supuse que era hora de continuar de leer el diario de tobirama asi que con cuidado lo saque debajo de mi almohada y abrí la pasta, di la vuelta la primera hoja y estaba a punto de leer cuando.

— ¡Oh! ¿Es cierto eso? —Dijo Botan volteando a verme

—Demonios, ya me descubrió—Pensé

—De verdad quieres mi autógrafo, no lo digas—Comento Botan dándose la vuelta y empezando a roncar

—Solo era un sueño—Susurre aliviado

Volví a abrir el libro el cual lo había cerrado debido al susto provocado, las hojas del libro eran tan viejas que tenía pedazos de cinta adhesiva en la mayor parte de las páginas. La pasta estaba bastante parchada, con cuidado pase a la segundo hoja procurando que esta no se rompiera por el tiempo y luego de esto comencé a leer.

 _ **PoV Recuerdos De Tobirama**_

 _ **20 De Junio, Pueblo Verdegal**_

Ambos pokemon tenían mi misma edad, los dos tenía la misma mirada que los sirvientes que trabajaban en la mansión. Uno era un froakie macho, con apariencia calmada y era un poco más alto que su compañera, su cuerpo era de color celeste con una franja azul oscura entre sus ojos de color amarillo y pupilas negras. Poseía una especie de espuma de color blanco en su nariz y a su vez éste también rodea su cuello y llega hasta la espalda. El otro pokemon un fennekin hembra, tenía el cuerpo de color amarillo con detalles en blanco; sus ojos son alargados y de color anaranjado al igual que el pelaje que sale de sus orejas y al final de su cola, en cierta forma era muy bonita a mi parecer. La fennekin fue la que rompió el silencio.

—Me llamo Amelia—Dijo

—Yo soy tobirama—Dije

—Y yo soy greninja—Se presentó el froakie

—Supongo que tú eres hijo de ashura, el amigo del padre de greninja—Dijo Amelia

—Si—Asentí

—Bueno eres tal como te describió mi padre, solo que más guapo—Comento la fennekin

— ¡Uh! Gracias—Dije apenado

—Deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas—Dijo Greninja algo celoso y colocando el estante un florero que tenía en su manos

—Sí, mi padre dice que necesito anteojos—Dije rascándome la nuca avergonzado

—Oye te gustaría jugar a algo—Sugirió Amelia

—Pero ¿A qué? —Pregunte

—No lo sé pero algo se nos ocurrirá ¿Verdad greninja? —Respondió Amelia emocionada

—Por supuesto—Dijo Este

—Bueno está bien—Comente sonriendo

Los tres comenzamos a caminar en dirección hacia el jardín, lo cual nos tomó unos 20 minutos debido a que la mansión era enorme y era fácil perderse ahí. Ya en el jardín comenzamos a pensar en que jugar.

—Que les parece si jugamos a tú las traes—Sugerí

—No eso no—Dijo Greninja

—El jardinero acaba de arreglar las flores y si hacemos algo a mi padre le dará un infarto—Comento Adeilia

—Entonces que tal a las matatenas—Dije

—No, imposible; greninja perdió la caja del juego—Dijo Adelia

—Bueno que tal a las escondidas—Les dije

—Me gusta la idea—Dijo Adelia

—Opino igual—Secundo Greninja

—Bien, entonces ¿Quién cuenta? —Dije

—Lo hare yo primero—Comento Adelia

—De acuerdo pero sin hacer trampa—Le dije

—No te preocupes no lo hare—Dijo sonriendo

Rápidamente nos escondimos mientras adelia contaba hasta el 20, yo me oculte detrás de arbustos y greninja usando parkour se escondió en el tejado, después de que adelia termino, esta comenzó a buscarnos por todos lados para ser que nunca nos encontraría hasta que.

—Te tengo tobirama—Me dijo riendo

—Demonios—Exclame saliendo de mi escondite

—Soy muy buena—Dijo

—Si lo eres—Dije suspirando

—Y ahora ¿Dónde esta greninja? —Pregunto

—No lo sé—Respondí alzando mis hombros

En eso y sin previo aviso greninja, aparece saltando y dando varios vueltas en aire para luego caer cerca del árbol donde había contado adelia y luego este lo toco con su pato.

—Creo que gane—Comento

—Bien hecho greninja—Le dije chocando la mano con el

—Gracias—Dijo este sonriendo y también chocando su mano con la mía

— ¡Oh! Rayos falle—Exclamo Adelia con burla

—Bien a quien le toca contar ahora—Dijo Greninja

—A mi fui el primero en ser encontrado—Respondi suspirando

—De acuerdo entonces cuenta y nosotros nos escondemos—Dijo Adelia

—Vale—Dije acercándome al árbol para contar

Empecé a contar hasta el 20 mientras que greninja y adelia se escondían, después de un rato, me di la vuelta e inicie mi búsqueda. Recorrí todos los lugares de afuera para adentro y viceversa, trate de usar mis habilidades telequineticas sin embargo no tuve ninguno resultado. Entre de nuevo a la mansión y los busque sin ningún resultado. 10 minutos después decidí que me rendiría.

— ¿En dónde están?—Pensé

Y tal como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas, observe por el rabillo del ojo la sombra de greninja. Entonces corrí hasta ella y ahí estaban los dos sin embargo ellos se encontraban en posición algo bochornosa. Adelia estaba boca abajo con su patas abiertas y sus mejillas sonrojadas, greninja por otro lado estaba arriba de ella también estaba sumamente sonrojados. Ambos estaban a unos escasos centímetros de que se tocaran. Pude notar que estaban en una abertura que daba hacia adentro.

— ¡Am! chicos—Dije

— ¡Tobirama! —Exclamo Greninja asustado y separándose rápidamente de adelia

— ¿Por qué están rojos? —Pregunte

—Bueno yo…—Dijo Greninja

—Estaban a punto de besarse—Dije con una sonrisa pervertida

—¡Emm! Pues nosotros—Respondió Adelia sonrojada

—Y ¿Por qué están jadeando? —Pregunte

—Esto…Contesto esta vez greninja

—Mira tobirama lo que hayas visto no fue cierto—Dijo Adelia

—Ok—Exclame alzando mis hombros

— ¡Um! Muy extraño nunca había visto esta abertura—Comento Greninja cambiando de tema

— ¿A dónde conducirá? —Pregunto Adelia

—Solo ay forma de averiguarlo—Le respondí tomando un palo de madera que estaba colgado en la pared

— ¡Espera! Piensas entrar—Exclamo Adelia

—Si porque no por cierto adelia podrías—Dije mostrándole el palo de madera

—De acuerdo—Dijo Ella lanzo ascuas al palo de madera que luego se encendió de la punta

—Bien veré que se esconde ahí—Dije acercándome

—Oye espéranos, iremos contigo —Dijo Greninja siguiéndome

La abertura estaba muy estrecho, bajo y cubierto de barro, los tres uno tras otro y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. La abertura se convirtió en un pasadizo que se doblaba y retorcía, más parecido a la madriguera de un raticate gigante que a ninguna otra cosa; corrimos por él pasadizo y tropezando de vez en cuando en el suelo irregular .Tardamos mucho, después de una hora más o menos, el camino comenzó a ascender. Jadeando, aceleramos el paso, teníamos la cara caliente y los pies/patas muy frías y diez minutos después, llegamos al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas. Subimos la escalera durante otro par de minutos hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera.

—Este es el fin—Dije confundido y tratando de abrir la puerta pero fue inútil

—Deja de intentarlo tobirama, la puerta esta sellada con tablas muy gruesas —Comento Greninja señalando con su mano el marco de la puerta

—Oigan, si llegamos hasta aquí ¿Porque parar? —Dije empujando y forcejeando con la puerta hasta que esta se abrió

—Ven, solo se tenía que aplicar un poco de fuerza—Les dije

Entre por la puerta seguido de greninja y adelia, cuando entramos pudimos ver que el lugar no era más que un pequeño salón de paredes rocosos. Estalactitas y estalagmitas colgaban del suelo y se erguían. Una pared completa estaba cubierta por una cascada petrificada de un blanco brillante, sin embargo eso no era todo y justo en centro de la cámara había.

—Un mural ¿Quién tiene un mural en una mansión? —Pensé

—No, imposible—Comento Greninja

—Esos son…—Secundo Adelia

—Los hermanos logan y luke—Dije terminando el dialogo de adelia

Me acerque al muro y comenze a examinarlo de abajo hacia arriba, había sido pintado por lo menos mucho antes que la mansión fuera construida, eso se podía notar por lo desgastada de la pintura sin embargo a pesar de eso está aún se conservaba en un 70%. El cual mostraba a logan _ **(mewtwo)**_ y luke _**(mew)**_ los cuales estaban luchando contra un sombra borrosa con ojos rojos. Logan portaba una espada la cual tenía una empuñadura de forma oblonga recortada con un corto pelaje blanco, un mango de color púrpura con dos anillos blancos a su alrededor y un pomo amarillo. La espada estaba desfundada y logan la usaba para cortar unos tentáculos negros que salían de la sombra. Mientras tanto que luke tenía un círculo de energía entre sus manos, el círculo era de color morado y era lanzado por luke hacia la sombra negra la cual parecía que era herida. Ambos pokemon estaba rodeados de un aura, logan de un aura de fuego y luke de una negra con morado; el resto de muro era ilegible

—Pero ¿Por qué mis padres ocultaban algo como esto? —Pregunto Adelia

—Porque tal vez ellos, ni siquiera sabían del mural—Respondí

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dijo Greninja mirándome

—Solo lo sé—Dije haciendo aparecer un libro de color café y hojas blancas

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo Adelia curiosa

—Anotando—Le conteste

 _ **De Vuelta a la realidad**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

— ¿Quién lo diría, tobirama trata de decirme algo aun después de muerte? —Pensé mientras suspiraba

—Arashi—Dijo Botan quien estaba a un lado mío

—Oye ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Kori un poco adormecida

— ¡Am! Bueno, será mejor que se sientes tengo que hablar con ustedes—Les dije cerrando el diario de tobirama

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les allá gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, les deseo un buen intermedio de semana y ¡Ah! Si también un ¡Feliz Día De La Mujer! Sé que la mayoría de mis lectores son hombres XD pero quien sabe puede que haiga una mujer aquí :p, bueno por mi parte eso sería todo y hasta la siguiente.

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Y quien no odia ese mes viejo :P y si tienes razón el sueño húmedo de arashi 7u7 solo fue pisca para relajar el ambiente, tal vez haiga otros dos o tres capítulos asi :3 . A mi también me gusta esa película pero no tanto como la nueva película de logan, esa esta buenísima, XD no creo que todos los silveon macho sean gays o quien sabe….saludos ;D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo sé, no es increíble XD y veremos que secretos revela el diario, saludos ;)

 _ **Pirata:**_ Lo sé y me guie un poco de todo XD pues intimo no creo pero si secreto. Probablemente si aparezca todo lo que dijiste y algunas cosillas más ¡um! El final de lost pues lo dudo XD y los panecillos están hechos de ponys wua ja, ja, ja 7u7 ok no XD, saludos :D


	37. Capítulo 37 El Diario De Tobirama III

_**Notal Del Autor:**_ ¿Saben que es lo más gracioso de los fanfics de pokemon? Es la cantidad de historias de nuestro querido, amado y carismático; perdedor, ash cátsup :v perdón quise decir ash ketchum y también como hacen parecer a nuestro querido personaje. Un ganador de la liga kalos, viaje a alola, enamorado de serena y de sus compañeras o en los casos más extremos incestos con su madre y no es que odie esos fanfics al contrario son interesantes solo que me provocan risa ya que como yo y ustedes sabemos, ash es puto :v y el nunca ganara ninguna liga por más que intente XD, bueno ya mejor continuemos o la arena se vendrá encima mío XD.

 _ **Capítulo 37 El Diario De Tobirama III**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

— ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste sobre el diario de tu padre? —Señalo Botan el libro que tenía.

—Me acaban de entregarlo ayer y pensaba hacerlo después de leerlo por completo—Respondí.

—Tu padre nunca te conto sobre el—Dijo Kori.

—No es mi padre y yo nunca supe del diario hasta hace poco—Dije.

—Bueno ¿Qué has descubierto hasta ahora? —Pregunto Kori.

Les conté todo lo que estaba escrito en diario desde de lo ayer, ambos me miraban con el ceño fruncido y asentían la cabeza cada cierto tiempo. Tarde 10 minutos en explicarle lo que había leído del diario.

—Entonces el señor tobirama nos ocultó eso durante todo este tiempo—Exclamo Botan.

—Si—Afirme.

—Bueno, será mejor que continúes leyendo el diario tal vez contenga más información acerca de lo que sucedió hace unos días—Sugirió Kori.

—De acuerdo—Dije.

Coloque el diario de tobirama sobre la mesita de noche y abrí la pasta de este, hojee las primeras dos páginas y pase a la tercera. Y como era de esperarse la hoja tenia escrita la letra de tobirama en tinta roja.

 _ **PoV Recuerdos De Tobirama**_

—Bien si ya terminaste de escribir lo de tu diario lo mejor será irnos o podríamos ser descubiertos—Comento Greninja.

—Si tienes razón—Dije cerrando el diario.

—Pero como saldremos de aquí sin ser descubiertos—Dijo Adelia.

—Fácil, de esta esta forma—Dije sujetándolos a los dos desde el cuello.

Un instante después, sentí como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tiraba de mi hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Mis pies se habían despegado de la tierra; íbamos los tres a una enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en nuestros oídos. Y entonces...tocamos tierra con los pies, estábamos afuera de la mansión el jardín central.

—A la próxima avísanos que usaras la teletransportacion ¿Si? —Dijo Greninja en tono burlón.

—Lo tendré en mente—Le dije sonriendo burlonamente.

—Crees ¿Qué alguien se dé cuenta del enorme agujero que dejamos? —Dijo Adelia.

—No te preocupes, eso ya está arreglado—Dije chasqueando los dedos.

—Desde cuanto sabes hacer magia—Dijo Greninja.

—No es magia, es una habilidad heredada de mi padre que me permite arreglar lo que sea con solo tronar los dedos—Explique.

—Bueno ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Dijo Greninja.

—Tengo una idea—Sugerí.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y ya para el anochecer, mi padre opto por pasar la noche en la mansión de su amigo. Fuimos conducimos por uno de los sirvientes a un pequeño cuarto; dentro había una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, algunos muebles de roble con mucho barniz, un fuego que crepitaba alegremente y, encaramada sobre el armario. Ya casi llegando a media noche mi padre se había quedado dormido y yo también lo hice pero los ronquillos de papa, no me dejaban cerrar los ojos. Use mi telequinesis para lanzarle un almohada y hacer que se callara sin embargo fui inútil. Me levante de la cama, frote mis ojos y me encamine hacia la puerta. Salí de la habitación y comencé a caminar por el pasillo tratando de conciliar el sueño. Luego de caminar un rato me detuve en una puerta la cual estaba entre abierta, con cuidado la abrí y note que era una pequeña biblioteca. Estaba oscuro y tanteando en la oscuridad encontré una vela y la encendí.

—Echare un vistazo y luego me iré a dormir—Me susurre a mí mismo.

Con vela ilumine cada rincón de la biblioteca leyendo las pastas de los libros, después de 10 aburridos me rendí y estaba a punto de salir cuando mis ojos se pasaron en un libro pequeño de color rojo y hojas amarillas. Tenía escrito en la orilla "Historia Pokemon I, por Kyle Connor" tome el libro y le puse en una mesa que estaba en centro de la biblioteca. Comencé a leerlo y solo me encontré que un simple libro común y corriente así que lo volví a dejar en su lugar sin embargo al hacerlo una hoja se deslizo del libro, la cogí antes de cayera al suelo y vi que tenía escrito algo y comencé a leerlo.

— _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestro universo era muy joven nacieron 2 hermanos pokemon, los primeros de nuestro mundo. Ambos usando sus poderes y crearon el resto del universo incluyendo la tierra, la luna y el sol; sin embargo al crearse nuestro universo también nació otro más. La hermano menor reiju sintió lastima por ese universo vacío y sin lleno de vida por lo que también le dio vida a este y así nació el universo de los humanos; unas criaturas bípedas sin pelo con una gran inteligencia para crear objetos con manos. Los dos hermanos protegieron los dos universos durante décadas pero con el pasar del tiempo y con las constantes guerras entre universos, los hermanos decidieron crear 6 pokemon legendarios para ayudarlos a proteger y cuidar. Indra (Rayquaza) Niji (Kyogre) Toneri (Arceus) Konan (Moltres) Kaguya (Latias) Rayleigh (Latios) Los 8 pokemon protegieron ambos universos dividiéndose en un grupo de 4 por miles de años sin embargo de la nada y por alguna extraña razón se formó una energía oscura y amenazo con acabar todo lo que había construido. Los 8 grandes (Como yo les digo) usaron sus poderes para encerrar la maldad en un espejo conocido como "Oesed" se dice que espejo absorbe todo la maldad existente entre ambos universos sin embargo el espejo ya es muy viejo y según las profecías este se romperá en mil pedazos y la maldad cogerá al primer pokemon que encuentre para usarlo como su títere y así destruir los dos universos—_ Dije terminando de leerlo en voz baja.

La hoja que había leído estaba muy desgastada y el resto de la escritura estaba totalmente ilegible, por un momento pensé que esto era una broma del autor pero luego recordé lo que había visto en el mural de debajo de la mansión. Cogí mi diario y anote cada detalle de la nota, luego guarde la hoja en el libro y salí de la habitación; camine hasta donde nos habíamos quedado y me dispuse a dormir en la cama. Al día siguiente desperté para irme a jugar con Greninja y Adelia sin embargo a ninguno de ellos les conte lo sucedido.

 _ **Fin de los recuerdos de Tobirama, regreso a la realidad**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Termine de leer lo que había escrito en la hoja y luego mire a Botan y Kori quienes tenían la misma cara que yo. Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato y finalmente me arme de hablar para poder hablar.

—Ok, ahora sabemos porque Rayquaza actúa así pero esto que tiene que ver conmigo—Dije.

—Ni la menor idea—Comento Botan.

—Sin comentarios—Secundo Kori.

—Bueno lo mejor será irnos a dormir y mañana veremos qué pasa—Les dije cerrando el diario.

— ¡Espera Arashi! Mira la siguiente hoja—Dijo Kori.

—Pero que—Dije abriendo de nuevo el libro.

Exactamente en diario había un segundo dibujo el cual mostraba a dos pokemon, el primero era un Arcanine y el segundo un Umbreon ambos parecían combatir contra esa sombra oscura de la profecía. Observe que los pokemon del dibujo tenían rasgos muy familiares que conocía, esos ojos y esa mirada eran…

—Se parece a mí y a mi hermano daken—Dije.

—Eso significa que tú y tu hermano son…—Dijo Kori.

—Los que enfrentaran a esa sombra maligna—Termino la frase botan.

—Yo y mi hermano somos los elegidos ¿Pero cómo es posible? —Me dije a mismo.

—Tampoco lo sabemos pero como eso sucedió hace varios siglos es posible—Comento Kori.

—Ahora que tengo una parte de mis memorias, recuerdo algo—Les dije tomando mi cabeza con mi pata biónica.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto Botan.

—Verán, cuando llegue…—Comencé a contarles.

 _ **Flashback**_

Después de haber caído por aquel portal sentí como si mi cuerpo se hubiera recuperado de un resfriado, me levante mirando a todo lados tratando de reconocer en donde estaba pero fue en vano. Entonces sin previo aviso fui sujetado por una fuerza misteriosa y sin poder moverme fui arrastrado hacia unos arbustos que estaban detrás mío. Cuando por fin pude ver que era, note que era una sombra larga cubierta en nube oscura y solo se veían sus ojos rojos. Tenía una fuerza impresionante ya que no podía moverme, estaba sujetado por lo que parecía una mano. La sombra se me acerco hasta estar una palma de distancia. Estaba a punto de ser asesinado cuando la sombra me apretó más comenzando a crujir mis costillas pero esta me miro y luego me lanzo al suelo cuando una de mi pecho salió una luz cegadora, esta se marchó tiempo después.

—¡Agh! Mi cabeza—Dije frotándola con mi mano.

Trate de levantarme pero al hacerlo volví a caer era como si mis pernas fueran de plomo, luego empecé a sudar y mi cuerpo temblaba. Jadeando, me puse a cuatro patas y tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente y un picor en todo el cuerpo me indico que me estaba saliendo pelo, las uñas se me ensancharon convirtiéndose en pequeñas garras, de mi glúteos también sentí un picor y de esta salió una cola; todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Me encontré tendido boca abajo, después perdí el conocimiento.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

—Y eso fue lo que me paso—Termine de contarles.

— ¿Entonces tu vienes del universo humano? —Pregunto Kori.

—Si posible ¿Por qué? —Comente.

—El universo humano, bueno es solo mito—Respondió Botan.

—Claro que no es un mito ustedes mismo lo leyeron conmigo—Les dije.

—Bueno olvídalo, lo que importa es que estamos aquí para apoyarte—Dijo Kori cariñosamente poniendo su pata en mi hombro.

—Gracias—Dije sonriendo.

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ Les pido disculpas por no haber subido capítulos en casi un mes pero bueno la verdad es que perdí las ganas de escribir por mi presión en la universidad. Sin embargo ya estoy aquí de nuevo con muchas ganas de continuar aunque eso depende de su reviews, claro está.

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Bueno el diario tiene muchos secretos por descubrir y que revelare en capítulos más adelantes. Y lo del sueño de botan pues creo que estaba soñando que era actor de alguna película XD, saludos ;)

 _ **Pirata:**_ Viejo trata de ser más específico y no hables en jeroglíficos XD porque no te entendí ni madres, saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Lo se XD ese tobirama es un loquillo, exacto Rayquaza es poseído por la sombra maligna igual que en la profecía. Pues lo de la referencia tal vez te suene a bills y champa de DBS, saludos :D


	38. Capítulo 38 La Profecía

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Arashi y la profecía de los hermanos" vuestro fanfic de aventuras, misterios y pokefilia 7u7. Bueno solo quería decir que ya casi superamos al fanfic "Alpha y Omega 6" el cual tenía 46 capítulos, podrá este fanfic llegar a los 50 o 60 capítulos al final? Esperemos que sí y sin más que decir comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 38 La Profecía**_

Me habría paso por los terrenos de la montaña kailash con la nieve hasta los tobillos y después de estar un rato estar caminando decidí sentarme cerca de un rio el cual estaba congelado. Mire unos minutos hacia el horizonte cuando del agua brillo algo; tuve que cerrar mis ojos para evitar que me cegara. El brillo disminuyo y pude ver que del agua congelada apareció una espada guardada en su funda tenía un tamaño de 100 Centímetros, luego esta se desfundo y su punta fue lanzada hacia mí. Desperté de golpe y me di cuenta que estaba aún en la enfermería, mire hacia todos lados tratando de recordó lo que había pasado en eso escuche mi nombre.

—Arashi ¿Estas bien? —Dijo Kori.

—Si pero ¿Qué paso? —Pregunte volteándola a verla.

—Bueno estuviste dormido casi 2 días pero nada más eso—Respondió Botan acercándose a la cama.

— ¡Oh! —Exclame.

—Seguro ¿Qué estas bien? —Pregunto Kori.

— ¡Aha! —Dije.

—Bien como ya despertaste iré a ver Niji para que te de alta de la enfermería—Dijo Kori caminando hacia puerta.

— ¿Así que? —Pregunto Botan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—De que hablas—Dije confuso.

—Ya lo sabes, de tus sueños húmedos con Kori y Misa—Comento Botan sonriendo más que antes.

—No…no sé de qué hablas—Tartamudea mientas que mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

— ¡Oh! Ahora me vas a decir que mojar la cama no es signo de eso—Dijo Botan haciendo que finalmente me rendiría.

—Como lo supiste—Le dije sonrojado.

—Entonces es cierto ¿No?—Pregunto.

—Si—Asentí más rojo que un tomate

—Era de esperarse—Comento Botan.

—Por favor no se los digas—Dije.

—No lo hare pero para con una condición—Me dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Dije.

—Tendrás que decidirte entre una de las dos, no puedes tener a ambas—Dijo.

— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunte un poco molesto.

—Pues veras, hemos de tener claro que en nuestra sociedad no está bien visto mantener un compromiso con dos personas a la vez. Por lo tanto no es concebible que alguien manifieste abiertamente que está enamorado de dos personas—Explico Botan.

—Entonces ¿Cómo puedo elegir? ¿Quién de ellas me ama con la misma intensidad? ¿Quién sería una buena esposa? —Dije a botan bombardeándolo varias veces.

—Arashi, tu eres una buen tipo solo escúchalo a el—Dijo Botan tocando mi pecho con su látigo cepa.

—De acuerdo—Asentí mirando hacia mi cama.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, entro Kori y Niji (El pokemon que había visto antes), ambos se me acercaron y Niji tomo una tabla de notas que estaba en la parte trasera de mi cama. Y comenzó a hojear y a chasquear con su lengua en cada hoja que pasaba. Finalmente después unos 2 minutos aproximadamente, hablo.

—Muy bien ya estás de alta—Dijo Niji.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunte.

—Si—Afirmo.

—Al fin—Dije emocionado alzando mis patas al aire y bajando de la cama de un brinco.

—Por cierto Arashi, toneri quiere verte ahora—Comento Niji.

—Para ¿Qué? —Le dije

—Necesita contarte algo acerca del libro de tu maestro tobirama—Dijo

—Como supo del diario—Pensé.

—Nos veremos después—Dijo este y salió por la puerta.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué querrá Toneri? —Se dijo a si mismo kori.

—Ni idea—Dije caminando hacia la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería me encontré con el mismísimo pokemon legendario, el que había visto en los libros de historia de escuela y en mis sueños. Aunque viejo, se notaba que radiaba mucha energía; cuando me sonrió me hizo sentir seguro y calmado. Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza para que lo siguiera.

—Joven Arashi es un gusto conocernos en persona—Comento.

—El placer es mío—Dije.

—Supongo que ya tienes en tu posesión el diario de tu maestro ¿Verdad?—Dijo.

—Si señor—Dije.

—También supongo que debes tener dudas porque apareces el dibujo del joven tobirama—Me dijo.

—Bueno ¿Si? —Dije

—Tu eres el elegido para derrotar aquella sombra maligna, tú y tu hermano —Explico.

—Pero mi hermano está siendo títere de aquella sombra—Dije confuso.

—Eso lo sé y para poder recuperarlo necesitas primero entrenar muy arduamente—Dijo.

— ¿Yo entrenar? —Pregunte.

—Sí, aun no estás listo para enfrentarte a él y menos en tu condición—Comento señalando con su mirada mi pata biónica.

—Si señor—Respondí.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, eres la reencarnación de Niji y tu hermano la reencarnación de Ino; ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacerle frente a la sombra maligna, nosotros ya somos muy viejos y su poder supera al nuestro—Comento.

—Eso explica porque soy el elegido, yo y mi hermano—Pensé.

—Sin embargo para poder vencerla a la sombra debes luchar con esto—Dijo haciendo aparecer una espada en su funda, la misma que vi en sueño.

—Esa espada es idéntica a que vi en mi sueño de hace rato—Comente.

—Exacto joven Arashi esta espada está hecha del mismo material del espejo de Oesed el cual fue destruido—Me dijo.

—Pero señor esta espada se encuentra sellada—Le dije señalando un sello con ocho trigramas.

—Solo el elegido podrá empuñarla—Dijo.

— ¿Quiere que lo intente? —Pregunte.

—La espada pondrá a prueba a todo aquel que intente romper el sello—Respondió.

—Eso ¿Qué significa? —Dije.

—Que si en verdad eres elegido la espada no te hará daño de lo contrario si no lo eres, morirás—Comento sonriéndome.

—Brillante porque no me lo dijo antes—Pensé suspirando.

Sujete la espada entre mis patas y con mi pata biónica la agarre del mango y con la otra de la funda, entonces empecé a jalar con todas mis fuerzas sin ningún resultado. La espada era extremadamente pesada y por más que tiraba en sentido opuesto nada pasaba y poco a poco comenzaba a perder mis energías como si la espada me la estuviera robando. Llego un momento en que mi pata biónica rechinaba por la constante fricción de los metales, sin embargo a pesar de la situación no me rendí y seguí tirando; en eso mi cuerpo empezó a brillar y este se había envuelto en fuego al igual que cuando me enfrente a Rayquaza y entonces ocurrió. La espada había salido de su funda y el sello se había roto, trate de sujetar la espada con mis dos patas pero era pesada y este cayó al suelo.

—¡LO HAS HECHO, FELICIDADES! —Me felicito Toneri

—Gracias—Dije un poco cansado y guardando la espada en su funda.

—Me disculpo por lo del sello que le otorgue a la espada pero si esta caía en malas manos tendríamos serios problemas—Dijo.

—Entonces con esta espada podre vencer a la sombra maligna—Le dije.

—Así es y liberar a tu hermano—Asintió.

—Muy bien estoy listo para mi entrenamiento—Dije sonriendo.

—Me gusta tu actitud joven Arashi, ahora iré a hablar con mis compañeros para prepararte para tu entrenamiento—Dijo y luego se marchó sin dejar rastro

Luego de que toneri se marchó; desfunde la espada para poder apreciarla mejor. Esta era larga con un mango negro, la hoja era negra con un borde rojo distintivo con un protector en forma de cruz, y una funda de color azul. Tenía una longitud de 100 centímetros y a pesar de eso era muy ligero pero resistente, hice un par de movimientos bruscos y volví aguardarla en su funda. La amarre detrás de mi espalda y en ese momento aparecieron botan y kori.

—Y bien ¿Cómo te ha ido? —Pregunto Kori.

—Bueno, pues verán

—Dije empezando a contarles.

Les conté lo sucedido entre la conversación entre toneri y yo durante los próximos minutos. Al final ambos se miraron el uno al otro y luego voltearon a verme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos segundos más tarde apareció toneri.

—Tu entrenamiento empezara mañana, serás entrenado en kendo por Niji, mejoraras tu complexión física con el amigo del joven tobirama; greninja, disciplinaras tu mente conmigo, aprenderás a controlar tu elemento con konan y mejoraras tu habilidad de combate Rayleg; durante 4 meses—Explico.

—Perfecto—Asentí.

—Entrenaras del otro de la montaña en el templo yongta donde entreno el joven tobirama—Dijo.

—Creí que entrenaría aquí—Comente.

—Si permaneces aquí lo más seguro en que llaman la atención de Indra lo mejor será entrenar lejos de aquí—Dijo.

—Bien—Suspire al saber que estaría lejos de mis amigos

—No te preocupes Arashi esperaremos con ansias tu llegada—Dijo Botan emocionado

—Así es—Comento Kori

—Gracias chicos—Dije sonriendo

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Notal del autor:**_ Muy bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer. Me despido deseándoles un bonito inicio de semana y hasta la siguiente.

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Pirata:**_ ¡Oh! Eso explica todo y yo pensé que le gustaba el duro contra muro :v ¡Que cosas no! Pues ya todos saben que no es su padre pero los personajes dentro del fanfic no. Bueno tienes razón, ash no es único también link de zelda, saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Ja, ja , ja ¡Que cosas no! :v pues no parece mala idea unir ambos universos tendre que pensarlo XD y pos ¡Feliz Cumple! Aun que algo atrasado :p, saludos :D


	39. Capitulo 39 La Partida

_**Nota del autor:**_ Muy buenas a todos queridos lectores y escritores de fanfics ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo del fanfic "Arashi y la profecía de los hermanos" así que sin más que decir comencemos ¡Wiiii! :D

 _ **Capítulo 39 La partida**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Al día siguiente, aliste mis cosas para mi entrenamiento que duraría 4 meses y después de haberme despertado salí de la enfermería encontrándome con greninja quien en su espalda llevaba una mochila bastante pesada; con una mano sujetaba la cinta de esta mientras con la otra tenía una nota.

— ¿Estás listo? —Pregunto al verme acercar.

—Si—Asentí.

—Bien entonces, hagámoslo—Dijo empezando a caminar.

—Entonces si entreno ¿Podre vencer a mi hermano? —Dije siguiéndolo.

—Primero entrenaremos y luego veremos el resultado—Dijo.

—Y mis amigos ¿Qué harán? —Pregunte.

—También entrenaran para ser más fuertes mientras más fuerte seamos mayor posibilidad tendremos de ganarle a Indra—Comento.

—Pero Indra esta poseído no es su culpa—Dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé pero más vale un golpe duro en la cabeza para hacerlos reaccionar—Dijo.

—Creí que lo atacaría con la espada—Dije.

—Por su puesto pero dime, no querrás clavarle la espada a tu hermano o ¿sí? —Dijo mirándome serio.

—Claro que no—Dije.

—Sera mejor que te despidas de tus amigos por última vez después no lo veras hasta dentro de 4 meses—Me dijo.

—De acuerdo—Dije asintiendo.

Seguí mi camino hasta salir del edificio en donde estaba y primero fui a ver a kori y botan quienes según sus palabras se encontraban cerca del lago congelado. Al llegar logre verlos sentados en la orilla de este y me acerque a ellos; el primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia fue botan el cual volteo a verme.

—Entonces ya es hora de tu partida ¿Verdad? —Pregunto.

—Si—Respondí.

—Bien, esperaremos tu llegada nosotros también entrenaremos para ser más fuertes—Dijo Botan.

—Mi padre me enseñara a manejar el arco y flecha usando mi elemento—Comento Kori.

—Y yo mejorare mis conocimientos médicos, me convertiré en una gran médico y junto a kori seremos de gran ayuda cuando lo requieras—Dijo botan.

—Gracias chicos—Dije con una sonrisa.

—Para eso somos amigos—Dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Bueno aun me quedan 15 minutos de tiempo ¿Les gustaría hacer algo? —Les dije mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Claro, vamos siéntate entre nosotros y recordemos nuestras aventuras—Dijo Kori ligeramente sonrojada y abriendo espacio para que me sentara.

—Saben ahora que me valla los extrañare a los dos—Dije mirándolos.

—Solo te iras por cuatro meses Arashi no será para siempre—Dijo Botan en tono divertido.

—Si pero extrañare no molestar a misa o a ichigo—Comente.

—Eso era divertido, recuerdan cuando le jugamos una broma a ichigo y este salió huyendo pensando que la escuela estaba embrujada—Dijo Kori.

—Lo sé y fue una buena idea usar mantas viejas como disfraz—Dije sonriendo.

—Nunca olvidare la cara que puso ichigo—Tercio Botan igual sonriendo.

—El primer día que llegue aquí jamás pensé tener amigos como ustedes—Les dije.

—Bueno si soy sincero nunca había visto un dúo tan extraño aún recuerdo nuestra primera aventura—Comento Botan.

—Esos ekans eren muy tontos—Dijo Kori.

—Pero eran muy amigables una vez que lo conocimos—Dije.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando sobre nuestras aventuras y una vez finalizado, me apresure a encontrarme con greninja. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar con él; una voz me hiso detenerme, cuando voltee vi que era misa la que me había llamado.

—Entonces te vas—Dijo Misa.

—Si ¿Acaso me vas a extrañar? —Dije.

—Claro que no bestia repugnante—Dijo Misa sonrojada.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Dije enojado.

—Ya me escuchaste—Dijo con burla.

—Cierra tu hocico, no quiero volver a ver tu horrible cara—Dije.

—Bien si eso quieres entonces me voy—Dijo Misa marchándose.

—Chica tonta—Bufe.

—Bueno ya estás listo—Dijo Greninja que estaba a un lado mío.

—Si—Asentí.

—Entonces continuemos nuestro camino—Comento Greninja.

—Oye greninja ¿Qué es el amor? —Pregunte mirando hacia donde se había ido misa.

— ¡Eh! —Exclamo sonrojado.

—Existe el amor verdadero—Dije.

—Pero…que cosas dices ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Respondió sonrojándose aún más.

—Dime quien de ustedes se declaró primero—Dije.

—Bueno yo…—Dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Se supone que son novios ¿No? Tú y adelia—Dije.

—Pues veras eso es algo difícil de explicar—Me dijo.

— ¿Quién de los dos fue? ¿Qué tipo de confesión hicieron? —Pregunte.

—No digas tonterías, yo no estoy enamorado de la señorita adelia—Contesto.

—Entonces adelia fue la primera en confesarte—Dije.

—Claro que no—Dijo Greninja tan rojo como un tomate.

—No me digas que aún se han declaro sus sentimientos—Dije sonriendo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Pregunto greninja tapándose su rostro con su lengua debido a lo rojo que estaba.

—Parece que no—Sonreí.

— ¿Qué te pasa Arashi? —Dijo.

—Quiero me ayudes, no sé qué hacer en una situación así; me gustan dos chicas a la vez y no se cual elegir —Dije suspirando.

—Bueno en ese caso solo toma la decisión que te haga más feliz—Me dijo con amabilidad.

—Creo que tengo una idea pero no estoy de todo seguro—Dije.

—Bien creo ya sé cómo ayudarte—Dijo.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunte.

—Fácil, yo te hare algunas preguntas y tu contestaras—Comento.

—De acuerdo—Asentí.

Greninja comenzó a preguntarme varias cosas y después de unos minutos finalmente tome mi decisión pero lamentablemente no podía confesarlo a ninguna de los dos debido a que ya no había tiempo así que tuvimos que irnos a prisa hacia la salida de las montañas ahí nos esperaban algunos pokemon incluidos mis amigos.

—Nos veremos en 4 meses arashi—Dijo Botan.

—Esperare con ansias verlos de nuevo—Dije sonriendo.

—Te cuidaras ¿Verdad arashi? —Comento Kori.

—Por supuesto—Dije

Los tres nos dimos un abrazo entre si y aun que sería una partida temporal sería difícil no verlos en 4 meses. ¿Qué será de ellos? ¿El entrenamiento funcionara? ¿Qué tan fuerte seré? Esas y más preguntas retundaron en mi cabeza pero no pude ponerles mucha atención pues Niji se había puesto en centro del grupo para usar la teletransportacion así que me despedí rápidamente de los demás y me fui al centro y en eso Niji uso su teletransportacion. Me pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad, el bramido era ensordecedor; intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero debido a la velocidad no podía y sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas. Luego fue como si unas manos frías me pegaran bofetadas en la cara y finalmente llegamos. El lugar estaba cubierto por bosque cubierto de nieve y alrededor había lo que parecía una pista para carreras, enfrente había 4 troncos muy gruesos y estaban llenos de cortes y arañazos. Greninja, konan, rayleg, toneri se fueron a una cabaña de madera que estaba detrás unos árboles. La cabaña tenía 5 ventanas y era de dos pisos, un tubo de metal salía del techo lo que parecía ser de una chimenea, el único que se quedó conmigo fue Niji.

—Muy bien joven arashi lo primero que harás es talar un árbol de los están frente a ti de un solo golpe—Dijo Niji señalando la espada que tenía atada en la espalda.

— ¿Qué de un solo golpe? —Pregunte.

—Si— Respondió Niji.

—Es un árbol bastante grueso es imposible—Exclame

—Imagina que es Indra el que vas atacar—Comento.

—Muy bien—Dije y desfunde la espada

Me acerque a uno de los árboles e hice un corte horizontal al árbol pero la espada se quedó en árbol atascada y por más que trate de sacarla fue inútil, Niji suspiro y se me acerco; con el mango de su espada me dio un fuerte golpe a lo que tuve di un grito de dolor y frote la zona del golpe luego saco la espada sin ninguno esfuerzo.

—No basta, hazlo otra vez—Dijo

—Si—Asentí.

Volví a tomar la espalda entre mis delanteras pero al hacerlo esta se me resbalo y cayó al suelo, entonces se me ocurrió sujetarla con mi hocico y luego volví a atacar de forma horizontal; esta vez logre sacar la espada del árbol pero este no sufrió mucho daño.

—Muy débil ¡Otra vez!—Demando.

De nuevo volví a cortar y en esta ocasión la espada cortó la mitad del árbol con un poco de esfuerzo logre sacarla. Empecé a respirar rápidamente debido al esfuerzo que hice, mi hocico me dolía como si estuviera dislocado y el tamaño de la espada me desequilibraba un poco, a pesar de no ser pesada.

—Nunca lograras nada con eso será mejor que retires—Dijo.

—No—Dije firmemente

—ENTONCES CORTA EL MALDITO ARBOL, ARASHI—Grito Niji.

Me apoye en tronco, respirando hondo; hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de aquella manera y temblaba de arriba abajo. Nunca había estado tan enfadado entonces con todas mi fuerzas gire sobre mi propio eje e hice de nuevo el corte horizontal, el árbol se cortó por la mitad y cayó al suelo, la espada salió volando y se clavó otro árbol. Después de algunos segundos, me deje caer sobre el suelo, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. Me quedó sentado, inmóvil, todavía furioso, escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón.

—El poder arashi, el auténtico poder no viene del odio, si no de la verdad—Dijo y luego ser marcho hacia la cabaña.

—Nada mal para tu primer día arashi—Dijo una voz masculina que reconocí de inmediato.

—Gracias señor greninja—Dije un poco agitado.

—Bien ahora toma tu espada y guárdala, es mi turno de entrenarte—Comento.

—Pero estoy muy cansado—Exclame.

—Acaso te pedí que te quejaras—Dijo Greninja fríamente.

—No señor—Dije.

—Entonces sígueme—Dijo.

Seguí a greninja hasta lo que parecía una pista de carreras que era del tamaño de una cancha de futbol. Greninja se colocó en centro y luego me indico con la mano la orilla de la pista y al pararme ahí ya sabía lo que tenía hacer.

—Bien, ahora quiero que des 30 vueltas a toda la pista—Indico.

—Si—Dije.

Comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de la pista; las primeras 5 vueltas habían resultado sencillas pero la las demás hicieron que me cansaran. Y al llegar a la octava vuelta termine por cansarme y caer al suelo rendido y con la lengua afuera.

—Eso es todo—Dijo Greninja riéndose.

—Nunca había entrenado de esta forma ni siquiera con greninja—Explique un poco enojado.

—Descansa 5 minutos y luego lo volverás a intentar pero esta vez sin tiempos fuera ¿De acuerdo? Arashi —Dijo Greninja.

—Está bien—Dije.

El resto del entrenamiento resulto más difícil de lo que creía y después de las 30 vueltas termine muy cansado pero aún tenía que hacer 25 flexiones, alzar 30 veces unas piedras de 40 Kg, servir de sparring de greninja, 20 dominas, etc. Al final termine tan cansado que ni siquiera pude moverme y fui llevado a la cabaña para tomar un gran descanso para continuar mañana. Pero algo estaba seguro y era que sino moría asesinado por mi hermano era más seguro morir por entrenamiento.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Nota de Arashi:**_ _Hola soy arashi, este entrenamiento es muy difícil pero al fin se está viendo resultados ¡Wow! En verdad ya pasado 4 meses del entrenamiento, el tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que creí espero ver pronto a mis amigos._

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ Bien chicos hasta aquí capítulo de hoy espero que les allá gustado y si es asi ya saben que hacer y muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo hemos superado las expectativas que tenia de este capítulo y espero que lleguemos a los 50 o 60 capítulos. Bueno, ahora si me despido y nos vemos hasta la siguiente ;D.

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews:**_

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Eso ya lo saben casi todos XD pero es de costumbre recordarlo un par de veces, ya sabes para que no se le olviden es algo muy clásico hasta en los anime o películas XD Pues botan es su amigo es obvio que sabía que estaba enamorado hasta yo sé que mi mejor amigo le gusta chica a pesar de no mostrarlo mucho, pues lo de entrenamiento si es un poco parecido cuando goku fue un kaiosama era más que obvio ya que todo personaje de anime lo necesita ¡Un clásico! :v regalo? Ohhh regalo 7u7, bueno yo pedí unas mujerzuelas y juegos de azar para ti pero creo no llegaron, dirección equivocada XD ¿Misa o Kori? Ya tengo la decisión final tu solo espera, saludos ;D

 _ **Pirata:**_ No XD no es la espada Z son cosas diferentes, bueno la pata si le ayudo un poco a arashi pues aun no que hará arashi ya el fanfic aún no termina y no, tobiana no revivirá lo sé que es duro pero es lo mejor y ya sabrás porque en capítulos mas adelante. Por su puesto que habrá un poco de más pokefilia pero eso serás más adelante. ¿Konan origami? No es naruto shipudden viejo XD, saludos ;)


	40. Capitulo 40 Vuelta a Casa

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ _Buenas las tengan y mejor las pasen 7w7 ok no XD, aquí yo de nuevo un con otro capítulo más de "Arashi y la profecía de los hermanos" así que antes de comenzar quiero decir que existe una posibilidad del 66% de que haga una séquela y si es posible una trilogía al igual que mi libro favorito el señor de los anillos o el hobbit pero todo depende de su apoyo y claro no sin antes avisarle que escribiré un fanfic con relación humano/pokemon que pienso subir al terminar este fanfic, bueno sin más que decir demos comienzo al capítulo._

 _ **Capítulo 40 Vuelta a Casa.**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que llegue aquí y con el tiempo he mejorado a un paso muy acelerado, ahora según las palabras del señor toneri ya era un adulto. Y en parte tenía razón ya que no era el pequeño growlithe cuando había llegado a este mundo ahora había evolucionado a un Arcanine gracia a la piedra de fuego que el señor tobirama le había dado a greninja mucho antes de morir también me había muy hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el manejo de la espada era tan bueno como el señor niji. Hoy era mi último día en las montañas y estaba en mi cuarto preparándome para irme cuando de repente entro greninja.

—Hola—Saludo.

—Señor greninja ¿Qué hace aquí? —Pregunte un poco extrañado.

—Vine a entregarte esto—Comento mostrando un maletín café.

— ¿Qué es? —Dije.

—Un pequeño regalo que tobirama pensaba darte cuando evolucionaras a un arcanine—Explico colocando el maletín en mi cama.

—Gracias—Sonreí.

—Es un placer—Dijo Greninja y luego se marchó.

Era la primera vez que recibía un regalo desde que había llegado a este mundo así que con cuidado abrí el maletín y mi primera impresión fue que era una capucha de color negra. La capucha consistía en abrigo negro con hombreras de color café con picos de metal, muñequeras del mismo color, el fondo de este era azul también tenía un gorro y acompañado de una funda de espada del mismo tamaño de la tenía por ultimo llevaba una cinta azul para amarrase en la cintura.

— ¡Caramba, tobirama! —Exclame emocionado examinando la capucha.

Rápidamente me coloque la capucha la cual me quedaba perfecta, las hombreras se ajustaban a la perfección; guarde la espada en su nueva funda y luego la sujete en mi cintura ya que en mi espalda me quedaba algo corta. Ajuste el abrigo con cinta y luego me observe en espejo que estaba aún lado mío. Era idéntico a un personaje de un videojuego el cual era mi favorito con mis patas subí mi gorro que me cubría parte del rostro y al final salí de mi cuarto hacia vestíbulo donde se encontraban los demás.

—Y bien ¿Qué tal me veo? —Pregunte.

—Te parece mucho a tu maestro tobirama solo que más guapo—Dijo Konan.

—Gracias—Dije un poco ruborizado.

—El joven tobirama también uso cuando tenía más o menos tu edad esta hecho de una tela muy resistente a ataques físicos y esta rellena de una cota de malla de acero muy liviano pero resistente —Explico Toneri.

—Ya veo—Dije quitándome el gorro y examinando cada centímetro.

—Lo mejor será regresar creo que nos están esperando—Comento Niji.

—Bien—Asentí.

Me coloque en medio del grupo y un parpadeo nos encontrábamos viajando a la velocidad del sonido debido a la teletransportacion de niji, llegamos del otro lado de la montaña en pocos segundos justo donde nos había teletransportado antes. Cuando al fin nos detuvimos lo primero que vimos fue al resto de los pokemon legendarios esperándonos.

—Justo a tiempo—Dijo Ino, la hermana de niji.

—Parece que el entrenamiento funciono—Dijo Kaguya

—Así es—Afirme

—También parece que creciste—Comento Ino flotando hasta mí.

—Creo que el termine correcto es evolucionar hermana—Respondió Niji.

—Solo falta ver resultados—Dijo Shisui.

 **(Mini nota del autor:** _Aquí hubo una equivocación, se suponía que niji era kyogre y no mewtwo. Entonces mewtwo se llamaría Shisui y no niji pero debido a un error que no note paso esto espero me perdonen por esto y no se preocupen siguen siendo 8 legendarios y la historia sigue siendo la misma._ **)**

—De eso nos preocuparemos más tarde—Dijo Greninja.

—Por cierto ¿En dónde están mis amigos Kori y Botan? —Pregunte extrañado.

—Tus amigos están en el lago congelado que esta hacia norte—Dijo Ino señalando hacia atrás nuestro.

—Gracias y los veo más tarde—Dije haciendo una inclinación y empezando a correr.

Me tomo un par de minutos llegar al lago congelado y durante mi camino, pensaba en las palabras que diría a la afortunada que elegiría como pareja. Al llegar me topé con Kori entrenando con arco el cual tenía en sus patas delanteras y con las traseras se detenía, eso me hiso recordar a los soldados con arcos que aparecían en mis libros de historia del mundo humano. Justo cuando llegue kori lanzo una flecha hacia pero logre esquivarla con facilidad, rodando hacia a un lado.

—Lo siento, no te vi—Se disculpó kori.

—Kori—La llame.

— ¿Si? —Exclamo ella.

—Soy yo—Dije sonriendo

—Arashi ¿Eres tú? —Pregunto emocionada

—Si—Asentí.

Lo primero que hicimos fue abrazarnos entre si y al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos sonriendo. Sin duda había cambiado mucho, era un poco más grande que otro glaceon y ya no eran tan tímida como antes; en su hombro llevaba un pañoleta misma que usamos en torneo pokemon.

—Te extrañe—Dijo ella.

—Yo también—Dije emocionado.

—A botan le dará emoción verte—Comento.

— ¿Y dónde está? —Pregunte.

—¡Oh! —Exclamo con una risita

—Sucede algo—Dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Durante tu entrenamiento del otro lado, botan conocía a un torterra hembra y han estado saliendo desde entonces—Explico Kori sonriendo.

—Botan con novia eso no me lo pierdo—Comente.

—Oye Arashi ¿Qué le pasa a tu pata biónica? —Pregunto Kori ya que mi capucha cubría casi toda mi pata

—Bueno eso es una larga historia—Dije subiéndome la manga de la capucha.

Cuando evolucione también lo hizo mi cuerpo y mi pata biónica había quedado muy chica para mi nuevo cuerpo, todo esto fue remplazado por otra pata robot. Esta nueva parte mecánica se unía desde mi hombro y era de color negra con líneas amarillas que iluminaban del mismo color, su diseño era más parecida a un pata real sin articulaciones y todo eso se lo conte a kori, esta se quedó impresionada.

—El material es titanio puro reforzado con una capa de diamante y acero—Explique a Kori.

— ¡Increíble! —Dijo sorprendida.

—Lo sé—Dije sonriendo.

— ¡Mira! Ahí viene botan—Señalo Kori atrás de mi

Efectivamente, botan venia caminando junto a una torterra hembra y luego ambos se despidieron. Yo me escondí detrás de unos monte nieve listo para sorprenderlo cuando se acercara a ver a kori, al cabo de unos segundos se había detenido frente a kori.

—Y bien ¿Cómo te fue? —Pregunto Kori con la mayor naturalidad posible para que no se notara mi presencia.

—De maravilla, mañana conoceré a sus padres—Comento Botan.

—Me alegra escucharlo botan—Dijo Kori.

—Gracias por cierto Arashi aún no ha regresado de su entrenamiento—Dijo Kori con curiosidad.

—Me envió una carta diciendo que regresaría hasta dentro de otros 3 meses—Mintió Kori.

— ¿Qué? ¿3 Meses más? —Pregunto.

—Enserio—Dijo Kori.

—Si muy enserio—Dije finalmente saliendo de montículo de nieve.

Botan casi se cae al suelo debido al susto que le di, tuvo que frotarse el pecho para calmar su corazón, luego me volteo a verme con un cara de sorprendido y lo primero que ambos hicimos es darnos un abrazo. La fuerza de botan había aumentado y su abrazo casi me rompe una costilla al cabo de unos minutos nos soltamos.

—Qué alegría verte—Dijo Botan.

—Lo mismo digo yo—Dije sonriendo.

— ¿Qué te pasado? Creciste casi a mi altura—Pregunto Botan.

—Evolucione gracias a una piedra fuego hace un par semanas—Respondí.

—Y el entrenamiento ¿Funciono? —Dijo Botan.

—Eso creo—Comente alzando mis hombros.

Los tres iniciamos una conversación sobre lo había sucedido durante estos 4 meses, botan y kori había cambiado bastante físicamente su actitud era un poco más madura y sin duda sus habilidades habían mejorado a un paso agigantado. Después de un rato hablando me di cuenta que desde que llegue no había visto a misa por ninguna parte algo que me extraño un poco.

—Oye kori—Dije.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo esta.

—Y tu prima misa ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto un poco curioso.

—¡Um! —Dijo poniendo usa de su patas en su mentón

—Acaso tiene miedo de verme—Pensé sonriendo.

—No la he visto en todo el día algo muy extraño porque siempre viene a verme y hablamos un rato—Comento Kori.

—Entonces hicieron la pases, finalmente—Dije alzando mi ceja izquierda.

—Así es—Asintió esta.

—La verdad no me interesa si viene a verme o no—Dije aun que en el fondo de si me importaba.

En eso y como si me pregunta hubiera sido contestada, aparecieron papyrus y albert; los amigos de misa, a juzgar por su apariencia parecían preocupados por algo pero ¿A qué? Pensé al verlos acercarnos a nosotros. Se detuvieron jadeando y estaban cansados y preocupados a la vez.

—Tú eres Arashi ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Albert.

—Si soy yo—Afirme.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Kori un poco preocupada.

—Es misa…—Dijo Papyrus entrecortado.

—Fue secuestrada—Comento Albert terminando lo que dijo papyrus.

— ¿QUE? —Dije en voz alta.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Nota De Arashi:**_ _Hola, soy Arashi ¿Misa fue secuestrada? Y el que está detrás de todo esto es mi hermano. Tengo que hacer algo y por más que la odie debo hacerlo ella es prima de kori además de que también la quiero mucho aunque deteste admitirlo. La próxima vez en "Arashi y la profecía de los hermanos: El rescate de misa ¡No se lo pierdan!_

 _ **Nota De Autor:**_ _Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer. Por cierto si han dado cuenta al fin llegamos a los 40 capítulos ¿Es sorprendente, no? Les deseo un bonito inicio de semana y hasta la siguiente._

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **TaichiKudo534:** No te preocupes por eso viejo a todos nos pasa, ya sabes los deberes de la escuela, familiares y personales; te entiendo para mí también es difícil y a veces me gustaría irme a la playa y tomarme unas largas vacaciones pero luego recuerdo que soy pobre y se me pasa :´v ok no XD, 2 pokemon hembras y pokemon macho suena rikolina la idea 7u7 pero la verdad no era lo que pensaba en un principio XD, saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ ¿20 espadas? Las quieres a domicilio o viene por ellas :v cuestan 5000 pesos pero para ti amigo son gratis ok no XD, el kori x Arashi suena bien y también el misa x Arashi pero solo una por personaje ¿Digo, no? Mira tú solo gózalo e.e porque habrá pokefilia je, je, je. Saludos :D

 _ **Pirata:**_ Lo es viejo, lo se :p el fanfic tiene inspiración de varios animes, películas y videojuegos ósea es una ensalada XD bueno los pokemon cuadrúpedos puedes usar espadas y arcos gracias a la magia de ponys perro :v ok no es broma viejo no te enojes, saludos ;)

 _ **Hinebras:**_ Gracias por los consejos de los primeros capítulos y si tuve muchos errores al principio pero siendo sincero contigo, no soy bueno escribiendo fanfics de hecho soy todo lo contrario pero si has visto mi perfil hago lo mejor que puedo. Me alegra mucho que te intereses en mi fanfic ya había oído de ti y conocía tu fanfic de Absol X Mightyena y déjame decirte que eres bastante bueno y tu fanfic también, espero ver si tiene una secuela o ¿Qué pasara? Con absol se reencontrara con la zoroak. Ja ,ja, ja eres bastante gracioso el comentario de la hoja llena de saliva me eso reír. La verdad nadie de mis amigos es lector o escritor experto y por eso tengo muchas dudas con respecto a cómo escribir. Saludos ;D


	41. Capítulo 41 El Rescate Misa

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ _Hola ¿Cómo están? Pubertos calenturientos de mierda e.e bueno como es de costumbre aquí con un nuevo capítulo recién horneado y espero que les guste porque la verdad este es podría ser el marque un cambio en la historia del fanfic, bueno no lo spoleo más así que sin más que decir comencemos._

 _ **Capítulo 41 El Rescate Misa**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Pregunte aun sin poder creérmelo.

—Misa fue secuestrada por ichigo y su grupo—Respondió Albert.

—Creí que ichigo había aprendido la lección de la paliza que le di—Comente.

—Por supuesto que la aprendió y después de ese día dejo de comportarse tan presumido y acosador —Dijo Botan.

—Solo que fue poseído por la energía oscura que le contagio tu hermano deimos—Agrego albert.

—Así que todo es culpa de mi hermano—Dije un poco enojado.

—Si—Asintió albert.

—Supongo que no tengo elección iré a rescatarla—Dije.

—Iré contigo—Comento Kori.

—Yo también—Secundo Botan.

—No, iré yo solo es un problema entre deimos y yo—Les dije.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Pregunto Kori.

—Si así es—Afirme.

—Bien solo no te metas en más problemas—Dijo Botan.

—Lo tendré en mente—Dije sonriendo.

Comencé a correr hacia donde había estado el olor de misa igual que un perro buscando a un niño perdido, seguí el rastro hasta la salida de las montañas y luego hacia una roca la cual tenía algunas gotas de sangre fresca. Deduje que hace poco se inició una pelea pokemon y que alguno de ellos había sido herido levemente.

—Espero que no sea de misa—Pensé preocupado.

Sin previo aviso escuche la nieve crujir a un lado mío, di la vuelta rápidamente y me topé con un arbok seguido de algunos ekans. Dicho pokemon tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y le faltaba un diente por lo me tomo unos segundos reconocer quien era así que baje mi guardia y me acerque a ellos.

—Jefe arbok es usted—Dije.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto confuso.

—Soy yo Arashi—Dije.

—El arashi que conocemos no era un arcanine sino un growlithe—Dijo uno de los ekans.

—Eso es porque evolucione gracias a un piedra fuego—Explique.

—Enserio eres tu—Dijo el arbok.

—Si—Asentí.

—Increíble con tu evolución eres 20% más genial—Comento un ekan emocionado.

—Enséñanos lo que has aprendido—Dijo otro ekan sonriendo.

— ¿Qué se siente evolucionar? Yo quiero intentarlo—Dijo un tercer ekan acercándose

—En verdad me gustaría mostrarles pero estoy en busca de alguien—Dije apenado

— ¿A quién? —Dijo el arbok.

—Es una pokemon hembra, bastante fastidiosa, insoportable y presumida—Dije.

—Te refieres a misa ¿Verdad? —Comento el arbok.

—Si—Dije.

—Bueno la última vez que la vi fue hace un par de horas y después fue llevado por grupo de machoke hacia el fondo del bosque—Dijo el arbok señalando con la punta de su cola hacia este.

—Gracias—Dije dándome la vuelta y empezando a caminar

—Oye arashi—Dijo el arbok

— ¿Si? —Dije.

— ¿Porque te preocupas por ella? Acaso son novios—Dijo.

—Claro que no—Dije ruborizado

—Te has sonrojado—Comento sonriendo.

—No—Dije aún más sonrojado y seguí mi camino.

Continúe mi camino hacia donde me había indicado del jefe de los ekan, durante casi 1 hora camine oyendo como mis patas crujían con la nieve. Hasta que finalmente llegue a 1 pequeña cueva y enseguida reconocí el olor de misa y justo cuando me estaba acercando a la entrada fue sorprendido por 2 machoke que tratando de sujetarme por el cuello afortunadamente fui más astuto y logre esquivarlos. Cuando tuve mejor visión de ambos note que emanaban una energía oscura misma que la de mi hermano pero más débil.

— ¿Donde esta misa?—Pregunte en tono demándate.

—Nuestro jefe la tiene y si la quieres tendrás que venir con nosotros—Comento el primer machoke.

—De ninguna manera—Dije poniéndome en posición de defensa.

El segundo machoke ataco con patada baja pero logre agacharme y rodar; el machoke siguió atacando con patada baja y lo combino con golpe karate sin embargo logre esquivar sus golpes agachándome o haciéndome a un lado. Con un rápido movimiento salte hacia arriba mientras que con pata trasera derecha le di una patada en la barbilla noqueandolo.

—Nada mal—Dije.

— ¡Maldito! Como te atreves—Dijo el primer machoke.

Y luego sin previo aviso el machoke ataco don golpe karate intentando golpearme pero logre saltar hacia arriba y dar varias vueltas en el aire cayendo hacia atrás. Rápidamente el machoke se posiciono detrás mío sin que me diera cuenta y me tomo por el cuello apretándome y cortándome la respiración, justo cuando él creía ganada la patada le di un cabezazo haciéndome que soltara y finalmente lo ataque con un potente lanzallamas dejándole chamuscado e inconsciente.

— ¡Uf! Estuvo muy cerca—Dije suspirando.

Me acerque a ambos machoke y después desfunde la espada con mi hocico e hice dos cortes verticales en sus cuellos detrás de la cabeza justo en la nuca. La energía que emanaban ambos desapareció y la espada se ilumino de color amarillo dando la señal de que la purificación funciono, ambos machoke quedaron inocentes y limpios de dicha energía. Luego volví a enfundar la espada y me acerque a la entrada pata toparme con ichigo y con otras 5 machoke más.

— ¿De dónde salen tantos como ellos? —Pensé.

—Pero si es mi querido amigo, arashi—Comento Ichigo el cual también había evolucionado a un machoke.

—Ichigo escúchame, sé que no quieres hacer esto y yo tampoco así que hagamos esto de la manera fácil—Sugerí.

—Yo creo que no mi querido amigo y es hora de cobrar mi venganza—Dijo Ichigo con voz fría y seca.

—En verdad ¿Quieres esto? —Repetí.

—Elimínenlo—Ordeno Ichigo.

—Si señor—Dijeron los machoke al unísono.

Los 5 machoke corrieron hacia a mi tratando de atacarme, algunos usaban golpe karate y patada baja, con un movimiento rápido corrí y desfunde mi espada e hice un par de cortes en los cuerpo de los machoke pero ninguno mortal para que murieran. Estos se quedaron estáticos unos segundos y luego cayeron en suelo inconscientes, la energía que emanaba de ellos desapareció.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es imposible? —Dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

—Asustado ichigo—Dije sonriendo.

—Ni un poco—Bufo.

En eso ichigo uso foco energía para aumentar el tamaño sus músculos y enseguida ataco con golpe karate por suerte logre sujetarla con mi hocico de su mano y le di varias vueltas para luego soltarlo haciendo que se chocara con el muro de la cueva, este se levantó sin ninguna herida y ataco con tajo cruzado pero logre agacharme y le di un cabezazo en estómago, luego me coloque detrás de él y use doble patada en su espalda y se estrelló de nuevo el pared. Sin embargo se volvió a levantar y corrió hacia mí tratando de taclearme pero lo contrarreste con lanzallamas que logro pararlo unos segundos. De nuevo volvió atacar con patada baja y casi me golpea sino fuera porque salte hacia arriba y empecé a dar vueltas como una bola de fuego y ataque golpeándolo en cabeza luego lo tome por cuello le di algunas vueltas y lo hice chocar contra un muro de roca sólida y finalmente quedó inconsciente en suelo.

—No peleas nada mal—Dije acercándome a él.

Al cabo de unos segundos entraron los dos machoke que había vencido afuera y luego despertaron los otros, estaban bastante confundidos por lo que les explique lo sucedido anteriormente y estos tomaron por los hombros a ichigo y se lo llevaron afuera. Solo se quedó un machoke en la cueva.

—Muchas gracias—Agradeció el machoke.

—De nada pero seguro que estarán bien—Dije

—Si—Asintió este.

—Bien entonces los veré después aún tengo que ir por misa—Comente.

—De acuerdo y suerte con tu novia—Dijo el machoke saliendo de la cueva.

—No es mi novia—Dije sonrojado.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar en la dirección opuesta pero justo cuando iba por la mitad del camino todo se oscureció y el lugar volvió muy frio más que afuera. De la nada salio una sombra de los muros en forma de un umbreon.

—Deimos—Susurre.

—Hola hermanito—Comento este.

—A que debo tu visita—Dije volteándolo a ver.

— ¡Oh! Bueno solo te diré que me enviaron a espiarte—Respondió moviéndose atrás mío.

— ¿Espiarme? —Pregunte.

—Exacto, el jefe no quiere que vivas ni yo tampoco—Dijo.

—Deimos ¿Por qué haces esto? —Dije empezando a enojarme.

—El me quito la vendas de los ojos y me mostro la verdad—Dijo.

—Solo te está usando hermano y cuando se aburra también te matara—Dije desfundando mi espada.

—No si te mato primero ese el trato—Dijo.

—¡CANALLA! —Grite enojado lanzando la espada contra él.

—Cuidado con las armas hermanito o acaso nuestro padre no te enseño sobre la violencia—Comento sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado.

—Como te atreves a mencionar su nombre en tu estado—Dije volteándolo a ver.

—Y porque no lo haría además él está ¡Oh! Es cierto no puedo contarte eso—Dijo dándose la vuelta otra vez.

— ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? —Comente.

—Pronto lo sabrás y todo lo que construyeron tus amigos caerá—Dijo riéndose.

—Suenas como un maniático—Dije.

—Eso es lo que soy querido hermano—Dijo.

—No permitiré que destruyas este mundo—Dije.

—Y crees lograrlo en tu condición—Dijo señalándome con su pata.

—Ahora soy un arcanine y me hice más fuerte —Le dije sonriendo.

—Tu entrenamiento no funcionara contra ni siquiera contra indra—Dijo empezando a desvanecerse.

—Eso lo veremos—Dije.

Después de que deimos desapareció, el lugar regreso a la normalidad y la luz regreso; luego me acerque a la pared en donde mi espada había quedado clavado cuando la lance sin embargo de la nada salió un ventarrón de la entrada de la cueva y salí a ver qué había pasado. Para mi sorpresa el clima había empeorado y caía una fuerte tormenta de nieve.

 _ **(N/A:**_ _Para aquellos que no sepan el famoso ventarrón según mi país se refiere a un viento muy fuerte aunque en sus países tal vez les digan ventisca que es lo mismo todo esto lo explico para que no haiga dudas con algunas palabras que solo se conozcan aquí en mexico._ _ **)**_

—Perfecto nos quedaremos aquí varados en la cueva hasta que la tormenta pase—Pensé suspirando.

Por suerte en la cueva había algunos troncos de madera cortados en 4 y tome algunos para usarlas de fogata, los encendí con un poco de ascuas y luego entre más al fondo de la cueva en donde se encontraba misa encerrada en una prisión improvisada de rocas y palos de madera. Aunque llegar me lleve una gran sorpresa ya que misa no era ella, es decir había cambiado radicalmente y casi no la reconocí al verla.

—Misa ¿Eres tú? —Pregunte boquiabierto.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **Nota De Arashi:**_ _Hola soy Arashi, parece que no fui el único que sufrí cambios en el entrenamiento de 4 meses sin duda misa se ve mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era, un momento ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? No, ella no mi archienemiga pero porque mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando la vida, acaso me enamore de ella será misa mi pareja ideal. En el próximo episodio de "Arashi y la profecía de los hermanos: ¡Sentimientos al flote! No se lo pierdan._

 _ **Nota Del Autor:**_ _Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les allá gustado y si es así ya saben qué hacer y si preguntan por qué este capítulo lo subí más rápido que los demás pues déjenme decirles que esperado casi 7 meses para este acontecimiento saben de lo que hablo 7u7, saludos ;D_

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **TaichiKudo534:** _Bueno tarde o temprano mis personajes encontrarían su media naranja je je je de echo todos tendrán novia o novio al final del fanfic, pues lo pokemon de este universo no son salvajes ya que la mayoría viven como humanos en casas y etc. Saludos ;)_

 **Pirata:** No amigo no es magia solo me base en algunas armaduras de personajes de comics o animes por ejemplo lo de picos me inspire en la armadura que tenía hulk en planet hulk y su secuela World War Hulk y la capucha en juego Assesin Creed y pues si y no el rescate solo lo hico Arashi, saludos :D


	42. Capítulo 42 Sentimientos Al Flote

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ _Muy buenas a todos mis queridos seguidores de , aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de "Arashi y La Profecía De Los Hermanos" antes de mostrarles el capítulo aclaro que por segunda ocasión incluiré pokefilia 7u7 tal vez haga una tercera y hasta una cuarta claro todo depende de su apoyo je, je, je y sin más que decir comencemos._

 _ **Capítulo 42 Sentimientos Al Flote**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Mi primera impresión al ver a misa después de tanto tiempo era que ella también había evolucionado en una hermosa ninetales y sin duda me quede embobado viendo su hermoso pelaje, ojos y su escultural cuerpo; sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidarlo y me dispuse a destruir la prisión improvisada con ayuda de la espada.

— ¿Que tanto me miras? —Pregunto Misa.

—Nada—Respondí dándome la vuelta sonrojado.

—Entonces qué esperas salgamos de aquí—Dijo alejándose.

—Oye lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí los dos—Sugerí.

—Quedarme contigo saco de pulgas antes prefiero a los machoke—Dijo con burla.

—No me refiero a eso tonta, acaso no viste la fuerte tormenta de nieve que esta fuera—Le dije.

— ¿QUE COSA? —Dijo alzando la voz.

—Tal como lo escuchaste—Comente.

—Perfecto, me quedare aquí contigo hasta que pase la tormenta—Dijo molesta.

—Pues a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de estar con una zorra—Dije sonriendo.

—Repite eso—Demando Misa gruñendo.

—Zorra—Dije.

—Saco de pulgas—Dijo ella.

—Bruja—Dije también molesto.

—Idiota—Dijo.

—Jamás me fijaría en una zorra como tú, te odio—Dije dándole a espalda.

—Yo menos en ciego retrasado—Dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Me voy, no puedo contigo—Dije.

—Pues adiós—Dijo sin darse la vuelta.

—Pero antes de irme…—Dije tratando de hablar con ella pero esta me interrumpió molesta.

—Suficiente o te esfumas o te entierro 3 metros bajo tierra—Dijo dándose la vuelta y acercándose a mí.

—Podrás amenazarme todo lo quieras pero botan tenía mucha razón, oye sé que no gusta mostrar tu sentimientos por temor a un amor no correspondido pero si no lo haces eso dolerá en el futuro—Explique.

—CALLATE, YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI—Grito con sus ojos humedecidos.

—Me equivoque una vez por no decírtelo ya no quiero ocultarlo más—Susurre cerca de sus orejas.

—Y supongo que quieres que me suelte a llorar sobre ti y diga: yo también siento lo mismo por ti y seremos felices juntos y nos volveros viejos juntos, por favor arashi eso es lo quieres—Dijo empezando a llorar.

—Si pero no tienes por qué llorar—Dije limpiando sus lágrimas.

Y sin previo aviso me acerque a ella y la bese, al principio lo dudo un poco pero después correspondió el beso. Ambos nos separamos por la falta de aire y volvimos a unir nuestros hocicos empezando una batalla de lenguas entre los dos, esta me sujeto con sus patas delanteras por cuello y poco a poco me fui recostando en suelo con delicadeza fui quitándome mi abrigo que tenía mostrando mi pecho desnudo. Me separe un poco de ella y la mire, en sus ojos mostraba lujuria y amor ocultos por mucho tiempo.

—Te amo—Le dije con ternura.

—Yo también te amo idiota—Dijo sonrojado y sonriendo.

—Eres mi bruja preferida—Dije.

—Y tú eres mi sarnoso—Comento.

Ella volvió a besarme y poco se fue recostando más en mi pecho a lo que yo le hice caso omiso y continúe besándola. Misa se separó y lamio mi mejilla, luego mi cuello y así siguió hasta mi pecho; lo siguiente que eso fue lamer mi entrepierna y yo por puro instinto la aleje con mis patas traseras ya que me encontraba apenado por lo que íbamos hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto un poco triste.

—Misa, yo te amo con todo mi corazón pero estas segura de esto—Dije.

—Yo solo haría esto contigo porque también te amo—Respondió.

—Solo quería estar seguro—Dije sonriendo.

 _ **(N/A:**_ _Os recomiendo escuchar esta canción para las escenas que mostrare a continuación para darle ambientación, el link es: watch?v=eK4vKJRtoa0 , o también si no se reproduce el link solo busquen la canción como "love me like you"_ _ **)**_

Después de la confirmación ella empezó a lamer mi entrepierna y luego mi miembro el cual no tardó mucho en ponerse erecto, luego introdujo mi miembro en su hocico y me empezó subir y bajar lentamente y después con mayor velocidad, solo me dedique a gemir y cerrar mis ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos ya no podía aguantar y sentía que pronto me vendría.

—No puedo resistir mucho más tiempo—Le dije.

Pero ella decidió ignorarlo y continúo hasta que no pude más y termine viniéndome en su boca, luego esta lamio lo restante y me miro seductivamente. En eso se me ocurrió una idea y con mis patas traseras la empuje hacia suelo, la volví a besar de nuevo y esta correspondió sin dudar. Con el pasar de los segundos el beso se volvió más intenso mientras que nuestras lenguas luchaban entre sí para ver quien besaba mejor. Al principio ella había tomado el dominio pero luego yo fue quien lo hacía mejor; recordando que anteriormente leí un libro sobre "30 formas de besar, si eres un pokemon cuadrúpedo" después nos separamos por la falta de aire y empecé a besar su cuello hasta su estómago y baje hasta su intimidad. Cuando ahí, le di una larga lamida haciendo que esta se estremeciera, entonces me deje me llevar por mis instintos y le metí mi lengua empezando a lamer dentro y fuera de ella haciendo que empezará a gemir llegando hasta un punto y sus jugos terminaron escurriéndose en mi boca y limpie el resto.

—Eso fue fantástico—Sonreí.

—Lo sé pero aún falta el resto—Dijo ella guiñando el ojo.

Misa se levantó y luego levanto sus 9 colas mostrando su intimidad, camine embobado hacia ella; me subí a ella por su espalda tratando de meter mi miembro en su intimidad. Después de algunos intentos torpes finalmente lo logre aun que lo hice un poco brusco debido a la desesperación haciendo que este me golpeara con su cabeza en mi mandíbula, me disculpe por lo ocurrido y luego empezó a moverme de atrás hacia adelante provocando que ambos gimiéramos del placer. Una y otra vez hacia el mismo movimiento hasta que ella por el placer empezó a moverse y entonces la sujete desde el cuello con mi hocico y me moví un poco más profundo haciendo que esta empezara a gemir más fuerte y para callar ese ruido, me estire y la bese. Los duramos hacia durante unos minutos que parecieron horas entonces justo cuando se ponía mejor, ya no pude moverme y era detenido por una pared invisible; forcejee un poco hasta que pude moverme pero esta esta dio un grito de dolor.

—Ten cuidado idiota—Se quejó gruñendo.

—Perdón—Dije.

—Podrías esperar un poco—Dijo.

—Si—Asentí.

Lamí su cuello para aliviar su dolor y unos minutos después dijo que continuara, seguí moviéndome de atrás hacia adelante cada vez más profundo mientras que le mordía el cuello y la sujetaba con mis patas delanteras al cabo de unos minutos sentí que no podía más y que pronto terminaría por venirme en ella.

—No puedo más—Dije jadeando.

—Hazlo—Ordeno ella.

Un par de embestidas más y termine viniéndome en ella al mismo que ella hacia los mismo, termine muy cansando y ambos respirábamos agitadamente. Debido a lo acontecido nos quedamos unidos los dos así que con cuidado me acosté en suelo evitando lastimarla, ella quedo arriba de mí mirándome con sus bellos ojos.

—Te amo—Dijo ella y empezó a besarme la cara muchas veces.

—Yo también te amo—Le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —Pregunto.

—Soy el primero—Respondí.

—Porque lo preguntas—Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque ahora eres solo mía—Comente.

—Eres un idiota—Dijo ella sonrojada.

—También te amo—Dije.

Los dos sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar mientras que yo la acercaba más colocando mis patas en cuello, ella no tuvo la intención de alejarse. Ella se mantenía muy cerca de mí con los pechos tocándose, sus patas acariciaban mi cabeza. Luego nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos besamos otra vez pero con más intensidad. Al final ella se dejó caer en mi cuerpo y reposando su cabeza en mi cuello, yo la abrace con mis patas y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**_

 _ **PoV Deimos**_

Estaba afuera de la cueva revisando una herida que tenía en mi hombro a causa del enfrentamiento que tuve con mi hermano, era una simple cortada no muy grande y aun que su tamaño era menor al que yo me imaginaba sin embargo ardía mucho y por más que intentaba curarla con mis habilidades esta no lo hacía tan rápido como yo creía.

—Deimos—Me llamo Indra.

—Si señor—Dije.

—Pronto será la hora del ataque final así que mantente alerta—Ordeno.

—Señor una pregunta—Le dije.

—Sola una—Gruño este.

— ¿No cree que esto es demasiado? —Pregunte

—Tiene algún problema con eso—Dijo mirándome enojado.

—No señor—Dije moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado.

—Bien eso espero—Dijo y luego se marchó.

—Esto aún se acaba—Dije y continúe curando mi herida.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **Nota De Arashi:**_ _Hola soy Arashi, aun no puedo creer que haiga hecho eso con misa y solo con pensarlo mis mejillas arden de la vergüenza pero lo hecho ya y no niego que me gustado. Misa actúa raro después de eso y se comporta mucho más cariñosa que lo era antes y finalmente decidí que ella sería mi pareja aun que me apena cuando se lo diga a kori. En el próximo episodio de "Arashi y La Profecía De Los Hermanos"; ¡Arashi Vs Deimos! 2 Round, no se lo pierdan._

 _ **Nota Del Autor:**_ _Bueno mis queridos padawans espero que este capítulo haiga sido de su agrado y seas así ya saben que hacer y me disculpo que este capítulo sea un poco menos largo que otros pero no escribo mucho capitulo lemon pero no se preocupen con tiempo mejorare, me despido deseándole un buen intermedio de semana y hasta la siguiente._

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Shadow Sylveon 64:** Eso te pasa por despistado amigo ok no es broma XD, lo y creo fuiste el único que se enteró de su evolución ya era hora. Vives en calle falta 123, bueno nunca había oído de esa cara pero no te preocupes le preguntare al mono ayudante de krusty el payaso pues a mí también me gustaba misa como vulpix pero créeme sin su evolución no creo hubiera podido aguantar tanta acción XD eso rimo creo que empezare hacer rapero XD, pues lo la nota fue algo nuevo que se me ocurrió y lo continuare haciendo, saludos ;D

 **Pirata:** Pues si viejo todo villano debe mantener vigilado al héroe; ganondorf a link, bills a goku, óbito a naruto, lex lutor a superman; es un clique típico entre enemigos. No creo que machoke evolucione otra vez al menos por el momento claro está, digamos que la espada es un purificador o algo así. Saludos :D


	43. Capítulo 43 ¡Arashi Vs Deimos! 2nd Round

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ _Henos aquí con un nuevo capítulo de "Arashi Y La Profecía De Los Hermanos" En primera os agradezco su apoyo casi llegamos a los 200 reviews; eso es 20% mas cool, bien así que sin más que decir comencemos._

 _ **Capítulo 43 ¡Arashi Vs Deimos! 2nd Round**_

Desperté lentamente con mis músculos entumecidos y al cabo de unos segundos mi visión se aclaró mostrando frente a misa acostada en mi pecho y su cabeza recargada en mi cuello estaba dormida, rápidamente mi cara se enrojeció al máximo; trate de levantarme sin despertarla pero fue inútil ya que a los pocos segundos ella se despertó.

—Bueno días—Dijo sonriendo.

—Hola—Salude apenado.

—Estas bien—Dijo curiosa.

—Si pero podrías dejarme levantarme—Dije.

— ¡Oh! Claro—Comento haciéndose a un lado.

Me levante e estire mis músculos mientras bostezaba, me volví a colocar la capucha y la armadura y luego camine hacia la salida seguido de misa, la tormenta había terminado y el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve. Caminamos durante aproximadamente 15 minutos y durante el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en kori y como le diría que misa era mi novia sabía que su reacción le rompería el corazón pero después de todo ya había tomado mi decisión. No era de sorprenderse que mi silencio seria detectado por misa quien se me acerco preocupada.

— Arashi, ¿Qué tienes? —Pregunto Misa.

—Es que, lo que paso entre tú y yo—Respondí sonrojado desviando mi mirada.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez un poco enojada.

— Lo que hicimos, no puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho... —Le dije.

—Lo hicimos porque tú y yo nos amamos y aparte porque queríamos—Dijo.

—Tienes mucha razón—Dije sonriendo.

—Te amo—Dijo besándome.

Respondí a su beso y duramos así unos minutos hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire, la mire y sonreí, ella también hizo lo mismo. Continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos de nuevo a la entrada de las montañas y como era costumbre los podemos me saludaron con una sonrisa y luego continuaron haciendo sus labores, justo íbamos llegando al centro sentí una rara presencia que nos vigilaba seguido de un susurro. Con un movimiento rápido empuje a misa a un lado justo a tiempo en que alguien caía desde cielo, rodee por suelo evitando algo puntiagudo que venía hacia mí. Levante la mirada y vi quera mi hermano; en eso sentí húmedo mi mejilla y me limpie con mi pata, era sangre.

—Hola de nuevo hermano—Comento Deimos mientras que de su pata salía un cuchillo gigante de color negro y morado.

—Deimos—Dije.

—Creíste haber escapado de tu muerte ¿Verdad? —Dijo.

—Así que tú fuiste el que secuestro a misa—Dije molesto.

—Los has descubierto rápido, al fin a cabo, los sabemos quién será el ganador. —Dijo y luego tratando de atacarme con el cuchillo.

— ¿Eso crees? —Pregunte agachándome.

—Si así es—Comento tratando de volver atacarme.

—Pero porque secuestrarla a ella—Dije alzando la voz y rodando hacia un lado.

—Sabría que si la secuestraba, tu irías a su rescate —Dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo atrás de mi atacando horizontalmente con el cuchillo.

— ¿La involucraste solo por eso? —Dije bloqueado rápidamente el cuchillo con mi pata biónica.

Con un movimiento rápido gire sobre mi eje y le una patada en la mandíbula mandándolo a volar contra una casa, me concentre en la energía de mi cuerpo haciendo que este se incendiara como una bola de fuego, la transformación en si no era dolorosa pero si cansaba las primeras veces por suerte gracias a mi entrenamiento puedo durar hacia durante un largo rato. Voltee a ver a misa quien estaba en shock debido al enfrentamiento con mi hermano.

—Misa, rápido huye y busca ayuda—Ordene.

—No te abandonare—Dijo ella.

—Lárgate de aquí, solo me estorbaras acaso quieres morir—Dije fríamente.

—Pero—Insistió

— ¡Hazlo! No quiero perderte a ti también—Dije.

—Si—Asintió esta

—Ustedes también huyan—Les dije a los pokemon que estaban alrededor.

Una vez limpiado el campo de batalla, corrí hacia deimos justo cuando este apenas se había levantado y le di un fuerte cabezazo en pecho y volvió a salir disparado por el campo estrellándose en suelo. Deimos se levantó y ataco con hiperrayo pero logre esquivarlo haciéndome a un lado con agilidad, este siguió atacando una y otra vez pero yo fácil lo bloqueaba o esquivaba.

—Muy lento—Comente.

—Cómo es posible—Dijo Deimos sorprendido

—No lo has visto aun todo—Sonreí.

—Eso veremos—Dijo y luego materializo una espada en su hocico.

—Si eso quieres—Dije al mismo tiempo que desfundaba mi espada.

Deimos y yo corrimos al mismo tiempo hasta que nuestras espadas chocaron entre si produciendo un gran estruendo. Debido a nuestras fuerzas opuestas ambas espadas sacaban chispas, volví atacar haciendo un corte horizontal el cual fue bloqueado por la espada de deimos luego hice otro corte pero vertical sin embargo fue también detenido. Empezamos atacarnos haciendo cortes horizontales y verticales aun que todos estos ataques los bloqueábamos con facilidad o esquivábamos. En eso deimos me dio un cabezazo haciendo que retrocediera unos segundos y después este apareció atrás de mi haciendo un corte vertical por suerte logre rodar el suelo y ataque con una estocada, deimos se hizo a un lado y logro acertarme una cortada en el abdomen.

—Demonios eso dolió—Pensé entrecerrando mis ojos

Sin que pudiera reaccionar deimos volvió atacar haciendo un corte vertical provocando una herida en mi espalda. Rápidamente gire y ataque de forma horizontal pero deimos debido a su pequeño tamaño logro esquivarlo sin mucho esfuerzo y luego ataco con un estocada clavando su espada en mi pecho por suerte el abrigo que tenía me protegió del peligro ataque; antes de que deimos pudiera ejecutar otro ataque salte sobre él y luego mis patas me impulse en un edificio para saltar más alto y empecé a girar sobre mí mismo y ataque como una rueda de fuego impactando contra deimos el cual retrocedió. De nuevo volví hacer el mismo movimiento pero esta vez en suelo, el calor del fuego se fundió con la espada haciendo que esta se volviera roja y luego rodee hasta deimos el cual logro esquivarlo pero no del todo y lo herí en su patas haciendo que su espada se desvaneciera.

—Cómo es posible que haigas aumentado tu fuerza en tan poco tiempo—Comento deimos.

Con un movimiento rápido aparecí a un lado suyo y levante mis patas traseras golpeándolo en el hombro y este fue a estrellarse contra otra casa, guarde la espada en su funda y corrí hacia el atacando con lanzallamas el cual fue esquivado por deimos con algo de dificultad, seguí atacando con lanzallamas hasta que quedamos frente a frente y después le di una patada descendente en la cabeza y este cayó al suelo herido luego me subí encima de él. Y lo tome del cuello y le di varias vueltas lanzándolo hacia el cielo. Rápidamente uso los edificios cercanos para saltar en zigzag y llegar hasta él. En el aire le di otra patada descendente haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia abajo, estire mis patas delanteras y traseras igual que una flecha me lance sobre dándole un cabezazo en el aire.

—Te diré cuál es tu debilidad—Le dije.

— ¿Debilidad? —Pregunto.

—Eres confiado—Respondí dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Ugh! —Exclamo

—Siempre fuiste muy confiado desde que éramos niños por eso no aprobabas lo exámenes—Explique mientras empezaba a darle puñetazos

Por ultimo le di un puñetazo con mi pata biónica en su estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre y este se estrellara en suelo, luego me subí sobre él y lo tome por cuello azotándolo en suelo haciendo que este se abriera más pero justo cuando iba darle el golpe final; sentí que algo puntiagudo en mi hombro, voltee a ver que era y vi una espada que deimos materializo en su pata y este me había atravesado cortando mis respiración. Luego deimos ataco con bola sombra en mi cara provocando que saliera disparado hacia atrás.

—Te equivocas, yo soy un confiado—Dijo apareciendo atrás de mí y ataco con doble patada

— ¡Maldición! —Dije enojado tratando de levantarme pero fue inútil.

—Yo soy más fuerte—Dijo y ataco con hiperrayo.

El ataque me golpeo provocando que perdiera la transformación, luego este apareció frente a mí y con sus patas traseras ataco con una patada ascendente y fue a chocar contra un muro de roca; deimos corrió hacia y clavo su espada en mi cuello por suerte no me lastimo porque la detuve con mi patada biónica la cual por el corte esta se partió a la mitad soltando chispas y partes metálicas debido al corte solté un pequeño grito, de la pared salieron unos hilos morados que se enrollaron en mi cuerpo dejándome clavado.

—Tu no mereces este poder, ahora muere—Dijo clavando su espada en mi pecho justo el corazón.

Lo primero que sentí fue frio seguido de un cansancio y mi vista se fue nublando hasta que todo se puso negro, lo único que podía sentir era un ardor pero seguía vivo de alguna forma y escuchaba la voz de mi hermano y la otros pokemon, me tomo un segundos reconocerlas. Abrí mis ojos y solo veía bultos blancos y negros y también escuchaba a mi corazón aun, mi vista se aclaró un poco y agache la mirada; la espada seguida clavado en mi pecho.

—Arashi Takahashi, ha muerto e Indra gobernara este lugar—Dijo Deimos con burla.

—Eres un maldito—Exclamo Misa enojada.

—Cállate zorra o te cortare el cuello—Comento Deimos.

—Sobre mi cadáver—Dijo Misa.

—Te detendremos—Dijo botan enojado.

—Si lo haremos—Bufo Ichigo.

—Pagaras por la muerte de mi amigo—Amenazo Greninja.

— ¿Ustedes contra mí? Por favor no me hagan reír son débiles—Se burló deimos.

—No los metas en esto—Dije en un susurro.

Entonces fue como si esa herida desapareciera, mi visión se aclaró y una gran energía se fundió en mí, empecé a forcejear y los hilos que me tenían amarrado se rompiera y me soltaron, desfunde mi espada y luego corrí hacia deimos el cual no pudo girar a tiempo y le corte el cuello detrás de la nuca. La energía oscura que lo rodeaba desapareció y la espada brillo, voltee a ver deimos el cual quedó inconsciente, después me di la vuelta y le sonríe a mis amigos antes de caer desmayo.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **Nota De Arashi:**_ _¡Hola soy Arashi! Por fin mi hermano regreso a quien era y ya no era malo pero no recuerda nada tendré contarle todo desde un inicio, esperen un momento! Estoy en la enfermería otra vez, por un demonio lo que faltaba. Pero también los 8 pokemon legendarios ocultan un secreto que no quiere revelar, deimos y yo tendremos saber de qué se trata. En el próximo episodio de Arashi y La Profecía De los Hermanos: ¡La verdad! No se lo pierdan._

 _ **Nota Del Autor:**_ _Muy bien mis niños hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haiga gustado y si es así ya saben que hacer, el siguiente capítulo será el 44 el cual casi supera al fanfic de alpha y omega que es de 46 capítulos ¿Podremos llegar los 60 o mínimo a los 50?_

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Shadow Sylveon 64:** Pues ni modo viejo :P ya lo tenía planeado desde que el inicie el capitulo y si tuvo que evolucionar ¿Te imaginas el miembro de Arashi? Es grande 7u7 y misa como vulpix no lo aguantaría e.e y no te preocupes kori no estará forever alone espera el siguiente capítulo y los veras y pues si Arashi si recupero a deimos, saludos ;D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Lo se esa decisión ya le tenía pensado desde un principio del fanfic por un momento no creo que misa queda embarazada ya que aún falta muchas cosas, incluidas una secuela, saludos :D

 _ **Pirata:**_ No me refiero a ese tipo de pecho viejo sino que a los animales su pecho en su adopmen justo debajo del cuello, en caso sería pokemon pero si las hembras pokemon tienen mamas y pues deimos no estab afuera solo llego asi como se fue mi ex T.T ok no XD, saludos ;)


	44. Capítulo 44 La Verdad

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ Bien henos aquí con otro capítulo más de "Arashi Y La Profecía De Los Hermanos" así que antes de comenzar quiero contarles que estamos cerca del capítulo final de este gran fanfic pero no se preocupen por eso habrá secuela y tal vez hasta la trilogía todo depende de su apoyo también estoy pensando en escribir otro fanfic de pokemon fuera de la historia de Arashi, algo diferente pero también muy visto en fanfics de pokemon; no, no será un fanfic del perdedor ash cátsup perdón quiero decir de kétchup sino de otro tipo. Bueno ya no los aburro más y demos comienzo.

 _ **Capítulo 44 La Verdad**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis parpados hasta que al cabo de unos segundos mi vista se aclaró y note que estaba de nuevo en la enfermería con algunos vendajes en mi hombro y pecho también tenía gasas en la cara y patas. Lo primero que sentí fue una gran sed entonces trate de tomar una vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche aun lado de donde estaba pero al intentarlo me sorprendí por en donde tendría que estar mi pata biónica, no había nada. A lo que solo significaba una cosa, gruñí molesto y voltee a lado derecho y al hacerlo vi que alguien más estaba conmigo era nada más y nada menos que mi hermano, deimos.

— ¡Ptss! Hermano, despierta—Susurre.

—Aún es muy temprano para ir a la escuela—Dijo y se dio media vuelta quedando profundamente dormido.

—Perfecto—Suspire.

En eso alguien abrió la puerta de la enfermería y note que era Misa, esta se sorprendió al verme despierto y esta se acercó con una mirada furiosa. Me miro por unos segundos y luego me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que me hizo retroceder, con mi pata libre frote el área del golpe y la mire sonriendo.

—Eso me dolió—Dije.

—Para que no aprendas a no asustarme—Gruño molesta.

—Lo siento—Dije aun sonriendo.

—Y esto va…—Dijo volviendo a levantar su pata.

Cerré mis ojos esperando otro golpe pero en vez de eso, fue un beso el cual me tomo por sorpresa haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran. Como era de costumbre respondí a su beso; cerrando los ojos, me deje llevar y al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos por la falta de aire justo en el momento que nos separábamos entraron kori, greninja y natsu.

—Hola—Los salude.

—Al fin despiertas—Comento Greninja.

— ¿Cuánto estuve dormido? —Pregunte.

—2 dias y medio—Respondió este.

—Nos tenías muy preocupados—Dijo Natsu.

—Demasiado—Dijo Kori enojada y también se me acerco para darme otra bofetada.

—Ok, ok lamento haberlos preocupado—Dije de broma.

—A la próxima te matamos nosotros—Dijo kori con burla.

—No es para tanto—Dije nervioso.

— ¿Don…dónde estoy? —Dijo una voz casi débil.

—Hermano—Dije con alegría y mirándolo.

—Arashi—Dijo dudoso.

—Si—Asentí.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esa Indra y Tobirama? —Pregunto.

Parecía no recordar nada de lo sucedido con anterioridad así que eso significaba que había regresado a la normalidad. Eso era un punto a favor nuestro por lo que no existía algún peligro, me tomo media hora explicarle todo lo sucedido y por más duro que fuera no omití nada, ya que nunca le ocultaba secretos a mi hermano. La noticia sacudió fuerte a mi hermano y se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos, acepte sus disculpas y luego pedí que nos dejaran solos a mí y a mi hermano. Una vez estado solos lo mire y el hizo lo mismo.

—A ¿Cuántos mate? —Pregunto fríamente.

—Solo olvídalo—Dije.

— ¿Cuántos mate? —Repitió.

—Dije que lo olvidaras—Respondí.

—Tenemos que detener a Indra—Dijo.

—Lo haremos pero por el momento descansemos—Dije.

—Bien, apropósito—Comente.

— ¿Si? —Dije.

— ¿Quién de las dos pokemon es tu novia? —Pregunto sonriendo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—Conteste sonrojado.

—Apuesto a que es la ninetails que besaste hace rato—Dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Dije aún más sonrojado.

—Intuición de hermano mayor—Comento.

—Solo eres mayor por 5 minutos minutos—Gruñí.

—Entonces no te importa si beso a esa ninetails—Dijo.

—NO TE PERMITIRE QUE HAGAS ESO—Grite.

—Caíste—Dijo sonriendo.

—Jodete—Bufe.

—Y ¿Desde cuándo son novios? —Pregunto.

—Hace apenas unos días—Admití.

—Y ya lo hicieron duro contra el muro—Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

— ¡HERMANO! —Grite enojado y sonrojado.

—Perdón no pude evitarlo—Dijo este.

—Eres un idiota—Le dije sonriendo.

—Entonces la glaceon está disponible—Dijo.

—Se llama kori y si lo está ¿Por qué lo dices? —Dije.

—Pues es muy hermosa y atractiva—Respondió.

— ¿Acaso te gusta? —Pregunte el mismo tono que él.

—Tal vez—Respondió sonriendo.

Los dos charlamos un rato para recuperar el tiempo perdido, yo le conté todo lo que viví desde que llegue a este universo y él también me conto lo poco que recordaba, al cabo de unos minutos se escucharon algunas veces fuera de le enfermería eran la de greninja, niji y toneri. Parecía que discutían sobre algo en voz baja al principio lo ignoramos pensando que era una simple discusión pero mencionaron nuestros nombres y dicha discusión parecía ser más baja sus voces. Voltee a ver a deimos e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que nos acercáramos; colocamos nuestras orejas en puerta.

—Joven greninja por segunda ocasión no le diremos eso a los chicos—Dijo Niji.

— ¿Por qué no? Tienen derecho a saberlo—Comento Greninja.

—Porque si se lo decimos podrían enojarse por ocultárselos—Tercio Toneri

—Maestro, por favor dígame que no está de acuerdo con niji—Dijo Greninja.

—Lo siento greninja pero concuerdo con mi compañero—Dijo Toneri.

—Arashi perdió a su maestro tobirama, por poco pierde su hermano y ahora acaba de perder a sus padres y dicen que debemos ocultarlo—Dijo Greninja.

Un segundo, fue por segundo que sentí que mi corazón era perforado por una estaca y no pude evitar empujar la puerta de la enfermería al mismo tiempo que deimos hacia lo mismo. Ambos nos quedamos viendo sorprendidos a greninja, toneri y niji quienes estaban asustados como si hubieran visto una fantasma. Una aura morada rodeo a deimos y por un momento pensé que era de nuevo controlado pero no fue así seguía siendo normal, al parecer era una especie de transformación. Estaba a punto de acercarse a ellos con tal de hacerlos hablar a la fuerza; eso era algo muy peculiar de él, cuando se enojaba. Por suerte lo detuve con mi pata y negué con cabeza para que me dejara hablar

—Mis padres están muertos—Dije.

—Lo siento joven Arashi no queríamos que te enteraras así—Se disculpó Niji.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Pregunte tratando de controlar mi enojo.

—Lo que paso fue…—Respondió Niji.

—Indra destruyo el planeta en donde vivías—Termino Toneri.

—Muéstremelo—Ordene.

—No podemos—Negó Niji.

— ¿Por qué no? —Dije.

—Dudo que lo soportes —Explico Niji.

—No me importa—Dije.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Pregunto Greninja.

—Si—Asentí.

Toneri hizo brillar sus ojos y un segundo fuimos conducidos por una especie de tubo de desagüé que nos llevó hacia un vacío, luego el lugar se puso negro con puntos blancos por todo el lugar. Eran estrellas y debajo de nosotros había 7 planetas y un círculo amarillo muy brillante el cual era sol, era un sistema solar muy idéntico al de los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela.

—Esto es una visión de tu universo—Comento Toneri con sus ojos de color blanco.

— ¡Oye! Hermano, mira esto—Dijo Deimos señalando con su pata

Observe con detalle y lo primero que vi fue un planeta cubierto por polvo y rocas, estaba partido a la mitad. El planeta mostraba su núcleo y un mar de lava suplantaba lo que antes era agua; volcanes escupían magma y lo que eran continentes ahora eran rocas grises y cubiertas de ríos de lava. Dicho planeta era la tierra donde deimos y yo nacimos, fue destruida tal como dijeron. Toneri termino la proyección y volvimos afuera de la enfermería.

— ¿Por qué Indra hizo algo como eso? —Dije con dificultad.

—Su ira y el miedo lo obligo—Respondió Niji.

—Pero no es su culpa—Agrego Toneri.

—Bien—Dije alejándome.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Greninja.

—Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo—Respondí.

—Pero no puedes, aún falta volver a implantarte tu otra biónica—Dijo Greninja.

—No importa—Dije.

—No podrás enfrentarte a Indra solo con tres patas —Dijo Toneri.

—No me importa—Insistí.

—Pero hermano…—Comento Deimos

—Solo denme tiempo ¡Esta bien! —Dije continuando en alejarme.

Camine hasta afuera de la enfermería y luego hasta el lago congelado que estaba al este, al llegar me deje caer en la nieve y mire el lago. Algunas de mis lágrimas golpearon la nieve, limpie mi rostro con la manga del abrigo y luego cerré mis ojos por un momento y en eso escuche una voz, una voz que jamás creí escuchar.

—Te dejas rendir tan fácil—Dijo la voz.

—Es imposible—Dije.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Nota De Arashi:**_ _Hola soy Arashi, no puedo creerlo ¿En verdad eres tú? Pero si tú estabas muerto, acaso estoy imaginando cosas. No es imposible a menos que sea cierto, espera dices que la profecía está mal escrita. En el próximo capítulo de "Arashi y La Profecía De Los Hermanos": ¡Fantasmas del pasado!, no se lo pierdan._

 _ **Nota Del Autor:**_ _¡Chan chan chaaan! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy amiguitos y amiguitas :3 lamento que se un poco corto pero fue lo único que me ocurrió al menos por ahora. Si les gusto ya saben que hacer y me despido hasta al siguiente lectores de fanfics._


	45. Capitulo 45 Fanstamas Del Pasado

_**Notal Del Autor:**_ Saben ¿Que es lo mas gracioso de los fanfics de pokemon? Es que la mayoria son del ya conocido perdedor, homosexual e inmortal, ash catsup :v lo digo enserio, el 90% son fanfics de ash. Ash campeon, homosexual, harem, asesino, pokefilico, viaje a alola lo unico que falta es un fanfic donde sea un ash connor que lideree la resistencia contra los robots pokemon y envie a brook a proteger a su madre de pikachu terminator; creo que esta categoria de deberia cambiarse el nombre "ashfics" ¿Entendieron? Ash mas fanfics ¿No? ¡Carajo! Vale verdura vida :v bueno aquí con un nuevo capitulo, disfruntenlo.

 _ **Capitulo 45 Fanstamas Del Pasado**_

Me di la vuelta en la dirreccion de la voz y al hacerlo note que frente a mi estaba tobirama, senti muchos escalofrios porque el ya habia muerto hace 6 meses y eso era imposible. Sin embargo su apariencia no era misma, su piel era de un color de tono gris y en un estado de descomposición menor, afectado por grietas y otras imperfecciones.

—Hola arashi—Saludo sonriendo.

—Esto debe ser un truco de indra, no puedo confiar en el—Pense.

—Sabes que puedo leer tu mente y se lo que pensaste pero no tienes que preocuparte no te hare daño—Dijo.

—Como puedo saber que no eres un truco—Dije.

—Bueno, cuando te conoci no eras mas que un pequeño growlithe y habia sido perseguido por un grupo de ekans—Comento.

—Eso un punto a favor pero aun dudo de ti—Dije retreciendo un poco.

—Siempre fuiste muy desconfiado inclusive cuando conociste a mi hijo daken y tambien lento por haber llegado tarde al torneo—Dijo.

—Es cierto—Dije finalmente.

—Lo vez ¿Por qué dudaste de mi? —Dijo.

—Lo siento pero han pasado muchas cosas desde tu muerte—Respondi.

—De eso me di cuenta—Dijo.

—Pero ¿Por qué estas aquí? Tú estabas muerto—Le dije.

—Claro que estoy muerto—Dijo riendo como si se trase de una broma.

— ¿Entonces? —Dije.

—Despues de mi muerte mi alma se separo de mi cuerpo y bueno aquí estoy—Contesto.

— ¿Ustedes tienen un cielo y un infierno? —Pregunte

—No, pero si un limbo en donde toda alma buena o mala puede descanzar es algo muy parecido a lo que tu mundo llaman paraiso—Explico.

—Pero ¿Porque estas aquí? —Dije.

—Porque necesito hacerte entrar en razon—Dijo con un semblante serio.

—A que te refieres—Dije.

— Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, todo depende que camino eligamos—Dijo.

—No lo entiendo—Dije moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado.

—Tu antes seguias el camino de la luz pero veo que ahora quieres tomar el camino de la oscuridad—Comento.

—Igual que indra—Dije con frialdad.

—No, indra siempre fue uno de pokemon legendarios mas bondadosos y amables pero lamentablemente su bondad fue capturada al igual que tu hermano—Dijo.

—Pero ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? —Pregunte.

—Haciendo lo mismo que con tu hermano pero a una mayor escala—Respondio.

—El muy fuerte demaciado fuerte—Dije.

—La sombra que se apodero de indra tiene una debilidad—Dijo.

— ¿Cuál? —Dije.

—Es debil contra el fuego y las habilidades psquicas—Comento.

—Debo unir poderes con mi hermano—Dije.

—Asi es tu y tu hermano son los unicos que pueden detenerlo—Dijo.

—Pero de que sirve detenerlo si ya no podre regresar a mi mundo, fue destruido—Dije.

—No deberia decirte esto pero tal vez niji y konan podrian reconstruir tu muendo—Dijo.

—Eso es posible—Dije.

—Claro que si despues de todo ellos contruyeron ambos mundos—Dijo.

—Entonces ¿Puedo regresar a mi mundo? —Dije.

—Asi es pero primero debes vencer a indra—Respondio.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunte.

—Bueno si ellos recontruyen tu mundo pues indra podria destruirlo de nuevo—Comento.

—Entonces debo volverme mas fuerte—Dije emocionado.

—Esa es la actitud—Dijo.

—La profecia decia que esto ya estaba previsto entonces porque no me entrenaron cuando llegue aqui—Dije dudoso.

—Porque cuando te vi por primera vez no parecias el heroe que eres ahora—Dijo.

—Pero y mi hermano—Dije.

—Existen muchos umbreon y growlithe en el mundo sabes lo dificil que es encontrarlos—Dijo.

—Lo entiendo—Asenti.

Tobirama se sento en suelo y yo hice lo mismo y charlamos durante un tiempo, al cabo de unos minutos de anectodas o consejos entre ambos. Descubri muchas cosas de cuando el era joven y viceversa, luego se levanto y volteo a verme.

—Ahora debes cargar con la responsabilidad de todo el mundo—Dijo.

—Lo se—Dije.

—Seguro ¿Que podras con ello? —Pregunto.

—Si—Asenti.

—Solo procura no volver a lastimarte, tus amigos se preocupan por ti—Dijo.

—No puedo evitarlo supongo que es de familia—Dije sonriendo nervioso.

—Recuerda que un heroe es el que da todo sin recibir nada cambio—Comento

—De acuerdo—Dije.

—Y no añores el pasado se como se siente perder a tus padres—Dijo.

—Pero los extraño—Dije cabizbajo

—Pero no por eso debes perder los estribos ademas puedes pedirle a konan que los reviva—Dijo

—Eso hare—Comente.

 _ **(N/A:**_ _Como se habran dado cuenta he agregado dos palabras que no se usan mucho en la lectura o que tal vez ustedes no las conozcan, yo tampoco conocia el significado de 1 de ellas pero bueno eso el caso, de lo quiero decir es que le explicare el significado de dichas palabras asi que aquí estan_ _ **1\. Añorar:**_ _Recordar con pena a alguien o algo ausente, lejano, perdido o del que se ha sido privado._ _ **2.**_ _ **Cabizbajo:**_ Que tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, por abatimiento, melancolía, etc. Bien aquí el significado ahora si continuemos. _ **)**_

Acto seguido tobirama saco un pañuelo detrás de su espalda y se quito los anteojos que llevaba, los empezo a limpiar con metodica lentitud, mientras que me miro por unos segundos. Despues de unos par de segundos comprobo lo limpio que habian quedado sus anteojos y luego se los coloco de nuevo entre su nariz.

—Mi tiempo se acaba—Dijo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse.

— ¿Qué? No puedes oirte aun faltan cosas por preguntarte y cosas que decirte—Dije un poco triste.

—Animate, muchos dependen de ti y debes protegerlos—Dijo.

— ¿Protegerlos? —Dije.

—Si, con solo mirarte puedo ver que estas haciendo un buen trabajo—Dijo.

—Lo dices ¿Enserio? —Pregunte.

—Si—Asintio.

—Pero indra te quito la vida—Dije.

—Mentiria si dijiese que no guardo un poco de rencor y por eso termine aquí pero el sigue ciegamente a algo maligno a pesar de ser muy bondadoso tambien tenia un poco de maldad, maldad que fue contralada por otra mas fuerte—Explico.

—El odio te obliga a hacer cosas malas—Dije.

—Es por eso que debes detenerlo solo que esta ocasión no pierdas los estribos—Dijo riendo.

—Lo intentare—Dije avergonzado.

—Si te soy sincero en vida era complentamente feliz—Comento.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunte.

—Porque consegui proteger lo mas importante para mi—Respondio.

—No lo entiendo—Dije.

—Me refiero a ti arashi, fuiste como hijo durante 7 meses eres muy especial y estas sano y salvo—Dijo.

—No del todo—Dije viendo mi pata amputada.

—Pero debe saber que tu lucha aun no termina deberas pasar por situaciones muy duras y lamentablemente yo no podre ayudarte sin embargo se podras superarlas despues de todo eres muy fuerte—Dijo.

Tobirama se arrodillo y me abrazo, el abrazo tenia mucha vibra buena haciendo que empezara a tener sueños entonces yo tambien lo abraze. Al cabo de unos minutos el desaparecio y yo abri mi ojos, estaba acostado en suelo como si hubiera dormido; voltee a todos lados y me tope con misa quien salio de unos arboles.

—Asi aquí estabas—Dijo esta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunte.

—Te vi caminar por aquí y decidi seguirte—Contesto

—Ya veo—Dije.

—Oi voces ¿Con quien hablabas? ¿Acaso estas llorando? —Dijo.

—No es nada—Dije limpiandome las lágrimas

—Estas bien—Dijo.

—Si—Asenti.

—Bueno entonces regresemos aun tienes que recuperarte—Comento.

—De acuerdo—Dije sonriendo.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **Nota De Arashi:**_ _Hola soy arashi, bueno supongo que es hora de decirle a kori sobre mi relacion con su prima misa espero que no le tome muy mal y termine odiandome de por vida jamas lo superaria, no puedo evitar sentir triste porque tambien siento algo por ella pero me gusta mas misa. En el proximo episodio de "Arashi Y La Profecia De Los Hermanos": ¡La Oportunidad De Volver Amar! No se lo pierdan._

 _ **Nota Del Autor:**_ _¡Ey! ¿Como les va? Espero que bien y bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy y como siempre espero les haiga gustado si es ya saben que hacer y sin mas que decir me despido y hasta la siguiente._

 **Respondiendo Review:**

 **Shadow Sylveon 64:** Pues le atinaste viejo y si la aparacion de tobirama ya le tenia prevista capitulos atrás pero bueno aquí esta XD y pue si el deimosxkori es mas real que mi hermana, aun que yo no tengo hermana :´v pero creo ya entendiste, saludos :D

 _ **TaichiKudo534:**_ Deimos y kori padres pues no lo lo habia pensando asi que; no lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, tal vez, quién sabe y pues si deimos esta de vuelta, no te preocupes por el mundo de arashi todo saldra bien o eso espero XD, saludos ;)

 _ **Pirata:**_ Dudo mucho lo del rey viejo y pues si, deimos quiere con kori y eso se desarollara mas adelante tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, saludos ;D


	46. Capitulo 46 La Oportunidad De Volver Ama

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ _Buenos dias, tardes o noches sea cual sea la hora que esten leyendo esto, aquí yo nuevo con un nuevo capitulo el cual seria el numero 46 igualando al fanfic "Alpha Y Omega 6 Socializando con humanos" el cual ayude a escribir hace casi 1 año. Bueno no los ententendre más y los dejo con el ya mencionado capitulo._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los pokemon que aparecen en este fanfic no son mios excepto los personajes que he creado a base de ellos, todos los derechos reservados a Nintendo y de Satoshi Tajiri._

 _ **Capitulo 46 La Oportunidad De Volver Amar**_

A la mañana siguiente despierte en la enfermeria estaba acostado bocaabajo, durante todo el dia de ayer el padre de botan y niji se dedicaron nuevamente a implantarme otro pata bionica esta vez el material era de nitruro de boro; una especie de mineral sacado de volcanes que es 50 veces mas duro que el diamante y gracias al genio de ambos lograron hacerlo muy liviano pero a la vez muy resistente. Sin embargo cuando me desperte sentia algo en mi cuerpo y no era mi nuevo brazo sino algo suave y peludo no sabia lo que era hasta tuve una mejor vision y logre ver a misa durmiendo arriba de mi espalda, senti mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza y mi corazon empezo a latir como loco por suerte no habia nadie en enfermeria excepto yo y misa.

—Demonios ¿Que rayos estas haciendo misa? —Dije sonrojado.

—Arashi ¿Porque gritas? —Pregunto Misa despertandose.

—Porque estas arriba de mi—Respondi un poco enojado.

— ¡Oh! Eso —Dijo riendo.

— ¿Si? —Pregunte.

—Bueno estabas temblando anocje y escuche que los cuerpos emiten calor asi que cuando estabas dormido me subi sobre ti—Respondio.

—Sabes que podrian vernos y no quiero que sepan que somos novios al menos aun no—Dije.

— ¿Porque? —Pregunto misa aun sin moverse.

—Aun no se lo he dicho a mis amigos—Conteste.

—Pues tu hermano ya lo sabe—Dijo.

—Porque es diferente—Dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

—Vamos admite que te gusta—Dijo sonriendo.

—Claro que no—Dije.

—Si no te gustara ya te hubieras movido—Dijo sonriendo aun mas.

—Callate—Bufe enojado.

Duramos asi durante un par de minutos hasta que en eso alguien entro a la enfemeria para la mala suerte era kori quien se aparecio por la puerta y al vernos entro en estado de shock y luego nos miro a ambos. Senti como si un balde de agua fria cayera sobre mi; misa rapidamente se levanto y trato de hablar con kori pero esta se alejo corriendo y azotando la puerta.

—Ahora kori lo sabe—Dije.

—Lo se—Asintio Misa.

—Debo ir a hablar con ella—Dije acercandome a la puerta.

—No, ire yo—Comento.

—No mejor voy yo—Le dije.

—Ella es mi prima—Dijo Misa.

—Si pero ella es mi amiga ademas creo que ella no te haria caso—Dije.

—Bien—Dijo rendida

Sin previo aviso me beso durante unos 5 segundos lo suficiente para dejarme sorprendido y luego la mire. Tambien la bese a ella y despues nos separamos por la falta de aire.

—Y eso ¿Porque? —Pregunte.

—Porque eres solo mio—Respondio en tono seductor.

—Te amo—Dije.

—Yo tambien idiota—Dijo ella.

Sali de la enfemeria y empeze a buscar a kori siguiendo mi nariz, la busque durante casi medio hora sin ningun resultado y debido a esto comenzaba a preocuparme de que algo le pasara pero finalmente la encontre cerca del lago congelado donde me reunia con ella y botan. Apesar de lo que vio ella no lloro solo estaba sentado mirando hacia el lago. Me acerque a ella y me sente a un lado suyo esta solo se limito a darse la vuelta, mirarme por segundos y luego regreso a su pocision actual.

—Hola—Dije.

—Hola—Dijo ella.

—Yo se que pasamos muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos y lamento lo ocurrido pero en verdad me costo decidir—Dije.

—Lo entiendo pero acaso nunca notaste mis sentimientos—Dije.

—Si—Asenti.

— ¿Entonces? —Dijo ella

—Bueno podemos ser amigos—Dije.

—Por mi bien—Dijo en un suspiro.

—Hare algo por ti pero solo una vez—Dije.

— ¿Que cosa?—Pregunto.

—Esto—Dije.

Antes de pudiera reaccionar la tome de su barbilla y la acerque hasta mi para besarla, kori se quedo por unos segundos y al parecer si le gusto el beso porque podia oir su corazon latir rapidamente. Ella correspondio poco a poco moviendo sus labios; la primera impresion que me lleve era que el interior de su boca tenia un sabor a menta quizas por ser un pokemon de tipo hielo. Nos seperamos y la volvi la besar durante unos 4 minutos hasta que ambos nos separamos lentamente.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —Pregunte.

—Si—Asintio.

—Bueno debo volver a la enfermeria, misa debe estar esperandome—Comente.

—Esta bien—Dijo.

—Te veo luego—Dije dandome la vuelta y alejandome.

—Arashi—Dijo ella.

— ¿Si? —Dije.

—Gracias—Dijo.

—De nada—Le sonrei.

Regrese con misa ala enfermeria para reponer mis poscas heridas que aun tenia que sin embargo no eran peligrosas me incomodaba el rosamiento entrer estas. Cuando llegue a la enfermeria encontre a misa esperandome. Luego de un rapido beso entre ambos nos separamos por la falta de aire.

—Puedo saber ¿Porque me escogiste a mí y no a mi prima? —Pregunto.

—Bueno, greninja me pregunto varias cosas y finalmentre decidi por ti—Respondi.

—Aun despues de como te trataba—Dijo.

—Bueno a ese tipo de relaciones, en mi mundo le dicen amor apache —Dije sonriendo.

—No quiero que te apartes de mi lado—Dijo abrazadome.

—Jamas—Dije abrazandola

 _ **PoV De Deimos**_

Una de las cosas que mas odiaba eran los hospitales con todo y sus agujas y cosas puntigudas que me provocan miedo con solo pensarlo. Asi que una vez recuperado sali de la enfermeria dejando atras a mi hermano y su novia, durante mi paseo conoci a varios pokemon los cuales me saludaban y otros no. 2 veces me encontre al amigo de mi hermano, botan el cual hiba acompañado de una torterra hembra. Luego me di la vuelta y camine al lago y cuando llegue me tope con kori la otra amiga de arashi.

—Hola—La salude detras de ella.

—Arashi—Dijo dandose la vuelta.

—No, soy su hermano deimos—Dije.

—Hola deimos—Dijo un poco triste

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunte.

—No, nada—Dijo.

—Vamos puedes decirme lo que sea—Dije sonriendo.

—Bueno lo que sucede es que—Comento

Esta conto todo lo sucedido entre ella y mi hermano en verdad me sentia muy mal por ella quizas si le mostraba mi aprecio terminaria olvidando el asunto y quizas algo mas. Despues de que me conto yo la abraze y este respondio el abrazo. Duramos haci unos segundos y luego nos separanos sin embargo no pude evitar quedar hinoptizado con sus ojos.

—Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos—Dije.

—Gracias, tus ojos tambien soy muy hermosos—Dijo ruborizada.

—Tal vez esto te paresca repentino pero te gustaria dar un paseo —Sugeri.

—Eso me encantaria—Dijo.

Ambos caminamos alrededor del bosque y llegamos hasta el pueblo en donde se hospedaban los demas pokemon. Despues de hablar con ella descubri que era una buena chica y amable, no podia entender como mi hermano no la elegio a ella.

—Realmente te pareces mucho a tu hermano—Dijo Kori.

—Si asi es al menos en la personalidad pero el fisico soy el mas alto de los dos—Die.

— ¿Como es su mundo? —Pregunto.

—Se parece mucho a este pero nuestra tecnologia es un poco superior aqui ustedes parecen estar en siglo XX mientras que en el nuestro estamos a inicios del siglo XXI, nuestro gobierno se dirige por un presidente, acalde o rey dependiendo del lugar—Explique.

—Arashi dijo que hay autos en su mundo ¿Que son los autos? —Dijo.

—Bueno son una especie de cajas de metal con puertas, ventanas y ruedas—Dije

—Y todos tienen uno—Comento.

—Casi todos—Respondi.

 _ **Mientras tanto con arashi y misa.**_

Camine junto a misa durante el pueblo despues de un ultimo cambio de vendajes mi cuerpo estaba como nuevo. En eso me tope con mi hermano y con kori parecian estar hablando y pasarserla bien algo que alegro por kori. Los 4 nos detuvimos cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

—Hola hermano—Dije.

—Arashi ¿Que haces afuera de la enfemeria? —Dijo Deimos.

—Lo mismo pregunto por ti—Dije.

—Bueno yo le explicaba a kori sobre nuestro mundo y ¿Tu?—Comento.

—Yo estaba paseando con misa—Dije.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo se escucho una fuerte explosion seguido de escombros que volaron por todo el lugar. Los 5 volteamos aquella dirrecion de la explosion y cuando la nube de polvo desaparecio logramos ver a Indra quien habia el lugar con dragon aliento, todo los pokemon empezaron a correr del lugar asutados. Rapidamente mire a mi hermanos y ambos asentimos.

—Kori y Misa necesitamos que busquen a los pokemon legendarios y rapido —Dijo Deimos.

—Si—Dijieron las dos.

—Este lugar es peligroso hermano debemos evacuar a todos los pokemon que podamos—Dije.

—De acuerdo—Dijo mientras su cuerpo era envuelto una aura morado.

Sin embargo antes de pudiera contrataca indra se aparecio frente a mi y con su cola me dio una latigazo haciendo que saliera volando por los aires y me estrellara en un edificio. Rapidamente me levante un poco aturdido y desfunde mi espada. Corri hacia indra con la espada desenvainada y ataque haciendo un corte en diagonal pero indra lo detuvi facilmente entre sus dientes.

—Imposible que no pueda hacerle daño—Dije tratando de moverme.

De nuevo recibi otro latigazo por parte de indra justo en el estomago volviendo a hacer que saliera volando pero esta logre rodar el aire y caer en suelo. Sin embargo en el acto la espada que tenia se le quedo a indra, este luego tiro la espada hacia mi clavandose en suelo a unos escasos centimetros del suelo.

—4 meses entrenando y aun no me superas—Comento.

—Aun no he mostrado toda mi fuerza—Dije.

Antes de que rayquaza atacara, deimos aparecio frente a el y lo golpeo con doble patada haciendo que este retrocediera y luego ataco con bola sombra seguido de una patada descendente. Indra quedo un poco aturdido y deimos se coloco a un lado mio.

—Es demaciado fuerte—Dijo.

—Lo se—Asenti.

—Me preguntaba en donde estabas deimos—Dijo Indra.

—No dejare que destruyas este mundo—Dije.

—En verdad crees que tu me venceras solo—Dijo este.

—Claro que no por eso yo estoy aqui—Comento Deimos.

—Si eso piensan entonces me prepare para luchar y dentro de 1 hora quiero verlos afueras del pueblo y si van yo mismo los matare sin esfuerzo—Dijo Indra y luego se marcho.

— ¿Que vamos hacer ahora? —Pregunte.

—No lo se—Respondio Deimos.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Nota De Arashi:**_ _Hola todos osy Arashi, indra quieres que luchemos contra el para salvar al mundo pokemon y tal vez al universo entero aun no estoy listo y no se si con la ayuda mi hermano ganaremos o perderemos esto se pone grave supongo que pondra todo mi potencial esta batalla. En el proximo capitulo de Arashi y La Profecia De Los Hermanos: ¡El Plan! No se lo pierdan._

 _ **Nota Del Autor:**_ _Disculpen la tardanza por el capitulo pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca asi que espero que el capitulo se ha de su agrado y si es asi ya saben que hacer. Me despido deseandoles un buen fin de semana y hasta la siguiente._

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **TaichiKudo534:** Si asi es la batalla final se acerca y pronto el destino del mundo terminara tambien fanfic terminara despues casi un año de escribirlo, saludos :D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Es porque eres adivino XD no tengo hermanas pero hermanos si por cierto no sabia que eres gay ok no XD es broma no tengo hermanos ni hermanos soy hijo unico. Pues si el mundo de arashi sera reecontruido y la galleta que buscas pues la comi ¿Algun problema? XD, saludos ;)

 _ **Pirata:**_ Pues si me base en el Edo Tensei de naruto y no furrys, odio a los furrys pero los respeto. Bueno revivire al mundo de arashi porque se me da la gana :p ok no es broma solo quiero revivirlos sin ninguna razon, saludos ;D


	47. Capitulo 47 El Plan

_**Nota Del Autor:**_ _¿Ey? ¿Como va todo? ¿Ustedes ya salieron de vacaciones? Yo aun no, joder no se cuanto aguantare mas pero bueno no los aburro con eso y demos comienzo al penutilmo capitulo antepenultimo capitulo del fanfic._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ninguno de los pokemon que aparecen en este fanfic no son mios excepto los personajes que he creado a base de ellos, todos los derechos reservados a Nintendo y de Satoshi Tajiri._

 _ **Capitulo 47 El Plan**_

Deimos y yo fuimos atendidos por los medicos del lugar y apesar no mostrar ninguna herida nos ordenaron descasar un poco. Pero no podiamos porque teniamos el tiempo encima por lo que alcabo de unos minutos llegaron los 8 pokemon legendarios y estos nos llevaron a un templo que estaba al lado de la lapida de tobirama, el lugar estaba un poco deteriodado por el tiempo pero aun se mantenian en ciertas partes. Todos formamos un circulo en lo que parecia una mesa de piedra y discutimos sobre como vence a indra.

—Necesitamos un plan que funcione contra indra ¿Alguna otra idea que no sea la de niji o raylegh? —Dijo Toneri.

—Que tal si atacacamos todos juntos tal vez funcione —Sugerio Konan.

—Es muy fuerte y nisiquiera deimos y arashi pudieron hacerle frente —Comento Kaguya.

—Bien entonces podemos sellarlo de nuevo el espejo —Dijo Raylegh

—El espejo no puede sellar pokemon legendarios eso fue la regla que implanto mi hermana konan ademas necesitamos tiempo para eso—Dijo Niji.

—Que tal si usamos la fusion —Dijo Toneri.

— ¿Fusion? —Dije.

—Si, la fusion permite que dos usuarios unan sus energias en una sola creando a un pokemon mucho mas poderoso —Explico Konan.

— ¿Como funciona? —Pregunto Deimos.

— Primero deben estar concentrados y luego ambos deben aumentar su energia y tras ello uno se pone detrás del otro produciendo para luego unirse y formar asi al guerrero—Explico de nuevo konan.

—Podria funcionar pero existe un problema —Dijo Toneri.

— ¿Cual? —Dije.

—Tiempo, la fusion necesita tiempo—Respondio Toneri.

—Toneri tiene razon —Dijo Kaguya.

—Bien volvemos a comos estabamos antes —Pense.

—Vamos chicos vencimos a esa sombra hace siglos podemos vencerla otra vez —Insistio Raylegh

—No podemos raylegh es muy fuerte—Dijo Toneri.

—Podemos intentarlo —Repitio Raylegh

—No —Dijo Toneri.

—Pero —Dijo este.

—He dicho que no raylegh —Demando Toneri.

— ¿Quien nombre el jefe del lugar? —Pregunto con enfado Raylegh

—Soy el pokemon legendario más viejo de aqui —Comento Toneri.

—Eso no te hace el jefe —Dijo Raylegh en tono burlezco.

—Asi pues yo quien propuso la idea de sellarlo cuando la sombra ataco por primera vez mientras que tu solo estabas holgazeneando —Dijo con enfado.

—Vuelve a llamarme perezozo y te dare tu merecido —Dijo Rayleght preparandose para atacar.

—Eres un perezozo, inutil, sobervio y... —Dijo Toneri pero no pudo terminar cuando raylegh lo ataco con llamarada.

Toneri logro esquivar el golpe y ataco con hiperrayo pero justo cuando iba impactar raylegh se hizo a un lado y el ataque atrevezo la pared dejando un gran hueco. Luego ambos desaparecieron y empezaron atacarse con todo moviendose a una velocidad que era muy dificil seguirlos con la mirada. Raylegh uso cuchillada contra toneri pero el lo esquivo y ataco con hiperrayo el ataque fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder a rayleght y herirlo un poco en eso los dos empezaron a cargar energia. Toneri estaba apunto de atacar con hiperrayo y rayleigh contrataco con llamarada, rapidamente mire a niji y konan quienes solo se dedicaban a mirar sin hacer nada.

—No los van detener—Dije pero me ignoraron

—Su fuerza podira destruir el lugar—Comento deimos.

—Hermano tenemos que detenerlos—Dije.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Pregunto.

—Rapido o podrian destruir todo el lugar incluyendenos—Dije.

—Bien—Asintio.

Justo cuando nos ibamos a preparar para detenerlos los dos hermanos konan y niji aparecieron en medio de ambos pokemon. Toneri y raylegh atacaron con sus respectivos movimientos hacia los niji y konan sin importarles que estuvieran ahí, el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar el lugar y varias columnas se rompieron. Pero a pesar de dicho ataque niji y konan seguian ahí sin daño alguno. Habian detenido los ataques sin dificultad alguna y luego con sus habilades empezaron a reparar los daños causados. Al final ambos miraron a toneri y rayleg, parecian estar enojados.

—Esta prohibido pelear contra compañeros legendarios—Comento Niji.

—Toneri disculpate con raylegh—Demano Konan.

—Pero—Dijo

—Ahora—Dijo enojada.

—De acuerdo—Suspiro

—Sabes hermano a mi no me gustaria ver konan enojada—Susurre.

—Ni yo—Dijo en voz baja.

Toneri se acerco a raylegh y ambos se miraron unos segundos sin decirse nada, el primero en romper el hielo fue raylegh quien observo con detalleza a toneri.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto.

—Lamento haberte ofendido y todo lo demas—Respondio.

—Te perdono—Dijo.

—Bien entonces volvamos a lo que estabamos—Dijo Toneri.

El lugar habia vuelto a como despues de aquel enfrentamiento y por unos segundos que parecian eternos nadie dijo nada. Todos voltearon a ver niji y konan los cuales tampoco dijieron algo. Suponiendo que no habia otra idea deimos dio un paso al frente y se aclaro la gargante.

—Y si intentamos la fusion—Sugirio.

—Nos llevaria mucho tiemo hacerlo—Dijo Kaguya.

—Pero no tenemos otra opcion o ¿Si? —Dijo Deimos.

—Aun podemos usar mi anterior idea—Comento Raylegh.

—De ninguna manera, no serviria de nada—Dijo Toneri.

—Podemos hacer una votacion y la idea con más votos sera que la usaremos—Dije.

—Arashi tiene razon hagamos la votacion—Dijo Kaguya.

—Bien entonces que asi sea—Dijo Konan

—Quien quiera por la idea de rayleght levante su mano, pata o apendice—Dijo Niji.

Raylegh, kaguya y niji levantaron sus manos o apendice, lo que dejo el marcaron de 3 a 0. Entonces ahora era turno de la idea de la fusion. Seria la ganadora o tendriamos que conformarnos con lo de raylegh.

—3 han votado ahora es el turno de la idea de la fusion. —Dijo Toneri.

Konan, deimos, toneri y yo votamos por la idea de la fusion. Eso signicaba que habiamos ganada y se usaria la obcion.

—4 contra 3 eso significa que la fusion ha ganado—Dijo Toneri.

—Tenemos 40 minutos antes de la pelea contra indra indra espero que nos tiempo—Dije.

—Si no llegan a tiempo haremos lo posible por detener a indra—Dijo Raylegh

—De acuerdo—Dijimos todos.

—Hermana tu quedate aquí con ellos y yo me me llevare a arashi y deimos—Dijo Niji.

—Bien—Dijo esta.

—A ¿Dónde vamos? —Pregunte.

—Afueras del pueblo en el templo de toneri ahí haremos la fusion—Respondio.

Luego de la plática cada uno de los pokemon se fueron a poner en distintas posiciones para proteger el pueblo y sus habitantes. Nijo coloco sus manos en nuestras espaldas y nos telestransporto adentro del templo de toneri. El cual mostraba 7 pilares de piedra con un techo de madera, el piso del mismo material de los pilares y justo en centro estaba un estatua a escala de toneri algunos candiles colgaban el techo escendidos por una vela.

—Muy bien a sus posiciones—Ordeno Niji.

—Si—Dijimos los dos al unisono.

Ambos nos colocamos a un lado del otro y cerramos nuestros ojos para concentranos, poco a poco nuestra energia fue aumentando hasta que mi cuerpo se envolvio en llamas y el deimos en una aura morada parecida ala de los gastlys.

—Ahora pido que pongan su mente en blanco y tengan cuidado—Comento.

—Porque—Pregunto Deimos.

—Si la fusion sale mal se quedaran unidos para siempre—Explico.

—Porque no lo dijos antes—Pense.

—Eso mismo digo yo—Dijo Deimos en su mente.

— ¡Espera! Puedo leer tu mente—Dije impresionado.

—Y yo la tuya—Dijo tambien deimos.

—Supongo que es parte de la fusion—Dije.

—Bueno aprovechare para decirte que si el plan no funciona lamentare no decirte que eres mi mejor amigo, hermano y compañero de travesuras; te quiero hermano—Dijo Deimos

—Gracias deimos yo tambien de quiero—Dije.

—Creo que esta tecnica me ha puesto un poco sentimental—Dijo Deimos

—No eres el unico—Comente.

—Bien es ahora o nunca—Dijo Deimos.

Los dos nos colocamos un atrás del otro con los ojos cerrados y luego una aura nos rodeo. Al abirir nuestros ojos estabamos en la misma posion pero cuando nos vimos mejor nuestros cuerpos ya no estaban ahí y en vez de eso poseimos otro cuerpo, era algo dificil de explicar. Nuestra altura era un poco mas alta que la de un umbreon la fisionomia era la de un umbreon pero con ciertras dferencias y la primera era que teniamos un largo mechon en la cabeza como el de un arcanine. La cola era la de un umbreo pero esponjosa como la de un arcanine en la puntaba estaba una linea amarilla como de lo umbreon. El pecho estab cubierta igual de un mechon identico a la de la cabeza pero más largo y finalmente en las patas traseras poseia un anillo de mechon. Los ojos eran parecidos a los de un umbreon pero la pupila era de un arcanine.

—Esto es increible más de los que pensabamos—Dije moviendo mis estremidades.

—Lo han hecho bien—Dijo Niji.

—Fue mas rapido de lo que creiamos—Dije.

—De hecho han transcurridos 45 minutos desde su fusion—Corregio.

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunte.

—Para ustedes la fusion fue rapida en sus mentes pero fuera el doble de rapido —Comento.

—No lo entendemos—Dije.

—Cuando ustedes entan concentrados el tiempo se acorta haciendolo pasar rapido pero no es asi—Explico.

—Seguimos sin entender—Dije.

—Luego se lo explico mejor ahora debemos regresar antes de que indra destruya todo lo que conocemos—Dijo Niji.

—De acuerdo—Dije.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_

 _ **Nota De Arashi:**_ _Hola a todos soy Arashi. Es increible la fusion si tuvo efecto y ahora somos más fuertes pero sera lo suficiente para vender a indra. Esta es nuestra enfrentamento final y debemos dar todo para ganar. Indra preparate para recibir una paliza, en el proximo capitulo de Arashi y La Profecia De los Hermanos: ¡La batalla final!_

 _ **Nota Del Autor:**_ _Bien chicos hasta aquí el capitulo y espero que les alla gustado y si es asi ya saben que hacer, aproposito quiero decirles que el siguiente capitulo lo publicare un mas tarde lo habitual esto se debe a que quiero juntar la pelea final y el epilogo por lo que tal vezel capitulo sea tan largo como de 8 o 11 paginas. Claro todo depende de su apoyo y tambien de si mi imaganacion me da para tanto. Bien ahora si me despido y hasta la siguiente._

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Pirata:** Tu siempre dice tonterias y creo que eres experto en ellos pero no te enojes eso es lo parte de ti y tal vez si salve el universo o tal vez no. Todo eso se definara en la batalal final y pues si deimos si quedara con kori pero eso lo veras mas adelante. Seria excelente que el yuri dominara 7u7 los besos entre chicas es rikolino, saludos ;D

 _ **Shadow Sylveon 64:**_ Es que soy mas rapido que flash o superman por eso el deimos x kori se volvio cannon XD. Bien eres el primero en apostar esperemos que no pierdan y te queden sin tu dinero. Es raro a un sylveon macho por eso te confundi con gay XD no enojes viejo, saludos :D


	48. Capitulo 48 La Batalla Final

_**Notal Del Autor:**_ Los saludo de nuevo con el un nuevo capitulo de "Arashi y La Profecia De Los Hermanos" quiero aclarar que este seria penultimo capitulo y el siguiente seria la despedida pero no se preocupen seguire escribiendo fanfics aun que me tomar de dias de descanzo en lo que pienso en los proximos proyectos asi que sin mas que decir demos comienzo al capitulo.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los pokemon que aparecen en este fanfic no son mios excepto los personajes que he creado a base de ellos, todos los derechos reservados a Nintendo y de Satoshi Tajiri.

 _ **Capitulo 48 La Batalla Final**_

 _ **PoV Arashi**_

Niji se coloco frente a nosotros y luego nos toco la cabeza para poder teletransportar afueras del pueblo. Al llegar fue nuestra impresión que los 6 pokemon legendarios estaban tendidos en suelo con muchas heridas e inconcientes, en verdad Indra eran tan poderoso. En medio del campo de batalla estaba Indra y no parecia estar herido por el enfrentamiento con sus compañeros.

—No me ganaran solo porque se han fusionado —Dijo Indra.

—Quieres probarlo —Dije sonriendo.

—No te burles de mi —Comento.

Indra ataco usando su cola como latigo pero afortunadamente logre saltar hacia arriba y esquivar su ataque luego use doble patada en su cabeza y lo tome por la cola para darle varias vueltas y lanzarlo contra el suelo. Indra aparecio frente a mi y uso hiperrayo afortunadamente no recibi ningun daño alguno. Y aprovechando que indra estaba distraido desfunde mi espada e hice algunos cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo dejandolo herido.

—Como pudiste hacerme esto —Exclamo Indra.

—Lo que decian tus compañeros era verdad, la fusion si ha funcionado —Dije.

—Ya veo ahora son mas fuertes que cuando peleaban por separados —Dijo.

—Asi es ahora somos más fuertes has podemos matarte si lo deseamos —Dije.

—Dejate de tonterias tenia pensando jugar con ustedes pero ya que no tengo obcion destruire este universo —Comento.

—Intentalo si quieres —Dije.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar indra aparecio frente a mi y ataco con garra dragon seguido de hiperrayo finalmente con rayo haciendo que me estrellara contra el suelo. Los ataques fueron fuertes pero no lo suficiente para herirme porlo que justo cuando lazo el primer ataque yo me cubri con un escudo psquico. Quite el escudo y mi levante del suelo luego le sonrei a indra quien se habia quedado sorprendidos.

—Lamento lo ocurrido pero aun no nos acostumbramos a este cuerpo pero ya estamos bien asi continuemos en lo que nos quedamos—Dije.

—Eso es imposible con esos ataques tu deberias estar muerto—Dijo Indra.

—Bueno aun seguimos vivos—Dije.

Indra ataco con lanzallamas pero yo lo logre usando la teliquinesis y luego le devolvi el ataque el doble de fuerte haciendo que este retrecodiera. Despues la espada y salte al aire para luego dar varios saltos en el aire y caer en la espalda de indra. Este intento hacernos caer al suelo moviendose de un lado a otro sin embargo fue inutil. Y aprovechando en donde estaba, comenze a girar sobre mi eje paraciendo a una estrella ninja y despues rode por todo el cuerpo de indra cortando su cuerpo en varias partes de cuerpo. Indra se sacudio y logro tirarme pero logre levitar gracias a las habilidad de teliquenesis. Luego salte en aire y le di doble patada a indra en mandibula y este salio volando hacia un muro de rocas. Para finalizar lo imovilize usando la misma habilidad y lo azotee repita veces en suelo este logro liberarse muy enfadado.

—Eres muy fuerte—Dijo aturdido y enojado.

—Y solo he mostrado el 10% de todo lo que tengo—Admiti.

— ¿Qué el 10%?—Pregunto sorprendido.

—Estas asustado—Dije.

—Aun no he utilizado mis verdaderos poderes para luchar—Dijo.

—Como arashi y deimos se fusionaron nacio un nuevo guerrero defensor de la justica—Dije ignorandolo.

—No me ignores—Dijo enfadado.

Nuevamente indra volvio atacar dirigiendose hacia mi igual que un tauros pero logro hacerme a un lado y luego lo tome de la cola para despues darle varias vueltas y lanzarlo hacia el aire. Apareci y desapeci detrás de el y con mi espada se la clave en la espalda. Indra escupio un poco de sangre y cayo al suelo sin embargo antes de que tocara el suelo, apareci debajo de el y ataque con lanzallamas haciendolo volar al suelo. Otra vez apareci arriba de el, le quite la espada y lo ataque con doble patada y este se estrello en suelo.

—Que sucece no me dijiste que destruiras este universo tambien—Dije.

—Te voy a matar—Dijo enojado.

En un rapido movimiento indra me sujeto su cola evolviendome en ella y empezo a estrullarme con todas sus fuerzas pero yo no sentia nada ni siquiera dolor. Luego este empezo a cargar energias para usar hiperrayo y atacarme con el sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo yo use la espada y se la clave en uno de los costados de su cuerpo este chillo del dolor y me solto. Aprovechando el momento ataque nuevamente con doble patada seguido de lanzallamas y mordizco. Los ataques fueron lo suficientes para dejarlo lastimo pero este aun no se rendia y usando la aura que lo rodebeaba logro curarse todas la heridas que tenia.

—Oye eso fue trampa—Dije.

—Acaso tiene miedo de perder—Dijo con burla.

—Maldito—Exclame.

—Muy bien continuemos—Dijo indra y ataco con garra dragon.

—Si no logramos regresarlo a la normalidad este seguira recuperandose debemoo pensar en algo—Pense mientras esquiva la garra dragon de indra.

 _ **Mientras tanto con niji.**_

Despues de teletransportar a mis compañeros a un lugar seguro, alerte a los demas sobre los posible daños colaterales que podia producir la batalla de la fusion de arashi y deimos contra indra. Sin embargo en vez de los habitantes huyeran del lugar decidieron quedarse a ver la batlla entre los tres incluyendo a los amigos de arashi y deimos. El lugar comenzo con terremoto leve mientras todo a nuestro lugar se agrietaba, mire hacia donde estaba el enfrentamiento.

—En verdad nos han superado a mis compañeros y a mi—Pense.

—Señor niji ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto kori la amiga de arashi.

—Arashi y deimos han superado a indra—Respondi.

—Eso significa que tienen la pelea ganada—Dijo Botan.

—Eso creo—Dije.

—No podemos ver nada—Dijo Greninja entrecerrando los ojos.

—Dejenlo a mi—Dije asintiendo.

Concentre mi energia y luego mire hacia donde estaba la pelea y use vista compartida, un movimiento que aprendi de kaguya y rayleght. En eso todos los pokemon veian lo mismo que ello y eso era el campo de batalla. Indra peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la fusion de arashi y deimnos pero todo era en vano ya que ellos lo superaban por mucho en poder y solo se dedicaban a jugar con el como si fuera un juguete. Recorde lo que ellos me habian dicho antes de pelear con indra.

 _ **FlashBack**_

—Recuerda no confies de tu nuevo poder aun no sabemos si has superado a indra—Dije.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta pero antes lo haremos sufir—Dijieron

— ¿Sufrir? —Pregunte.

—Si, le hare pagar por todo el daño que hiso y luego lo derrotare—Respondieron.

—Para sellar a la sombra debes usar la espada que te dio toneri—Comento.

—De acuerdo—Asintieron.

—Es increible no solo se hicieron más fuertes tambien su personalidad cambio drasticamente—Pense.

—Sera mejor que te lleves a los demas de aquí o podrian salir heridos—Dijieron.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

—Defitivamente han superado las expectivas y son más fuertes que todos nosotros, ahora sol queda esperar—Dije

Volvi a contentrarme y mirar la batalla. Indra intentaba atacar con garra dragon a la arashi y demos pero ellos esquivaron el golpe como si nada y luego ellos usaron doble patada seguido de un potente llamas que dejo gravemente herido a indra pero el se recupero como si nada y sigio atacando.

 _ **De vuelta con arashi y deimos.**_

Segui luchando contra indra y durante todo este rato la pelea se estaba volviendo aburrida debido a que indra no podria hacerme daño por lo que terminaria cansado y mejor terminaria la pelea de una vez. En eso indra ataco con cola ferrea y yo me hice a un lado esquivando el golpe como si nada y luego le di doblepatada en la mandibula haciendo que saliera volando hacia el aire, apareci arriba de el y lo ataque con lanzallamas quemando su espalda. En seguida lo tome de su cuello y mientras aun el aire le empeze a dar vueltas mientras caimas al suelo produciendo un gran estruendo y agujerando el suelo. Indra se levanto con dificultad con algunas heridas que luego curo, suspire descepcionado y corri hacia salte sobre su espalda y le di un cabezazo fracturando su espina dorsal pero este se recupero y se agito para que cayera al suelo. Nuevamente salte hacia abajo cayendo en suelo mientras indra me veia con mirada asesina.

—Acaso no te aburres de pelear conmigo—Dije con burla.

—Eso jamas aun me falta mucho por dar—Dijo con enfado.

—Adelante—Dije provocandolo.

Indra comenzo a cargar un gran energia en su boca para usarla en un gran hiperrayo, el suelo empezo a temblar por el poder de este. Algunas piedritas flotaron mientras veia como indra seguia cargando energia y más energia. Suspire nuevamente y un segundo antes de que pudiera lanzar su poderoso ataque, yo le di un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago haciendo que este escupiera un poco de sangre y saliva, este se revolvo en suelo igual que una lombris cuando la sacas de la tierra.

—Lo sentimos pero como vi que estaba aburriendome te atacamos—Dije sonriendo.

—Eres un mounstrou—Dijo con dificultad.

—Bueno como ya terminamos de divertirnos sera mejor que terminemos con esto—Dije.

—Ahora veras—Dijo en voz baja mientras de su garra sacaba un piedrita pequeña.

— ¿Qué demonios en eso? —Pregunte.

En eso recorde que esa pequeña piedra actitiva el acenso dragon de rayquaza haciendo megaevolucionar asi que antes de que la usara le di una patada en su garra haciendo que la piedra saliera volando y cayera al suelo. Luego corri hacia ella y la aplaste rompiendola en mil pedazos. Indra parecia molesto y asustado cuando rompi la piedra.

—Estas acabado—Dije.

—Yo no lo creo—Dijo sonriendo

—De que demonios esta hablando—Dije intrigado.

—Un titere que ya no se puede usar, es solo basura y su papel a terminado aqui—Dijo indra pero su voz sonaba un tanto distorsiaba.

Indra comenzo a retorsece violatamente mientras gritaba con dolor y algunas lagrias salian de sus ojos con un poco de sangre. Esta escena se ha vuelta grotesca y terrorifica, mire sin poder hacer nada mientras indra se retorcia y durante algunos segundos hasta que este cayo al suelo y lo sombra que lo rodeaba desaparecio de el. La busque por todos lados hasta que voltee atrás y sin poder reaccionar esta se metrio dentro de mi cuerpo y senti un dolor i insoportable. La sombra ya no estaba en cuerpo de indra sino atrapado en el mio estaba enredada en mi tan fuertemente a mi alrededor y estabamos fusionados unidos por el dolor y no había escapatoria. Mis ojos volvieron rojos mientras que poco a poco mi cuerpo era apoderado de la sombra y no podia moverme. En eso senti un dolor en mi espalda y mire mis patas estas habian crecido de tamaño mostrando las garras mas grande y mi cuerpo se habia llenado de espinas por doquier. Mis dientes habian crecido a un tamaño considerable al igual que mi cuerpo y mi cola se alargaba. Mis ojos se volvian rojos y la pupila negra afinada con la de un gato y una aura oscura rodeaba mi cuerpo En la cabeza salian unos cuernos y salia fuego de mi boca. Senti como perdia el contro de mi cuerpo lentamente.

—Dejanos—Dije agarrandome la cabeza con mis patas

—Lo consumire todo—Dijo la sombra dentro de mi cabeza.

—No te dejare que lo hagas—Dije resistiendome.

—Mirame—Dijo

—Prefiero la muerte antes de que te apoderes de nuestro cuerpo—Dije en mi mente haciendo que mis ojos se volvieran al mismo color de antes.

—Eres debil y tonto—Dijo.

—Jamas te lo permitire—Dije y mi cuerpo volvia a la normalidad y las espinas desaparecieron.

—Eres un tonto y ahora perderas todo—Dijo intentando apoderarse

—Nunca—Dije con la voz dirtocionada y mi colmillos se hacian pequeños

—Este sera tu fin humano debil—Dijo.

—Tu eres el debil nunca conoceras el amor y la amistad y sentimos lastima por ti—Dije.

En eso una serie de recuerdos y momentos se mostraron ante mí. Todo ellso mostraba imagnes de mis padres, amigos, compañeros y toda la genta que vivio en mundo. Mi primer beso con esa chica del colegio del tercer grado, la pimera vez monte en bicicleta, la vez que mi hermano y yo montamos nuestras biciclestas en un camino rocoso y caimos al suelo por torpes pero nos reimos de la caida, el cumpleamos de mi padre y madre tambien aparecieron ahí, mi primer mascota sirius un perro de raza san bernardo. Todo tipo de recuerdo me hiso sentir bien y mi cuerpo volvio a la normalidad. La energia oscura salio de mi cuerpo despedida con enojo y luego nos miro con enojo mientras volteaba buscando a su proxima victima. Con las fuerzas que tenía tome la espada entre mi hocico y corri hacia a la sombra cortando a la mitad. Esta grito enojada mientras se desvanecia por completo y la espada brillo con una luz cegadora. Me cubri los ojos y en un segundo la espada se rompio en pedazos dejando solo la mitad de esta. Cai al suelo con mi patas temblorosas y de mi cuerpo salio una luz y sin poder reacionar sali disparado al suelo. Me levante frotando mi cabeza con mi pata bionica, espera mi pata bionica. Mire sorprendido y mi cuerpo y era yo de nuevo. Luego voltee hacia enfrente y ahí estaba deimos con algunas heridas en cuerpo por suerte eran minimas, mi cuerpo tambien estaba lastimado. Con un poco de dificultad me acerque a mi hermano y lo cargue en mi espalda este mi miro avergonzado.

—No es necesario que me cargues puedo moverme solo—Dijo orgulloso.

—No seas tonto es como cuando lo haciamos de niños ademas yo creo que no puedes moverte—Dije sonriendo.

—Callate—Bufo molesto.

—Parece que perdimos la fusion—Dije.

—Lo se pero y la sombra—Dijo dudoso.

—Murio deimos—Dije mientras tomaba la espada rota con mi hocico.

Luego me acerque a indra y le pedi a deimos que me ayudara y este con sus habilidades lo hiso flotar algunos centimentros en suelo. Los tres caminamos hasta el pueblo y cuando llegamos todos los pokemon corrieron hacia nosotros felicitandonos por lo que hicimos. Niji llego junto al resto de sus compañeros nos dieron una sonrisa y kaguya uso su teliquenesis para tomar a indra y llevarselo a la enfermeria para que pudiera ser curado. En eso se escucharon algunas voces conocidas, eran botan y natsu. Estos se nos acercaron sonriendo de oreja.

—Nos tenias preocupados—Dijo natsu.

—Un poco mas y nos da un infarto—Dijo Botan.

—Lo sentimos—Dijimos deimos y yo al unisono.

—Que bueno que todo esto acabo—Dijo botan.

—Si asi es—Comento Natsu.

—Oigan y donde estan las chicas—Dije.

Y como si mi respuesta fuera respondida. Kori y misa aparecieron detrás de natsu y botan estas se veian muy enojadas por lo que retrocedi un poco. Ellas se acercaron más y deimos con dificultad se bajo de mi espalda y miro a kori con sonrisa pero kori le di una bofetada molesta y deimos froto el area de golpe. Yo sonrie nerviosos esperando el golpe de misa pero no fue asi y esta se abalanzo sobre mi platandome un beso en los labios y lloraba de felicidad y a los pocos segundos correspondio a su beso mientras nos abrazabamos y acarisiabamos sin importar lo que decian los demas. Luego nos levantamos y pude ver como kori y deimos tambien se besaban muy felices, sonrei al saber que mi hermano encontro a una pareja y viceversa por kori. Unos minutos despues los 8 pokemon legendarios se reunieron en un círculo y con sus poderes empezaron a recontruir todo el daño causado en la pelea incluyendo la ciudad lavanda en donde nos fue el primer enfrentamiento. Luego les pedi que si podian reconstruir de nuevo la tierra de mi universo ellos accedieron y en unos 15 minutos la vida habia vuelto otra vez. Solo faltaba que mis padres sean revivivos.

—Hermano ¿Qué haremos cuando nuestros padres regresen? —Pregunto Kori.

—Podemos pedirle que los traigan aquí y que vivan con nosotros—Sugeri.

—Eso es buena idea pero tendran muchas dudas sobre este universo—Comento.

—Se lo explicaremos luego—Dije.

—Existe un problema—Dijo Niji.

— ¿Cuál? —Pregunte.

—Al parecer tus padres no quieren que los revivamos—Respondio Niji.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Dijo Deimos.

—Sera mejor que ellos se lo digan personalmente—Comento Konan.

—Hola hijos—Dijo una voz masculina.

—Papa—Dije.

—Quiero que me escuchen, su madre y yo hemos decidido no ser revividos porque ya hemos vivido lo suficiente y es hora de que ustedes continuen con sus vidas—Explico mi padre.

—Tienen razon—Dijo Deimos.

—Callate deimos—Dije enojado.

—No peleen niños—Dijo una voz femenina.

— ¿Mama? —Dijimos deimos y yo al unisono.

—Ya hemos tomado la decisión y aun nos duela eso lo mejor ademas nosotros no encagarimos en ese universo—Dijo mi madre.

—Esperan sabia de esto—Dijo deimos.

—Siempre supimos que ustedes algun dian serian heroes—Dijo mi padre.

—Es momento que ustedes protegan ese universo donde estan ahora—Dijo mi madre.

—Pero—Dije.

—Nada de peros esa fue nuestra decision—Dijo mi padre.

—Arashi ellos tienen razon—Dijo Deimos.

—Bien—Suspire.

—Jamas olviden que los queremos muchos y estamos orgullosos de ustedes—Dijo mi padre.

—No esten tristes por nuestra despidad siempre estaremos con ustedes aun que no lo vean—Dijo mi madre.

Luego de esto la dos voces de dejaron de escuchar esa seria la ultima vez que escuchariamos a nuestros padres. Limpie algunas lagrimas que escurrian por mi mejilla y luego mire a deimos quien me sonrio y asintio con la cabeza. Yo hice lo mismo y al final de todo esto nos quedamos los dos solos en pueblo durante un rato mientras hablabamos y nos reiamos recuperando el tiempo que no podimos tener. Indra por otra parte se disculpo por la ocurrido anteriormente y sin embargo a pesar de lo que hiso, fue perdonado. La espada que habiamos usado estaba partida a la mitad y esta fue guardada por toneri y asi como fue los dias fueron pasando muy rapido y todo se fue recuperando poco a poco.

 _ **3 semanas despues.**_

Caminaba junto a mi hermano deimos por el pueblo lavanda mientas que nuestras novias de detenian en cada tienda a comprar, algo muy tipico de ellas. Desde la pelea contra indra misa y kori se habian vuelto mas cercanas y ya no discutian tanto a menos que fuera por vestidos, moda y cosas de chicas. Los 8 pokemon legendarios se dividieron entre los dos universos para si cuidarlos; toneri, indra, niji y konan se quedaron en nuestro universo mientras que los otros se quedaron el universo humano. Despues de algunos dias nos llegaron dos cartas a mi hermano y a mi por parte del equipo de exploracion, antiguo grupo en donde estubo tobirama, ellos se encargaban de cuidar a los pokemon igual que vigilantes y estos nos habian aceptado para unirnos a ellos. Por otro lado botan le pidio a su amiga torterra que fuera su novia, ella acepto con lagrimas en los ojos y natsu tambien encontro el amor con una evee. Greninja y adelia regresaron a su pueblo y nos dijieron que estabamos invitados a visitarlos en su mansion cuando quisieramos. El hijo de tobirama daken gano un premio de cienca pokemon por su descubriento de unos pokemon ancestrales conocidos como unow. Ahora solo nos tocaba a deimos y a mi esperar nuestra nueva mision del equipo de exploracion

—Me pregunto que nuevas aventuras viviremos—Dijo Deimos.

—No lo se deimos—Dije sonriendo.

—Sabes me gustaria visitar la region de alola ahí dicen que hay pokemon albinos—Comento Deimos.

—Eso suena increible yo tambien quiero ir—Dije imaginando como serian esos pokemon.

—Espero que nuestra nueva mision sea ahi—Dijo deimos emocionado.

—Ojala—Dije mirando al cielo y pensando en tobirama.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _Bueno chicos hasta aquí el penultimo capitulo del fanfic espero que les alla gustado y si es asi ya saben que hacer. Por si dieron cuenta este capitulo es el mas largo que escrito hasta ahora y en siguiente les dare dos noticias una buena y otra mala pero no se preocupen no es lo que ustedes piensan asi que por mi parte es todo, hasta luego. Saludos :D_

 **Respodiendo Reviews:**

 **Pirata:** Pues puede ser, no se, a lo mejor quien sabe XD. Bueno como fuiste el unico que comento el penutilmo capitulo te has ganado un viaje a las malvinas, respito islas malvidas. Si no sabes donde ese lugar pues las islas se encuentran cerca de argentina asi que preparate por que mi jet privado ira hasta tu casa, saludos :D


	49. Capitulo 49 Epilogo

_**Capitulo 49 Epilogo**_

Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos una vez mas a su noticiero favorito de en donde les hablare sobre las noticas mas destacadas del ya finalizado fanfic "Arashi y La Profecia De Los Hermanos" el cual termino con casi 50 capitulos siendo el mas largo escrito por mi. Bien como primera buena noticia aclaro que si subire una secuela del fanfic pero aun no revelare el titulo debido a que existe la posibilidad que si lo revelo luego cambie el titulo y el trama arruinando por completo la historia aun que no se preocupen la secuela seguira contando con los mismos personajes de antes y algunos nuevos que agregue por ahí. Como segunda noticia pero esta vez mala es que la secuela no la subire este mes ni el otro que viene ya que tengo pensando escribir otro fanfic de tipo pokefilia, si asi tal como lo escucharon pero no piensan que sera un tipico fanfic del ash catsup enamorado de uno de esos pokemon; no eso, porque ese tipo de historias me parecen aburridos aun que existe excepciones y como les decia el siguiente fanfic sera de tipo pokefilia ya tengo pensado el titulo, personajes y trama del que tratara para mas informacion consulten debajo de la descripcion. Como tercera noticia buena sera que mejorare un poco mi escritura en cuanto guion, ya le estoy preguntando a un amigo como escribir un guion de una historia por lo que el proximo fanfic tardar dias en ser publicado. Cuarta y ultima noticia quiero felicitarlos a todos ustedes compañeros escritores por darme la oportunidad de traerles este fanfic siendo el mas largo que escrito hasta ahora en verdad sino hubiera sido por ustedes jamas llegaria hasta aquí y no se preocupen por mi, esto no es la despida sino un pequeño descanzo para el proximo fanfic que escribire por parte es todo y sin mas que decir me despido.

 **Informacion De La Proxima Historia.**

 _ **La Razon De Estar Contigo:**_ _Victor Kenway, es un joven de 19 años que salio de la carcel tras pagar 7 años por un crimen que jamas cometio. Este intentara tener una vida normal como cualquier joven de su edad pero la llegada de una pokemon podra su mundo bocabajo, naciendo asi un lazo más fuerte que el de pokemon y entrenador._


End file.
